LA SIRENITA MI VERSION
by DIANA HATAKE 1
Summary: mi versión espero que les guste perdonen habrá un cambio de parejas
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

**YO: HOLA AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI NUEVA HISTORIA Y COMO SOY MUY NUEVA ME GUSTARÍA HACER AMIGOS**

**ALICE: DE QUIEN SE TRATARA ESTA HISTORIA**

**YO: DE TI Y CLARO MI PAREJA RARA**

**ALICE: SASUKE X ALICE**

**YO: SI PERO NO LE DIGAS A SHUN VALE Y ME HACES LOS HONORES**

**ALICE: SUS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN**

******VALE: SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS DEJO LEER **

* * *

_EN EL FONDO DEL MAR SE ENCONTRABA UN BONITA SIRENA LA CUAL SU NOMBRE ERA ALICE GEHABICH LA CUAL ERA PRINCESA DE ESE MAR_

_ALICE: HOLA MAMA PAPA_

_MARIANA: HOLA MI NIÑA COMO TE FUE_

_MICHEL: LISTA PARA DECIREL LA NOTICIA CARIÑO_

_MARIANA: SI_

_AMBOS: TE VAZ A CASAR CON EL PRINCIPE SHUN KAZAMI_

_ALICE: QUE (SORPRENDIDA)_

_MARIANA: ES PARA RESTAURAR LA PAZ EN AMBOS MARES_

_MICHEL: SI ES POR EL BIEN DE TODOS_

_ALICE: SI NO HAY DE OTRA LO ARE PERO YO NO LO CONOSCO_

_MARIANA: LO VAZ A CONOCER PRONTO_

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA**

* * *

**YO: Y QUE TAL**

**ALICE: PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TAMBIEN IBA A VER UN SHUN X ALICE**

**YO: SORPRESA EN EL SIGIENTE CAPITULO VA APARECER SAKURA HARUNO Y UN POCO SASUKE**

**ALICE: BUENO DE TODOS MODOS SASUKE ES GUAPO NO**

**YO: SI TE SACASTE LA LOTERIA JIJIJI**

**(SAKURA ESCUCHA Y ESNTRA PATENDO LA PUERTA)**

**SAKURA: QUE DIJISTE SASUKE ES MIO**

**YO: TRANQUILAS PAREA QUE SAKURA NO NOS MATE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VA A VER UN POCO DE SASUSAKU**

**SAKURA: SI ERES LA MEJOR**

**YO: YA VEZ SIEMPRE EN ENCUENTRO UNA SOLUCION A TODO**

**ALICE: FIU PENSE QUE ME IBA A MATAR**

**YO: SI LO HACIA NO IBA A VER SASUSAKU**

**SAKURA: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**ALICE Y YO: PERO CALMATE SI VA A VER**

**LAS TERE: DEJEN REIWS**


	2. fontfontCapítulo 3fontfont

**YO: HOLA AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI NUEVA HISTORIA Y COMO SOY MUY NUEVA ME GUSTARÍA HACER AMIGOS**

**ALICE: DE QUIEN SE TRATARA ESTA HISTORIA**

**YO: DE TI Y CLARO MI PAREJA RARA**

**ALICE: SASUKE X ALICE**

**YO: SI PERO NO LE DIGAS A SHUN VALE Y ME HACES LOS HONORES**

**ALICE: SUS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN**

******VALE: SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS DEJO LEER **

* * *

_EN EL FONDO DEL MAR SE ENCONTRABA UNA BONITA SIRENA LA CUAL SU NOMBRE ERA ALICE GEHABICH LA CUAL ERA PRINCESA DE ESE MAR_

_ALICE: HOLA MAMA PAPA_

_MARIANA: HOLA MI NIÑA COMO TE FUE_

_MICHEL: LISTA PARA DECIREL LA NOTICIA CARIÑO_

_MARIANA: SI_

_AMBOS: TE VAZ A CASAR CON EL PRINCIPE SHUN KAZAMI_

_ALICE: QUE (SORPRENDIDA)_

_MARIANA: ES PARA RESTAURAR LA PAZ EN AMBOS MARES_

_MICHEL: SI ES POR EL BIEN DE TODOS_

_ALICE: SI NO HAY DE OTRA LO ARE PERO YO NO LO CONOSCO_

_MARIANA: LO VAZ A CONOCER PRONTO_

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN TIERRA FIRME EN UN PALACIO_

_NARUTO: OYE SASUKE QUIEN TE GUSTA DEL PUEBLO_

_SASUKE: O TU YA SABES NARUTO QUE ES SAKURA_

_NARUTO. SI HASTA CREO QUE TU LE GUSTAS_

_SASUKE: (SONROJADO) ENSERIO LO CREES_

_NARUTO: SI HASTA ME LO DIJO_

_SASUKE: PUES ENTONCES LE VOY A DECIR LO QUE SIENTO_

_NARUTO: SI PERO CUIDATE DE TUS ADMIRADORAS DEL PUEBLO_

_SASUKE: OK_

_EN EL PUEBLO_

_SAKURA: QUE TENGA UN BUEN DIA_

_SASUKE: HOLA SAKURA( SONROJADO)_

_SAKURA: HOLA SASUKE( SONROJADA)_

_SASUKE: QUIERES ESTE SALIR CONMIGO_

_SAKURA: SI SI QUIERO SASUKE( LO ABRAZA Y ESTE SE SONROJA)_

_SASUKE: ENTONCES TE VENGO A BUSCAR A LAS 8:00 PM_

_SAKURA: SI NOS VEMOS A LAS 8:00_

_SASUKE. SI NOS VEMOS ( SE VA )_

_SASUKE SE ALEJA ASIA DIRECCION DE LA BAHIA DONDE VE A UNA CHICA EN EL MAR DE PELO NARANJA_

_SASUKE: OYE QUIEN ERES TU_

_CHICA: MI NOMBRE ES ALICE GEHABICH_

_SASUKE: EL MIO ES SASUKE UCHIHA_

_ALICE: MUCHO GUSTO SASUKE_

_SASUKE: YO NUNCA TE HABIA VISTO POR AQUI DE ¿DONDE ERES?_

_ALICE: DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: ¿DEL MAR?_

_ALICE: SI DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: COMO NO ENTIENDO_

_ALICE: ES QUE SOY UNA SIRENA_

_SASUKE:E ENCERIO_

_ALICE: SI ES POR ESO QUE NO SALGO DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: Y DIME ALICE ¿CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES?_

_ALICE: 13 AÑOS Y ¿TU?_

_SASUKE: LO MISMO_

_ALICE: SASUKE AHORITA TENGO QUE IRME SI NO MI MEJORES AMIGAS LE DIRAN A MI PADRE QUE NO ESTOY _

_SASUKE: SI PERO PORQUE SE LO VAN A CONTAR_

_ALICE: ES QUE SI NO ME ENCUENTRAN LE DICEN AL PADRE DE MI MEJOR AMIGA DIA QUIEN ES KAKASHI HATAKE EL GENERAL DE LA GUARDIA MARINA Y A MIKARU QUE SE PREOCUPA MUCHO POR MI_

_SASUKE: ENTONCES NOS VEMOS A QUI A LAS 6:00 PM_

_ALICE: OK BYE ( LE BESA LA MEJILLA)_

_SASUKE: SI BYE ( UN POQUITO SONROJADO)_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO ALICE SE METE AL AGUA Y SE ALEJA NADANDO)_

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA**

* * *

**YO: QUE TAL CHICOS**

**SHUN( FURIOSO ): COMO QUE ESE PELO DE GALLO SE SONROJA CUANDO LO BESA ALICE EN LA MEJILLA**

**SASUKE: NO ME MATES MATA A ELLA HIZO QUE ME SONROJARA**

**SHUN: SI ¿QUE LE HAGO?**

**YO: ME HACES ALGO Y LE DIGO A MI PAPA KAKASHI Y A MI DARK Y TAMBIEN SI ME MOLESTAS LES DIRE A SAKURA QUE RECHAZE LA INVITACION DE SASUKE Y A SHUN LO CAMBIO POR SPECTRA**

**AMBOS: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ESO EN MIL DECADAS**

**YO: NO ME PROVOQUEN Y NO LO HARE**

**AMBOS: DIA - SAMA NOS PERDONAS**

**YO: SI LOS PERDONO Y PARA QUE VEAN VOY AUMENTAR A ANUBIAS Y MI MEJOR AMIGA MIKARU **

**AMBOS: PERO UNA DUDA PORQUE TE METISTE A TU PROPIA HISTORIA Y A MIKARU**

**YO: QUE NO PUEDO CHICOS**

**AMBOS: SI PUEDES TU ERES LA ESCRITORA**

** YO: LES DARE UNA NOTICIA MUY BUENA YA MERO SALGO DEL COLE Y TENDRE MAS TIEMPO PARA MIS HISTORIAS Y EL HUMOR CON EL MEJOR PAR SHUN KAZAMI Y SASUKE UCHIHA**

**LOS TRES: DEJEN REIWS**


	3. Chapter 2

**YO: HOLA AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI NUEVA HISTORIA Y COMO SOY MUY NUEVA ME GUSTARÍA HACER AMIGOS**

**ALICE: DE QUIEN SE TRATARA ESTA HISTORIA**

**YO: DE TI Y CLARO MI PAREJA RARA**

**ALICE: SASUKE X ALICE**

**YO: SI PERO NO LE DIGAS A SHUN VALE Y ME HACES LOS HONORES**

**ALICE: SUS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN**

******VALE: SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS DEJO LEER **

* * *

_EN EL FONDO DEL MAR SE ENCONTRABA UNA BONITA SIRENA LA CUAL SU NOMBRE ERA ALICE GEHABICH LA CUAL ERA PRINCESA DE ESE MAR_

_ALICE: HOLA MAMA PAPA_

_MARIANA: HOLA MI NIÑA COMO TE FUE_

_MICHEL: LISTA PARA DECIREL LA NOTICIA CARIÑO_

_MARIANA: SI_

_AMBOS: TE VAZ A CASAR CON EL PRINCIPE SHUN KAZAMI_

_ALICE: QUE (SORPRENDIDA)_

_MARIANA: ES PARA RESTAURAR LA PAZ EN AMBOS MARES_

_MICHEL: SI ES POR EL BIEN DE TODOS_

_ALICE: SI NO HAY DE OTRA LO ARE PERO YO NO LO CONOSCO_

_MARIANA: LO VAZ A CONOCER PRONTO_

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN TIERRA FIRME EN UN PALACIO_

_NARUTO: OYE SASUKE QUIEN TE GUSTA DEL PUEBLO_

_SASUKE: O TU YA SABES NARUTO QUE ES SAKURA_

_NARUTO. SI HASTA CREO QUE TU LE GUSTAS_

_SASUKE: (SONROJADO) ENSERIO LO CREES_

_NARUTO: SI HASTA ME LO DIJO_

_SASUKE: PUES ENTONCES LE VOY A DECIR LO QUE SIENTO_

_NARUTO: SI PERO CUIDATE DE TUS ADMIRADORAS DEL PUEBLO_

_SASUKE: OK_

_EN EL PUEBLO_

_SAKURA: QUE TENGA UN BUEN DIA_

_SASUKE: HOLA SAKURA( SONROJADO)_

_SAKURA: HOLA SASUKE( SONROJADA)_

_SASUKE: QUIERES ESTE SALIR CONMIGO_

_SAKURA: SI SI QUIERO SASUKE( LO ABRAZA Y ESTE SE SONROJA)_

_SASUKE: ENTONCES TE VENGO A BUSCAR A LAS 8:00 PM_

_SAKURA: SI NOS VEMOS A LAS 8:00_

_SASUKE. SI NOS VEMOS ( SE VA )_

_SASUKE SE ALEJA ASIA DIRECCION DE LA BAHIA DONDE VE A UNA CHICA EN EL MAR DE PELO NARANJA_

_SASUKE: OYE QUIEN ERES TU_

_CHICA: MI NOMBRE ES ALICE GEHABICH_

_SASUKE: EL MIO ES SASUKE UCHIHA_

_ALICE: MUCHO GUSTO SASUKE_

_SASUKE: YO NUNCA TE HABIA VISTO POR AQUI DE ¿DONDE ERES?_

_ALICE: DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: ¿DEL MAR?_

_ALICE: SI DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: COMO NO ENTIENDO_

_ALICE: ES QUE SOY UNA SIRENA_

_SASUKE:E ENCERIO_

_ALICE: SI ES POR ESO QUE NO SALGO DEL MAR_

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA**

* * *

**YO: Y QUE TAL**

**ALICE: PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TAMBIEN IBA A VER UN SHUN X ALICE**

**YO: SORPRESA EN EL SIGIENTE CAPITULO VA APARECER SAKURA HARUNO Y UN POCO SASUKE**

**ALICE: BUENO DE TODOS MODOS SASUKE ES GUAPO NO**

**YO: SI TE SACASTE LA LOTERIA JIJIJI**

**(SAKURA ESCUCHA Y ENTRA PATENDO LA PUERTA)**

**SAKURA: QUE DIJISTE SASUKE ES MIO**

**YO: TRANQUILAS PARA QUE SAKURA NO NOS MATE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VA A VER UN POCO DE SASUSAKU**

**SAKURA: SI ERES LA MEJOR**

**YO: YA VEZ SIEMPRE EN ENCUENTRO UNA SOLUCION A TODO**

**ALICE: FIU PENSE QUE ME IBA A MATAR**

**YO: SI LO HACIA NO IBA A VER SASUSAKU**

**SAKURA: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**ALICE Y YO: PERO CALMATE SI VA A VER**

**LAS TRES: DEJEN REIWS**


	4. CAPITULO 4 LOS CELOS DE SHUN

**YO: HOLA AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI NUEVA HISTORIA Y COMO SOY MUY NUEVA ME GUSTARÍA HACER AMIGOS**

**MIKARU- PORQUE NO ENTRASTE ANTES PARA LA ****CONTINUACIÓN**

**YO- ME DOLÍA LA ESPALDA**

**MIKARU- PORQUE**

**YO- FUI A LIBERAR TORTUGAS A LA PLAYA Y A AS ALBERCAS Y ME QUEME LA ESPALDA CON EL SOL **

**MIKARU- Y COMO LAS LLAMASTE**

**YO- PUES MIKARU Y DIA**

**MIKARU- GRACIAS AMIGUIS **

**YO- PERO NO SE A QUIEN LE ARRUINARE LA EXISTENCIA A EL EMO O AL GALLITO GAY**

**MIKARU- PUES YO OPINO QUE A LOS DOS**

**YO- TIENES RAZÓN ME HACES LOS HONORES MIKARU**

**MIKARU- CLARO**

**YO- GRACIAS**

**MIKARU-LOS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN SOLO EL TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORI**

**YO- SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS DEJO LEER **

* * *

_EN EL FONDO DEL MAR SE ENCONTRABA UNA BONITA SIRENA LA CUAL SU NOMBRE ERA ALICE GEHABICH LA CUAL ERA PRINCESA DE ESE MAR_

_ALICE: HOLA MAMA PAPA_

_MARIANA: HOLA MI NIÑA COMO TE FUE_

_MICHEL: LISTA PARA DECIREL LA NOTICIA CARIÑO_

_MARIANA: SI_

_AMBOS: TE VAZ A CASAR CON EL PRINCIPE SHUN KAZAMI_

_ALICE: QUE (SORPRENDIDA)_

_MARIANA: ES PARA RESTAURAR LA PAZ EN AMBOS MARES_

_MICHEL: SI ES POR EL BIEN DE TODOS_

_ALICE: SI NO HAY DE OTRA LO ARE PERO YO NO LO CONOSCO_

_MARIANA: LO VAZ A CONOCER PRONTO_

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN TIERRA FIRME EN UN PALACIO_

_NARUTO: OYE SASUKE QUIEN TE GUSTA DEL PUEBLO_

_SASUKE: O TU YA SABES NARUTO QUE ES SAKURA_

_NARUTO. SI HASTA CREO QUE TU LE GUSTAS_

_SASUKE: (SONROJADO) ENSERIO LO CREES_

_NARUTO: SI HASTA ME LO DIJO_

_SASUKE: PUES ENTONCES LE VOY A DECIR LO QUE SIENTO_

_NARUTO: SI PERO CUIDATE DE TUS ADMIRADORAS DEL PUEBLO_

_SASUKE: OK_

_EN EL PUEBLO_

_SAKURA: QUE TENGA UN BUEN DIA_

_SASUKE: HOLA SAKURA( SONROJADO)_

_SAKURA: HOLA SASUKE( SONROJADA)_

_SASUKE: QUIERES ESTE SALIR CONMIGO_

_SAKURA: SI SI QUIERO SASUKE( LO ABRAZA Y ESTE SE SONROJA)_

_SASUKE: ENTONCES TE VENGO A BUSCAR A LAS 8:00 PM_

_SAKURA: SI NOS VEMOS A LAS 8:00_

_SASUKE. SI NOS VEMOS ( SE VA )_

_SASUKE SE ALEJA ASIA DIRECCION DE LA BAHIA DONDE VE A UNA CHICA EN EL MAR DE PELO NARANJA_

_SASUKE: OYE QUIEN ERES TU_

_CHICA: MI NOMBRE ES ALICE GEHABICH_

_SASUKE: EL MIO ES SASUKE UCHIHA_

_ALICE: MUCHO GUSTO SASUKE_

_SASUKE: YO NUNCA TE HABIA VISTO POR AQUI DE ¿DONDE ERES?_

_ALICE: DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: ¿DEL MAR?_

_ALICE: SI DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: COMO NO ENTIENDO_

_ALICE: ES QUE SOY UNA SIRENA_

_SASUKE:E ENCERIO_

_ALICE: SI ES POR ESO QUE NO SALGO DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: Y DIME ALICE ¿CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES?_

_ALICE: 13 AÑOS Y ¿TU?_

_SASUKE: LO MISMO_

_ALICE: SASUKE AHORITA TENGO QUE IRME SI NO MI MEJORES AMIGAS LE DIRAN A MI PADRE QUE NO ESTOY _

_SASUKE: SI PERO PORQUE SE LO VAN A CONTAR_

_ALICE: ES QUE SI NO ME ENCUENTRAN LE DICEN AL PADRE DE MI MEJOR AMIGA DIA QUIEN ES KAKASHI HATAKE EL GENERAL DE LA GUARDIA MARINA Y A MIKARU QUE SE PREOCUPA MUCHO POR MI_

_SASUKE: ENTONCES NOS VEMOS A QUI A LAS 6:00 PM_

_ALICE: OK BYE ( LE BESA LA MEJILLA)_

_SASUKE: SI BYE ( UN POQUITO SONROJADO)_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO ALICE SE METE AL AGUA Y SE ALEJA NADANDO)_

_EN EL MAR_

_DIA: DONDE ESTARA ESA CHICA SI NO REGRESA EN UNOS MINUTOSS LE DIRE A MI PAPA( DIA MEJOR AMIGA DE ALICE PELO EN MAR ES PLATEADO Y LACIO __LE LLEGA ALA ESPALDA_ SUS OJOS SON PLATEADOS Y LE LLEGA ALA ESPALDA AL IGUAL QUE SU ALETA HIJA _ENAMORADA DE DARK __HIJA _ DEL GENERAL DE LA GUARDIA MARINA KAKASHI HATAKE Y SU MAMA ES ANKO)

_MIKARU: TRANQUILA AHORITA HA DE REGRESAR MEJOR LA ESPERAMOS ( MIKARU MEJOR AMIGA DE DIA Y ALICE SU PAPA ES JIRAYA TRABAJA EN LA GUARDIA MARINA SU MAMA ES TSUNADE EN EL MAR SU CABELO ES CASTAÑO LACIO Y LE LLEGA A LA CINTURA SU ALETA ES ROSA PASTEL Y SUS OJOS SON CAFES CLARO Y ESTA ENAMORADA DE KEITH )_

_FERNANDA: MIRA A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUI SELLON SON LA NIÑATA Y LA PASIFICA_

_SELLON. SI EN ESPECIAL ESCUCHE EL CHISME DE QUE LA PASIFICA ASE ESTA LIGANDO A MI KEITH_

_FERNANDA: Y LA NIÑATA A MI DARK_

_(FERNANADA Y SELLON ENEMIGAS DE DIA Y MIKARU ENAMORADAS DE DARK Y __KEITH __SUS PELOS __LES_ LLEGAN LE LLEGA A LA ESPALDA Y SON DE COLOR AZUL MARINO Y AZUL CELESTE SON MUY FRESAS Y SUS PADRES SON DE UNA FAMILIA DE MEDIA CALIDAD )

_EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA ALICE_

_ALICE: DEJEN A MIS AMIGAS _

_AMBAS: ESTA BIEN SU ALTEZA_

_FERNANDA Y SELLON SE VAN_

_DIA : DONDE ESTABAS AMIGUIS YA LE IBA A DECIR AMI PADRE QUE TE BUSCARA_

_MIKARU: YO TAMBIEN LE IBA A DECIR A SU PADRE PERO NO LO HICIMOS_

_ALICE: PERDON POR PREOCUPARALAS ES QUE MEJOR SE LOS CUENTO EN LA GUARIDA VALE_

_D Y M:VALE VAMONOS_

_EN SU GUARIDA _

_D Y M: AHORA NOS CUENTAS_

_ALICE: SI YA LES CUENTO_

_DESPUES DE QUE LES CUENTA LO OCURRIDO_

_D Y M: QUE HIZISTE QUE COSA_

_ALICE: SI ME AYUDARIAN A DISTRAER A LOS GUARDIAS PARA QUE PUEDA IR A VERLO_

_DIA: VALE Y DIME QUE PIENSAS MIKARU_

_MIKARU: ESTABIEN TE AYUDAREMOS_

_ALICE: GRACIAS_

_DIA. BUENO TE QUEDAN 3O MINUTOS A SI QUE CON ESO LLEGAS AHI NO_

_ALICE: A ES CIERTO BYE CHICAS_

_D Y M: BYE ALICE NO TE PREOCUPES NOSOTRAS NOS ENCARGAMOS_

_ALICE: GRACIAS SON LAS MEJORES_

_EN EL PALACIO DE SASUKE_

_SASUKE: MEJOR ME APURO_

_ CERCA DE LA BAHIA_

_SASUKE: YA CASI LLEGO_

_EN EL MAR CERCA DE LA BAHIA _

_ALICE. YA CASI LLEGO_

_EN LA BAHIA_

_AMBOS: LLEGE_

_ALICE: HOLA SASUKE_

_SASUKE: HOLA ALICE Y DIME TE REGAÑARON_

_ALICE: NO AHORA DE QUE QUERIAS HABLARME_

_SASUKE: QUE LE REGALO A UNA CHICA QUE ME GUSTA_

_ALICE: FACIL TE LO PUEDO CONSEGUIR VAMOS A EL ARRECIFE DE CORAL_

_SASUKE: VAMOS_

_EN EL ARRECIFE DE CORAL_

_ALICE: DIA MIKARU ESTAN AQUI _

_LAS ENCUENTRA CON DARK Y __KEITH_

_DARK- HOLA ALICE_

_____KEITH_- HOLA

_DIA- NOS ENCONTRASTE _

_MIKARU-Y QUIEN ES EL _

_ALICE- EL ES SASUKE EL HUMANO DEL QUE LES HABLE_

_DIA Y MIKARU- MUCHO GUSTO SASUKE_

_SASUKE- EL GUSTO ES MIO Y DIME ALICE QUIENES SON ELLAS_

_ALICE- LA PELIPLATEADA ES DIA Y LA CASTAÑA ES MIKARU_

_SASUKE- Y ELLOS QUIENES SON_

_ALICE- ELLOS SON EL PELIMORADO ES DARK EN (SUSURRO A DAI LE GUSTA) Y EL RUBIO ES KEITH ( SUSURRO HACIA SASUKE A MIKARU LE GUSTA)_

_SASUKE- A OK Y PARA QUE VENIMOS AQUI_

_ALICE- PARA BUSCARTE ALGO PARA ESA CHICA LO HAREMOS DE CORAL_

_DIA- PARA ESO NOS BUSCABAS _

_MIKARU- NOS AYUDARIAN DARK Y ____KEITH_

_KEITH Y DARK- VALE SOLO PORQUE NOS LO PIDEN USTEDES_

_DIA Y MIKARU- GRACIAS_

_ALICE- A BUSCAR YA SABEN CUAL CHICOS_

_TIEMPO DESPUES_

_DIA , MIKARU Y ALICE- LO ENCONTRAMOS_

___KEITH _Y DARK- SI AL FIN ACABAMOS

_ALICE- CHICAS NOSOTRAS AREMOS NUESTRA ESPECIALIDAD_

_DIA Y MIKARU- VALE _

_TIEMPO DESPUES_

_ALICE- SASUKE VEN AQUI MIRA LO QUE LE HICIMOS_

_SASUKE- QUE BONITO CHICAS DE DONDE SACARON LOS CRISTALES_

_DIA , MIKARU Y ALICE- NOS LO DIERON LOS CHICOS SOLO EL CORAL LOS CRISTALES YA ESTABAN INCLUIDOS_

_SASUKE- VALE MUCHAS GRACIAS MEJOR ME VOY A ARREGLAR ADIOS _

_DIA, MIKARU , ALICE, ANUBIA Y __KEITH _- ADIOS SASUKE

_SASUKE- BYE ALICE MAÑANA HABLAMOS_

_ALICE- SI CLARO_

_SASUKE SE VA_

_EN EL PALACIO _

_YA VESTIDO SASUKE SE VA A RECOGER A SAKURA_

_EN LA CASA DE SAKURA _

_TOC TOC_

_SAKURA- YA VOY_

_SASUKE- PENSAMINETOS LE GUSTARA A SAKURA_

_SAKURA- HOLA SASUKE_

_SASUKE- HOLA SAKURA TE TRAJE ESTO ( LE MUESTRA EL COLLAR DE CORAL)_

_SAKURA- ES HERMOSO SASUKE PERO DE DONDE SACASTE EL CORAL SEGUN ESTA EN EL ARRECIFE Y ES MUY DIFICIL CONSEGUIRLO_

_SASUKE- ME METI A BUCEAR Y LO ENCONTRE_

_SAKURA- PUES DEBO ADMITIR QUE ES HERMOSO GRACIAS_

_SASUKE- A ¿DONDE QQUIERES IR?_

_SAKURA- A TE PARECE A UN RESTAURANTE_

_SASUKE- VALE SAKURA_

_DESPUES DE IR A COMER_

_SASUKE - A DONDE QUIERES IR AHORA SAKURA_

_SAKURA- A LA BAHIA_

_(BUENO VAN A LA BAHIA Y AHI ACABO SU CITA PERO VAMOS CON LOS CHICOS Y CHICAS)_

_DIA- AL FIN ACABAMOS ESTOY AGOTADA PERO NO LE TENGO MUCHA CONFIANZA Y USTEDES CHICOS_

_DARK ,__KEITH_ Y MIKARU- ESTAMOS IGUAL DE EXZAUSTOS Y TAMBIEN NO LE TENEMOS MUCHA CONFIANZA

_ALICE- PUES YO SI LE TENGO MUCHA CONFIANZA _

_DIA- NO LE DES TODA AMIGA_

_ALICE- VOY A HA VER COMO LE VA EN SU CITA_

_( ALICE SE ALEJA NADANDO)_

_DARK- AL FIN NOS DEJARON SOLOS- BESA A DIA EN LOS LABIOS ( YO - SI YUPI)_

___KEITH_- MIKARU PODEMOS HABLAR A SOLAS

_MIKARU- SI VAMOS_

_SE ALEJAN DE DIA Y DARK_

_CON MIKARU Y __KEITH_

_MIKARU- AHORA DE QUE VAMOS A HABLAR_

___KEITH_- DE QUE DEBENOS TERMINAR

_MIKARU- PORQUE_

_KEITH- PORQUE ME ENAMORE DE SELLON_

_MIKARU- LO ENTIENDO Y ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ CON SELLON_

_MIKARU SE ALEJA CON LAGRIMAS DEJANDO SOLO A __KEITH_

_KEITH- PENSAMIENTOS ME DUELE HACERLO PERO ES PARA QUE NO LE HAGAN DAÑO_

_CON DIA Y DARK_

_DARK- TENGO QUE IRME DIA SI NO MI PADRES SE ENOJARA_

_DIA- NOS VEMOS DARK_

_DARK SE VA Y APARECE MIKARU CON LAGRIMAS_

_DIA- MIKARU QUE TE PASA PORQUE LLORAS_

_MIKARU- HE TERMINADO CON __KEITH_

_DIA- PORQUE HAN ROTO_

_MIKARU- SE HA ENAMORADO DE SELLON_

_DIA SORPRENDIDA Y ENOJADA GRITA_

_DIA- ¡ VOY A MATAR A LA ZORRA DE SELLON ESO NADIE SE LO HACE A MI MEJOR AMIGA!_

_MIKARU- NO VALE LA PENA_

_DIA- SI ES CIERTO TE PUEDO CONSEGUIR UNA CITA_

_MIKARU- CON QUIEN_

_DIA- CON EL 2° MEJOR AMIGO DEL PROMETIDO DE ALICE_

_MIKARU- VALE ESTA BIEN_

_DIA __-SE QUE VAS HA ESTAR BIEN AMIGA_

_MIKARU- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS_

_EN EL PALACIO DEL PRINCIPE SHUN KAZAMI ( YO- QUE PRINCIPE NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS ES UN MUJERIEGO AL ME_NOS DARK , KEITH Y ZERO SI PARECEN PRINCIPES PERO EL NO PERO ES MI IMAGINACIÓN)

SHUN - CREO QUE HOY IRÉ A VISITAR A MI PROMETIDA PARA VER SI COMO DICEN ES HERMOSA

( SHUN KAZAMI PELINEGRO MUY GUAPO Y COMO DIJE UN POCO MUJERIEGO SOLO PORQUE AUN NO HA ENCONTRADO A SU MEDIA NARANJA SU ALETA ES DE VERDE UN POCO FUERTE Y ES MUY ATLETICO)

ZERO- PUES LA VERDAD SI ES HERMOSA MIRA ESTA FOTO( LE ENSEÑA LA FOTO DE UNA PELINARANJA)

SHUN- PUES TIENES RAZON SI ES HERMOSA

( ZERO MEJOR AMIGO DEL PRÍNCIPE SHUN PELO PLATEADO OJOS ROJOS SU ALETA ES DE COLOR AZUL Y ES MUY FUERTE)

ZERO- PERO CUANDO FUI A SU REINO ME GUSTO UNA CHICA DE PELO PLATEADO

SHUN - PERO COMO SE LLAMA

ZERO- NO SE PERO ES LA MEJOR AMIGA DE TU PROMETIDA

SHUN- CREO QUE YA SE PERO Y ESTE DONDE ESTA ITACHI

ZERO- ESTA PREPARANDO EL CARRUAJE PARA PARTIR

( EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRA ITACHI)

ITACHI- YA ESTA EL CARRUAJE SHUN

( ITACHI PELO NEGRO OJOS NEGROS 2° MEJOR AMIGO DE SHUN ES ATLÉTICO MUY FUERE Y SU ALETA ES ROJA)

_EN ESE MOMENTO LOS 3 SALEN Y SE EMBARCAN HACIA EL REINO DE ALICE_

_EN EL REINO DE ALICE _

_MARIANA- HOY VIENE TU PROMETIDO ALICE ESPERO QUE ESTÉS FELIZ Y __COMPÓRTATE_

_ALICE- SI PERO Y PAPA_

_MARIANA- AHORITA NO SE ENCUENTRA TUVO QUE HACER UN VIAJE PARA INVITAR A LOS DEMÁS REINOS A TU BODA_

_ALICE- AL MENOS PUEDEN ESTAR DIA Y MIKARU AQUÍ ES QUE ME SIENTO __SÓLITA_

_MARIANA- CLARO QUE PUEDEN VENIR_

_ALICE- SI MUCHAS GRACIAS SE LOS VOY A DECIR REGRESO EN UNOS MINUTOS_

_MARIANA- ESTA BIEN PERO NO TARDES MUCHO_

_ALICE- SI NO TARDARE_

_EN ESE MOMENTO ALICE SE ENCUENTRA CON KAKASHI Y JIRAYA_

_ALICE- KAKASHI JIRAYA HAN VISTO A MIKARU Y DIA_

_AMBOS- SI ESTÁN EN SUS CUARTOS_

_ALICE- GRACIAS_

_ALICE VA AL CUARTO DE DIA Y MIKARU ( DORMIMOS EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN)_

_ALICE- CHICAS VAMOS MI MAMA NOS ESPERA_

_AMBAS- VALE ALICE_

_SE VAN CON LA MAMA __DE ALICE_

_MARIANA- LLEGARON JUSTO A TIEMPO_

_ALICE- VES TE DIJE QUE NO TARDARÍA MUCHO_

_MARIANA- SI Y LO CREO _

_DIA- PARA QUE NOS LLAMASTE ESTÁBAMOS JUGANDO NAIPES _

_MIKARU- SI ELLA ME ESTABA GANANDO PERO BUENO DINOS_

_ALICE- PARA QUE NO ESTUVIERA SÓLITA CON MI PROMETIDO_

_AMBAS- BUENO TE PERDONAMOS PERO PARA LA OTRA NOS AVISAS CON TIEMPO_

_EN ESE MOMENTO BAJAN 2 PELINEGROS Y UN CHICO DE CABELLO PLATEADO_

_ALICE- CUAL SE QUE ES MI PROMETIDO _

_MARIANA-__EL DE OJOS _ÁMBARES

_ALICE- OK_

_EN ESE MOMENTO EL PELINEGRO DE OJOS ÁMBARES SE ACERCA ALA PELINARANJA_

_SHUN- MUCHO GUSTO SOY SHUN KAZAMI PRÍNCIPE DEL REINO VECINO_

_ALICE- EL GUSTO ES MIO SOY ALICE GEHABICH Y A PARTIR DE HOY SERÉ TU PROMETIDA_

_SHUN- ELLAS QUIENES SON_

_ALICE- A LA PELIPLATEADA ES DIA Y LA CASTAÑA MIKARU_

_AMBAS - ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLO_

_SHUN- EL GUSTO ES MIO_

_ALICE- Y ELLOS QUIENES SON_

_SHUN- A EL PELINEGRO ES ITACHI Y EL PELIPLATEADO ES ZERO_

_AMBOS- ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLAS_

_AMBAS- EL GUSTO ES NUESTRO_

_MARIANA- PORQUE NO LOS LLEVAN A RECORRER EL REINO_

_LAS 3- SI_

_LOS 3- VALE_

_SE RETIRAN EN ESE MOMENTO SE ENCUENTRAN A KAKASHI Y A JIRAYA_

_KAKASHI- MI NIÑA HOY TU MAMA VA A VENIR A RECOGERTE Y QUIEN ES EL -SEÑALANDO A EL PELIPLATA QUE ME HABÍA TOMADO DE LA MANO_

_DIA- BUENO EL ES_

_ZERO- MI NOMBRE ES ZERO_

_JIRAYA- QUIEN ES EL PELINEGRO QUE ESTA TOMANDO LA MANO DE MI NIÑA_

_MIKARU- BUENO EL ES_

_ITACHI- MI NOMBRE ES ITACHI_

_JIRAYA Y KAKASHI( LE SUSURRAN A ITACHI Y ZERO) - ALÉJENSE DE NUESTRAS NIÑAS_

_ITACHI Y ZERO( CON SARCASMO) - SI LO HAREMOS_

_J Y K- MAS LE VALE_

_ALICE- MEJOR VA MONOS YA NO_

_DIA Y MIKARU- SI VA MONOS_

_ITACHI Y ZERO- SI LAS ACOMPAÑO QUE DICES SHUN_

_SHUN- LOS SIGO_

_SE ALEJAN DEJANDO A JIRAYA Y KAKASHI SOLOS_

_SE VAN A A LA BAHÍA DONDE SE HABÍAN ENCONTRADO SASUKE Y ALICE_

_SHUN- DONDE ES AQUÍ_

_ MIKARU- ES EL LUGAR EN EL QUE SE CONOCIERON_

_DIA- ALICE Y( ALICE LE TAPA LA BOCA)_

_ALICE( LE SUSURRA A DIA) - NO LO DIGAS POR FAVOR_

_DIA( LE SUSURRA A ALICE)-OK_

_ALICE- ES AQUÍ DONDE LAS CONOCÍ A ELLAS_

_MIKARU- NO MIENTAS ALICE ES AQUÍ DONDE( DIA LE TAPA LA BOCA Y LE SUSURRA ALGO AL OÍDO)_

_DIA(SUSURRANDO)- NO DIGAS NADA DE SASUKE SOLO DI QUE ESO ES UNA MENTIRA_

_MIKARU(SUSURRANDO)- OK_

_ALICE- Y YA LO OLVIDASTE MIKARU_

_MIKARU- CIERTO ME CONFUNDI_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA SASUKE)_

_SASUKE- ALICE TE QUIERO AGRADECER EL REGALO QUE ME HICISTE_

_SHUN - ALICE QUIEN ES ESE HUMANO_

_ALICE-ES UN AMIGO Y NO HAY DE NADA QUE AGRADECER SASUKE_

_SASUKE- Y QUIEN ES EL_

_SHUN- YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE SHUN KAZAMI Y ALICE ES MI ( ES INTERRUMPIDO)_

* * *

**_ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA_**


	5. Chapter 5

**YO: HOLA AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI NUEVA HISTORIA Y COMO SOY MUY NUEVA ME GUSTARÍA HACER AMIGOS**

**MIKARU- PORQUE NO ENTRASTE ANTES PARA LA ****CONTINUACIÓN**

**YO- ME DOLÍA LA ESPALDA**

**MIKARU- PORQUE**

**YO- FUI A LIBERAR TORTUGAS A LA PLAYA Y A AS ALBERCAS Y ME QUEME LA ESPALDA CON EL SOL **

**MIKARU- Y COMO LAS LLAMASTE**

**YO- PUES MIKARU Y DIA**

**MIKARU- GRACIAS AMIGUIS **

**YO- PERO NO SE A QUIEN LE ARRUINARE LA EXISTENCIA A EL EMO O AL GALLITO GAY**

**MIKARU- PUES YO OPINO QUE A LOS DOS**

**YO- TIENES RAZÓN ME HACES LOS HONORES MIKARU**

**MIKARU- CLARO**

**YO- GRACIAS**

**MIKARU-LOS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN SOLO EL TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORI**

**YO- SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS DEJO LEER **

* * *

_EN EL FONDO DEL MAR SE ENCONTRABA UNA BONITA SIRENA LA CUAL SU NOMBRE ERA ALICE GEHABICH LA CUAL ERA PRINCESA DE ESE MAR_

_ALICE: HOLA MAMA PAPA_

_MARIANA: HOLA MI NIÑA COMO TE FUE_

_MICHEL: LISTA PARA DECIREL LA NOTICIA CARIÑO_

_MARIANA: SI_

_AMBOS: TE VAZ A CASAR CON EL PRINCIPE SHUN KAZAMI_

_ALICE: QUE (SORPRENDIDA)_

_MARIANA: ES PARA RESTAURAR LA PAZ EN AMBOS MARES_

_MICHEL: SI ES POR EL BIEN DE TODOS_

_ALICE: SI NO HAY DE OTRA LO ARE PERO YO NO LO CONOSCO_

_MARIANA: LO VAZ A CONOCER PRONTO_

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN TIERRA FIRME EN UN PALACIO_

_NARUTO: OYE SASUKE QUIEN TE GUSTA DEL PUEBLO_

_SASUKE: O TU YA SABES NARUTO QUE ES SAKURA_

_NARUTO. SI HASTA CREO QUE TU LE GUSTAS_

_SASUKE: (SONROJADO) ENSERIO LO CREES_

_NARUTO: SI HASTA ME LO DIJO_

_SASUKE: PUES ENTONCES LE VOY A DECIR LO QUE SIENTO_

_NARUTO: SI PERO CUIDATE DE TUS ADMIRADORAS DEL PUEBLO_

_SASUKE: OK_

_EN EL PUEBLO_

_SAKURA: QUE TENGA UN BUEN DIA_

_SASUKE: HOLA SAKURA( SONROJADO)_

_SAKURA: HOLA SASUKE( SONROJADA)_

_SASUKE: QUIERES ESTE SALIR CONMIGO_

_SAKURA: SI SI QUIERO SASUKE( LO ABRAZA Y ESTE SE SONROJA)_

_SASUKE: ENTONCES TE VENGO A BUSCAR A LAS 8:00 PM_

_SAKURA: SI NOS VEMOS A LAS 8:00_

_SASUKE. SI NOS VEMOS ( SE VA )_

_SASUKE SE ALEJA ASIA DIRECCION DE LA BAHIA DONDE VE A UNA CHICA EN EL MAR DE PELO NARANJA_

_SASUKE: OYE QUIEN ERES TU_

_CHICA: MI NOMBRE ES ALICE GEHABICH_

_SASUKE: EL MIO ES SASUKE UCHIHA_

_ALICE: MUCHO GUSTO SASUKE_

_SASUKE: YO NUNCA TE HABIA VISTO POR AQUI DE ¿DONDE ERES?_

_ALICE: DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: ¿DEL MAR?_

_ALICE: SI DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: COMO NO ENTIENDO_

_ALICE: ES QUE SOY UNA SIRENA_

_SASUKE:E ENCERIO_

_ALICE: SI ES POR ESO QUE NO SALGO DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: Y DIME ALICE ¿CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES?_

_ALICE: 13 AÑOS Y ¿TU?_

_SASUKE: LO MISMO_

_ALICE: SASUKE AHORITA TENGO QUE IRME SI NO MI MEJORES AMIGAS LE DIRAN A MI PADRE QUE NO ESTOY _

_SASUKE: SI PERO PORQUE SE LO VAN A CONTAR_

_ALICE: ES QUE SI NO ME ENCUENTRAN LE DICEN AL PADRE DE MI MEJOR AMIGA DIA QUIEN ES KAKASHI HATAKE EL GENERAL DE LA GUARDIA MARINA Y A MIKARU QUE SE PREOCUPA MUCHO POR MI_

_SASUKE: ENTONCES NOS VEMOS A QUI A LAS 6:00 PM_

_ALICE: OK BYE ( LE BESA LA MEJILLA)_

_SASUKE: SI BYE ( UN POQUITO SONROJADO)_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO ALICE SE METE AL AGUA Y SE ALEJA NADANDO)_

_EN EL MAR_

_DIA: DONDE ESTARA ESA CHICA SI NO REGRESA EN UNOS MINUTOSS LE DIRE A MI PAPA( DIA MEJOR AMIGA DE ALICE PELO EN MAR ES PLATEADO Y LACIO __LE LLEGA ALA ESPALDA_ SUS OJOS SON PLATEADOS Y LE LLEGA ALA ESPALDA AL IGUAL QUE SU ALETA HIJA _ENAMORADA DE DARK __HIJA _ DEL GENERAL DE LA GUARDIA MARINA KAKASHI HATAKE Y SU MAMA ES ANKO)

_MIKARU: TRANQUILA AHORITA HA DE REGRESAR MEJOR LA ESPERAMOS ( MIKARU MEJOR AMIGA DE DIA Y ALICE SU PAPA ES JIRAYA TRABAJA EN LA GUARDIA MARINA SU MAMA ES TSUNADE EN EL MAR SU CABELO ES CASTAÑO LACIO Y LE LLEGA A LA CINTURA SU ALETA ES ROSA PASTEL Y SUS OJOS SON CAFES CLARO Y ESTA ENAMORADA DE KEITH )_

_FERNANDA: MIRA A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUI SELLON SON LA NIÑATA Y LA PASIFICA_

_SELLON. SI EN ESPECIAL ESCUCHE EL CHISME DE QUE LA PASIFICA ASE ESTA LIGANDO A MI KEITH_

_FERNANDA: Y LA NIÑATA A MI DARK_

_(FERNANADA Y SELLON ENEMIGAS DE DIA Y MIKARU ENAMORADAS DE DARK Y __KEITH __SUS PELOS __LES_ LLEGAN LE LLEGA A LA ESPALDA Y SON DE COLOR AZUL MARINO Y AZUL CELESTE SON MUY FRESAS Y SUS PADRES SON DE UNA FAMILIA DE MEDIA CALIDAD )

_EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA ALICE_

_ALICE: DEJEN A MIS AMIGAS _

_AMBAS: ESTA BIEN SU ALTEZA_

_FERNANDA Y SELLON SE VAN_

_DIA : DONDE ESTABAS AMIGUIS YA LE IBA A DECIR AMI PADRE QUE TE BUSCARA_

_MIKARU: YO TAMBIEN LE IBA A DECIR A SU PADRE PERO NO LO HICIMOS_

_ALICE: PERDON POR PREOCUPARALAS ES QUE MEJOR SE LOS CUENTO EN LA GUARIDA VALE_

_D Y M:VALE VAMONOS_

_EN SU GUARIDA _

_D Y M: AHORA NOS CUENTAS_

_ALICE: SI YA LES CUENTO_

_DESPUES DE QUE LES CUENTA LO OCURRIDO_

_D Y M: QUE HIZISTE QUE COSA_

_ALICE: SI ME AYUDARIAN A DISTRAER A LOS GUARDIAS PARA QUE PUEDA IR A VERLO_

_DIA: VALE Y DIME QUE PIENSAS MIKARU_

_MIKARU: ESTABIEN TE AYUDAREMOS_

_ALICE: GRACIAS_

_DIA. BUENO TE QUEDAN 3O MINUTOS A SI QUE CON ESO LLEGAS AHI NO_

_ALICE: A ES CIERTO BYE CHICAS_

_D Y M: BYE ALICE NO TE PREOCUPES NOSOTRAS NOS ENCARGAMOS_

_ALICE: GRACIAS SON LAS MEJORES_

_EN EL PALACIO DE SASUKE_

_SASUKE: MEJOR ME APURO_

_ CERCA DE LA BAHIA_

_SASUKE: YA CASI LLEGO_

_EN EL MAR CERCA DE LA BAHIA _

_ALICE. YA CASI LLEGO_

_EN LA BAHIA_

_AMBOS: LLEGE_

_ALICE: HOLA SASUKE_

_SASUKE: HOLA ALICE Y DIME TE REGAÑARON_

_ALICE: NO AHORA DE QUE QUERIAS HABLARME_

_SASUKE: QUE LE REGALO A UNA CHICA QUE ME GUSTA_

_ALICE: FACIL TE LO PUEDO CONSEGUIR VAMOS A EL ARRECIFE DE CORAL_

_SASUKE: VAMOS_

_EN EL ARRECIFE DE CORAL_

_ALICE: DIA MIKARU ESTAN AQUI _

_LAS ENCUENTRA CON DARK Y __KEITH_

_DARK- HOLA ALICE_

_____KEITH_- HOLA

_DIA- NOS ENCONTRASTE _

_MIKARU-Y QUIEN ES EL _

_ALICE- EL ES SASUKE EL HUMANO DEL QUE LES HABLE_

_DIA Y MIKARU- MUCHO GUSTO SASUKE_

_SASUKE- EL GUSTO ES MIO Y DIME ALICE QUIENES SON ELLAS_

_ALICE- LA PELIPLATEADA ES DIA Y LA CASTAÑA ES MIKARU_

_SASUKE- Y ELLOS QUIENES SON_

_ALICE- ELLOS SON EL PELIMORADO ES DARK EN (SUSURRO A DAI LE GUSTA) Y EL RUBIO ES KEITH ( SUSURRO HACIA SASUKE A MIKARU LE GUSTA)_

_SASUKE- A OK Y PARA QUE VENIMOS AQUI_

_ALICE- PARA BUSCARTE ALGO PARA ESA CHICA LO HAREMOS DE CORAL_

_DIA- PARA ESO NOS BUSCABAS _

_MIKARU- NOS AYUDARIAN DARK Y ____KEITH_

_KEITH Y DARK- VALE SOLO PORQUE NOS LO PIDEN USTEDES_

_DIA Y MIKARU- GRACIAS_

_ALICE- A BUSCAR YA SABEN CUAL CHICOS_

_TIEMPO DESPUES_

_DIA , MIKARU Y ALICE- LO ENCONTRAMOS_

___KEITH _Y DARK- SI AL FIN ACABAMOS

_ALICE- CHICAS NOSOTRAS AREMOS NUESTRA ESPECIALIDAD_

_DIA Y MIKARU- VALE _

_TIEMPO DESPUES_

_ALICE- SASUKE VEN AQUI MIRA LO QUE LE HICIMOS_

_SASUKE- QUE BONITO CHICAS DE DONDE SACARON LOS CRISTALES_

_DIA , MIKARU Y ALICE- NOS LO DIERON LOS CHICOS SOLO EL CORAL LOS CRISTALES YA ESTABAN INCLUIDOS_

_SASUKE- VALE MUCHAS GRACIAS MEJOR ME VOY A ARREGLAR ADIOS _

_DIA, MIKARU , ALICE, ANUBIA Y __KEITH _- ADIOS SASUKE

_SASUKE- BYE ALICE MAÑANA HABLAMOS_

_ALICE- SI CLARO_

_SASUKE SE VA_

_EN EL PALACIO _

_YA VESTIDO SASUKE SE VA A RECOGER A SAKURA_

_EN LA CASA DE SAKURA _

_TOC TOC_

_SAKURA- YA VOY_

_SASUKE- PENSAMINETOS LE GUSTARA A SAKURA_

_SAKURA- HOLA SASUKE_

_SASUKE- HOLA SAKURA TE TRAJE ESTO ( LE MUESTRA EL COLLAR DE CORAL)_

_SAKURA- ES HERMOSO SASUKE PERO DE DONDE SACASTE EL CORAL SEGUN ESTA EN EL ARRECIFE Y ES MUY DIFICIL CONSEGUIRLO_

_SASUKE- ME METI A BUCEAR Y LO ENCONTRE_

_SAKURA- PUES DEBO ADMITIR QUE ES HERMOSO GRACIAS_

_SASUKE- A ¿DONDE QQUIERES IR?_

_SAKURA- A TE PARECE A UN RESTAURANTE_

_SASUKE- VALE SAKURA_

_DESPUES DE IR A COMER_

_SASUKE - A DONDE QUIERES IR AHORA SAKURA_

_SAKURA- A LA BAHIA_

_(BUENO VAN A LA BAHIA Y AHI ACABO SU CITA PERO VAMOS CON LOS CHICOS Y CHICAS)_

_DIA- AL FIN ACABAMOS ESTOY AGOTADA PERO NO LE TENGO MUCHA CONFIANZA Y USTEDES CHICOS_

_DARK ,__KEITH_ Y MIKARU- ESTAMOS IGUAL DE EXZAUSTOS Y TAMBIEN NO LE TENEMOS MUCHA CONFIANZA

_ALICE- PUES YO SI LE TENGO MUCHA CONFIANZA _

_DIA- NO LE DES TODA AMIGA_

_ALICE- VOY A HA VER COMO LE VA EN SU CITA_

_( ALICE SE ALEJA NADANDO)_

_DARK- AL FIN NOS DEJARON SOLOS- BESA A DIA EN LOS LABIOS ( YO - SI YUPI)_

___KEITH_- MIKARU PODEMOS HABLAR A SOLAS

_MIKARU- SI VAMOS_

_SE ALEJAN DE DIA Y DARK_

_CON MIKARU Y __KEITH_

_MIKARU- AHORA DE QUE VAMOS A HABLAR_

___KEITH_- DE QUE DEBENOS TERMINAR

_MIKARU- PORQUE_

_KEITH- PORQUE ME ENAMORE DE SELLON_

_MIKARU- LO ENTIENDO Y ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ CON SELLON_

_MIKARU SE ALEJA CON LAGRIMAS DEJANDO SOLO A __KEITH_

_KEITH- PENSAMIENTOS ME DUELE HACERLO PERO ES PARA QUE NO LE HAGAN DAÑO_

_CON DIA Y DARK_

_DARK- TENGO QUE IRME DIA SI NO MI PADRES SE ENOJARA_

_DIA- NOS VEMOS DARK_

_DARK SE VA Y APARECE MIKARU CON LAGRIMAS_

_DIA- MIKARU QUE TE PASA PORQUE LLORAS_

_MIKARU- HE TERMINADO CON __KEITH_

_DIA- PORQUE HAN ROTO_

_MIKARU- SE HA ENAMORADO DE SELLON_

_DIA SORPRENDIDA Y ENOJADA GRITA_

_DIA- ¡ VOY A MATAR A LA ZORRA DE SELLON ESO NADIE SE LO HACE A MI MEJOR AMIGA!_

_MIKARU- NO VALE LA PENA_

_DIA- SI ES CIERTO TE PUEDO CONSEGUIR UNA CITA_

_MIKARU- CON QUIEN_

_DIA- CON EL 2° MEJOR AMIGO DEL PROMETIDO DE ALICE_

_MIKARU- VALE ESTA BIEN_

_DIA __-SE QUE VAS HA ESTAR BIEN AMIGA_

_MIKARU- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS_

_EN EL PALACIO DEL PRINCIPE SHUN KAZAMI ( YO- QUE PRINCIPE NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS ES UN MUJERIEGO AL ME_NOS DARK , KEITH, SETH Y ZERO SI PARECEN PRINCIPES PERO EL NO PERO ES MI IMAGINACIÓN)

SHUN - CREO QUE HOY IRÉ A VISITAR A MI PROMETIDA PARA VER SI COMO DICEN ES HERMOSA

( SHUN KAZAMI PELINEGRO MUY GUAPO Y COMO DIJE UN POCO MUJERIEGO SOLO PORQUE AUN NO HA ENCONTRADO A SU MEDIA NARANJA SU ALETA ES DE VERDE UN POCO FUERTE Y ES MUY ATLETICO)

ZERO- PUES LA VERDAD SI ES HERMOSA MIRA ESTA FOTO( LE ENSEÑA LA FOTO DE UNA PELINARANJA)

SHUN- PUES TIENES RAZON SI ES HERMOSA

( ZERO MEJOR AMIGO DEL PRÍNCIPE SHUN PELO PLATEADO OJOS ROJOS SU ALETA ES DE COLOR AZUL Y ES MUY FUERTE)

ZERO- PERO CUANDO FUI A SU REINO ME GUSTO UNA CHICA DE PELO PLATEADO

SHUN - PERO COMO SE LLAMA

ZERO- NO SE PERO ES LA MEJOR AMIGA DE TU PROMETIDA

SHUN- CREO QUE YA SE PERO Y ESTE DONDE ESTA ITACHI

ZERO- ESTA PREPARANDO EL CARRUAJE PARA PARTIR

( EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRA ITACHI)

ITACHI- YA ESTA EL CARRUAJE SHUN

( ITACHI PELO NEGRO OJOS NEGROS 2° MEJOR AMIGO DE SHUN ES ATLÉTICO MUY FUERE Y SU ALETA ES ROJA)

_EN ESE MOMENTO LOS 3 SALEN Y SE EMBARCAN HACIA EL REINO DE ALICE_

_EN EL REINO DE ALICE _

_MARIANA- HOY VIENE TU PROMETIDO ALICE ESPERO QUE ESTÉS FELIZ Y __COMPÓRTATE_

_ALICE- SI PERO Y PAPA_

_MARIANA- AHORITA NO SE ENCUENTRA TUVO QUE HACER UN VIAJE PARA INVITAR A LOS DEMÁS REINOS A TU BODA_

_ALICE- AL MENOS PUEDEN ESTAR DIA Y MIKARU AQUÍ ES QUE ME SIENTO __SÓLITA_

_MARIANA- CLARO QUE PUEDEN VENIR_

_ALICE- SI MUCHAS GRACIAS SE LOS VOY A DECIR REGRESO EN UNOS MINUTOS_

_MARIANA- ESTA BIEN PERO NO TARDES MUCHO_

_ALICE- SI NO TARDARE_

_EN ESE MOMENTO ALICE SE ENCUENTRA CON KAKASHI Y JIRAYA_

_ALICE- KAKASHI JIRAYA HAN VISTO A MIKARU Y DIA_

_AMBOS- SI ESTÁN EN SUS CUARTOS_

_ALICE- GRACIAS_

_ALICE VA AL CUARTO DE DIA Y MIKARU ( DORMIMOS EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN)_

_ALICE- CHICAS VAMOS MI MAMA NOS ESPERA_

_AMBAS- VALE ALICE_

_SE VAN CON LA MAMA __DE ALICE_

_MARIANA- LLEGARON JUSTO A TIEMPO_

_ALICE- VES TE DIJE QUE NO TARDARÍA MUCHO_

_MARIANA- SI Y LO CREO _

_DIA- PARA QUE NOS LLAMASTE ESTÁBAMOS JUGANDO NAIPES _

_MIKARU- SI ELLA ME ESTABA GANANDO PERO BUENO DINOS_

_ALICE- PARA QUE NO ESTUVIERA SÓLITA CON MI PROMETIDO_

_AMBAS- BUENO TE PERDONAMOS PERO PARA LA OTRA NOS AVISAS CON TIEMPO_

_EN ESE MOMENTO BAJAN 2 PELINEGROS Y UN CHICO DE CABELLO PLATEADO_

_ALICE- CUAL SE QUE ES MI PROMETIDO _

_MARIANA-__EL DE OJOS _ÁMBARES

_ALICE- OK_

_EN ESE MOMENTO EL PELINEGRO DE OJOS ÁMBARES SE ACERCA ALA PELINARANJA_

_SHUN- MUCHO GUSTO SOY SHUN KAZAMI PRÍNCIPE DEL REINO VECINO_

_ALICE- EL GUSTO ES MIO SOY ALICE GEHABICH Y A PARTIR DE HOY SERÉ TU PROMETIDA_

_SHUN- ELLAS QUIENES SON_

_ALICE- A LA PELIPLATEADA ES DIA Y LA CASTAÑA MIKARU_

_AMBAS - ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLO_

_SHUN- EL GUSTO ES MIO_

_ALICE- Y ELLOS QUIENES SON_

_SHUN- A EL PELINEGRO ES ITACHI Y EL PELIPLATEADO ES ZERO_

_AMBOS- ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLAS_

_AMBAS- EL GUSTO ES NUESTRO_

_MARIANA- PORQUE NO LOS LLEVAN A RECORRER EL REINO_

_LAS 3- SI_

_LOS 3- VALE_

_SE RETIRAN EN ESE MOMENTO SE ENCUENTRAN A KAKASHI Y A JIRAYA_

_KAKASHI- MI NIÑA HOY TU MAMA VA A VENIR A RECOGERTE Y QUIEN ES EL -SEÑALANDO A EL PELIPLATA QUE ME HABÍA TOMADO DE LA MANO_

_DIA- BUENO EL ES_

_ZERO- MI NOMBRE ES ZERO_

_JIRAYA- QUIEN ES EL PELINEGRO QUE ESTA TOMANDO LA MANO DE MI NIÑA_

_MIKARU- BUENO EL ES_

_ITACHI- MI NOMBRE ES ITACHI_

_JIRAYA Y KAKASHI( LE SUSURRAN A ITACHI Y ZERO) - ALÉJENSE DE NUESTRAS NIÑAS_

_ITACHI Y ZERO( CON SARCASMO) - SI LO HAREMOS_

_J Y K- MAS LE VALE_

_ALICE- MEJOR VA MONOS YA NO_

_DIA Y MIKARU- SI VA MONOS_

_ITACHI Y ZERO- SI LAS ACOMPAÑO QUE DICES SHUN_

_SHUN- LOS SIGO_

_SE ALEJAN DEJANDO A JIRAYA Y KAKASHI SOLOS_

_SE VAN A A LA BAHÍA DONDE SE HABÍAN ENCONTRADO SASUKE Y ALICE_

_SHUN- DONDE ES AQUÍ_

_ MIKARU- ES EL LUGAR EN EL QUE SE CONOCIERON_

_DIA- ALICE Y( ALICE LE TAPA LA BOCA)_

_ALICE( LE SUSURRA A DIA) - NO LO DIGAS POR FAVOR_

_DIA( LE SUSURRA A ALICE)-OK_

_ALICE- ES AQUÍ DONDE LAS CONOCÍ A ELLAS_

_MIKARU- NO MIENTAS ALICE ES AQUÍ DONDE( DIA LE TAPA LA BOCA Y LE SUSURRA ALGO AL OÍDO)_

_DIA(SUSURRANDO)- NO DIGAS NADA DE SASUKE SOLO DI QUE ESO ES UNA MENTIRA_

_MIKARU(SUSURRANDO)- OK_

_ALICE- Y YA LO OLVIDASTE MIKARU_

_MIKARU- CIERTO ME CONFUNDI_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA SASUKE)_

_SASUKE- ALICE TE QUIERO AGRADECER EL REGALO QUE ME HICISTE_

_SHUN - ALICE QUIEN ES ESE HUMANO_

_ALICE-ES UN AMIGO Y NO HAY DE NADA QUE AGRADECER SASUKE_

_SASUKE- Y QUIEN ES EL_

_SHUN- YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE SHUN KAZAMI Y ALICE ES MI ( ES INTERRUMPIDO)_

_ALICE- EL ES MI PROMETIDO Y QUE TAL SI NOS ACOMPAÑAS A NADAR_

_SASUKE- ESTA BIEN IRÉ POR MI TRAJE BUZO PARA NADAR_

_ALICE- VE TE ESPARAMOS_

_SASUKE- OK_

_( SASUKE SE VA POR SU TRAJE DE BUZO Y DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS LLEGO CON EL TRAJE PUESTO)_

_SASUKE- YA VOLVÍ Y __VAMOS _

_TODOS- SI VAMOS_

_( SE ALEJAN DE LA BAHÍA)_

* * *

**_ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA_**


	6. Chapter 6

**YO: HOLA AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI NUEVA HISTORIA Y COMO SOY MUY NUEVA ME GUSTARÍA HACER AMIGOS**

**MIKARU- PORQUE NO ENTRASTE ANTES PARA LA ****CONTINUACIÓN**

**YO- ES QUE NO TENIA INSPIRACION Y ANDO ESTUDIANDO PARA ENTRAR AL COLE**

**MIKARU- QUE MALA SUERTE ESO SIGNIFICA QUE VIENEN DE REGRESO LOS EXAMENES Y LAS TAREAS**

**YO-SI PERO APROVECHARE EL TIEMPO QUE ME QUEDA PARA AVANZAR CON LA HISTORIA**

**MIKARU- SI PERO POR FAVOR LEAN Y DEJEN SU OPINION A DIA QUE MENSAJE NOS QUERÍAS DAR**

**YO- CAMBIARE LAS PAREJAS SERA UNA HISTORIA CON MUCHAS PAREJAS**

**MIKARU- QUE PAREJAS ESTARÁN EN ESTA HISTORIA**

**YO-AHORA SERA EL SHUNX ALICE SASUSAKU DARK X DIA KEITH X MIKARU ZERO X DIA Y ITACHI X MIKARU**

**MIKARU-PERO ME MATA UNA DUDA**

**YO- CUAL **

**MIKARU- PORQUE KEITH ROMPE CONMIGO PARA PROTEGERME DE QUIEN**

**YO- ES UN SECRETO QUE SE DESCUBRIRÁ POCO A POCO**

**MIKARU- A OK**

**YO- MIKARU ME HACES LOS HONORES**

**MIKARU- CLARO LOS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN**

**YO - SOLO EL TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**MIKARU Y YO- SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS DEJAMOS LEER**

* * *

_EN EL FONDO DEL MAR SE ENCONTRABA UNA BONITA SIRENA LA CUAL SU NOMBRE ERA ALICE GEHABICH LA CUAL ERA PRINCESA DE ESE MAR_

_ALICE: HOLA MAMA PAPA_

_MARIANA: HOLA MI NIÑA COMO TE FUE_

_MICHEL: LISTA PARA DECIREL LA NOTICIA CARIÑO_

_MARIANA: SI_

_AMBOS: TE VAZ A CASAR CON EL PRINCIPE SHUN KAZAMI_

_ALICE: QUE (SORPRENDIDA)_

_MARIANA: ES PARA RESTAURAR LA PAZ EN AMBOS MARES_

_MICHEL: SI ES POR EL BIEN DE TODOS_

_ALICE: SI NO HAY DE OTRA LO ARE PERO YO NO LO CONOSCO_

_MARIANA: LO VAZ A CONOCER PRONTO_

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN TIERRA FIRME EN UN PALACIO_

_NARUTO: OYE SASUKE QUIEN TE GUSTA DEL PUEBLO_

_SASUKE: O TU YA SABES NARUTO QUE ES SAKURA_

_NARUTO. SI HASTA CREO QUE TU LE GUSTAS_

_SASUKE: (SONROJADO) ENSERIO LO CREES_

_NARUTO: SI HASTA ME LO DIJO_

_SASUKE: PUES ENTONCES LE VOY A DECIR LO QUE SIENTO_

_NARUTO: SI PERO CUIDATE DE TUS ADMIRADORAS DEL PUEBLO_

_SASUKE: OK_

_EN EL PUEBLO_

_SAKURA: QUE TENGA UN BUEN DIA_

_SASUKE: HOLA SAKURA( SONROJADO)_

_SAKURA: HOLA SASUKE( SONROJADA)_

_SASUKE: QUIERES ESTE SALIR CONMIGO_

_SAKURA: SI SI QUIERO SASUKE( LO ABRAZA Y ESTE SE SONROJA)_

_SASUKE: ENTONCES TE VENGO A BUSCAR A LAS 8:00 PM_

_SAKURA: SI NOS VEMOS A LAS 8:00_

_SASUKE. SI NOS VEMOS ( SE VA )_

_SASUKE SE ALEJA ASIA DIRECCION DE LA BAHIA DONDE VE A UNA CHICA EN EL MAR DE PELO NARANJA_

_SASUKE: OYE QUIEN ERES TU_

_CHICA: MI NOMBRE ES ALICE GEHABICH_

_SASUKE: EL MIO ES SASUKE UCHIHA_

_ALICE: MUCHO GUSTO SASUKE_

_SASUKE: YO NUNCA TE HABIA VISTO POR AQUI DE ¿DONDE ERES?_

_ALICE: DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: ¿DEL MAR?_

_ALICE: SI DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: COMO NO ENTIENDO_

_ALICE: ES QUE SOY UNA SIRENA_

_SASUKE:E ENCERIO_

_ALICE: SI ES POR ESO QUE NO SALGO DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: Y DIME ALICE ¿CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES?_

_ALICE: 13 AÑOS Y ¿TU?_

_SASUKE: LO MISMO_

_ALICE: SASUKE AHORITA TENGO QUE IRME SI NO MI MEJORES AMIGAS LE DIRAN A MI PADRE QUE NO ESTOY _

_SASUKE: SI PERO PORQUE SE LO VAN A CONTAR_

_ALICE: ES QUE SI NO ME ENCUENTRAN LE DICEN AL PADRE DE MI MEJOR AMIGA DIA QUIEN ES KAKASHI HATAKE EL GENERAL DE LA GUARDIA MARINA Y A MIKARU QUE SE PREOCUPA MUCHO POR MI_

_SASUKE: ENTONCES NOS VEMOS A QUI A LAS 6:00 PM_

_ALICE: OK BYE ( LE BESA LA MEJILLA)_

_SASUKE: SI BYE ( UN POQUITO SONROJADO)_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO ALICE SE METE AL AGUA Y SE ALEJA NADANDO)_

_EN EL MAR_

_DIA: DONDE ESTARA ESA CHICA SI NO REGRESA EN UNOS MINUTOSS LE DIRE A MI PAPA( DIA MEJOR AMIGA DE ALICE PELO EN MAR ES PLATEADO Y LACIO __LE LLEGA ALA ESPALDA_ SUS OJOS SON PLATEADOS Y LE LLEGA ALA ESPALDA AL IGUAL QUE SU ALETA HIJA _ENAMORADA DE DARK __HIJA _ DEL GENERAL DE LA GUARDIA MARINA KAKASHI HATAKE Y SU MAMA ES ANKO)

_MIKARU: TRANQUILA AHORITA HA DE REGRESAR MEJOR LA ESPERAMOS ( MIKARU MEJOR AMIGA DE DIA Y ALICE SU PAPA ES JIRAYA TRABAJA EN LA GUARDIA MARINA SU MAMA ES TSUNADE EN EL MAR SU CABELO ES CASTAÑO LACIO Y LE LLEGA A LA CINTURA SU ALETA ES ROSA PASTEL Y SUS OJOS SON CAFES CLARO Y ESTA ENAMORADA DE KEITH )_

_FERNANDA: MIRA A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUI SELLON SON LA NIÑATA Y LA PASIFICA_

_SELLON. SI EN ESPECIAL ESCUCHE EL CHISME DE QUE LA PASIFICA ASE ESTA LIGANDO A MI KEITH_

_FERNANDA: Y LA NIÑATA A MI DARK_

_(FERNANADA Y SELLON ENEMIGAS DE DIA Y MIKARU ENAMORADAS DE DARK Y __KEITH __SUS PELOS __LES_ LLEGAN LE LLEGA A LA ESPALDA Y SON DE COLOR AZUL MARINO Y AZUL CELESTE SON MUY FRESAS Y SUS PADRES SON DE UNA FAMILIA DE MEDIA CALIDAD )

_EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA ALICE_

_ALICE: DEJEN A MIS AMIGAS _

_AMBAS: ESTA BIEN SU ALTEZA_

_FERNANDA Y SELLON SE VAN_

_DIA : DONDE ESTABAS AMIGUIS YA LE IBA A DECIR AMI PADRE QUE TE BUSCARA_

_MIKARU: YO TAMBIEN LE IBA A DECIR A SU PADRE PERO NO LO HICIMOS_

_ALICE: PERDON POR PREOCUPARALAS ES QUE MEJOR SE LOS CUENTO EN LA GUARIDA VALE_

_D Y M:VALE VAMONOS_

_EN SU GUARIDA _

_D Y M: AHORA NOS CUENTAS_

_ALICE: SI YA LES CUENTO_

_DESPUES DE QUE LES CUENTA LO OCURRIDO_

_D Y M: QUE HIZISTE QUE COSA_

_ALICE: SI ME AYUDARIAN A DISTRAER A LOS GUARDIAS PARA QUE PUEDA IR A VERLO_

_DIA: VALE Y DIME QUE PIENSAS MIKARU_

_MIKARU: ESTABIEN TE AYUDAREMOS_

_ALICE: GRACIAS_

_DIA. BUENO TE QUEDAN 3O MINUTOS A SI QUE CON ESO LLEGAS AHI NO_

_ALICE: A ES CIERTO BYE CHICAS_

_D Y M: BYE ALICE NO TE PREOCUPES NOSOTRAS NOS ENCARGAMOS_

_ALICE: GRACIAS SON LAS MEJORES_

_EN EL PALACIO DE SASUKE_

_SASUKE: MEJOR ME APURO_

_ CERCA DE LA BAHIA_

_SASUKE: YA CASI LLEGO_

_EN EL MAR CERCA DE LA BAHIA _

_ALICE. YA CASI LLEGO_

_EN LA BAHIA_

_AMBOS: LLEGE_

_ALICE: HOLA SASUKE_

_SASUKE: HOLA ALICE Y DIME TE REGAÑARON_

_ALICE: NO AHORA DE QUE QUERIAS HABLARME_

_SASUKE: QUE LE REGALO A UNA CHICA QUE ME GUSTA_

_ALICE: FACIL TE LO PUEDO CONSEGUIR VAMOS A EL ARRECIFE DE CORAL_

_SASUKE: VAMOS_

_EN EL ARRECIFE DE CORAL_

_ALICE: DIA MIKARU ESTAN AQUI _

_LAS ENCUENTRA CON DARK Y __KEITH_

_DARK- HOLA ALICE_

_____KEITH_- HOLA

_DIA- NOS ENCONTRASTE _

_MIKARU-Y QUIEN ES EL _

_ALICE- EL ES SASUKE EL HUMANO DEL QUE LES HABLE_

_DIA Y MIKARU- MUCHO GUSTO SASUKE_

_SASUKE- EL GUSTO ES MIO Y DIME ALICE QUIENES SON ELLAS_

_ALICE- LA PELIPLATEADA ES DIA Y LA CASTAÑA ES MIKARU_

_SASUKE- Y ELLOS QUIENES SON_

_ALICE- ELLOS SON EL PELIMORADO ES DARK EN (SUSURRO A DAI LE GUSTA) Y EL RUBIO ES KEITH ( SUSURRO HACIA SASUKE A MIKARU LE GUSTA)_

_SASUKE- A OK Y PARA QUE VENIMOS AQUI_

_ALICE- PARA BUSCARTE ALGO PARA ESA CHICA LO HAREMOS DE CORAL_

_DIA- PARA ESO NOS BUSCABAS _

_MIKARU- NOS AYUDARIAN DARK Y ____KEITH_

_KEITH Y DARK- VALE SOLO PORQUE NOS LO PIDEN USTEDES_

_DIA Y MIKARU- GRACIAS_

_ALICE- A BUSCAR YA SABEN CUAL CHICOS_

_TIEMPO DESPUES_

_DIA , MIKARU Y ALICE- LO ENCONTRAMOS_

___KEITH _Y DARK- SI AL FIN ACABAMOS

_ALICE- CHICAS NOSOTRAS AREMOS NUESTRA ESPECIALIDAD_

_DIA Y MIKARU- VALE _

_TIEMPO DESPUES_

_ALICE- SASUKE VEN AQUI MIRA LO QUE LE HICIMOS_

_SASUKE- QUE BONITO CHICAS DE DONDE SACARON LOS CRISTALES_

_DIA , MIKARU Y ALICE- NOS LO DIERON LOS CHICOS SOLO EL CORAL LOS CRISTALES YA ESTABAN INCLUIDOS_

_SASUKE- VALE MUCHAS GRACIAS MEJOR ME VOY A ARREGLAR ADIOS _

_DIA, MIKARU , ALICE, ANUBIA Y __KEITH _- ADIOS SASUKE

_SASUKE- BYE ALICE MAÑANA HABLAMOS_

_ALICE- SI CLARO_

_SASUKE SE VA_

_EN EL PALACIO _

_YA VESTIDO SASUKE SE VA A RECOGER A SAKURA_

_EN LA CASA DE SAKURA _

_TOC TOC_

_SAKURA- YA VOY_

_SASUKE- PENSAMINETOS LE GUSTARA A SAKURA_

_SAKURA- HOLA SASUKE_

_SASUKE- HOLA SAKURA TE TRAJE ESTO ( LE MUESTRA EL COLLAR DE CORAL)_

_SAKURA- ES HERMOSO SASUKE PERO DE DONDE SACASTE EL CORAL SEGUN ESTA EN EL ARRECIFE Y ES MUY DIFICIL CONSEGUIRLO_

_SASUKE- ME METI A BUCEAR Y LO ENCONTRE_

_SAKURA- PUES DEBO ADMITIR QUE ES HERMOSO GRACIAS_

_SASUKE- A ¿DONDE QQUIERES IR?_

_SAKURA- A TE PARECE A UN RESTAURANTE_

_SASUKE- VALE SAKURA_

_DESPUES DE IR A COMER_

_SASUKE - A DONDE QUIERES IR AHORA SAKURA_

_SAKURA- A LA BAHIA_

_(BUENO VAN A LA BAHIA Y AHI ACABO SU CITA PERO VAMOS CON LOS CHICOS Y CHICAS)_

_DIA- AL FIN ACABAMOS ESTOY AGOTADA PERO NO LE TENGO MUCHA CONFIANZA Y USTEDES CHICOS_

_DARK ,__KEITH_ Y MIKARU- ESTAMOS IGUAL DE EXZAUSTOS Y TAMBIEN NO LE TENEMOS MUCHA CONFIANZA

_ALICE- PUES YO SI LE TENGO MUCHA CONFIANZA _

_DIA- NO LE DES TODA AMIGA_

_ALICE- VOY A HA VER COMO LE VA EN SU CITA_

_( ALICE SE ALEJA NADANDO)_

_DARK- AL FIN NOS DEJARON SOLOS- BESA A DIA EN LOS LABIOS ( YO - SI YUPI)_

___KEITH_- MIKARU PODEMOS HABLAR A SOLAS

_MIKARU- SI VAMOS_

_SE ALEJAN DE DIA Y DARK_

_CON MIKARU Y __KEITH_

_MIKARU- AHORA DE QUE VAMOS A HABLAR_

___KEITH_- DE QUE DEBENOS TERMINAR

_MIKARU- PORQUE_

_KEITH- PORQUE ME ENAMORE DE SELLON_

_MIKARU- LO ENTIENDO Y ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ CON SELLON_

_MIKARU SE ALEJA CON LAGRIMAS DEJANDO SOLO A __KEITH_

_KEITH- PENSAMIENTOS ME DUELE HACERLO PERO ES PARA QUE NO LE HAGAN DAÑO_

_CON DIA Y DARK_

_DARK- TENGO QUE IRME DIA SI NO MI PADRES SE ENOJARA_

_DIA- NOS VEMOS DARK_

_DARK SE VA Y APARECE MIKARU CON LAGRIMAS_

_DIA- MIKARU QUE TE PASA PORQUE LLORAS_

_MIKARU- HE TERMINADO CON __KEITH_

_DIA- PORQUE HAN ROTO_

_MIKARU- SE HA ENAMORADO DE SELLON_

_DIA SORPRENDIDA Y ENOJADA GRITA_

_DIA- ¡ VOY A MATAR A LA ZORRA DE SELLON ESO NADIE SE LO HACE A MI MEJOR AMIGA!_

_MIKARU- NO VALE LA PENA_

_DIA- SI ES CIERTO TE PUEDO CONSEGUIR UNA CITA_

_MIKARU- CON QUIEN_

_DIA- CON EL 2° MEJOR AMIGO DEL PROMETIDO DE ALICE_

_MIKARU- VALE ESTA BIEN_

_DIA __-SE QUE VAS HA ESTAR BIEN AMIGA_

_MIKARU- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS_

_EN EL PALACIO DEL PRINCIPE SHUN KAZAMI ( YO- QUE PRINCIPE NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS ES UN MUJERIEGO AL ME_NOS DARK , KEITH, SETH Y ZERO SI PARECEN PRINCIPES PERO EL NO PERO ES MI IMAGINACIÓN)

SHUN - CREO QUE HOY IRÉ A VISITAR A MI PROMETIDA PARA VER SI COMO DICEN ES HERMOSA

( SHUN KAZAMI PELINEGRO MUY GUAPO Y COMO DIJE UN POCO MUJERIEGO SOLO PORQUE AUN NO HA ENCONTRADO A SU MEDIA NARANJA SU ALETA ES DE VERDE UN POCO FUERTE Y ES MUY ATLETICO)

ZERO- PUES LA VERDAD SI ES HERMOSA MIRA ESTA FOTO( LE ENSEÑA LA FOTO DE UNA PELINARANJA)

SHUN- PUES TIENES RAZON SI ES HERMOSA

( ZERO MEJOR AMIGO DEL PRÍNCIPE SHUN PELO PLATEADO OJOS ROJOS SU ALETA ES DE COLOR AZUL Y ES MUY FUERTE)

ZERO- PERO CUANDO FUI A SU REINO ME GUSTO UNA CHICA DE PELO PLATEADO

SHUN - PERO COMO SE LLAMA

ZERO- NO SE PERO ES LA MEJOR AMIGA DE TU PROMETIDA

SHUN- CREO QUE YA SE PERO Y ESTE DONDE ESTA ITACHI

ZERO- ESTA PREPARANDO EL CARRUAJE PARA PARTIR

( EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRA ITACHI)

ITACHI- YA ESTA EL CARRUAJE SHUN

( ITACHI PELO NEGRO OJOS NEGROS 2° MEJOR AMIGO DE SHUN ES ATLÉTICO MUY FUERE Y SU ALETA ES ROJA)

_EN ESE MOMENTO LOS 3 SALEN Y SE EMBARCAN HACIA EL REINO DE ALICE_

_EN EL REINO DE ALICE _

_MARIANA- HOY VIENE TU PROMETIDO ALICE ESPERO QUE ESTÉS FELIZ Y __COMPÓRTATE_

_ALICE- SI PERO Y PAPA_

_MARIANA- AHORITA NO SE ENCUENTRA TUVO QUE HACER UN VIAJE PARA INVITAR A LOS DEMÁS REINOS A TU BODA_

_ALICE- AL MENOS PUEDEN ESTAR DIA Y MIKARU AQUÍ ES QUE ME SIENTO __SÓLITA_

_MARIANA- CLARO QUE PUEDEN VENIR_

_ALICE- SI MUCHAS GRACIAS SE LOS VOY A DECIR REGRESO EN UNOS MINUTOS_

_MARIANA- ESTA BIEN PERO NO TARDES MUCHO_

_ALICE- SI NO TARDARE_

_EN ESE MOMENTO ALICE SE ENCUENTRA CON KAKASHI Y JIRAYA_

_ALICE- KAKASHI JIRAYA HAN VISTO A MIKARU Y DIA_

_AMBOS- SI ESTÁN EN SUS CUARTOS_

_ALICE- GRACIAS_

_ALICE VA AL CUARTO DE DIA Y MIKARU ( DORMIMOS EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN)_

_ALICE- CHICAS VAMOS MI MAMA NOS ESPERA_

_AMBAS- VALE ALICE_

_SE VAN CON LA MAMA __DE ALICE_

_MARIANA- LLEGARON JUSTO A TIEMPO_

_ALICE- VES TE DIJE QUE NO TARDARÍA MUCHO_

_MARIANA- SI Y LO CREO _

_DIA- PARA QUE NOS LLAMASTE ESTÁBAMOS JUGANDO NAIPES _

_MIKARU- SI ELLA ME ESTABA GANANDO PERO BUENO DINOS_

_ALICE- PARA QUE NO ESTUVIERA SÓLITA CON MI PROMETIDO_

_AMBAS- BUENO TE PERDONAMOS PERO PARA LA OTRA NOS AVISAS CON TIEMPO_

_EN ESE MOMENTO BAJAN 2 PELINEGROS Y UN CHICO DE CABELLO PLATEADO_

_ALICE- CUAL SE QUE ES MI PROMETIDO _

_MARIANA-__EL DE OJOS _ÁMBARES

_ALICE- OK_

_EN ESE MOMENTO EL PELINEGRO DE OJOS ÁMBARES SE ACERCA ALA PELINARANJA_

_SHUN- MUCHO GUSTO SOY SHUN KAZAMI PRÍNCIPE DEL REINO VECINO_

_ALICE- EL GUSTO ES MIO SOY ALICE GEHABICH Y A PARTIR DE HOY SERÉ TU PROMETIDA_

_SHUN- ELLAS QUIENES SON_

_ALICE- A LA PELIPLATEADA ES DIA Y LA CASTAÑA MIKARU_

_AMBAS - ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLO_

_SHUN- EL GUSTO ES MIO_

_ALICE- Y ELLOS QUIENES SON_

_SHUN- A EL PELINEGRO ES ITACHI Y EL PELIPLATEADO ES ZERO_

_AMBOS- ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLAS_

_AMBAS- EL GUSTO ES NUESTRO_

_MARIANA- PORQUE NO LOS LLEVAN A RECORRER EL REINO_

_LAS 3- SI_

_LOS 3- VALE_

_SE RETIRAN EN ESE MOMENTO SE ENCUENTRAN A KAKASHI Y A JIRAYA_

_KAKASHI- MI NIÑA HOY TU MAMA VA A VENIR A RECOGERTE Y QUIEN ES EL -SEÑALANDO A EL PELIPLATA QUE ME HABÍA TOMADO DE LA MANO_

_DIA- BUENO EL ES_

_ZERO- MI NOMBRE ES ZERO_

_JIRAYA- QUIEN ES EL PELINEGRO QUE ESTA TOMANDO LA MANO DE MI NIÑA_

_MIKARU- BUENO EL ES_

_ITACHI- MI NOMBRE ES ITACHI_

_JIRAYA Y KAKASHI( LE SUSURRAN A ITACHI Y ZERO) - ALÉJENSE DE NUESTRAS NIÑAS_

_ITACHI Y ZERO( CON SARCASMO) - SI LO HAREMOS_

_J Y K- MAS LE VALE_

_ALICE- MEJOR VA MONOS YA NO_

_DIA Y MIKARU- SI VA MONOS_

_ITACHI Y ZERO- SI LAS ACOMPAÑO QUE DICES SHUN_

_SHUN- LOS SIGO_

_SE ALEJAN DEJANDO A JIRAYA Y KAKASHI SOLOS_

_SE VAN A A LA BAHÍA DONDE SE HABÍAN ENCONTRADO SASUKE Y ALICE_

_SHUN- DONDE ES AQUÍ_

_ MIKARU- ES EL LUGAR EN EL QUE SE CONOCIERON_

_DIA- ALICE Y( ALICE LE TAPA LA BOCA)_

_ALICE( LE SUSURRA A DIA) - NO LO DIGAS POR FAVOR_

_DIA( LE SUSURRA A ALICE)-OK_

_ALICE- ES AQUÍ DONDE LAS CONOCÍ A ELLAS_

_MIKARU- NO MIENTAS ALICE ES AQUÍ DONDE( DIA LE TAPA LA BOCA Y LE SUSURRA ALGO AL OÍDO)_

_DIA(SUSURRANDO)- NO DIGAS NADA DE SASUKE SOLO DI QUE ESO ES UNA MENTIRA_

_MIKARU(SUSURRANDO)- OK_

_ALICE- Y YA LO OLVIDASTE MIKARU_

_MIKARU- CIERTO ME CONFUNDI_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA SASUKE)_

_SASUKE- ALICE TE QUIERO AGRADECER EL REGALO QUE ME HICISTE_

_SHUN - ALICE QUIEN ES ESE HUMANO_

_ALICE-ES UN AMIGO Y NO HAY DE NADA QUE AGRADECER SASUKE_

_SASUKE- Y QUIEN ES EL_

_SHUN- YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE SHUN KAZAMI Y ALICE ES MI ( ES INTERRUMPIDO)_

_ALICE- EL ES MI PROMETIDO Y QUE TAL SI NOS ACOMPAÑAS A NADAR_

_SASUKE- ESTA BIEN IRÉ POR MI TRAJE BUZO PARA NADAR_

_ALICE- VE TE ESPARAMOS_

_SASUKE- OK_

_( SASUKE SE VA POR SU TRAJE DE BUZO Y DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS LLEGO CON EL TRAJE PUESTO)_

_SASUKE- YA VOLVÍ Y __VAMOS _

_TODOS- SI VAMOS_

_( SE ALEJAN DE LA BAHÍA)_

_EN EL MAR_

_DIA - VAMOS NO QUIERO QUE MI PADRE ME ENCUENTRE Y ME LLEVE CON MI HERMANO QUIERO IR A VER A KYOYA YA QUE NO HE SABIDO NADA DE EL_

_MIKARU- YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY PREOCUPADA ME PREGUNTO COMO __ESTARÁ_

_ALICE- TIENEN RAZÓN VAMOS_

_SASUKE- ALICE ME ECHAS UNA MANITA NO PUEDO NADAR TAN RAPIDO COMO USTEDES_

_ALICE- CLARO ( LE AGARRA LA MANO) AHORA VAMOS_

_SHUN(PENSAMIENTOS CELOSO)-PORUE LE AGARRA LA MANO NO SERA QUE ALICE LE GUSTA_

_ITACHI- VAMOS SHUN NADA MAS RAPIDO QUE YA NOS DEJARON LAS CHICAS( SEÑALA DONDE VAN LAS CHICAS)_

_ZERO - SI VAMOS BAJA DE TU NUBE QUE YO QUIERO IR CON DIA-CHAN_

_SHUN- SI VAMOS_

_( LOS CHICOS LAS ALCANZAN)_

_SASUKE- OYE ALICE QUIEN ES KYOYA_

_ALICE- ES UN AMIGO DESDE QUE SOMOS NIÑAS FUE NUESTRO PRIMER MEJOR AMIGO_

_SASUKE- SI PERO DONDE VIVE_

_DIA- EN ESA CASA_

_MIKARU- VAMOS_

_ALICE Y SASUKE- SI_

_ITACHI-BUENO QUE LES PARECE UNA CARRERA HASTA AYI SHUN ZERO ALICE DIA Y MIKARU_

_ALICE- SI PERO SASUKE VA CONMIGO_

_TODOS- EN SUS MARCAS LISTOS YA_

_( TODOS SALEN NADANDO EN PRIMER LUGAR IBA DIA EN SEGUNDO LUGAR ALICE Y SASUKE EN TERCER LUGAR IBAN MIKARU E ITACHI AL MISMO NIVEL EN CUARTO ZERO CON SHUN TRATANDO DE REBASARSE HASTA QUE LLEGARON)_

_ALICE-GANASTE DIA PERO COMO_

_MIKARU- ES QUE DIA Y YO HACEMOS CARERAS Y ELLA SIEMPRE ME GANA PERO AHORA TU ME GANASTE ALICE_

_ZERO- FELICIDADES DIA - CHAN - LE BESA LA MEJILLA Y ELLA SE SONROJA PERO NADIE VIO QUE UN PELIMORADO ESTABA QUE ARDÍA DE CELOS Y NADO LO MAS RÁPIDO Y BESO LOS LABIOS DE DIA _

_DARK- ALÉJATE DE DIA ELLA ES MÍA_

_ALICE, MIKARU Y SASUKE- HOLA DARK PERO QUE HACÍAS POR AQUÍ_

_DARK- ESTABA COMPITIENDO CON ANUBIAS Y MASQUERADE PERO QUE HACE AQUÍ SASUKE SEGÚN EL NO PUEDE RESPIRAR EN EL AGUA_

_SASUKE- TRAGO MI TRAJE DE BUZO Y QUE TAL DONDE ESTA KEITH_

_MIKARU- SI ME DISCULPAN TENGO QUE IRME A UN LUGAR_

_DIA- PARA QUE ABRISTE LA BOCA SASUKE ALICE HAY ALGO QUE TENGO QUE DECIRTE EN PRIVADO_

_DIA Y ALICE SE ALEJAN DE LOS CHICOS _

* * *

**_ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA_**


	7. Chapter 7

**YO: HOLA AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI NUEVA HISTORIA Y COMO SOY MUY NUEVA ME GUSTARÍA HACER AMIGOS**

**MIKARU- PORQUE NO ENTRASTE ANTES PARA LA ****CONTINUACIÓN**

**YO- ES QUE NO TENIA INSPIRACION Y ANDO ESTUDIANDO PARA ENTRAR AL COLE**

**MIKARU- QUE MALA SUERTE ESO SIGNIFICA QUE VIENEN DE REGRESO LOS EXAMENES Y LAS TAREAS**

**YO-SI PERO APROVECHARE EL TIEMPO QUE ME QUEDA PARA AVANZAR CON LA HISTORIA**

**MIKARU- SI PERO POR FAVOR LEAN Y DEJEN SU OPINION A DIA QUE MENSAJE NOS QUERÍAS DAR**

**YO- CAMBIARE LAS PAREJAS SERA UNA HISTORIA CON MUCHAS PAREJAS**

**MIKARU- QUE PAREJAS ESTARÁN EN ESTA HISTORIA**

**YO-AHORA SERA EL SHUNX ALICE SASUSAKU DARK X DIA KEITH X MIKARU ZERO X DIA Y ITACHI X MIKARU**

**MIKARU-PERO ME MATA UNA DUDA**

**YO- CUAL **

**MIKARU- PORQUE KEITH ROMPE CONMIGO PARA PROTEGERME DE QUIEN**

**YO- ES UN SECRETO QUE SE DESCUBRIRÁ POCO A POCO**

**MIKARU- A OK**

**YO- MIKARU ME HACES LOS HONORES**

**MIKARU- CLARO LOS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN**

**YO - SOLO EL TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**MIKARU Y YO- SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS DEJAMOS LEER**

* * *

_EN EL FONDO DEL MAR SE ENCONTRABA UNA BONITA SIRENA LA CUAL SU NOMBRE ERA ALICE GEHABICH LA CUAL ERA PRINCESA DE ESE MAR_

_ALICE: HOLA MAMA PAPA_

_MARIANA: HOLA MI NIÑA COMO TE FUE_

_MICHEL: LISTA PARA DECIREL LA NOTICIA CARIÑO_

_MARIANA: SI_

_AMBOS: TE VAZ A CASAR CON EL PRINCIPE SHUN KAZAMI_

_ALICE: QUE (SORPRENDIDA)_

_MARIANA: ES PARA RESTAURAR LA PAZ EN AMBOS MARES_

_MICHEL: SI ES POR EL BIEN DE TODOS_

_ALICE: SI NO HAY DE OTRA LO ARE PERO YO NO LO CONOSCO_

_MARIANA: LO VAZ A CONOCER PRONTO_

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN TIERRA FIRME EN UN PALACIO_

_NARUTO: OYE SASUKE QUIEN TE GUSTA DEL PUEBLO_

_SASUKE: O TU YA SABES NARUTO QUE ES SAKURA_

_NARUTO. SI HASTA CREO QUE TU LE GUSTAS_

_SASUKE: (SONROJADO) ENSERIO LO CREES_

_NARUTO: SI HASTA ME LO DIJO_

_SASUKE: PUES ENTONCES LE VOY A DECIR LO QUE SIENTO_

_NARUTO: SI PERO CUIDATE DE TUS ADMIRADORAS DEL PUEBLO_

_SASUKE: OK_

_EN EL PUEBLO_

_SAKURA: QUE TENGA UN BUEN DIA_

_SASUKE: HOLA SAKURA( SONROJADO)_

_SAKURA: HOLA SASUKE( SONROJADA)_

_SASUKE: QUIERES ESTE SALIR CONMIGO_

_SAKURA: SI SI QUIERO SASUKE( LO ABRAZA Y ESTE SE SONROJA)_

_SASUKE: ENTONCES TE VENGO A BUSCAR A LAS 8:00 PM_

_SAKURA: SI NOS VEMOS A LAS 8:00_

_SASUKE. SI NOS VEMOS ( SE VA )_

_SASUKE SE ALEJA ASIA DIRECCION DE LA BAHIA DONDE VE A UNA CHICA EN EL MAR DE PELO NARANJA_

_SASUKE: OYE QUIEN ERES TU_

_CHICA: MI NOMBRE ES ALICE GEHABICH_

_SASUKE: EL MIO ES SASUKE UCHIHA_

_ALICE: MUCHO GUSTO SASUKE_

_SASUKE: YO NUNCA TE HABIA VISTO POR AQUI DE ¿DONDE ERES?_

_ALICE: DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: ¿DEL MAR?_

_ALICE: SI DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: COMO NO ENTIENDO_

_ALICE: ES QUE SOY UNA SIRENA_

_SASUKE:E ENCERIO_

_ALICE: SI ES POR ESO QUE NO SALGO DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: Y DIME ALICE ¿CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES?_

_ALICE: 13 AÑOS Y ¿TU?_

_SASUKE: LO MISMO_

_ALICE: SASUKE AHORITA TENGO QUE IRME SI NO MI MEJORES AMIGAS LE DIRAN A MI PADRE QUE NO ESTOY _

_SASUKE: SI PERO PORQUE SE LO VAN A CONTAR_

_ALICE: ES QUE SI NO ME ENCUENTRAN LE DICEN AL PADRE DE MI MEJOR AMIGA DIA QUIEN ES KAKASHI HATAKE EL GENERAL DE LA GUARDIA MARINA Y A MIKARU QUE SE PREOCUPA MUCHO POR MI_

_SASUKE: ENTONCES NOS VEMOS A QUI A LAS 6:00 PM_

_ALICE: OK BYE ( LE BESA LA MEJILLA)_

_SASUKE: SI BYE ( UN POQUITO SONROJADO)_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO ALICE SE METE AL AGUA Y SE ALEJA NADANDO)_

_EN EL MAR_

_DIA: DONDE ESTARA ESA CHICA SI NO REGRESA EN UNOS MINUTOSS LE DIRE A MI PAPA( DIA MEJOR AMIGA DE ALICE PELO EN MAR ES PLATEADO Y LACIO __LE LLEGA ALA ESPALDA_ SUS OJOS SON AZUL CELESTE Y LE LLEGA ALA ESPALDA AL IGUAL QUE SU ALETA _ENAMORADA DE DARK __HIJA _ DEL GENERAL DE LA GUARDIA MARINA KAKASHI HATAKE Y SU MAMA ES ANKO)

_MIKARU: TRANQUILA AHORITA HA DE REGRESAR MEJOR LA ESPERAMOS ( MIKARU MEJOR AMIGA DE DIA Y ALICE SU PAPA ES JIRAYA TRABAJA EN LA GUARDIA MARINA SU MAMA ES TSUNADE EN EL MAR SU CABELO ES CASTAÑO LACIO Y LE LLEGA A LA CINTURA SU ALETA ES ROSA PASTEL Y SUS OJOS SON CAFES CLARO Y ESTA ENAMORADA DE KEITH )_

_FERNANDA: MIRA A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUI SELLON SON LA NIÑATA Y LA PASIFICA_

_SELLON. SI EN ESPECIAL ESCUCHE EL CHISME DE QUE LA PASIFICA ASE ESTA LIGANDO A MI KEITH_

_FERNANDA: Y LA NIÑATA A MI DARK_

_(FERNANADA Y SELLON ENEMIGAS DE DIA Y MIKARU ENAMORADAS DE DARK Y __KEITH __SUS PELOS __LES_ LLEGAN LE LLEGA A LA ESPALDA Y SON DE COLOR AZUL MARINO Y AZUL CELESTE SON MUY FRESAS Y SUS PADRES SON DE UNA FAMILIA DE MEDIA CALIDAD )

_EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA ALICE_

_ALICE: DEJEN A MIS AMIGAS _

_AMBAS: ESTA BIEN SU ALTEZA_

_FERNANDA Y SELLON SE VAN_

_DIA : DONDE ESTABAS AMIGUIS YA LE IBA A DECIR AMI PADRE QUE TE BUSCARA_

_MIKARU: YO TAMBIEN LE IBA A DECIR A SU PADRE PERO NO LO HICIMOS_

_ALICE: PERDON POR PREOCUPARALAS ES QUE MEJOR SE LOS CUENTO EN LA GUARIDA VALE_

_D Y M:VALE VAMONOS_

_EN SU GUARIDA _

_D Y M: AHORA NOS CUENTAS_

_ALICE: SI YA LES CUENTO_

_DESPUES DE QUE LES CUENTA LO OCURRIDO_

_D Y M: QUE HIZISTE QUE COSA_

_ALICE: SI ME AYUDARIAN A DISTRAER A LOS GUARDIAS PARA QUE PUEDA IR A VERLO_

_DIA: VALE Y DIME QUE PIENSAS MIKARU_

_MIKARU: ESTABIEN TE AYUDAREMOS_

_ALICE: GRACIAS_

_DIA. BUENO TE QUEDAN 3O MINUTOS A SI QUE CON ESO LLEGAS AHI NO_

_ALICE: A ES CIERTO BYE CHICAS_

_D Y M: BYE ALICE NO TE PREOCUPES NOSOTRAS NOS ENCARGAMOS_

_ALICE: GRACIAS SON LAS MEJORES_

_EN EL PALACIO DE SASUKE_

_SASUKE: MEJOR ME APURO_

_ CERCA DE LA BAHIA_

_SASUKE: YA CASI LLEGO_

_EN EL MAR CERCA DE LA BAHIA _

_ALICE. YA CASI LLEGO_

_EN LA BAHIA_

_AMBOS: LLEGE_

_ALICE: HOLA SASUKE_

_SASUKE: HOLA ALICE Y DIME TE REGAÑARON_

_ALICE: NO AHORA DE QUE QUERIAS HABLARME_

_SASUKE: QUE LE REGALO A UNA CHICA QUE ME GUSTA_

_ALICE: FACIL TE LO PUEDO CONSEGUIR VAMOS A EL ARRECIFE DE CORAL_

_SASUKE: VAMOS_

_EN EL ARRECIFE DE CORAL_

_ALICE: DIA MIKARU ESTAN AQUI _

_LAS ENCUENTRA CON DARK Y __KEITH_

_DARK- HOLA ALICE_

_____KEITH_- HOLA

_DIA- NOS ENCONTRASTE _

_MIKARU-Y QUIEN ES EL _

_ALICE- EL ES SASUKE EL HUMANO DEL QUE LES HABLE_

_DIA Y MIKARU- MUCHO GUSTO SASUKE_

_SASUKE- EL GUSTO ES MIO Y DIME ALICE QUIENES SON ELLAS_

_ALICE- LA PELIPLATEADA ES DIA Y LA CASTAÑA ES MIKARU_

_SASUKE- Y ELLOS QUIENES SON_

_ALICE- ELLOS SON EL PELIMORADO ES DARK EN (SUSURRO A DAI LE GUSTA) Y EL RUBIO ES KEITH ( SUSURRO HACIA SASUKE A MIKARU LE GUSTA)_

_SASUKE- A OK Y PARA QUE VENIMOS AQUI_

_ALICE- PARA BUSCARTE ALGO PARA ESA CHICA LO HAREMOS DE CORAL_

_DIA- PARA ESO NOS BUSCABAS _

_MIKARU- NOS AYUDARIAN DARK Y ____KEITH_

_KEITH Y DARK- VALE SOLO PORQUE NOS LO PIDEN USTEDES_

_DIA Y MIKARU- GRACIAS_

_ALICE- A BUSCAR YA SABEN CUAL CHICOS_

_TIEMPO DESPUES_

_DIA , MIKARU Y ALICE- LO ENCONTRAMOS_

___KEITH _Y DARK- SI AL FIN ACABAMOS

_ALICE- CHICAS NOSOTRAS AREMOS NUESTRA ESPECIALIDAD_

_DIA Y MIKARU- VALE _

_TIEMPO DESPUES_

_ALICE- SASUKE VEN AQUI MIRA LO QUE LE HICIMOS_

_SASUKE- QUE BONITO CHICAS DE DONDE SACARON LOS CRISTALES_

_DIA , MIKARU Y ALICE- NOS LO DIERON LOS CHICOS SOLO EL CORAL LOS CRISTALES YA ESTABAN INCLUIDOS_

_SASUKE- VALE MUCHAS GRACIAS MEJOR ME VOY A ARREGLAR ADIOS _

_DIA, MIKARU , ALICE, ANUBIA Y __KEITH _- ADIOS SASUKE

_SASUKE- BYE ALICE MAÑANA HABLAMOS_

_ALICE- SI CLARO_

_SASUKE SE VA_

_EN EL PALACIO _

_YA VESTIDO SASUKE SE VA A RECOGER A SAKURA_

_EN LA CASA DE SAKURA _

_TOC TOC_

_SAKURA- YA VOY_

_SASUKE- PENSAMINETOS LE GUSTARA A SAKURA_

_SAKURA- HOLA SASUKE_

_SASUKE- HOLA SAKURA TE TRAJE ESTO ( LE MUESTRA EL COLLAR DE CORAL)_

_SAKURA- ES HERMOSO SASUKE PERO DE DONDE SACASTE EL CORAL SEGUN ESTA EN EL ARRECIFE Y ES MUY DIFICIL CONSEGUIRLO_

_SASUKE- ME METI A BUCEAR Y LO ENCONTRE_

_SAKURA- PUES DEBO ADMITIR QUE ES HERMOSO GRACIAS_

_SASUKE- A ¿DONDE QQUIERES IR?_

_SAKURA- A TE PARECE A UN RESTAURANTE_

_SASUKE- VALE SAKURA_

_DESPUES DE IR A COMER_

_SASUKE - A DONDE QUIERES IR AHORA SAKURA_

_SAKURA- A LA BAHIA_

_(BUENO VAN A LA BAHIA Y AHI ACABO SU CITA PERO VAMOS CON LOS CHICOS Y CHICAS)_

_DIA- AL FIN ACABAMOS ESTOY AGOTADA PERO NO LE TENGO MUCHA CONFIANZA Y USTEDES CHICOS_

_DARK ,__KEITH_ Y MIKARU- ESTAMOS IGUAL DE EXZAUSTOS Y TAMBIEN NO LE TENEMOS MUCHA CONFIANZA

_ALICE- PUES YO SI LE TENGO MUCHA CONFIANZA _

_DIA- NO LE DES TODA AMIGA_

_ALICE- VOY A HA VER COMO LE VA EN SU CITA_

_( ALICE SE ALEJA NADANDO)_

_DARK- AL FIN NOS DEJARON SOLOS- BESA A DIA EN LOS LABIOS ( YO - SI YUPI)_

___KEITH_- MIKARU PODEMOS HABLAR A SOLAS

_MIKARU- SI VAMOS_

_SE ALEJAN DE DIA Y DARK_

_CON MIKARU Y __KEITH_

_MIKARU- AHORA DE QUE VAMOS A HABLAR_

___KEITH_- DE QUE DEBENOS TERMINAR

_MIKARU- PORQUE_

_KEITH- PORQUE ME ENAMORE DE SELLON_

_MIKARU- LO ENTIENDO Y ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ CON SELLON_

_MIKARU SE ALEJA CON LAGRIMAS DEJANDO SOLO A __KEITH_

_KEITH- PENSAMIENTOS ME DUELE HACERLO PERO ES PARA QUE NO LE HAGAN DAÑO_

_CON DIA Y DARK_

_DARK- TENGO QUE IRME DIA SI NO MI PADRES SE ENOJARA_

_DIA- NOS VEMOS DARK_

_DARK SE VA Y APARECE MIKARU CON LAGRIMAS_

_DIA- MIKARU QUE TE PASA PORQUE LLORAS_

_MIKARU- HE TERMINADO CON __KEITH_

_DIA- PORQUE HAN ROTO_

_MIKARU- SE HA ENAMORADO DE SELLON_

_DIA SORPRENDIDA Y ENOJADA GRITA_

_DIA- ¡ VOY A MATAR A LA ZORRA DE SELLON ESO NADIE SE LO HACE A MI MEJOR AMIGA!_

_MIKARU- NO VALE LA PENA_

_DIA- SI ES CIERTO TE PUEDO CONSEGUIR UNA CITA_

_MIKARU- CON QUIEN_

_DIA- CON EL 2° MEJOR AMIGO DEL PROMETIDO DE ALICE_

_MIKARU- VALE ESTA BIEN_

_DIA __-SE QUE VAS HA ESTAR BIEN AMIGA_

_MIKARU- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS_

_EN EL PALACIO DEL PRINCIPE SHUN KAZAMI ( YO- QUE PRINCIPE NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS ES UN MUJERIEGO AL ME_NOS DARK , KEITH, SETH Y ZERO SI PARECEN PRINCIPES PERO EL NO PERO ES MI IMAGINACIÓN)

SHUN - CREO QUE HOY IRÉ A VISITAR A MI PROMETIDA PARA VER SI COMO DICEN ES HERMOSA

( SHUN KAZAMI PELINEGRO MUY GUAPO Y COMO DIJE UN POCO MUJERIEGO SOLO PORQUE AUN NO HA ENCONTRADO A SU MEDIA NARANJA SU ALETA ES DE VERDE UN POCO FUERTE Y ES MUY ATLETICO)

ZERO- PUES LA VERDAD SI ES HERMOSA MIRA ESTA FOTO( LE ENSEÑA LA FOTO DE UNA PELINARANJA)

SHUN- PUES TIENES RAZON SI ES HERMOSA

( ZERO MEJOR AMIGO DEL PRÍNCIPE SHUN PELO PLATEADO OJOS ROJOS SU ALETA ES DE COLOR AZUL Y ES MUY FUERTE)

ZERO- PERO CUANDO FUI A SU REINO ME GUSTO UNA CHICA DE PELO PLATEADO

SHUN - PERO COMO SE LLAMA

ZERO- NO SE PERO ES LA MEJOR AMIGA DE TU PROMETIDA

SHUN- CREO QUE YA SE PERO Y ESTE DONDE ESTA ITACHI

ZERO- ESTA PREPARANDO EL CARRUAJE PARA PARTIR

( EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRA ITACHI)

ITACHI- YA ESTA EL CARRUAJE SHUN

( ITACHI PELO NEGRO OJOS NEGROS 2° MEJOR AMIGO DE SHUN ES ATLÉTICO MUY FUERE Y SU ALETA ES ROJA)

_EN ESE MOMENTO LOS 3 SALEN Y SE EMBARCAN HACIA EL REINO DE ALICE_

_EN EL REINO DE ALICE _

_MARIANA- HOY VIENE TU PROMETIDO ALICE ESPERO QUE ESTÉS FELIZ Y __COMPÓRTATE_

_ALICE- SI PERO Y PAPA_

_MARIANA- AHORITA NO SE ENCUENTRA TUVO QUE HACER UN VIAJE PARA INVITAR A LOS DEMÁS REINOS A TU BODA_

_ALICE- AL MENOS PUEDEN ESTAR DIA Y MIKARU AQUÍ ES QUE ME SIENTO __SÓLITA_

_MARIANA- CLARO QUE PUEDEN VENIR_

_ALICE- SI MUCHAS GRACIAS SE LOS VOY A DECIR REGRESO EN UNOS MINUTOS_

_MARIANA- ESTA BIEN PERO NO TARDES MUCHO_

_ALICE- SI NO TARDARE_

_EN ESE MOMENTO ALICE SE ENCUENTRA CON KAKASHI Y JIRAYA_

_ALICE- KAKASHI JIRAYA HAN VISTO A MIKARU Y DIA_

_AMBOS- SI ESTÁN EN SUS CUARTOS_

_ALICE- GRACIAS_

_ALICE VA AL CUARTO DE DIA Y MIKARU ( DORMIMOS EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN)_

_ALICE- CHICAS VAMOS MI MAMA NOS ESPERA_

_AMBAS- VALE ALICE_

_SE VAN CON LA MAMA __DE ALICE_

_MARIANA- LLEGARON JUSTO A TIEMPO_

_ALICE- VES TE DIJE QUE NO TARDARÍA MUCHO_

_MARIANA- SI Y LO CREO _

_DIA- PARA QUE NOS LLAMASTE ESTÁBAMOS JUGANDO NAIPES _

_MIKARU- SI ELLA ME ESTABA GANANDO PERO BUENO DINOS_

_ALICE- PARA QUE NO ESTUVIERA SÓLITA CON MI PROMETIDO_

_AMBAS- BUENO TE PERDONAMOS PERO PARA LA OTRA NOS AVISAS CON TIEMPO_

_EN ESE MOMENTO BAJAN 2 PELINEGROS Y UN CHICO DE CABELLO PLATEADO_

_ALICE- CUAL SE QUE ES MI PROMETIDO _

_MARIANA-__EL DE OJOS _ÁMBARES

_ALICE- OK_

_EN ESE MOMENTO EL PELINEGRO DE OJOS ÁMBARES SE ACERCA ALA PELINARANJA_

_SHUN- MUCHO GUSTO SOY SHUN KAZAMI PRÍNCIPE DEL REINO VECINO_

_ALICE- EL GUSTO ES MIO SOY ALICE GEHABICH Y A PARTIR DE HOY SERÉ TU PROMETIDA_

_SHUN- ELLAS QUIENES SON_

_ALICE- A LA PELIPLATEADA ES DIA Y LA CASTAÑA MIKARU_

_AMBAS - ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLO_

_SHUN- EL GUSTO ES MIO_

_ALICE- Y ELLOS QUIENES SON_

_SHUN- A EL PELINEGRO ES ITACHI Y EL PELIPLATEADO ES ZERO_

_AMBOS- ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLAS_

_AMBAS- EL GUSTO ES NUESTRO_

_MARIANA- PORQUE NO LOS LLEVAN A RECORRER EL REINO_

_LAS 3- SI_

_LOS 3- VALE_

_SE RETIRAN EN ESE MOMENTO SE ENCUENTRAN A KAKASHI Y A JIRAYA_

_KAKASHI- MI NIÑA HOY TU MAMA VA A VENIR A RECOGERTE Y QUIEN ES EL -SEÑALANDO A EL PELIPLATA QUE ME HABÍA TOMADO DE LA MANO_

_DIA- BUENO EL ES_

_ZERO- MI NOMBRE ES ZERO_

_JIRAYA- QUIEN ES EL PELINEGRO QUE ESTA TOMANDO LA MANO DE MI NIÑA_

_MIKARU- BUENO EL ES_

_ITACHI- MI NOMBRE ES ITACHI_

_JIRAYA Y KAKASHI( LE SUSURRAN A ITACHI Y ZERO) - ALÉJENSE DE NUESTRAS NIÑAS_

_ITACHI Y ZERO( CON SARCASMO) - SI LO HAREMOS_

_J Y K- MAS LE VALE_

_ALICE- MEJOR VA MONOS YA NO_

_DIA Y MIKARU- SI VA MONOS_

_ITACHI Y ZERO- SI LAS ACOMPAÑO QUE DICES SHUN_

_SHUN- LOS SIGO_

_SE ALEJAN DEJANDO A JIRAYA Y KAKASHI SOLOS_

_SE VAN A A LA BAHÍA DONDE SE HABÍAN ENCONTRADO SASUKE Y ALICE_

_SHUN- DONDE ES AQUÍ_

_ MIKARU- ES EL LUGAR EN EL QUE SE CONOCIERON_

_DIA- ALICE Y( ALICE LE TAPA LA BOCA)_

_ALICE( LE SUSURRA A DIA) - NO LO DIGAS POR FAVOR_

_DIA( LE SUSURRA A ALICE)-OK_

_ALICE- ES AQUÍ DONDE LAS CONOCÍ A ELLAS_

_MIKARU- NO MIENTAS ALICE ES AQUÍ DONDE( DIA LE TAPA LA BOCA Y LE SUSURRA ALGO AL OÍDO)_

_DIA(SUSURRANDO)- NO DIGAS NADA DE SASUKE SOLO DI QUE ESO ES UNA MENTIRA_

_MIKARU(SUSURRANDO)- OK_

_ALICE- Y YA LO OLVIDASTE MIKARU_

_MIKARU- CIERTO ME CONFUNDI_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA SASUKE)_

_SASUKE- ALICE TE QUIERO AGRADECER EL REGALO QUE ME HICISTE_

_SHUN - ALICE QUIEN ES ESE HUMANO_

_ALICE-ES UN AMIGO Y NO HAY DE NADA QUE AGRADECER SASUKE_

_SASUKE- Y QUIEN ES EL_

_SHUN- YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE SHUN KAZAMI Y ALICE ES MI ( ES INTERRUMPIDO)_

_ALICE- EL ES MI PROMETIDO Y QUE TAL SI NOS ACOMPAÑAS A NADAR_

_SASUKE- ESTA BIEN IRÉ POR MI TRAJE BUZO PARA NADAR_

_ALICE- VE TE ESPARAMOS_

_SASUKE- OK_

_( SASUKE SE VA POR SU TRAJE DE BUZO Y DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS LLEGO CON EL TRAJE PUESTO)_

_SASUKE- YA VOLVÍ Y __VAMOS _

_TODOS- SI VAMOS_

_( SE ALEJAN DE LA BAHÍA)_

_EN EL MAR_

_DIA - VAMOS NO QUIERO QUE MI PADRE ME ENCUENTRE Y ME LLEVE CON MI HERMANO QUIERO IR A VER A KYOYA YA QUE NO HE SABIDO NADA DE EL_

_MIKARU- YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY PREOCUPADA ME PREGUNTO COMO __ESTARÁ_

_ALICE- TIENEN RAZÓN VAMOS_

_SASUKE- ALICE ME ECHAS UNA MANITA NO PUEDO NADAR TAN RAPIDO COMO USTEDES_

_ALICE- CLARO ( LE AGARRA LA MANO) AHORA VAMOS_

_SHUN(PENSAMIENTOS CELOSO)-PORUE LE AGARRA LA MANO NO SERA QUE ALICE LE GUSTA_

_ITACHI- VAMOS SHUN NADA MAS RAPIDO QUE YA NOS DEJARON LAS CHICAS( SEÑALA DONDE VAN LAS CHICAS)_

_ZERO - SI VAMOS BAJA DE TU NUBE QUE YO QUIERO IR CON DIA-CHAN_

_SHUN- SI VAMOS_

_( LOS CHICOS LAS ALCANZAN)_

_SASUKE- OYE ALICE QUIEN ES KYOYA_

_ALICE- ES UN AMIGO DESDE QUE SOMOS NIÑAS FUE NUESTRO PRIMER MEJOR AMIGO_

_SASUKE- SI PERO DONDE VIVE_

_DIA- EN ESA CASA_

_MIKARU- VAMOS_

_ALICE Y SASUKE- SI_

_ITACHI-BUENO QUE LES PARECE UNA CARRERA HASTA AYI SHUN ZERO ALICE DIA Y MIKARU_

_ALICE- SI PERO SASUKE VA CONMIGO_

_TODOS- EN SUS MARCAS LISTOS YA_

_( TODOS SALEN NADANDO EN PRIMER LUGAR IBA DIA EN SEGUNDO LUGAR ALICE Y SASUKE EN TERCER LUGAR IBAN MIKARU E ITACHI AL MISMO NIVEL EN CUARTO ZERO CON SHUN TRATANDO DE REBASARSE HASTA QUE LLEGARON)_

_ALICE-GANASTE DIA PERO COMO_

_MIKARU- ES QUE DIA Y YO HACEMOS CARERAS Y ELLA SIEMPRE ME GANA PERO AHORA TU ME GANASTE ALICE_

_ZERO- FELICIDADES DIA - CHAN - LE BESA LA MEJILLA Y ELLA SE SONROJA PERO NADIE VIO QUE UN PELIMORADO ESTABA QUE ARDÍA DE CELOS Y NADO LO MAS RÁPIDO Y BESO LOS LABIOS DE DIA _

_DARK- ALÉJATE DE DIA ELLA ES MÍA_

_ALICE, MIKARU Y SASUKE- HOLA DARK PERO QUE HACÍAS POR AQUÍ_

_DARK- ESTABA COMPITIENDO CON ANUBIAS Y MASQUERADE PERO QUE HACE AQUÍ SASUKE SEGÚN EL NO PUEDE RESPIRAR EN EL AGUA_

_SASUKE- TRAGO MI TRAJE DE BUZO Y QUE TAL DONDE ESTA KEITH_

_MIKARU- SI ME DISCULPAN TENGO QUE IRME A UN LUGAR_

_DIA- PARA QUE ABRISTE LA BOCA SASUKE ALICE HAY ALGO QUE TENGO QUE DECIRTE EN PRIVADO_

_DIA Y ALICE SE ALEJAN DE LOS CHICOS_

_ALICE-DIME QUE ES DIA_

_DIA- ES QUE NO TE PLATIQUE QUE MIKARU ROMPIÓ CON KEITH_

_ALICE- QUE PORQUE_

_DIA- PORQUE EL BOBO SE ENAMORO DE ESA BRUJA DE SELLON_

_ALICE-¡ QQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_DIA- LO QUE OÍSTE EL BOBO DE KEITH SE ENAMORO DE LA BRUJA DE SELLON PERO NO SE COMO SI HA KEITH NUNCA LE GUSTO SELLON ME LO DIJO CUANDO ÍBAMOS EN EL COLE_

_ALICE- NO ME ENTERE PERO QUE HAREMOS LOS UNIREMOS DE NUEVO O QUE_

_DIA- LE VAMOS A DAR A KEITH MUCHOS CELOS CON ITACHI_

_ALICE- VAMOS HA DECIRLE A ITACHI_

_PENSAMIENTOS DE ITACHI- HA DONDE HABRÁ IDO MIKARU ME SIENTO MAL DE VERLA __ASÍ_

_DIA- ITACHI TIERRA LLAMANDO A ITACHI REACCIONA_

_ITACHI- QUE PASA_

_ALICE- TE VAMOS HA DECIR UN PLAN PARA DARLE CELOS AL EX DE MIKARU TE NOS UNES_

_ITACHI- SI ES UN IDIOTA EL QUE HAYA ROTO CON MIKARU-CHAN_

_DIA- QUE YO SEPA DESDE CUANDO LE DICES MIKARU -CHAN O ES QUE ACASO ESTAS ENAMORADO DE MIKARU_

_ITACHI-ETTO (PENSAMIENTOS METÍ LA PATA EN DONDE NO DEBÍA)_

_DIA- PORQUE SI ES ASÍ TIENES UNA OPORTUNIDAD ITACHI-SAN_

_ALICE- ADEMAS SERIAN UNA BONITA PAREJA_

_ITACHI- LO CREEN ENSERIO_

_AMBAS-SI LO CREEMOS_

_ITACHI- LO MEJOR SERA VOLVER NO YA QUE SU AMIGO LAS ESTARÁ ESPERANDO_

_ALICE- SI PERO QUIEN VA POR MIKARU_

_DIA-YO VOY MIKARU Y YO NOS HABLAMOS DE TODO USTEDES ADELÁNTENSE LUEGO LOS ALCANZAMOS_

_ITACHI Y ALICE- VALE_

_( SE VAN Y DIA SE VA A BUSCAR A MIKARU)_

_CON MIKARU_

_MIKARU- PORQUE TENÍAN QUE HABLAR DE ESO ME CAUSA MAS DOLOR QUE HAYAMOS ROTO YO_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE DIA)_

_DIA- MIKARU AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO_

_MIKARU- DIA QUE HICE MAL EN MI RELACIÓN CON KEITH ( CON LAGRIMAS)_

_DIA- NO HICISTE NADA MALO EL ES EL MAS IDIOTA POR ROMPER CONTIGO NO SABE LO QUE PERDIÓ_

_MIKARU- (LLORANDO) PERO ES QUE YO LO AMABA DE VERDAD CON TODA MI ALMA Y QUE HAYAMOS ROTO ME DESTRUYE EL CORAZÓN Y EL ALMA_

_DIA-TRANQUILA SEGURO PRONTO DESCUBRIRÁS A TU MEDIA NARANJA_

_MIKARU-ASÍ PORQUE_

_DIA-ITACHI-SAN ME DIJO QUE ESTA ENAMORADO DE TI_

_MIKARU- QQUUEE_

_DIA- LO QUE OÍSTE LE HAREMOS PAGAR A KEITH SUS FECHORÍAS_

_ MIKARU (__DEJANDO DE LLORAR)- GRACIAS AMIGA ERES LA MEJOR_

_DIA- PARA ESO ESTAMOS LAS AMIGAS (ABRAZÁNDOLA) AHORA VAMOS CON LOS CHICOS QUE NO DEBEN ESTAR ESPERANDO EN CASA DE KYOYA_

_MIKARU- SI VAMOS_

_( SE VAN Y ALCANZAN A LOS DEMÁS)_

_MIKARU Y DIA HOLA CHICOS LAMENTAMOS LA TARDANZA_

_MIKARU- ( NERVIOSA) HOLA ITACHI-KUN_

_ITACHI- QUE BUENO ES VERTE CON ESE ANIMO MIKARU-CHAN_

_MIKARU- TU LO CREES_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE KYOYA)_

_KYOYA-YO TAMBIÉN CREO QUE ES BUENO VERTE CON ESE ANIMO MIKARU_

* * *

**_ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA_**


	8. Chapter 8

**YO: HOLA AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI NUEVA HISTORIA Y COMO SOY MUY NUEVA ME GUSTARÍA HACER AMIGOS**

**MIKARU- PORQUE NO ENTRASTE ANTES PARA LA ****CONTINUACIÓN**

**YO- TENIA MUCHO TRABAJO EL EXAMEN Y LAS TAREAS PERO HOY Y MAÑANA HABRÁ CONTINUACION Y ADIVINA QUE PASO **

**MIKARU- QUE CUENTA **

**YO- ME ENCONTRÉ CON MI AMOR DE DANZA LO VOY A VOLVER A VER MAÑANA YA QUE MAÑANA TENGO QUE BAILAR Y LO VOY A VER ESTOY SUPER EMOCIONADA**

** MIKARU- QUE BIEN QUE LO VEZ DE NUEVO YA QUE DE VEZ EN CUANDO LO VA A VER**

**YO-SI**

**MIKARU-CHICAS NECESITO QUE VENGAN**

**SAKURA - PARA QUE NO ****NECESITAN**

**YO- PARA ALGO MIKARU LLÉVALAS A DONDE YA SABES **

**MIKARU- SIGAN ME SAKURA ALICE **

**SAKURA- YA VOY**

**ALICE- QUE ALGO Y YA VOY NO ME DEJES SAKURA**

**MIKARU- KYOYA VEN UN MOMENTO**

**KYOYA QUE PASA CHICAS**

**YO- NECESITAMOS UN FAVOR LES HABLAS A LAS GALLINAS PERDÓN A LOS CHICOS**

**KYOYA- CHICOS LOS ****NECESITAMOS**

**SHUN SASUKE- QUE PASA**

**YO- MIREN NECESITO QUE SE QUEDEN EN ESE CUARTO Y MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES PRONTO SABRÁN QUE PLANEO Y PORQUE LOS MANDE AHÍ MIKARU ME PUEDES HACER LOS HONORES **

**MIKARU- CLARO LOS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN**

**YO - SOLO EL TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**MIKARU Y YO- SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS DEJAMOS LEER**

* * *

_EN EL FONDO DEL MAR SE ENCONTRABA UNA BONITA SIRENA LA CUAL SU NOMBRE ERA ALICE GEHABICH LA CUAL ERA PRINCESA DE ESE MAR_

_ALICE: HOLA MAMA PAPA_

_MARIANA: HOLA MI NIÑA COMO TE FUE_

_MICHEL: LISTA PARA DECIREL LA NOTICIA CARIÑO_

_MARIANA: SI_

_AMBOS: TE VAZ A CASAR CON EL PRINCIPE SHUN KAZAMI_

_ALICE: QUE (SORPRENDIDA)_

_MARIANA: ES PARA RESTAURAR LA PAZ EN AMBOS MARES_

_MICHEL: SI ES POR EL BIEN DE TODOS_

_ALICE: SI NO HAY DE OTRA LO ARE PERO YO NO LO CONOSCO_

_MARIANA: LO VAZ A CONOCER PRONTO_

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN TIERRA FIRME EN UN PALACIO_

_NARUTO: OYE SASUKE QUIEN TE GUSTA DEL PUEBLO_

_SASUKE: O TU YA SABES NARUTO QUE ES SAKURA_

_NARUTO. SI HASTA CREO QUE TU LE GUSTAS_

_SASUKE: (SONROJADO) ENSERIO LO CREES_

_NARUTO: SI HASTA ME LO DIJO_

_SASUKE: PUES ENTONCES LE VOY A DECIR LO QUE SIENTO_

_NARUTO: SI PERO CUIDATE DE TUS ADMIRADORAS DEL PUEBLO_

_SASUKE: OK_

_EN EL PUEBLO_

_SAKURA: QUE TENGA UN BUEN DIA_

_SASUKE: HOLA SAKURA( SONROJADO)_

_SAKURA: HOLA SASUKE( SONROJADA)_

_SASUKE: QUIERES ESTE SALIR CONMIGO_

_SAKURA: SI SI QUIERO SASUKE( LO ABRAZA Y ESTE SE SONROJA)_

_SASUKE: ENTONCES TE VENGO A BUSCAR A LAS 8:00 PM_

_SAKURA: SI NOS VEMOS A LAS 8:00_

_SASUKE. SI NOS VEMOS ( SE VA )_

_SASUKE SE ALEJA ASIA DIRECCION DE LA BAHIA DONDE VE A UNA CHICA EN EL MAR DE PELO NARANJA_

_SASUKE: OYE QUIEN ERES TU_

_CHICA: MI NOMBRE ES ALICE GEHABICH_

_SASUKE: EL MIO ES SASUKE UCHIHA_

_ALICE: MUCHO GUSTO SASUKE_

_SASUKE: YO NUNCA TE HABIA VISTO POR AQUI DE ¿DONDE ERES?_

_ALICE: DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: ¿DEL MAR?_

_ALICE: SI DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: COMO NO ENTIENDO_

_ALICE: ES QUE SOY UNA SIRENA_

_SASUKE:E ENCERIO_

_ALICE: SI ES POR ESO QUE NO SALGO DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: Y DIME ALICE ¿CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES?_

_ALICE: 13 AÑOS Y ¿TU?_

_SASUKE: LO MISMO_

_ALICE: SASUKE AHORITA TENGO QUE IRME SI NO MI MEJORES AMIGAS LE DIRAN A MI PADRE QUE NO ESTOY _

_SASUKE: SI PERO PORQUE SE LO VAN A CONTAR_

_ALICE: ES QUE SI NO ME ENCUENTRAN LE DICEN AL PADRE DE MI MEJOR AMIGA DIA QUIEN ES KAKASHI HATAKE EL GENERAL DE LA GUARDIA MARINA Y A MIKARU QUE SE PREOCUPA MUCHO POR MI_

_SASUKE: ENTONCES NOS VEMOS A QUI A LAS 6:00 PM_

_ALICE: OK BYE ( LE BESA LA MEJILLA)_

_SASUKE: SI BYE ( UN POQUITO SONROJADO)_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO ALICE SE METE AL AGUA Y SE ALEJA NADANDO)_

_EN EL MAR_

_DIA: DONDE ESTARA ESA CHICA SI NO REGRESA EN UNOS MINUTOSS LE DIRE A MI PAPA( DIA MEJOR AMIGA DE ALICE PELO EN MAR ES PLATEADO Y LACIO __LE LLEGA ALA ESPALDA_ SUS OJOS SON AZUL CELESTE Y LE LLEGA ALA ESPALDA AL IGUAL QUE SU ALETA _ENAMORADA DE DARK __HIJA _ DEL GENERAL DE LA GUARDIA MARINA KAKASHI HATAKE Y SU MAMA ES ANKO)

_MIKARU: TRANQUILA AHORITA HA DE REGRESAR MEJOR LA ESPERAMOS ( MIKARU MEJOR AMIGA DE DIA Y ALICE SU PAPA ES JIRAYA TRABAJA EN LA GUARDIA MARINA SU MAMA ES TSUNADE EN EL MAR SU CABELO ES CASTAÑO LACIO Y LE LLEGA A LA CINTURA SU ALETA ES ROSA PASTEL Y SUS OJOS SON CAFES CLARO Y ESTA ENAMORADA DE KEITH )_

_FERNANDA: MIRA A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUI SELLON SON LA NIÑATA Y LA PASIFICA_

_SELLON. SI EN ESPECIAL ESCUCHE EL CHISME DE QUE LA PASIFICA ASE ESTA LIGANDO A MI KEITH_

_FERNANDA: Y LA NIÑATA A MI DARK_

_(FERNANADA Y SELLON ENEMIGAS DE DIA Y MIKARU ENAMORADAS DE DARK Y __KEITH __SUS PELOS __LES_ LLEGAN LE LLEGA A LA ESPALDA Y SON DE COLOR AZUL MARINO Y AZUL CELESTE SON MUY FRESAS Y SUS PADRES SON DE UNA FAMILIA DE MEDIA CALIDAD )

_EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA ALICE_

_ALICE: DEJEN A MIS AMIGAS _

_AMBAS: ESTA BIEN SU ALTEZA_

_FERNANDA Y SELLON SE VAN_

_DIA : DONDE ESTABAS AMIGUIS YA LE IBA A DECIR AMI PADRE QUE TE BUSCARA_

_MIKARU: YO TAMBIEN LE IBA A DECIR A SU PADRE PERO NO LO HICIMOS_

_ALICE: PERDON POR PREOCUPARALAS ES QUE MEJOR SE LOS CUENTO EN LA GUARIDA VALE_

_D Y M:VALE VAMONOS_

_EN SU GUARIDA _

_D Y M: AHORA NOS CUENTAS_

_ALICE: SI YA LES CUENTO_

_DESPUES DE QUE LES CUENTA LO OCURRIDO_

_D Y M: QUE HIZISTE QUE COSA_

_ALICE: SI ME AYUDARIAN A DISTRAER A LOS GUARDIAS PARA QUE PUEDA IR A VERLO_

_DIA: VALE Y DIME QUE PIENSAS MIKARU_

_MIKARU: ESTABIEN TE AYUDAREMOS_

_ALICE: GRACIAS_

_DIA. BUENO TE QUEDAN 3O MINUTOS A SI QUE CON ESO LLEGAS AHI NO_

_ALICE: A ES CIERTO BYE CHICAS_

_D Y M: BYE ALICE NO TE PREOCUPES NOSOTRAS NOS ENCARGAMOS_

_ALICE: GRACIAS SON LAS MEJORES_

_EN EL PALACIO DE SASUKE_

_SASUKE: MEJOR ME APURO_

_ CERCA DE LA BAHIA_

_SASUKE: YA CASI LLEGO_

_EN EL MAR CERCA DE LA BAHIA _

_ALICE. YA CASI LLEGO_

_EN LA BAHIA_

_AMBOS: LLEGE_

_ALICE: HOLA SASUKE_

_SASUKE: HOLA ALICE Y DIME TE REGAÑARON_

_ALICE: NO AHORA DE QUE QUERIAS HABLARME_

_SASUKE: QUE LE REGALO A UNA CHICA QUE ME GUSTA_

_ALICE: FACIL TE LO PUEDO CONSEGUIR VAMOS A EL ARRECIFE DE CORAL_

_SASUKE: VAMOS_

_EN EL ARRECIFE DE CORAL_

_ALICE: DIA MIKARU ESTAN AQUI _

_LAS ENCUENTRA CON DARK Y __KEITH_

_DARK- HOLA ALICE_

_____KEITH_- HOLA

_DIA- NOS ENCONTRASTE _

_MIKARU-Y QUIEN ES EL _

_ALICE- EL ES SASUKE EL HUMANO DEL QUE LES HABLE_

_DIA Y MIKARU- MUCHO GUSTO SASUKE_

_SASUKE- EL GUSTO ES MIO Y DIME ALICE QUIENES SON ELLAS_

_ALICE- LA PELIPLATEADA ES DIA Y LA CASTAÑA ES MIKARU_

_SASUKE- Y ELLOS QUIENES SON_

_ALICE- ELLOS SON EL PELIMORADO ES DARK EN (SUSURRO A DAI LE GUSTA) Y EL RUBIO ES KEITH ( SUSURRO HACIA SASUKE A MIKARU LE GUSTA)_

_SASUKE- A OK Y PARA QUE VENIMOS AQUI_

_ALICE- PARA BUSCARTE ALGO PARA ESA CHICA LO HAREMOS DE CORAL_

_DIA- PARA ESO NOS BUSCABAS _

_MIKARU- NOS AYUDARIAN DARK Y ____KEITH_

_KEITH Y DARK- VALE SOLO PORQUE NOS LO PIDEN USTEDES_

_DIA Y MIKARU- GRACIAS_

_ALICE- A BUSCAR YA SABEN CUAL CHICOS_

_TIEMPO DESPUES_

_DIA , MIKARU Y ALICE- LO ENCONTRAMOS_

___KEITH _Y DARK- SI AL FIN ACABAMOS

_ALICE- CHICAS NOSOTRAS AREMOS NUESTRA ESPECIALIDAD_

_DIA Y MIKARU- VALE _

_TIEMPO DESPUES_

_ALICE- SASUKE VEN AQUI MIRA LO QUE LE HICIMOS_

_SASUKE- QUE BONITO CHICAS DE DONDE SACARON LOS CRISTALES_

_DIA , MIKARU Y ALICE- NOS LO DIERON LOS CHICOS SOLO EL CORAL LOS CRISTALES YA ESTABAN INCLUIDOS_

_SASUKE- VALE MUCHAS GRACIAS MEJOR ME VOY A ARREGLAR ADIOS _

_DIA, MIKARU , ALICE, ANUBIA Y __KEITH _- ADIOS SASUKE

_SASUKE- BYE ALICE MAÑANA HABLAMOS_

_ALICE- SI CLARO_

_SASUKE SE VA_

_EN EL PALACIO _

_YA VESTIDO SASUKE SE VA A RECOGER A SAKURA_

_EN LA CASA DE SAKURA _

_TOC TOC_

_SAKURA- YA VOY_

_SASUKE- PENSAMINETOS LE GUSTARA A SAKURA_

_SAKURA- HOLA SASUKE_

_SASUKE- HOLA SAKURA TE TRAJE ESTO ( LE MUESTRA EL COLLAR DE CORAL)_

_SAKURA- ES HERMOSO SASUKE PERO DE DONDE SACASTE EL CORAL SEGUN ESTA EN EL ARRECIFE Y ES MUY DIFICIL CONSEGUIRLO_

_SASUKE- ME METI A BUCEAR Y LO ENCONTRE_

_SAKURA- PUES DEBO ADMITIR QUE ES HERMOSO GRACIAS_

_SASUKE- A ¿DONDE QQUIERES IR?_

_SAKURA- A TE PARECE A UN RESTAURANTE_

_SASUKE- VALE SAKURA_

_DESPUES DE IR A COMER_

_SASUKE - A DONDE QUIERES IR AHORA SAKURA_

_SAKURA- A LA BAHIA_

_(BUENO VAN A LA BAHIA Y AHI ACABO SU CITA PERO VAMOS CON LOS CHICOS Y CHICAS)_

_DIA- AL FIN ACABAMOS ESTOY AGOTADA PERO NO LE TENGO MUCHA CONFIANZA Y USTEDES CHICOS_

_DARK ,__KEITH_ Y MIKARU- ESTAMOS IGUAL DE EXZAUSTOS Y TAMBIEN NO LE TENEMOS MUCHA CONFIANZA

_ALICE- PUES YO SI LE TENGO MUCHA CONFIANZA _

_DIA- NO LE DES TODA AMIGA_

_ALICE- VOY A HA VER COMO LE VA EN SU CITA_

_( ALICE SE ALEJA NADANDO)_

_DARK- AL FIN NOS DEJARON SOLOS- BESA A DIA EN LOS LABIOS ( YO - SI YUPI)_

___KEITH_- MIKARU PODEMOS HABLAR A SOLAS

_MIKARU- SI VAMOS_

_SE ALEJAN DE DIA Y DARK_

_CON MIKARU Y __KEITH_

_MIKARU- AHORA DE QUE VAMOS A HABLAR_

___KEITH_- DE QUE DEBENOS TERMINAR

_MIKARU- PORQUE_

_KEITH- PORQUE ME ENAMORE DE SELLON_

_MIKARU- LO ENTIENDO Y ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ CON SELLON_

_MIKARU SE ALEJA CON LAGRIMAS DEJANDO SOLO A __KEITH_

_KEITH- PENSAMIENTOS ME DUELE HACERLO PERO ES PARA QUE NO LE HAGAN DAÑO_

_CON DIA Y DARK_

_DARK- TENGO QUE IRME DIA SI NO MI PADRES SE ENOJARA_

_DIA- NOS VEMOS DARK_

_DARK SE VA Y APARECE MIKARU CON LAGRIMAS_

_DIA- MIKARU QUE TE PASA PORQUE LLORAS_

_MIKARU- HE TERMINADO CON __KEITH_

_DIA- PORQUE HAN ROTO_

_MIKARU- SE HA ENAMORADO DE SELLON_

_DIA SORPRENDIDA Y ENOJADA GRITA_

_DIA- ¡ VOY A MATAR A LA ZORRA DE SELLON ESO NADIE SE LO HACE A MI MEJOR AMIGA!_

_MIKARU- NO VALE LA PENA_

_DIA- SI ES CIERTO TE PUEDO CONSEGUIR UNA CITA_

_MIKARU- CON QUIEN_

_DIA- CON EL 2° MEJOR AMIGO DEL PROMETIDO DE ALICE_

_MIKARU- VALE ESTA BIEN_

_DIA __-SE QUE VAS HA ESTAR BIEN AMIGA_

_MIKARU- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS_

_EN EL PALACIO DEL PRINCIPE SHUN KAZAMI ( YO- QUE PRINCIPE NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS ES UN MUJERIEGO AL ME_NOS DARK , KEITH, SETH Y ZERO SI PARECEN PRINCIPES PERO EL NO PERO ES MI IMAGINACIÓN)

SHUN - CREO QUE HOY IRÉ A VISITAR A MI PROMETIDA PARA VER SI COMO DICEN ES HERMOSA

( SHUN KAZAMI PELINEGRO MUY GUAPO Y COMO DIJE UN POCO MUJERIEGO SOLO PORQUE AUN NO HA ENCONTRADO A SU MEDIA NARANJA SU ALETA ES DE VERDE UN POCO FUERTE Y ES MUY ATLETICO)

ZERO- PUES LA VERDAD SI ES HERMOSA MIRA ESTA FOTO( LE ENSEÑA LA FOTO DE UNA PELINARANJA)

SHUN- PUES TIENES RAZON SI ES HERMOSA

( ZERO MEJOR AMIGO DEL PRÍNCIPE SHUN PELO PLATEADO OJOS ROJOS SU ALETA ES DE COLOR AZUL Y ES MUY FUERTE)

ZERO- PERO CUANDO FUI A SU REINO ME GUSTO UNA CHICA DE PELO PLATEADO

SHUN - PERO COMO SE LLAMA

ZERO- NO SE PERO ES LA MEJOR AMIGA DE TU PROMETIDA

SHUN- CREO QUE YA SE PERO Y ESTE DONDE ESTA ITACHI

ZERO- ESTA PREPARANDO EL CARRUAJE PARA PARTIR

( EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRA ITACHI)

ITACHI- YA ESTA EL CARRUAJE SHUN

( ITACHI PELO NEGRO OJOS NEGROS 2° MEJOR AMIGO DE SHUN ES ATLÉTICO MUY FUERE Y SU ALETA ES ROJA)

_EN ESE MOMENTO LOS 3 SALEN Y SE EMBARCAN HACIA EL REINO DE ALICE_

_EN EL REINO DE ALICE _

_MARIANA- HOY VIENE TU PROMETIDO ALICE ESPERO QUE ESTÉS FELIZ Y __COMPÓRTATE_

_ALICE- SI PERO Y PAPA_

_MARIANA- AHORITA NO SE ENCUENTRA TUVO QUE HACER UN VIAJE PARA INVITAR A LOS DEMÁS REINOS A TU BODA_

_ALICE- AL MENOS PUEDEN ESTAR DIA Y MIKARU AQUÍ ES QUE ME SIENTO __SÓLITA_

_MARIANA- CLARO QUE PUEDEN VENIR_

_ALICE- SI MUCHAS GRACIAS SE LOS VOY A DECIR REGRESO EN UNOS MINUTOS_

_MARIANA- ESTA BIEN PERO NO TARDES MUCHO_

_ALICE- SI NO TARDARE_

_EN ESE MOMENTO ALICE SE ENCUENTRA CON KAKASHI Y JIRAYA_

_ALICE- KAKASHI JIRAYA HAN VISTO A MIKARU Y DIA_

_AMBOS- SI ESTÁN EN SUS CUARTOS_

_ALICE- GRACIAS_

_ALICE VA AL CUARTO DE DIA Y MIKARU ( DORMIMOS EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN)_

_ALICE- CHICAS VAMOS MI MAMA NOS ESPERA_

_AMBAS- VALE ALICE_

_SE VAN CON LA MAMA __DE ALICE_

_MARIANA- LLEGARON JUSTO A TIEMPO_

_ALICE- VES TE DIJE QUE NO TARDARÍA MUCHO_

_MARIANA- SI Y LO CREO _

_DIA- PARA QUE NOS LLAMASTE ESTÁBAMOS JUGANDO NAIPES _

_MIKARU- SI ELLA ME ESTABA GANANDO PERO BUENO DINOS_

_ALICE- PARA QUE NO ESTUVIERA SÓLITA CON MI PROMETIDO_

_AMBAS- BUENO TE PERDONAMOS PERO PARA LA OTRA NOS AVISAS CON TIEMPO_

_EN ESE MOMENTO BAJAN 2 PELINEGROS Y UN CHICO DE CABELLO PLATEADO_

_ALICE- CUAL SE QUE ES MI PROMETIDO _

_MARIANA-__EL DE OJOS _ÁMBARES

_ALICE- OK_

_EN ESE MOMENTO EL PELINEGRO DE OJOS ÁMBARES SE ACERCA ALA PELINARANJA_

_SHUN- MUCHO GUSTO SOY SHUN KAZAMI PRÍNCIPE DEL REINO VECINO_

_ALICE- EL GUSTO ES MIO SOY ALICE GEHABICH Y A PARTIR DE HOY SERÉ TU PROMETIDA_

_SHUN- ELLAS QUIENES SON_

_ALICE- A LA PELIPLATEADA ES DIA Y LA CASTAÑA MIKARU_

_AMBAS - ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLO_

_SHUN- EL GUSTO ES MIO_

_ALICE- Y ELLOS QUIENES SON_

_SHUN- A EL PELINEGRO ES ITACHI Y EL PELIPLATEADO ES ZERO_

_AMBOS- ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLAS_

_AMBAS- EL GUSTO ES NUESTRO_

_MARIANA- PORQUE NO LOS LLEVAN A RECORRER EL REINO_

_LAS 3- SI_

_LOS 3- VALE_

_SE RETIRAN EN ESE MOMENTO SE ENCUENTRAN A KAKASHI Y A JIRAYA_

_KAKASHI- MI NIÑA HOY TU MAMA VA A VENIR A RECOGERTE Y QUIEN ES EL -SEÑALANDO A EL PELIPLATA QUE ME HABÍA TOMADO DE LA MANO_

_DIA- BUENO EL ES_

_ZERO- MI NOMBRE ES ZERO_

_JIRAYA- QUIEN ES EL PELINEGRO QUE ESTA TOMANDO LA MANO DE MI NIÑA_

_MIKARU- BUENO EL ES_

_ITACHI- MI NOMBRE ES ITACHI_

_JIRAYA Y KAKASHI( LE SUSURRAN A ITACHI Y ZERO) - ALÉJENSE DE NUESTRAS NIÑAS_

_ITACHI Y ZERO( CON SARCASMO) - SI LO HAREMOS_

_J Y K- MAS LE VALE_

_ALICE- MEJOR VA MONOS YA NO_

_DIA Y MIKARU- SI VA MONOS_

_ITACHI Y ZERO- SI LAS ACOMPAÑO QUE DICES SHUN_

_SHUN- LOS SIGO_

_SE ALEJAN DEJANDO A JIRAYA Y KAKASHI SOLOS_

_SE VAN A A LA BAHÍA DONDE SE HABÍAN ENCONTRADO SASUKE Y ALICE_

_SHUN- DONDE ES AQUÍ_

_ MIKARU- ES EL LUGAR EN EL QUE SE CONOCIERON_

_DIA- ALICE Y( ALICE LE TAPA LA BOCA)_

_ALICE( LE SUSURRA A DIA) - NO LO DIGAS POR FAVOR_

_DIA( LE SUSURRA A ALICE)-OK_

_ALICE- ES AQUÍ DONDE LAS CONOCÍ A ELLAS_

_MIKARU- NO MIENTAS ALICE ES AQUÍ DONDE( DIA LE TAPA LA BOCA Y LE SUSURRA ALGO AL OÍDO)_

_DIA(SUSURRANDO)- NO DIGAS NADA DE SASUKE SOLO DI QUE ESO ES UNA MENTIRA_

_MIKARU(SUSURRANDO)- OK_

_ALICE- Y YA LO OLVIDASTE MIKARU_

_MIKARU- CIERTO ME CONFUNDI_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA SASUKE)_

_SASUKE- ALICE TE QUIERO AGRADECER EL REGALO QUE ME HICISTE_

_SHUN - ALICE QUIEN ES ESE HUMANO_

_ALICE-ES UN AMIGO Y NO HAY DE NADA QUE AGRADECER SASUKE_

_SASUKE- Y QUIEN ES EL_

_SHUN- YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE SHUN KAZAMI Y ALICE ES MI ( ES INTERRUMPIDO)_

_ALICE- EL ES MI PROMETIDO Y QUE TAL SI NOS ACOMPAÑAS A NADAR_

_SASUKE- ESTA BIEN IRÉ POR MI TRAJE BUZO PARA NADAR_

_ALICE- VE TE ESPARAMOS_

_SASUKE- OK_

_( SASUKE SE VA POR SU TRAJE DE BUZO Y DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS LLEGO CON EL TRAJE PUESTO)_

_SASUKE- YA VOLVÍ Y __VAMOS _

_TODOS- SI VAMOS_

_( SE ALEJAN DE LA BAHÍA)_

_EN EL MAR_

_DIA - VAMOS NO QUIERO QUE MI PADRE ME ENCUENTRE Y ME LLEVE CON MI HERMANO QUIERO IR A VER A KYOYA YA QUE NO HE SABIDO NADA DE EL_

_MIKARU- YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY PREOCUPADA ME PREGUNTO COMO __ESTARÁ_

_ALICE- TIENEN RAZÓN VAMOS_

_SASUKE- ALICE ME ECHAS UNA MANITA NO PUEDO NADAR TAN RAPIDO COMO USTEDES_

_ALICE- CLARO ( LE AGARRA LA MANO) AHORA VAMOS_

_SHUN(PENSAMIENTOS CELOSO)-PORUE LE AGARRA LA MANO NO SERA QUE ALICE LE GUSTA_

_ITACHI- VAMOS SHUN NADA MAS RAPIDO QUE YA NOS DEJARON LAS CHICAS( SEÑALA DONDE VAN LAS CHICAS)_

_ZERO - SI VAMOS BAJA DE TU NUBE QUE YO QUIERO IR CON DIA-CHAN_

_SHUN- SI VAMOS_

_( LOS CHICOS LAS ALCANZAN)_

_SASUKE- OYE ALICE QUIEN ES KYOYA_

_ALICE- ES UN AMIGO DESDE QUE SOMOS NIÑAS FUE NUESTRO PRIMER MEJOR AMIGO_

_SASUKE- SI PERO DONDE VIVE_

_DIA- EN ESA CASA_

_MIKARU- VAMOS_

_ALICE Y SASUKE- SI_

_ITACHI-BUENO QUE LES PARECE UNA CARRERA HASTA AYI SHUN ZERO ALICE DIA Y MIKARU_

_ALICE- SI PERO SASUKE VA CONMIGO_

_TODOS- EN SUS MARCAS LISTOS YA_

_( TODOS SALEN NADANDO EN PRIMER LUGAR IBA DIA EN SEGUNDO LUGAR ALICE Y SASUKE EN TERCER LUGAR IBAN MIKARU E ITACHI AL MISMO NIVEL EN CUARTO ZERO CON SHUN TRATANDO DE REBASARSE HASTA QUE LLEGARON)_

_ALICE-GANASTE DIA PERO COMO_

_MIKARU- ES QUE DIA Y YO HACEMOS CARERAS Y ELLA SIEMPRE ME GANA PERO AHORA TU ME GANASTE ALICE_

_ZERO- FELICIDADES DIA - CHAN - LE BESA LA MEJILLA Y ELLA SE SONROJA PERO NADIE VIO QUE UN PELIMORADO ESTABA QUE ARDÍA DE CELOS Y NADO LO MAS RÁPIDO Y BESO LOS LABIOS DE DIA _

_DARK- ALÉJATE DE DIA ELLA ES MÍA_

_ALICE, MIKARU Y SASUKE- HOLA DARK PERO QUE HACÍAS POR AQUÍ_

_DARK- ESTABA COMPITIENDO CON ANUBIAS Y MASQUERADE PERO QUE HACE AQUÍ SASUKE SEGÚN EL NO PUEDE RESPIRAR EN EL AGUA_

_SASUKE- TRAGO MI TRAJE DE BUZO Y QUE TAL DONDE ESTA KEITH_

_MIKARU- SI ME DISCULPAN TENGO QUE IRME A UN LUGAR_

_DIA- PARA QUE ABRISTE LA BOCA SASUKE ALICE HAY ALGO QUE TENGO QUE DECIRTE EN PRIVADO_

_DIA Y ALICE SE ALEJAN DE LOS CHICOS_

_ALICE-DIME QUE ES DIA_

_DIA- ES QUE NO TE PLATIQUE QUE MIKARU ROMPIÓ CON KEITH_

_ALICE- QUE PORQUE_

_DIA- PORQUE EL BOBO SE ENAMORO DE ESA BRUJA DE SELLON_

_ALICE-¡ QQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_DIA- LO QUE OÍSTE EL BOBO DE KEITH SE ENAMORO DE LA BRUJA DE SELLON PERO NO SE COMO SI HA KEITH NUNCA LE GUSTO SELLON ME LO DIJO CUANDO ÍBAMOS EN EL COLE_

_ALICE- NO ME ENTERE PERO QUE HAREMOS LOS UNIREMOS DE NUEVO O QUE_

_DIA- LE VAMOS A DAR A KEITH MUCHOS CELOS CON ITACHI_

_ALICE- VAMOS HA DECIRLE A ITACHI_

_PENSAMIENTOS DE ITACHI- HA DONDE HABRÁ IDO MIKARU ME SIENTO MAL DE VERLA __ASÍ_

_DIA- ITACHI TIERRA LLAMANDO A ITACHI REACCIONA_

_ITACHI- QUE PASA_

_ALICE- TE VAMOS HA DECIR UN PLAN PARA DARLE CELOS AL EX DE MIKARU TE NOS UNES_

_ITACHI- SI ES UN IDIOTA EL QUE HAYA ROTO CON MIKARU-CHAN_

_DIA- QUE YO SEPA DESDE CUANDO LE DICES MIKARU -CHAN O ES QUE ACASO ESTAS ENAMORADO DE MIKARU_

_ITACHI-ETTO (PENSAMIENTOS METÍ LA PATA EN DONDE NO DEBÍA)_

_DIA- PORQUE SI ES ASÍ TIENES UNA OPORTUNIDAD ITACHI-SAN_

_ALICE- ADEMAS SERIAN UNA BONITA PAREJA_

_ITACHI- LO CREEN ENSERIO_

_AMBAS-SI LO CREEMOS_

_ITACHI- LO MEJOR SERA VOLVER NO YA QUE SU AMIGO LAS ESTARÁ ESPERANDO_

_ALICE- SI PERO QUIEN VA POR MIKARU_

_DIA-YO VOY MIKARU Y YO NOS HABLAMOS DE TODO USTEDES ADELÁNTENSE LUEGO LOS ALCANZAMOS_

_ITACHI Y ALICE- VALE_

_( SE VAN Y DIA SE VA A BUSCAR A MIKARU)_

_CON MIKARU_

_MIKARU- PORQUE TENÍAN QUE HABLAR DE ESO ME CAUSA MAS DOLOR QUE HAYAMOS ROTO YO_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE DIA)_

_DIA- MIKARU AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO_

_MIKARU- DIA QUE HICE MAL EN MI RELACIÓN CON KEITH ( CON LAGRIMAS)_

_DIA- NO HICISTE NADA MALO EL ES EL MAS IDIOTA POR ROMPER CONTIGO NO SABE LO QUE PERDIÓ_

_MIKARU- (LLORANDO) PERO ES QUE YO LO AMABA DE VERDAD CON TODA MI ALMA Y QUE HAYAMOS ROTO ME DESTRUYE EL CORAZÓN Y EL ALMA_

_DIA-TRANQUILA SEGURO PRONTO DESCUBRIRÁS A TU MEDIA NARANJA_

_MIKARU-ASÍ PORQUE_

_DIA-ITACHI-SAN ME DIJO QUE ESTA ENAMORADO DE TI_

_MIKARU- QQUUEE_

_DIA- LO QUE OÍSTE LE HAREMOS PAGAR A KEITH SUS FECHORÍAS_

_ MIKARU (__DEJANDO DE LLORAR)- GRACIAS AMIGA ERES LA MEJOR_

_DIA- PARA ESO ESTAMOS LAS AMIGAS (ABRAZÁNDOLA) AHORA VAMOS CON LOS CHICOS QUE NO DEBEN ESTAR ESPERANDO EN CASA DE KYOYA_

_MIKARU- SI VAMOS_

_( SE VAN Y ALCANZAN A LOS DEMÁS)_

_MIKARU Y DIA HOLA CHICOS LAMENTAMOS LA TARDANZA_

_MIKARU- ( NERVIOSA) HOLA ITACHI-KUN_

_ITACHI- QUE BUENO ES VERTE CON ESE ANIMO MIKARU-CHAN_

_MIKARU- TU LO CREES_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE KYOYA)_

_KYOYA-YO TAMBIÉN CREO QUE ES BUENO VERTE CON ESE ANIMO MIKARU _

_( KYOYA TATEGAMI ALETA VERDE PASTO OJOS AZUL CELESTE CABELLO VERDE FUERTE ES FUERTE ES UN POCO REBELDE EN LAS MEJILLAS TIENES COMO CORTADAS EN FORMA DE CRUCES EL CABELLO LO TIENE UN POCO REBELDE Y LO TIENE EN UNA COLE TITA ES AMIGO DE MIKARU ALICE Y DIA DESDE E LA INFANCIA Y DESDE EL COLE)_

_MIKARU- KYOYA QUE TAL COMO HAS ESTADO_

_KYOYA- MUY BIEN Y DONDE ESTA DIA-CHAN NO LA HE VISTO _

_DIA- AQUÍ ESTOY PERDONEN LA TARDANZA TUVE UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA QUE ME VIENE MOLESTANDO ( DIJO SEÑALANDO ATRAS)_

_FERNANDA-DONDE ESTA MI DARK NIÑATA HAY MIRA SELLON AQUÍ ESTA ESTE HORROROSO GRUPO EXCEPTO POR KYOYA EL ES UN BOMBÓN( YO - PUAG A TI NO TE DA ASCO KYOYA KYOYA- FÍJATE QUE SI Y MUCHO)_

_DIA- DÉJENME AHORITA HAGO QUE SE RETRACTE DE LO QUE DIJO HAY POR FAVOR VOY A MANDARLA AL OCÉANO INDICO POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN SI (DEJO UNA FURIOSA DIA QUE ERA SUJETADA POR MIKARU Y KYOYA)_

_ALICE- QUE PASA AHORA DIA-CHAN POR QUE ESTAS ENOJADA MIKARU ME DICES QUE PASO_

_MIKARU- CLARO VERAS HA ESTA DIA LA MOLESTO FERNANDA DICIÉNDOLE NIÑATA _

_SELLON- HAY QUE CHISMOSA RESULTASTE PACIFICA_

_MIKARU- COMO ME DIJISTE ( DIJO UNA ENOJADA MIKARU )_

_SELLON- LO QUE OÍSTE PERIÓDICO ( CON LA CARA QUE HACE INO CERDA CUANDO ABRAZA A SASUKE )_

_MIKARU-DÉJENME AYUDO A DIA-CHAN A DESHACERME DE ES PAR POR FAVOR SI ( DIJO UNA ENOJADA MIKARU SUJETADA POR ALICE Y KYOYA QUIEN YA HABÍAN SOLTADO HA DIA )_

_DIA- CALMADA MIKARU NO LES HAGAS CASO YA SE POR QUE DARK NO SE FIJA EN TI( DIJO SEÑALANDO A FERNANDA)_

_FERNANDA- SI SE FIJO EN MI ADEMAS SI QUIERES TE MUESTRO UNAS FOTOS DONDE ESTOY CON EL (ENSEÑÁNDOLE LAS FOTOS) MIRA AQUÍ ME ESTA BESANDO QUE LINDA PAREJA FORMAMOS NO QUE OPINAN_

_ALICE- SI AHORA QUE ME ACUERDO YO VI A DARK EN LA FERIA QUE ESTUVO LA SEMANA PASADA DIJO QUE DIA Y EL IBAN A SUBIRSE AL TÚNEL DEL AMOR _

_DIA- YO NO FUI A LA FERIA AYUDE A MIKARU A CANTAR BIEN VERDAD_

_MIKARU- SI ELLA ME AYUDO A CANTAR MEJOR_

_ALICE-ENTONCES NO VOY A CREER LO QUE VOY A DECIR DARK ES UN MUJERIEGO _

_MIKARU- DIA-CHAN ENTONCES DARK TE ESTUVO ENGAÑANDO CON FERNANDA_

_DIA- SI SABEN TENGO QUE IRME VOY A BUSCAR A LOS CHICOS ( DIJO DIA CON LAGRIMAS)_

_MIKARU- TE ACOMPAÑO DIA-CHAN KYOYA __ACOMPÁÑANOS_

_KYOYA- VOY A BUSCAR A MASQUERADE Y A KAKASHI( LE SUSURRO A MIKARU)_

_MIKARU- CLARO( LE DEVOLVIÓ EL SUSURRO)_

_ALICE-VA MONOS CHICOS _

_KYOYA- AHORITA LAS ALCANZO VOY A BUSCAR A ALGUIEN_

_ALICE- SI VAMOS CON LOS CHICOS_

_CON LOS CHICOS_

_SHUN-Y DIME SASUKE A TI TE INTERESA ALGUIEN_

_SASUKE- SI PERO NO VIVE EN EL MAR_

_SHUN- COMO SE LLAMA_

_SASUKE- SE LLAMA SAKURA Y ESTOY MUY COLADITO POR ELLA_

_SHUN - TE INTERESA ALICE_

_SASUKE- NO ELLA ES MI AMIGA_

_ITACHI- CIENTO INTERRUMPIR PERO HAY VIENEN LAS CHICAS_

_ALICE- SHUN VEN POR FAVOR_

_SHUN- CLARO HAY VOY_

_ZERO- QUE TE PASA DIA-CHAN POR QUE LLORAS_

_MIKARU- POR QUE EL AMOR DE SU VIDA LE ENGAÑO CON SU PEOR ENEMIGA_

_ITACHI- ASÍ QUE ES ESO SE ME HACIA RARO VER A DIA-CHAN TAN DEPRIMIDA_

_KYOYA-CHICAS YA LLEGUE Y MIREN QUE ESTOY ACOMPAÑADO_

_KAKASHI-BEBITA QUE TE PASO POR QUE LLORAS_

_MASQUERADE- QUE LE HICIERON A MI HERMANA ZOPENCOS A TI NO KYOYA A ELLOS ( SEÑALANDO A ITACHI Y ZERO)_

_KYOYA- FUE EL IDIOTA DE DARK PODEMOS DESTRUIRLO JUNTOS_

_KAKASHI Y MASQUERADE-CLARO QUE SI TE AYUDAMOS_

_MIKARU- KAKASHI PUEDES CARGAR A DIA -CHAN CREO QUE ESTA CANSADA DESPUÉS DE TANTO LLORAR( DIJO MIENTRAS LE DABA A UNA DIA DORMIDA)_

_KAKASHI- LO MEJOR SERA QUE ME LA LLEVE A SU HABITACIÓN MIKARU , ALICE LLEVA AL HUMANO A SU TERRITORIO Y DESPUÉS REGRESAS A CASA , SHUN TU TE VIENES CON MIGO AL IGUAL QUE MIKARU , ITACHI ZERO Y TU KYOYA TE VIENES CON NOSOTROS LE HABLARE A TU MAMA Y DORMIRÁS CON MASQUERADE Y ANUBIAS POR SUERTE TIENEN UNA CAMA DE SOBRA Y MASQUERADE ESPERO QUE NO TE MOLESTE DORMIR CON KYOYA_

_MASQUERADE -CLARO QUE NO PAPA _

* * *

**_ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA_**


	9. Chapter 9

**YO: HOLA AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI NUEVA HISTORIA Y COMO SOY MUY NUEVA ME GUSTARÍA HACER AMIGOS**

**MIKARU- PORQUE NO ENTRASTE ANTES PARA LA ****CONTINUACIÓN**

**YO- TENIA MUCHO TRABAJO EL EXAMEN Y LAS TAREAS PERO HOY Y MAÑANA HABRÁ CONTINUACION Y DONDE ESTÁN ESE PAR DE GALLINAS EMOS NO LOS HE VISTO**

**MIKARU- FÍJATE QUE YA NO PELEAMOS CON ELLOS ME PREGUNTO QUE PLANEAN**

**YO- IGUAL PERO PARA ESO PLANEAREMOS UN ****CONTRAATAQUE**

** MIKARU- TIENES RAZON**

**YO-SI PERO HÁBLALE A LAS CHICAS POR FAVOR**

**MIKARU-CHICAS NECESITO QUE VENGAN**

**SAKURA - PARA QUE NO ****NECESITAN**

**YO- PARA ALGO MIKARU LLÉVALAS A DONDE YA SABES **

**MIKARU- SIGAN ME SAKURA ALICE **

**SAKURA- YA VOY**

**ALICE- QUE ALGO Y YA VOY NO ME DEJES SAKURA**

**MIKARU- KYOYA VEN UN MOMENTO**

**KYOYA QUE PASA CHICAS**

**YO- NECESITAMOS UN FAVOR LES HABLAS A LAS GALLINAS PERDÓN A LOS CHICOS**

**KYOYA- CHICOS LOS ****NECESITAMOS**

**SHUN SASUKE- QUE PASA**

**YO- MIREN NECESITO QUE SE QUEDEN EN ESE CUARTO Y MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES PRONTO SABRÁN QUE PLANEO Y PORQUE LOS MANDE AHÍ MIKARU ME PUEDES HACER LOS HONORES **

**MIKARU- CLARO LOS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN**

**YO - SOLO EL TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**MIKARU Y YO- SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS DEJAMOS LEER**

* * *

_EN EL FONDO DEL MAR SE ENCONTRABA UNA BONITA SIRENA LA CUAL SU NOMBRE ERA ALICE GEHABICH LA CUAL ERA PRINCESA DE ESE MAR_

_ALICE: HOLA MAMA PAPA_

_MARIANA: HOLA MI NIÑA COMO TE FUE_

_MICHEL: LISTA PARA DECIREL LA NOTICIA CARIÑO_

_MARIANA: SI_

_AMBOS: TE VAZ A CASAR CON EL PRINCIPE SHUN KAZAMI_

_ALICE: QUE (SORPRENDIDA)_

_MARIANA: ES PARA RESTAURAR LA PAZ EN AMBOS MARES_

_MICHEL: SI ES POR EL BIEN DE TODOS_

_ALICE: SI NO HAY DE OTRA LO ARE PERO YO NO LO CONOSCO_

_MARIANA: LO VAZ A CONOCER PRONTO_

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN TIERRA FIRME EN UN PALACIO_

_NARUTO: OYE SASUKE QUIEN TE GUSTA DEL PUEBLO_

_SASUKE: O TU YA SABES NARUTO QUE ES SAKURA_

_NARUTO. SI HASTA CREO QUE TU LE GUSTAS_

_SASUKE: (SONROJADO) ENSERIO LO CREES_

_NARUTO: SI HASTA ME LO DIJO_

_SASUKE: PUES ENTONCES LE VOY A DECIR LO QUE SIENTO_

_NARUTO: SI PERO CUIDATE DE TUS ADMIRADORAS DEL PUEBLO_

_SASUKE: OK_

_EN EL PUEBLO_

_SAKURA: QUE TENGA UN BUEN DIA_

_SASUKE: HOLA SAKURA( SONROJADO)_

_SAKURA: HOLA SASUKE( SONROJADA)_

_SASUKE: QUIERES ESTE SALIR CONMIGO_

_SAKURA: SI SI QUIERO SASUKE( LO ABRAZA Y ESTE SE SONROJA)_

_SASUKE: ENTONCES TE VENGO A BUSCAR A LAS 8:00 PM_

_SAKURA: SI NOS VEMOS A LAS 8:00_

_SASUKE. SI NOS VEMOS ( SE VA )_

_SASUKE SE ALEJA ASIA DIRECCION DE LA BAHIA DONDE VE A UNA CHICA EN EL MAR DE PELO NARANJA_

_SASUKE: OYE QUIEN ERES TU_

_CHICA: MI NOMBRE ES ALICE GEHABICH_

_SASUKE: EL MIO ES SASUKE UCHIHA_

_ALICE: MUCHO GUSTO SASUKE_

_SASUKE: YO NUNCA TE HABIA VISTO POR AQUI DE ¿DONDE ERES?_

_ALICE: DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: ¿DEL MAR?_

_ALICE: SI DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: COMO NO ENTIENDO_

_ALICE: ES QUE SOY UNA SIRENA_

_SASUKE:E ENCERIO_

_ALICE: SI ES POR ESO QUE NO SALGO DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: Y DIME ALICE ¿CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES?_

_ALICE: 13 AÑOS Y ¿TU?_

_SASUKE: LO MISMO_

_ALICE: SASUKE AHORITA TENGO QUE IRME SI NO MI MEJORES AMIGAS LE DIRAN A MI PADRE QUE NO ESTOY _

_SASUKE: SI PERO PORQUE SE LO VAN A CONTAR_

_ALICE: ES QUE SI NO ME ENCUENTRAN LE DICEN AL PADRE DE MI MEJOR AMIGA DIA QUIEN ES KAKASHI HATAKE EL GENERAL DE LA GUARDIA MARINA Y A MIKARU QUE SE PREOCUPA MUCHO POR MI_

_SASUKE: ENTONCES NOS VEMOS A QUI A LAS 6:00 PM_

_ALICE: OK BYE ( LE BESA LA MEJILLA)_

_SASUKE: SI BYE ( UN POQUITO SONROJADO)_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO ALICE SE METE AL AGUA Y SE ALEJA NADANDO)_

_EN EL MAR_

_DIA: DONDE ESTARA ESA CHICA SI NO REGRESA EN UNOS MINUTOSS LE DIRE A MI PAPA( DIA MEJOR AMIGA DE ALICE PELO EN MAR ES PLATEADO Y LACIO __LE LLEGA ALA ESPALDA_ SUS OJOS SON AZUL CELESTE Y LE LLEGA ALA ESPALDA AL IGUAL QUE SU ALETA _ENAMORADA DE DARK __HIJA _ DEL GENERAL DE LA GUARDIA MARINA KAKASHI HATAKE Y SU MAMA ES ANKO)

_MIKARU: TRANQUILA AHORITA HA DE REGRESAR MEJOR LA ESPERAMOS ( MIKARU MEJOR AMIGA DE DIA Y ALICE SU PAPA ES JIRAYA TRABAJA EN LA GUARDIA MARINA SU MAMA ES TSUNADE EN EL MAR SU CABELO ES CASTAÑO LACIO Y LE LLEGA A LA CINTURA SU ALETA ES ROSA PASTEL Y SUS OJOS SON CAFES CLARO Y ESTA ENAMORADA DE KEITH )_

_FERNANDA: MIRA A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUI SELLON SON LA NIÑATA Y LA PASIFICA_

_SELLON. SI EN ESPECIAL ESCUCHE EL CHISME DE QUE LA PASIFICA ASE ESTA LIGANDO A MI KEITH_

_FERNANDA: Y LA NIÑATA A MI DARK_

_(FERNANADA Y SELLON ENEMIGAS DE DIA Y MIKARU ENAMORADAS DE DARK Y __KEITH __SUS PELOS __LES_ LLEGAN LE LLEGA A LA ESPALDA Y SON DE COLOR AZUL MARINO Y AZUL CELESTE SON MUY FRESAS Y SUS PADRES SON DE UNA FAMILIA DE MEDIA CALIDAD )

_EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA ALICE_

_ALICE: DEJEN A MIS AMIGAS _

_AMBAS: ESTA BIEN SU ALTEZA_

_FERNANDA Y SELLON SE VAN_

_DIA : DONDE ESTABAS AMIGUIS YA LE IBA A DECIR AMI PADRE QUE TE BUSCARA_

_MIKARU: YO TAMBIEN LE IBA A DECIR A SU PADRE PERO NO LO HICIMOS_

_ALICE: PERDON POR PREOCUPARALAS ES QUE MEJOR SE LOS CUENTO EN LA GUARIDA VALE_

_D Y M:VALE VAMONOS_

_EN SU GUARIDA _

_D Y M: AHORA NOS CUENTAS_

_ALICE: SI YA LES CUENTO_

_DESPUES DE QUE LES CUENTA LO OCURRIDO_

_D Y M: QUE HIZISTE QUE COSA_

_ALICE: SI ME AYUDARIAN A DISTRAER A LOS GUARDIAS PARA QUE PUEDA IR A VERLO_

_DIA: VALE Y DIME QUE PIENSAS MIKARU_

_MIKARU: ESTABIEN TE AYUDAREMOS_

_ALICE: GRACIAS_

_DIA. BUENO TE QUEDAN 3O MINUTOS A SI QUE CON ESO LLEGAS AHI NO_

_ALICE: A ES CIERTO BYE CHICAS_

_D Y M: BYE ALICE NO TE PREOCUPES NOSOTRAS NOS ENCARGAMOS_

_ALICE: GRACIAS SON LAS MEJORES_

_EN EL PALACIO DE SASUKE_

_SASUKE: MEJOR ME APURO_

_ CERCA DE LA BAHIA_

_SASUKE: YA CASI LLEGO_

_EN EL MAR CERCA DE LA BAHIA _

_ALICE. YA CASI LLEGO_

_EN LA BAHIA_

_AMBOS: LLEGE_

_ALICE: HOLA SASUKE_

_SASUKE: HOLA ALICE Y DIME TE REGAÑARON_

_ALICE: NO AHORA DE QUE QUERIAS HABLARME_

_SASUKE: QUE LE REGALO A UNA CHICA QUE ME GUSTA_

_ALICE: FACIL TE LO PUEDO CONSEGUIR VAMOS A EL ARRECIFE DE CORAL_

_SASUKE: VAMOS_

_EN EL ARRECIFE DE CORAL_

_ALICE: DIA MIKARU ESTAN AQUI _

_LAS ENCUENTRA CON DARK Y __KEITH_

_DARK- HOLA ALICE_

_____KEITH_- HOLA

_DIA- NOS ENCONTRASTE _

_MIKARU-Y QUIEN ES EL _

_ALICE- EL ES SASUKE EL HUMANO DEL QUE LES HABLE_

_DIA Y MIKARU- MUCHO GUSTO SASUKE_

_SASUKE- EL GUSTO ES MIO Y DIME ALICE QUIENES SON ELLAS_

_ALICE- LA PELIPLATEADA ES DIA Y LA CASTAÑA ES MIKARU_

_SASUKE- Y ELLOS QUIENES SON_

_ALICE- ELLOS SON EL PELIMORADO ES DARK EN (SUSURRO A DAI LE GUSTA) Y EL RUBIO ES KEITH ( SUSURRO HACIA SASUKE A MIKARU LE GUSTA)_

_SASUKE- A OK Y PARA QUE VENIMOS AQUI_

_ALICE- PARA BUSCARTE ALGO PARA ESA CHICA LO HAREMOS DE CORAL_

_DIA- PARA ESO NOS BUSCABAS _

_MIKARU- NOS AYUDARIAN DARK Y ____KEITH_

_KEITH Y DARK- VALE SOLO PORQUE NOS LO PIDEN USTEDES_

_DIA Y MIKARU- GRACIAS_

_ALICE- A BUSCAR YA SABEN CUAL CHICOS_

_TIEMPO DESPUES_

_DIA , MIKARU Y ALICE- LO ENCONTRAMOS_

___KEITH _Y DARK- SI AL FIN ACABAMOS

_ALICE- CHICAS NOSOTRAS AREMOS NUESTRA ESPECIALIDAD_

_DIA Y MIKARU- VALE _

_TIEMPO DESPUES_

_ALICE- SASUKE VEN AQUI MIRA LO QUE LE HICIMOS_

_SASUKE- QUE BONITO CHICAS DE DONDE SACARON LOS CRISTALES_

_DIA , MIKARU Y ALICE- NOS LO DIERON LOS CHICOS SOLO EL CORAL LOS CRISTALES YA ESTABAN INCLUIDOS_

_SASUKE- VALE MUCHAS GRACIAS MEJOR ME VOY A ARREGLAR ADIOS _

_DIA, MIKARU , ALICE, ANUBIA Y __KEITH _- ADIOS SASUKE

_SASUKE- BYE ALICE MAÑANA HABLAMOS_

_ALICE- SI CLARO_

_SASUKE SE VA_

_EN EL PALACIO _

_YA VESTIDO SASUKE SE VA A RECOGER A SAKURA_

_EN LA CASA DE SAKURA _

_TOC TOC_

_SAKURA- YA VOY_

_SASUKE- PENSAMINETOS LE GUSTARA A SAKURA_

_SAKURA- HOLA SASUKE_

_SASUKE- HOLA SAKURA TE TRAJE ESTO ( LE MUESTRA EL COLLAR DE CORAL)_

_SAKURA- ES HERMOSO SASUKE PERO DE DONDE SACASTE EL CORAL SEGUN ESTA EN EL ARRECIFE Y ES MUY DIFICIL CONSEGUIRLO_

_SASUKE- ME METI A BUCEAR Y LO ENCONTRE_

_SAKURA- PUES DEBO ADMITIR QUE ES HERMOSO GRACIAS_

_SASUKE- A ¿DONDE QQUIERES IR?_

_SAKURA- A TE PARECE A UN RESTAURANTE_

_SASUKE- VALE SAKURA_

_DESPUES DE IR A COMER_

_SASUKE - A DONDE QUIERES IR AHORA SAKURA_

_SAKURA- A LA BAHIA_

_(BUENO VAN A LA BAHIA Y AHI ACABO SU CITA PERO VAMOS CON LOS CHICOS Y CHICAS)_

_DIA- AL FIN ACABAMOS ESTOY AGOTADA PERO NO LE TENGO MUCHA CONFIANZA Y USTEDES CHICOS_

_DARK ,__KEITH_ Y MIKARU- ESTAMOS IGUAL DE EXZAUSTOS Y TAMBIEN NO LE TENEMOS MUCHA CONFIANZA

_ALICE- PUES YO SI LE TENGO MUCHA CONFIANZA _

_DIA- NO LE DES TODA AMIGA_

_ALICE- VOY A HA VER COMO LE VA EN SU CITA_

_( ALICE SE ALEJA NADANDO)_

_DARK- AL FIN NOS DEJARON SOLOS- BESA A DIA EN LOS LABIOS ( YO - SI YUPI)_

___KEITH_- MIKARU PODEMOS HABLAR A SOLAS

_MIKARU- SI VAMOS_

_SE ALEJAN DE DIA Y DARK_

_CON MIKARU Y __KEITH_

_MIKARU- AHORA DE QUE VAMOS A HABLAR_

___KEITH_- DE QUE DEBENOS TERMINAR

_MIKARU- PORQUE_

_KEITH- PORQUE ME ENAMORE DE SELLON_

_MIKARU- LO ENTIENDO Y ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ CON SELLON_

_MIKARU SE ALEJA CON LAGRIMAS DEJANDO SOLO A __KEITH_

_KEITH- PENSAMIENTOS ME DUELE HACERLO PERO ES PARA QUE NO LE HAGAN DAÑO_

_CON DIA Y DARK_

_DARK- TENGO QUE IRME DIA SI NO MI PADRES SE ENOJARA_

_DIA- NOS VEMOS DARK_

_DARK SE VA Y APARECE MIKARU CON LAGRIMAS_

_DIA- MIKARU QUE TE PASA PORQUE LLORAS_

_MIKARU- HE TERMINADO CON __KEITH_

_DIA- PORQUE HAN ROTO_

_MIKARU- SE HA ENAMORADO DE SELLON_

_DIA SORPRENDIDA Y ENOJADA GRITA_

_DIA- ¡ VOY A MATAR A LA ZORRA DE SELLON ESO NADIE SE LO HACE A MI MEJOR AMIGA!_

_MIKARU- NO VALE LA PENA_

_DIA- SI ES CIERTO TE PUEDO CONSEGUIR UNA CITA_

_MIKARU- CON QUIEN_

_DIA- CON EL 2° MEJOR AMIGO DEL PROMETIDO DE ALICE_

_MIKARU- VALE ESTA BIEN_

_DIA __-SE QUE VAS HA ESTAR BIEN AMIGA_

_MIKARU- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS_

_EN EL PALACIO DEL PRINCIPE SHUN KAZAMI ( YO- QUE PRINCIPE NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS ES UN MUJERIEGO AL ME_NOS DARK , KEITH, SETH Y ZERO SI PARECEN PRINCIPES PERO EL NO PERO ES MI IMAGINACIÓN)

SHUN - CREO QUE HOY IRÉ A VISITAR A MI PROMETIDA PARA VER SI COMO DICEN ES HERMOSA

( SHUN KAZAMI PELINEGRO MUY GUAPO Y COMO DIJE UN POCO MUJERIEGO SOLO PORQUE AUN NO HA ENCONTRADO A SU MEDIA NARANJA SU ALETA ES DE VERDE UN POCO FUERTE Y ES MUY ATLETICO)

ZERO- PUES LA VERDAD SI ES HERMOSA MIRA ESTA FOTO( LE ENSEÑA LA FOTO DE UNA PELINARANJA)

SHUN- PUES TIENES RAZON SI ES HERMOSA

( ZERO MEJOR AMIGO DEL PRÍNCIPE SHUN PELO PLATEADO OJOS ROJOS SU ALETA ES DE COLOR AZUL Y ES MUY FUERTE)

ZERO- PERO CUANDO FUI A SU REINO ME GUSTO UNA CHICA DE PELO PLATEADO

SHUN - PERO COMO SE LLAMA

ZERO- NO SE PERO ES LA MEJOR AMIGA DE TU PROMETIDA

SHUN- CREO QUE YA SE PERO Y ESTE DONDE ESTA ITACHI

ZERO- ESTA PREPARANDO EL CARRUAJE PARA PARTIR

( EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRA ITACHI)

ITACHI- YA ESTA EL CARRUAJE SHUN

( ITACHI PELO NEGRO OJOS NEGROS 2° MEJOR AMIGO DE SHUN ES ATLÉTICO MUY FUERE Y SU ALETA ES ROJA)

_EN ESE MOMENTO LOS 3 SALEN Y SE EMBARCAN HACIA EL REINO DE ALICE_

_EN EL REINO DE ALICE _

_MARIANA- HOY VIENE TU PROMETIDO ALICE ESPERO QUE ESTÉS FELIZ Y __COMPÓRTATE_

_ALICE- SI PERO Y PAPA_

_MARIANA- AHORITA NO SE ENCUENTRA TUVO QUE HACER UN VIAJE PARA INVITAR A LOS DEMÁS REINOS A TU BODA_

_ALICE- AL MENOS PUEDEN ESTAR DIA Y MIKARU AQUÍ ES QUE ME SIENTO __SÓLITA_

_MARIANA- CLARO QUE PUEDEN VENIR_

_ALICE- SI MUCHAS GRACIAS SE LOS VOY A DECIR REGRESO EN UNOS MINUTOS_

_MARIANA- ESTA BIEN PERO NO TARDES MUCHO_

_ALICE- SI NO TARDARE_

_EN ESE MOMENTO ALICE SE ENCUENTRA CON KAKASHI Y JIRAYA_

_ALICE- KAKASHI JIRAYA HAN VISTO A MIKARU Y DIA_

_AMBOS- SI ESTÁN EN SUS CUARTOS_

_ALICE- GRACIAS_

_ALICE VA AL CUARTO DE DIA Y MIKARU ( DORMIMOS EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN)_

_ALICE- CHICAS VAMOS MI MAMA NOS ESPERA_

_AMBAS- VALE ALICE_

_SE VAN CON LA MAMA __DE ALICE_

_MARIANA- LLEGARON JUSTO A TIEMPO_

_ALICE- VES TE DIJE QUE NO TARDARÍA MUCHO_

_MARIANA- SI Y LO CREO _

_DIA- PARA QUE NOS LLAMASTE ESTÁBAMOS JUGANDO NAIPES _

_MIKARU- SI ELLA ME ESTABA GANANDO PERO BUENO DINOS_

_ALICE- PARA QUE NO ESTUVIERA SÓLITA CON MI PROMETIDO_

_AMBAS- BUENO TE PERDONAMOS PERO PARA LA OTRA NOS AVISAS CON TIEMPO_

_EN ESE MOMENTO BAJAN 2 PELINEGROS Y UN CHICO DE CABELLO PLATEADO_

_ALICE- CUAL SE QUE ES MI PROMETIDO _

_MARIANA-__EL DE OJOS _ÁMBARES

_ALICE- OK_

_EN ESE MOMENTO EL PELINEGRO DE OJOS ÁMBARES SE ACERCA ALA PELINARANJA_

_SHUN- MUCHO GUSTO SOY SHUN KAZAMI PRÍNCIPE DEL REINO VECINO_

_ALICE- EL GUSTO ES MIO SOY ALICE GEHABICH Y A PARTIR DE HOY SERÉ TU PROMETIDA_

_SHUN- ELLAS QUIENES SON_

_ALICE- A LA PELIPLATEADA ES DIA Y LA CASTAÑA MIKARU_

_AMBAS - ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLO_

_SHUN- EL GUSTO ES MIO_

_ALICE- Y ELLOS QUIENES SON_

_SHUN- A EL PELINEGRO ES ITACHI Y EL PELIPLATEADO ES ZERO_

_AMBOS- ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLAS_

_AMBAS- EL GUSTO ES NUESTRO_

_MARIANA- PORQUE NO LOS LLEVAN A RECORRER EL REINO_

_LAS 3- SI_

_LOS 3- VALE_

_SE RETIRAN EN ESE MOMENTO SE ENCUENTRAN A KAKASHI Y A JIRAYA_

_KAKASHI- MI NIÑA HOY TU MAMA VA A VENIR A RECOGERTE Y QUIEN ES EL -SEÑALANDO A EL PELIPLATA QUE ME HABÍA TOMADO DE LA MANO_

_DIA- BUENO EL ES_

_ZERO- MI NOMBRE ES ZERO_

_JIRAYA- QUIEN ES EL PELINEGRO QUE ESTA TOMANDO LA MANO DE MI NIÑA_

_MIKARU- BUENO EL ES_

_ITACHI- MI NOMBRE ES ITACHI_

_JIRAYA Y KAKASHI( LE SUSURRAN A ITACHI Y ZERO) - ALÉJENSE DE NUESTRAS NIÑAS_

_ITACHI Y ZERO( CON SARCASMO) - SI LO HAREMOS_

_J Y K- MAS LE VALE_

_ALICE- MEJOR VA MONOS YA NO_

_DIA Y MIKARU- SI VA MONOS_

_ITACHI Y ZERO- SI LAS ACOMPAÑO QUE DICES SHUN_

_SHUN- LOS SIGO_

_SE ALEJAN DEJANDO A JIRAYA Y KAKASHI SOLOS_

_SE VAN A A LA BAHÍA DONDE SE HABÍAN ENCONTRADO SASUKE Y ALICE_

_SHUN- DONDE ES AQUÍ_

_ MIKARU- ES EL LUGAR EN EL QUE SE CONOCIERON_

_DIA- ALICE Y( ALICE LE TAPA LA BOCA)_

_ALICE( LE SUSURRA A DIA) - NO LO DIGAS POR FAVOR_

_DIA( LE SUSURRA A ALICE)-OK_

_ALICE- ES AQUÍ DONDE LAS CONOCÍ A ELLAS_

_MIKARU- NO MIENTAS ALICE ES AQUÍ DONDE( DIA LE TAPA LA BOCA Y LE SUSURRA ALGO AL OÍDO)_

_DIA(SUSURRANDO)- NO DIGAS NADA DE SASUKE SOLO DI QUE ESO ES UNA MENTIRA_

_MIKARU(SUSURRANDO)- OK_

_ALICE- Y YA LO OLVIDASTE MIKARU_

_MIKARU- CIERTO ME CONFUNDI_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA SASUKE)_

_SASUKE- ALICE TE QUIERO AGRADECER EL REGALO QUE ME HICISTE_

_SHUN - ALICE QUIEN ES ESE HUMANO_

_ALICE-ES UN AMIGO Y NO HAY DE NADA QUE AGRADECER SASUKE_

_SASUKE- Y QUIEN ES EL_

_SHUN- YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE SHUN KAZAMI Y ALICE ES MI ( ES INTERRUMPIDO)_

_ALICE- EL ES MI PROMETIDO Y QUE TAL SI NOS ACOMPAÑAS A NADAR_

_SASUKE- ESTA BIEN IRÉ POR MI TRAJE BUZO PARA NADAR_

_ALICE- VE TE ESPARAMOS_

_SASUKE- OK_

_( SASUKE SE VA POR SU TRAJE DE BUZO Y DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS LLEGO CON EL TRAJE PUESTO)_

_SASUKE- YA VOLVÍ Y __VAMOS _

_TODOS- SI VAMOS_

_( SE ALEJAN DE LA BAHÍA)_

_EN EL MAR_

_DIA - VAMOS NO QUIERO QUE MI PADRE ME ENCUENTRE Y ME LLEVE CON MI HERMANO QUIERO IR A VER A KYOYA YA QUE NO HE SABIDO NADA DE EL_

_MIKARU- YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY PREOCUPADA ME PREGUNTO COMO __ESTARÁ_

_ALICE- TIENEN RAZÓN VAMOS_

_SASUKE- ALICE ME ECHAS UNA MANITA NO PUEDO NADAR TAN RAPIDO COMO USTEDES_

_ALICE- CLARO ( LE AGARRA LA MANO) AHORA VAMOS_

_SHUN(PENSAMIENTOS CELOSO)-PORUE LE AGARRA LA MANO NO SERA QUE ALICE LE GUSTA_

_ITACHI- VAMOS SHUN NADA MAS RAPIDO QUE YA NOS DEJARON LAS CHICAS( SEÑALA DONDE VAN LAS CHICAS)_

_ZERO - SI VAMOS BAJA DE TU NUBE QUE YO QUIERO IR CON DIA-CHAN_

_SHUN- SI VAMOS_

_( LOS CHICOS LAS ALCANZAN)_

_SASUKE- OYE ALICE QUIEN ES KYOYA_

_ALICE- ES UN AMIGO DESDE QUE SOMOS NIÑAS FUE NUESTRO PRIMER MEJOR AMIGO_

_SASUKE- SI PERO DONDE VIVE_

_DIA- EN ESA CASA_

_MIKARU- VAMOS_

_ALICE Y SASUKE- SI_

_ITACHI-BUENO QUE LES PARECE UNA CARRERA HASTA AYI SHUN ZERO ALICE DIA Y MIKARU_

_ALICE- SI PERO SASUKE VA CONMIGO_

_TODOS- EN SUS MARCAS LISTOS YA_

_( TODOS SALEN NADANDO EN PRIMER LUGAR IBA DIA EN SEGUNDO LUGAR ALICE Y SASUKE EN TERCER LUGAR IBAN MIKARU E ITACHI AL MISMO NIVEL EN CUARTO ZERO CON SHUN TRATANDO DE REBASARSE HASTA QUE LLEGARON)_

_ALICE-GANASTE DIA PERO COMO_

_MIKARU- ES QUE DIA Y YO HACEMOS CARERAS Y ELLA SIEMPRE ME GANA PERO AHORA TU ME GANASTE ALICE_

_ZERO- FELICIDADES DIA - CHAN - LE BESA LA MEJILLA Y ELLA SE SONROJA PERO NADIE VIO QUE UN PELIMORADO ESTABA QUE ARDÍA DE CELOS Y NADO LO MAS RÁPIDO Y BESO LOS LABIOS DE DIA _

_DARK- ALÉJATE DE DIA ELLA ES MÍA_

_ALICE, MIKARU Y SASUKE- HOLA DARK PERO QUE HACÍAS POR AQUÍ_

_DARK- ESTABA COMPITIENDO CON ANUBIAS Y MASQUERADE PERO QUE HACE AQUÍ SASUKE SEGÚN EL NO PUEDE RESPIRAR EN EL AGUA_

_SASUKE- TRAGO MI TRAJE DE BUZO Y QUE TAL DONDE ESTA KEITH_

_MIKARU- SI ME DISCULPAN TENGO QUE IRME A UN LUGAR_

_DIA- PARA QUE ABRISTE LA BOCA SASUKE ALICE HAY ALGO QUE TENGO QUE DECIRTE EN PRIVADO_

_DIA Y ALICE SE ALEJAN DE LOS CHICOS_

_ALICE-DIME QUE ES DIA_

_DIA- ES QUE NO TE PLATIQUE QUE MIKARU ROMPIÓ CON KEITH_

_ALICE- QUE PORQUE_

_DIA- PORQUE EL BOBO SE ENAMORO DE ESA BRUJA DE SELLON_

_ALICE-¡ QQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_DIA- LO QUE OÍSTE EL BOBO DE KEITH SE ENAMORO DE LA BRUJA DE SELLON PERO NO SE COMO SI HA KEITH NUNCA LE GUSTO SELLON ME LO DIJO CUANDO ÍBAMOS EN EL COLE_

_ALICE- NO ME ENTERE PERO QUE HAREMOS LOS UNIREMOS DE NUEVO O QUE_

_DIA- LE VAMOS A DAR A KEITH MUCHOS CELOS CON ITACHI_

_ALICE- VAMOS HA DECIRLE A ITACHI_

_PENSAMIENTOS DE ITACHI- HA DONDE HABRÁ IDO MIKARU ME SIENTO MAL DE VERLA __ASÍ_

_DIA- ITACHI TIERRA LLAMANDO A ITACHI REACCIONA_

_ITACHI- QUE PASA_

_ALICE- TE VAMOS HA DECIR UN PLAN PARA DARLE CELOS AL EX DE MIKARU TE NOS UNES_

_ITACHI- SI ES UN IDIOTA EL QUE HAYA ROTO CON MIKARU-CHAN_

_DIA- QUE YO SEPA DESDE CUANDO LE DICES MIKARU -CHAN O ES QUE ACASO ESTAS ENAMORADO DE MIKARU_

_ITACHI-ETTO (PENSAMIENTOS METÍ LA PATA EN DONDE NO DEBÍA)_

_DIA- PORQUE SI ES ASÍ TIENES UNA OPORTUNIDAD ITACHI-SAN_

_ALICE- ADEMAS SERIAN UNA BONITA PAREJA_

_ITACHI- LO CREEN ENSERIO_

_AMBAS-SI LO CREEMOS_

_ITACHI- LO MEJOR SERA VOLVER NO YA QUE SU AMIGO LAS ESTARÁ ESPERANDO_

_ALICE- SI PERO QUIEN VA POR MIKARU_

_DIA-YO VOY MIKARU Y YO NOS HABLAMOS DE TODO USTEDES ADELÁNTENSE LUEGO LOS ALCANZAMOS_

_ITACHI Y ALICE- VALE_

_( SE VAN Y DIA SE VA A BUSCAR A MIKARU)_

_CON MIKARU_

_MIKARU- PORQUE TENÍAN QUE HABLAR DE ESO ME CAUSA MAS DOLOR QUE HAYAMOS ROTO YO_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE DIA)_

_DIA- MIKARU AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO_

_MIKARU- DIA QUE HICE MAL EN MI RELACIÓN CON KEITH ( CON LAGRIMAS)_

_DIA- NO HICISTE NADA MALO EL ES EL MAS IDIOTA POR ROMPER CONTIGO NO SABE LO QUE PERDIÓ_

_MIKARU- (LLORANDO) PERO ES QUE YO LO AMABA DE VERDAD CON TODA MI ALMA Y QUE HAYAMOS ROTO ME DESTRUYE EL CORAZÓN Y EL ALMA_

_DIA-TRANQUILA SEGURO PRONTO DESCUBRIRÁS A TU MEDIA NARANJA_

_MIKARU-ASÍ PORQUE_

_DIA-ITACHI-SAN ME DIJO QUE ESTA ENAMORADO DE TI_

_MIKARU- QQUUEE_

_DIA- LO QUE OÍSTE LE HAREMOS PAGAR A KEITH SUS FECHORÍAS_

_ MIKARU (__DEJANDO DE LLORAR)- GRACIAS AMIGA ERES LA MEJOR_

_DIA- PARA ESO ESTAMOS LAS AMIGAS (ABRAZÁNDOLA) AHORA VAMOS CON LOS CHICOS QUE NO DEBEN ESTAR ESPERANDO EN CASA DE KYOYA_

_MIKARU- SI VAMOS_

_( SE VAN Y ALCANZAN A LOS DEMÁS)_

_MIKARU Y DIA HOLA CHICOS LAMENTAMOS LA TARDANZA_

_MIKARU- ( NERVIOSA) HOLA ITACHI-KUN_

_ITACHI- QUE BUENO ES VERTE CON ESE ANIMO MIKARU-CHAN_

_MIKARU- TU LO CREES_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE KYOYA)_

_KYOYA-YO TAMBIÉN CREO QUE ES BUENO VERTE CON ESE ANIMO MIKARU _

_( KYOYA TATEGAMI ALETA VERDE PASTO OJOS AZUL CELESTE CABELLO VERDE FUERTE ES FUERTE ES UN POCO REBELDE EN LAS MEJILLAS TIENES COMO CORTADAS EN FORMA DE CRUCES EL CABELLO LO TIENE UN POCO REBELDE Y LO TIENE EN UNA COLE TITA ES AMIGO DE MIKARU ALICE Y DIA DESDE E LA INFANCIA Y DESDE EL COLE)_

_MIKARU- KYOYA QUE TAL COMO HAS ESTADO_

_KYOYA- MUY BIEN Y DONDE ESTA DIA-CHAN NO LA HE VISTO _

_DIA- AQUÍ ESTOY PERDONEN LA TARDANZA TUVE UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA QUE ME VIENE MOLESTANDO ( DIJO SEÑALANDO ATRAS)_

_FERNANDA-DONDE ESTA MI DARK NIÑATA HAY MIRA SELLON AQUÍ ESTA ESTE HORROROSO GRUPO EXCEPTO POR KYOYA EL ES UN BOMBÓN( YO - PUAG A TI NO TE DA ASCO KYOYA KYOYA- FÍJATE QUE SI Y MUCHO)_

_DIA- DÉJENME AHORITA HAGO QUE SE RETRACTE DE LO QUE DIJO HAY POR FAVOR VOY A MANDARLA AL OCÉANO INDICO POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN SI (DEJO UNA FURIOSA DIA QUE ERA SUJETADA POR MIKARU Y KYOYA)_

_ALICE- QUE PASA AHORA DIA-CHAN POR QUE ESTAS ENOJADA MIKARU ME DICES QUE PASO_

_MIKARU- CLARO VERAS HA ESTA DIA LA MOLESTO FERNANDA DICIÉNDOLE NIÑATA _

_SELLON- HAY QUE CHISMOSA RESULTASTE PACIFICA_

_MIKARU- COMO ME DIJISTE ( DIJO UNA ENOJADA MIKARU )_

_SELLON- LO QUE OÍSTE PERIÓDICO ( CON LA CARA QUE HACE INO CERDA CUANDO ABRAZA A SASUKE )_

_MIKARU-DÉJENME AYUDO A DIA-CHAN A DESHACERME DE ES PAR POR FAVOR SI ( DIJO UNA ENOJADA MIKARU SUJETADA POR ALICE Y KYOYA QUIEN YA HABÍAN SOLTADO HA DIA )_

_DIA- CALMADA MIKARU NO LES HAGAS CASO YA SE POR QUE DARK NO SE FIJA EN TI( DIJO SEÑALANDO A FERNANDA)_

_FERNANDA- SI SE FIJO EN MI ADEMAS SI QUIERES TE MUESTRO UNAS FOTOS DONDE ESTOY CON EL (ENSEÑÁNDOLE LAS FOTOS) MIRA AQUÍ ME ESTA BESANDO QUE LINDA PAREJA FORMAMOS NO QUE OPINAN_

_ALICE- SI AHORA QUE ME ACUERDO YO VI A DARK EN LA FERIA QUE ESTUVO LA SEMANA PASADA DIJO QUE DIA Y EL IBAN A SUBIRSE AL TÚNEL DEL AMOR _

_DIA- YO NO FUI A LA FERIA AYUDE A MIKARU A CANTAR BIEN VERDAD_

_MIKARU- SI ELLA ME AYUDO A CANTAR MEJOR_

_ALICE-ENTONCES NO VOY A CREER LO QUE VOY A DECIR DARK ES UN MUJERIEGO _

_MIKARU- DIA-CHAN ENTONCES DARK TE ESTUVO ENGAÑANDO CON FERNANDA_

_DIA- SI SABEN TENGO QUE IRME VOY A BUSCAR A LOS CHICOS ( DIJO DIA CON LAGRIMAS)_

_MIKARU- TE ACOMPAÑO DIA-CHAN KYOYA __ACOMPÁÑANOS_

_KYOYA- VOY A BUSCAR A MASQUERADE Y A KAKASHI( LE SUSURRO A MIKARU)_

_MIKARU- CLARO( LE DEVOLVIÓ EL SUSURRO)_

_ALICE-VA MONOS CHICOS _

_KYOYA- AHORITA LAS ALCANZO VOY A BUSCAR A ALGUIEN_

_ALICE- SI VAMOS CON LOS CHICOS_

_CON LOS CHICOS_

_SHUN-Y DIME SASUKE A TI TE INTERESA ALGUIEN_

_SASUKE- SI PERO NO VIVE EN EL MAR_

_SHUN- COMO SE LLAMA_

_SASUKE- SE LLAMA SAKURA Y ESTOY MUY COLADITO POR ELLA_

_SHUN - TE INTERESA ALICE_

_SASUKE- NO ELLA ES MI AMIGA_

_ITACHI- CIENTO INTERRUMPIR PERO HAY VIENEN LAS CHICAS_

_ALICE- SHUN VEN POR FAVOR_

_SHUN- CLARO HAY VOY_

_ZERO- QUE TE PASA DIA-CHAN POR QUE LLORAS_

_MIKARU- POR QUE EL AMOR DE SU VIDA LE ENGAÑO CON SU PEOR ENEMIGA_

_ITACHI- ASÍ QUE ES ESO SE ME HACIA RARO VER A DIA-CHAN TAN DEPRIMIDA_

_KYOYA-CHICAS YA LLEGUE Y MIREN QUE ESTOY ACOMPAÑADO_

_KAKASHI-BEBITA QUE TE PASO POR QUE LLORAS_

_MASQUERADE- QUE LE HICIERON A MI HERMANA ZOPENCOS A TI NO KYOYA A ELLOS ( SEÑALANDO A ITACHI Y ZERO)_

_KYOYA- FUE EL IDIOTA DE DARK PODEMOS DESTRUIRLO JUNTOS_

_KAKASHI Y MASQUERADE-CLARO QUE SI TE AYUDAMOS_

_MIKARU- KAKASHI PUEDES CARGAR A DIA -CHAN CREO QUE ESTA CANSADA DESPUÉS DE TANTO LLORAR( DIJO MIENTRAS LE DABA A UNA DIA DORMIDA)_

_KAKASHI- LO MEJOR SERA QUE ME LA LLEVE A SU HABITACIÓN MIKARU , ALICE LLEVA AL HUMANO A SU TERRITORIO Y DESPUÉS REGRESAS A CASA , SHUN TU TE VIENES CON MIGO AL IGUAL QUE MIKARU , ITACHI ZERO Y TU KYOYA TE VIENES CON NOSOTROS LE HABLARE A TU MAMA Y DORMIRÁS CON MASQUERADE Y ANUBIAS POR SUERTE TIENEN UNA CAMA DE SOBRA Y MASQUERADE ESPERO QUE NO TE MOLESTE DORMIR CON KYOYA_

_MASQUERADE -CLARO QUE NO PAPA A DEMÁS ANUBIAS KYOYA Y YO NOS LLEVAMOS MUY BIEN_

_KYOYA- MASQUERADE TIENE RAZÓN SIEMPRE NOS LLEVAMOS BIEN_

_KAKASHI-AHORA ALICE LLEVA AL HUMANO A SU TERRITORIO_

_ALICE-OK KAKASHI PERO MASQUERADE ME PUEDE ACOMPAÑAR PARA QUE NO REGRESE SOLA_

_KAKASHI-ESTA BIEN PERO REGRESAN A CASA CUANDO DEJEN AL HUMANO EN SU TERRITORIO_

_ALICE-VAMOS MASQUERADE_

_MASQUERADE-SI VAMOS_

* * *

MASQUERADE Y ALICE SE VAN A DEJAR A SASUKE

SASUKE- ALICE ME DIVERTÍ MUCHO CREO QUE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE VENGA LE VOY A PEDIR A SAKURA QUE ME ACOMPAÑE TE PARECE

ALICE- CLARO A SI LA CONOZCO SASUKE YA LLEGAMOS AQUÍ TU PUEDES SOLO NO

SASUKE-SI GRACIAS HASTA LUEGO

SASUKE SE VA A SU CASTILLO Y AHORA VAMOS CON MASQUERADE Y ALICE QUE VAN DE REGRESO A CASA CON KAKASHI

ALICE- MASQUERADE COMO CREES QUE ESTE DIA-CHAN

MASQUERADE-YO CREO QUE AHORA PAPA LA DEBE ESTAR LLEVANDO A SU CUARTO MEJOR DEMONIOS PRISA O LA BARRERA QUE PROTEGE EL CASTILLO SE ACTIVARA Y NOS QUEDAREMOS AFUERA ENTENDISTE

ALICE- QUE BARRERA YO NO SE MUCHO DE ESA BARRERA PERO DIA ME DIJO QUE ESA BARRERA PROTEGE AL CASTILLO DE LOS MALOS VERDAD Y A LA CIUDAD TAMBIEN

MASQUERADE- EXACTO PERO VA MONOS

SE APURARON Y CUANDO YA CASI LLEGABAN LA BARRERA EMPEZÓ A APARECER

MASQUERADE- NADA LO MAS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDAS YA VA COMENZAR A O NOS QUEDAREMOS AFUERA

ALICE Y MASQUERADE LLEGARON JUSTO A TIEMPO CUANDO YA ESTUVIERON ADENTRO FUERON A EL CASTILLO

KAKASHI-PENSÉ QUE NO LLEGARÍAN

KYOYA-YO TAMBIÉN Y EMPEZABA A PREOCUPARME SI PREGUNTAN POR DIA ESTA EN SU CUARTO CON MIKARU ANKO Y TSUNADE ( TODAS NOSOTRAS EN ESE CUARTO POR SUERTE ES GRANDE Y HAY 2 CAMAS MATRIMONIALES YO DUERMO CON MI MAMA Y MIKARU Y CON SU MAMA Y EL CUARTO ES DE COLOR VIOLETA)

ANUBIAS- MASQUERADE QUE TAL NO TE VI DESPUÉS DE LAS CARRERAS A HOLA KYOYA

KYOYA-HOLA ANUBIAS QUE CUENTAS

ANUBIAS-NADA MEJOR VA MONOS A NUESTRA HABITACIÓN

JIRAYA- NO VAN A NINGÚN LADO TENGO UNA PLATICA PENDIENTE CON ANUBIAS

ANUBIAS- SI DE MIS CALIFICACIONES QUE PASA NO ME DIGAS BAJE DEL 2° PUESTO

JIRAYA- NO ES ESO ES QUE ME HACES FELIZ TU HERMANA Y TU VAN MUY BIEN MAÑANA TE COMPRAREMOS AL IGUAL QUE HA TU HERMANA UN REGALO LO VOY A CONSULTAR CON TU MAMA QUE LES REGALAREMOS

KAKASHI- A SI MASQUERADE TU Y YO TENEMOS TAMBIÉN UNA PLATICA PENDIENTE

MASQUERADE- NO ME DIGAS BAJE DEL 1° PUESTO NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

KAKASHI-NO ES ESO ES QUE MAÑANA TU MAMA Y YO TE COMPRAREMOS ALGO AL IGUAL QUE TU HERMANA YA QUE VAN MUY BIEN ( YO- SOY INTELIGENTE Y MUCHO)

M Y A ( MASQUERADE Y ANUBIAS)-OK PERO YA PODEMOS IRNOS

AMBOS-SI

( ANUBIAS Y MASQUERADE SE VAN A SU CUARTO QUE POR CIERTO TAMBIÉN COMPARTE CON SUS PADRES SOLO QUE CON CAMAS INDIVIDUALES Y LA CAMA DE SOBRA DE KYOYA Y ES CASI GRANDE COMO EL DE NOSOTRAS Y EL CUARTO DE ELLOS DE AZUL)

JIRAYA- KAKASHI CREO QUE YA ES HORA DE DORMIR NO LO CREES

KAKASHI- SI YA ES HORA DE DESCANSAR ( DIJERON MIENTRAS SE IBAN A EL CUARTO QUE COMPARTEN CON SUS HIJOS Y KYOYA)

* * *

CON ALICE Y SU MAMA

MARIANA- DONDE ESTUVISTE A YA SE CON TU PROMETIDO Y QUE LAS CHICAS LES GUSTARON LOS AMIGOS DE TU PROMETIDO

ALICE-BUENO SI PERO DIA-CHAN TUVO UNA DECEPCIÓN AMOROSA Y AHORITA ESTA EN SU CUARTO CON SU MAMA Y MIKARU TAMBIÉN ESTA CON SU MAMA

MARIANA- QUE LASTIMA ELLA ES UNA CHICA INTELIGENTE Y MUY LINDA PARA QUE LA DEJEN ASÍ

ALICE-ESO LO SE PERO Y PAPA NO HA REGRESADO

MARIANA-NO SE ME DIJERON QUE SE QUE SE AVECINA UNA TORMENTA CREO QUE TU PADRE ESTARÁ FUERA UN TIEMPO EN LO QUE PASA LA TORMENTA

ALICE-OK PERO COMO CREES QUE ESTE DIA-CHAN CREES QUE ESTARÁ MEJOR

MARIANA-YO CREO QUE ELLA ESTARÁ BIEN VOY HA PLATICAR DE ESO MAÑANA CON ANKO SU MAMA

ALICE-BUENO MAMA YA ME VOY A DORMIR ESTOY MUY CANSADA

MARIANA-SI MI NIÑA DESCANSA

ALICE-DESCANSA MAMA

* * *

CUANDO TODOS SE HABÍAN DORMIDO VAMOS CON EL SASUSAKU EN LA TIERRA ( ESTÁN EN UN CARNAVAL)

SASUKE-SAKURA TE QUIERO DECIR ALGO IMPORTANTE

SAKURA- QUE PASA SASUKE-KUN

SASUKE-PERO VAMOS A UN LUGAR MAS PRIVADO SI

SAKURA-COMO DIGAS

( SE VAN A UN PARQUE YO- QUE ROMÁNTICO SASUKE CREO QUE YA ES HORA SASUKE-CA YATE)

SASUKE- T TT E E QUIERO( TOMA VALOR) TE QUIERO DECIR QUE TU ME GUSTAS Y MUCHO

SAKURA( SONROJADA)- TU TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAS Y MUCHO

SASUKE- ENTONCES QUIERES SER MI NOVIA

SAKURA-CLARO QUE SI

( ENTONCES AMBOS SE BESARON)

* * *

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

( EN EL CUARTO DE DIA Y MIKARU QUE AUN SEGUÍAN DORMIDAS LAS QUE ESTABAN DESPIERTAS ERAN NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE TSUNADE Y ANKO)

TSUNADE- ANKO QUE LE PASO A LA PEQUEÑA DIA LA VI MUY TRISTE Y ESO ES MUY RARO EN ELLA

ANKO- AYER SE ENTERO QUE SU NOVIO LA ENGAÑO CON SU ENEMIGA

TSUNADE- QUE MAL QUE LE PASE ESO A ELLA ELLA ES UNA DE LAS MEJORES

ANKO- LO SE PERO VAMOS A SALIR DE LA HABITACIÓN

( AFUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA ESTABAN KAKASHI Y JIRAYA QUIENES OYERON LO QUE DIJO ANKO)

KAKASHI-HOLA AMOR ( LE DIJO KAKASHI MIENTRAS LE DABA UN BESO)

ANKO- HOLA SI ESCUCHASTE MI PLATICA VERDAD

KAKASHI- SI LA OI Y A QUE NO TE IMAGINAS QUIEN LE ENGAÑO A LA BEBITA

ANKO- NO SE QUIEN ES

KAKASHI- DARK

ANKO- QUE EL PERO SI ERA MUY LINDO CON ELLA

KAKASHI-PUES NADIE ES LO QUE APARENTA

ANKO-EN ESO TIENES RAZÓN CARIÑO

TSUNADE- ESO MISMO LE PASO A MIKARU QUE NO TE LO CONTÓ AMOR( DIJO MIENTRAS LE DABA UN LINDO BESO A JIRAYA)

JIRAYA- ESO LE PASO A MI LINDA NIÑA

* * *

**_ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA_**


	10. UNA VERDAD DE LA VIDA DE KAKASHI HATAKE

**YO: HOLA AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI NUEVA HISTORIA Y COMO SOY MUY NUEVA ME GUSTARÍA HACER AMIGOS**

**MIKARU- PORQUE NO ENTRASTE ANTES PARA LA ****CONTINUACIÓN**

**YO- TENIA MUCHO TRABAJO EL EXAMEN Y LAS TAREAS PERO HOY Y DONDE ESTÁN ESE PAR DE GALLINAS EMOS NO LOS HE VISTO**

**MIKARU- FÍJATE QUE YA NO PELEAMOS CON ELLOS ME PREGUNTO QUE PLANEAN**

**YO- IGUAL PERO PARA ESO PLANEAREMOS UN ****CONTRAATAQUE**

** MIKARU- TIENES RAZON**

**YO-SI PERO HÁBLALE A LAS CHICAS POR FAVOR**

**MIKARU-CHICAS NECESITO QUE VENGAN**

**SAKURA - PARA QUE NO ****NECESITAN**

**YO- PARA ALGO MIKARU LLÉVALAS A DONDE YA SABES **

**MIKARU- SIGAN ME SAKURA ALICE **

**SAKURA- YA VOY**

**ALICE- QUE ALGO Y YA VOY NO ME DEJES SAKURA**

**MIKARU- KYOYA VEN UN MOMENTO**

**KYOYA QUE PASA CHICAS**

**YO- NECESITAMOS UN FAVOR LES HABLAS A LAS GALLINAS PERDÓN A LOS CHICOS**

**KYOYA- CHICOS LOS ****NECESITAMOS**

**SHUN SASUKE- QUE PASA**

**YO- MIREN NECESITO QUE SE QUEDEN EN ESE CUARTO Y MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES PRONTO SABRÁN QUE PLANEO Y PORQUE LOS MANDE AHÍ MIKARU ME PUEDES HACER LOS HONORES **

**MIKARU- CLARO LOS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN**

**YO - SOLO EL TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**MIKARU Y YO- SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS DEJAMOS LEER**

* * *

_EN EL FONDO DEL MAR SE ENCONTRABA UNA BONITA SIRENA LA CUAL SU NOMBRE ERA ALICE GEHABICH LA CUAL ERA PRINCESA DE ESE MAR_

_ALICE: HOLA MAMA PAPA_

_MARIANA: HOLA MI NIÑA COMO TE FUE_

_MICHEL: LISTA PARA DECIREL LA NOTICIA CARIÑO_

_MARIANA: SI_

_AMBOS: TE VAZ A CASAR CON EL PRINCIPE SHUN KAZAMI_

_ALICE: QUE (SORPRENDIDA)_

_MARIANA: ES PARA RESTAURAR LA PAZ EN AMBOS MARES_

_MICHEL: SI ES POR EL BIEN DE TODOS_

_ALICE: SI NO HAY DE OTRA LO ARE PERO YO NO LO CONOSCO_

_MARIANA: LO VAZ A CONOCER PRONTO_

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN TIERRA FIRME EN UN PALACIO_

_NARUTO: OYE SASUKE QUIEN TE GUSTA DEL PUEBLO_

_SASUKE: O TU YA SABES NARUTO QUE ES SAKURA_

_NARUTO. SI HASTA CREO QUE TU LE GUSTAS_

_SASUKE: (SONROJADO) ENSERIO LO CREES_

_NARUTO: SI HASTA ME LO DIJO_

_SASUKE: PUES ENTONCES LE VOY A DECIR LO QUE SIENTO_

_NARUTO: SI PERO CUIDATE DE TUS ADMIRADORAS DEL PUEBLO_

_SASUKE: OK_

_EN EL PUEBLO_

_SAKURA: QUE TENGA UN BUEN DIA_

_SASUKE: HOLA SAKURA( SONROJADO)_

_SAKURA: HOLA SASUKE( SONROJADA)_

_SASUKE: QUIERES ESTE SALIR CONMIGO_

_SAKURA: SI SI QUIERO SASUKE( LO ABRAZA Y ESTE SE SONROJA)_

_SASUKE: ENTONCES TE VENGO A BUSCAR A LAS 8:00 PM_

_SAKURA: SI NOS VEMOS A LAS 8:00_

_SASUKE. SI NOS VEMOS ( SE VA )_

_SASUKE SE ALEJA ASIA DIRECCION DE LA BAHIA DONDE VE A UNA CHICA EN EL MAR DE PELO NARANJA_

_SASUKE: OYE QUIEN ERES TU_

_CHICA: MI NOMBRE ES ALICE GEHABICH_

_SASUKE: EL MIO ES SASUKE UCHIHA_

_ALICE: MUCHO GUSTO SASUKE_

_SASUKE: YO NUNCA TE HABIA VISTO POR AQUI DE ¿DONDE ERES?_

_ALICE: DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: ¿DEL MAR?_

_ALICE: SI DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: COMO NO ENTIENDO_

_ALICE: ES QUE SOY UNA SIRENA_

_SASUKE:E ENCERIO_

_ALICE: SI ES POR ESO QUE NO SALGO DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: Y DIME ALICE ¿CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES?_

_ALICE: 13 AÑOS Y ¿TU?_

_SASUKE: LO MISMO_

_ALICE: SASUKE AHORITA TENGO QUE IRME SI NO MI MEJORES AMIGAS LE DIRAN A MI PADRE QUE NO ESTOY _

_SASUKE: SI PERO PORQUE SE LO VAN A CONTAR_

_ALICE: ES QUE SI NO ME ENCUENTRAN LE DICEN AL PADRE DE MI MEJOR AMIGA DIA QUIEN ES KAKASHI HATAKE EL GENERAL DE LA GUARDIA MARINA Y A MIKARU QUE SE PREOCUPA MUCHO POR MI_

_SASUKE: ENTONCES NOS VEMOS A QUI A LAS 6:00 PM_

_ALICE: OK BYE ( LE BESA LA MEJILLA)_

_SASUKE: SI BYE ( UN POQUITO SONROJADO)_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO ALICE SE METE AL AGUA Y SE ALEJA NADANDO)_

_EN EL MAR_

_DIA: DONDE ESTARA ESA CHICA SI NO REGRESA EN UNOS MINUTOSS LE DIRE A MI PAPA( DIA MEJOR AMIGA DE ALICE PELO EN MAR ES PLATEADO Y LACIO __LE LLEGA ALA ESPALDA_ SUS OJOS SON AZUL CELESTE Y LE LLEGA ALA ESPALDA AL IGUAL QUE SU ALETA _ENAMORADA DE DARK __HIJA _ DEL GENERAL DE LA GUARDIA MARINA KAKASHI HATAKE Y SU MAMA ES ANKO)

_MIKARU: TRANQUILA AHORITA HA DE REGRESAR MEJOR LA ESPERAMOS ( MIKARU MEJOR AMIGA DE DIA Y ALICE SU PAPA ES JIRAYA TRABAJA EN LA GUARDIA MARINA SU MAMA ES TSUNADE EN EL MAR SU CABELO ES CASTAÑO LACIO Y LE LLEGA A LA CINTURA SU ALETA ES ROSA PASTEL Y SUS OJOS SON CAFES CLARO Y ESTA ENAMORADA DE KEITH )_

_FERNANDA: MIRA A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUI SELLON SON LA NIÑATA Y LA PASIFICA_

_SELLON. SI EN ESPECIAL ESCUCHE EL CHISME DE QUE LA PASIFICA ASE ESTA LIGANDO A MI KEITH_

_FERNANDA: Y LA NIÑATA A MI DARK_

_(FERNANADA Y SELLON ENEMIGAS DE DIA Y MIKARU ENAMORADAS DE DARK Y __KEITH __SUS PELOS __LES_ LLEGAN LE LLEGA A LA ESPALDA Y SON DE COLOR AZUL MARINO Y AZUL CELESTE SON MUY FRESAS Y SUS PADRES SON DE UNA FAMILIA DE MEDIA CALIDAD )

_EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA ALICE_

_ALICE: DEJEN A MIS AMIGAS _

_AMBAS: ESTA BIEN SU ALTEZA_

_FERNANDA Y SELLON SE VAN_

_DIA : DONDE ESTABAS AMIGUIS YA LE IBA A DECIR AMI PADRE QUE TE BUSCARA_

_MIKARU: YO TAMBIEN LE IBA A DECIR A SU PADRE PERO NO LO HICIMOS_

_ALICE: PERDON POR PREOCUPARALAS ES QUE MEJOR SE LOS CUENTO EN LA GUARIDA VALE_

_D Y M:VALE VAMONOS_

_EN SU GUARIDA _

_D Y M: AHORA NOS CUENTAS_

_ALICE: SI YA LES CUENTO_

_DESPUES DE QUE LES CUENTA LO OCURRIDO_

_D Y M: QUE HIZISTE QUE COSA_

_ALICE: SI ME AYUDARIAN A DISTRAER A LOS GUARDIAS PARA QUE PUEDA IR A VERLO_

_DIA: VALE Y DIME QUE PIENSAS MIKARU_

_MIKARU: ESTABIEN TE AYUDAREMOS_

_ALICE: GRACIAS_

_DIA. BUENO TE QUEDAN 3O MINUTOS A SI QUE CON ESO LLEGAS AHI NO_

_ALICE: A ES CIERTO BYE CHICAS_

_D Y M: BYE ALICE NO TE PREOCUPES NOSOTRAS NOS ENCARGAMOS_

_ALICE: GRACIAS SON LAS MEJORES_

_EN EL PALACIO DE SASUKE_

_SASUKE: MEJOR ME APURO_

_ CERCA DE LA BAHIA_

_SASUKE: YA CASI LLEGO_

_EN EL MAR CERCA DE LA BAHIA _

_ALICE. YA CASI LLEGO_

_EN LA BAHIA_

_AMBOS: LLEGE_

_ALICE: HOLA SASUKE_

_SASUKE: HOLA ALICE Y DIME TE REGAÑARON_

_ALICE: NO AHORA DE QUE QUERIAS HABLARME_

_SASUKE: QUE LE REGALO A UNA CHICA QUE ME GUSTA_

_ALICE: FACIL TE LO PUEDO CONSEGUIR VAMOS A EL ARRECIFE DE CORAL_

_SASUKE: VAMOS_

_EN EL ARRECIFE DE CORAL_

_ALICE: DIA MIKARU ESTAN AQUI _

_LAS ENCUENTRA CON DARK Y __KEITH_

_DARK- HOLA ALICE_

_____KEITH_- HOLA

_DIA- NOS ENCONTRASTE _

_MIKARU-Y QUIEN ES EL _

_ALICE- EL ES SASUKE EL HUMANO DEL QUE LES HABLE_

_DIA Y MIKARU- MUCHO GUSTO SASUKE_

_SASUKE- EL GUSTO ES MIO Y DIME ALICE QUIENES SON ELLAS_

_ALICE- LA PELIPLATEADA ES DIA Y LA CASTAÑA ES MIKARU_

_SASUKE- Y ELLOS QUIENES SON_

_ALICE- ELLOS SON EL PELIMORADO ES DARK EN (SUSURRO A DAI LE GUSTA) Y EL RUBIO ES KEITH ( SUSURRO HACIA SASUKE A MIKARU LE GUSTA)_

_SASUKE- A OK Y PARA QUE VENIMOS AQUI_

_ALICE- PARA BUSCARTE ALGO PARA ESA CHICA LO HAREMOS DE CORAL_

_DIA- PARA ESO NOS BUSCABAS _

_MIKARU- NOS AYUDARIAN DARK Y ____KEITH_

_KEITH Y DARK- VALE SOLO PORQUE NOS LO PIDEN USTEDES_

_DIA Y MIKARU- GRACIAS_

_ALICE- A BUSCAR YA SABEN CUAL CHICOS_

_TIEMPO DESPUES_

_DIA , MIKARU Y ALICE- LO ENCONTRAMOS_

___KEITH _Y DARK- SI AL FIN ACABAMOS

_ALICE- CHICAS NOSOTRAS AREMOS NUESTRA ESPECIALIDAD_

_DIA Y MIKARU- VALE _

_TIEMPO DESPUES_

_ALICE- SASUKE VEN AQUI MIRA LO QUE LE HICIMOS_

_SASUKE- QUE BONITO CHICAS DE DONDE SACARON LOS CRISTALES_

_DIA , MIKARU Y ALICE- NOS LO DIERON LOS CHICOS SOLO EL CORAL LOS CRISTALES YA ESTABAN INCLUIDOS_

_SASUKE- VALE MUCHAS GRACIAS MEJOR ME VOY A ARREGLAR ADIOS _

_DIA, MIKARU , ALICE, ANUBIA Y __KEITH _- ADIOS SASUKE

_SASUKE- BYE ALICE MAÑANA HABLAMOS_

_ALICE- SI CLARO_

_SASUKE SE VA_

_EN EL PALACIO _

_YA VESTIDO SASUKE SE VA A RECOGER A SAKURA_

_EN LA CASA DE SAKURA _

_TOC TOC_

_SAKURA- YA VOY_

_SASUKE- PENSAMINETOS LE GUSTARA A SAKURA_

_SAKURA- HOLA SASUKE_

_SASUKE- HOLA SAKURA TE TRAJE ESTO ( LE MUESTRA EL COLLAR DE CORAL)_

_SAKURA- ES HERMOSO SASUKE PERO DE DONDE SACASTE EL CORAL SEGUN ESTA EN EL ARRECIFE Y ES MUY DIFICIL CONSEGUIRLO_

_SASUKE- ME METI A BUCEAR Y LO ENCONTRE_

_SAKURA- PUES DEBO ADMITIR QUE ES HERMOSO GRACIAS_

_SASUKE- A ¿DONDE QQUIERES IR?_

_SAKURA- A TE PARECE A UN RESTAURANTE_

_SASUKE- VALE SAKURA_

_DESPUES DE IR A COMER_

_SASUKE - A DONDE QUIERES IR AHORA SAKURA_

_SAKURA- A LA BAHIA_

_(BUENO VAN A LA BAHIA Y AHI ACABO SU CITA PERO VAMOS CON LOS CHICOS Y CHICAS)_

_DIA- AL FIN ACABAMOS ESTOY AGOTADA PERO NO LE TENGO MUCHA CONFIANZA Y USTEDES CHICOS_

_DARK ,__KEITH_ Y MIKARU- ESTAMOS IGUAL DE EXZAUSTOS Y TAMBIEN NO LE TENEMOS MUCHA CONFIANZA

_ALICE- PUES YO SI LE TENGO MUCHA CONFIANZA _

_DIA- NO LE DES TODA AMIGA_

_ALICE- VOY A HA VER COMO LE VA EN SU CITA_

_( ALICE SE ALEJA NADANDO)_

_DARK- AL FIN NOS DEJARON SOLOS- BESA A DIA EN LOS LABIOS ( YO - SI YUPI)_

___KEITH_- MIKARU PODEMOS HABLAR A SOLAS

_MIKARU- SI VAMOS_

_SE ALEJAN DE DIA Y DARK_

_CON MIKARU Y __KEITH_

_MIKARU- AHORA DE QUE VAMOS A HABLAR_

___KEITH_- DE QUE DEBENOS TERMINAR

_MIKARU- PORQUE_

_KEITH- PORQUE ME ENAMORE DE SELLON_

_MIKARU- LO ENTIENDO Y ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ CON SELLON_

_MIKARU SE ALEJA CON LAGRIMAS DEJANDO SOLO A __KEITH_

_KEITH- PENSAMIENTOS ME DUELE HACERLO PERO ES PARA QUE NO LE HAGAN DAÑO_

_CON DIA Y DARK_

_DARK- TENGO QUE IRME DIA SI NO MI PADRES SE ENOJARA_

_DIA- NOS VEMOS DARK_

_DARK SE VA Y APARECE MIKARU CON LAGRIMAS_

_DIA- MIKARU QUE TE PASA PORQUE LLORAS_

_MIKARU- HE TERMINADO CON __KEITH_

_DIA- PORQUE HAN ROTO_

_MIKARU- SE HA ENAMORADO DE SELLON_

_DIA SORPRENDIDA Y ENOJADA GRITA_

_DIA- ¡ VOY A MATAR A LA ZORRA DE SELLON ESO NADIE SE LO HACE A MI MEJOR AMIGA!_

_MIKARU- NO VALE LA PENA_

_DIA- SI ES CIERTO TE PUEDO CONSEGUIR UNA CITA_

_MIKARU- CON QUIEN_

_DIA- CON EL 2° MEJOR AMIGO DEL PROMETIDO DE ALICE_

_MIKARU- VALE ESTA BIEN_

_DIA __-SE QUE VAS HA ESTAR BIEN AMIGA_

_MIKARU- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS_

_EN EL PALACIO DEL PRINCIPE SHUN KAZAMI ( YO- QUE PRINCIPE NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS ES UN MUJERIEGO AL ME_NOS DARK , KEITH, SETH Y ZERO SI PARECEN PRINCIPES PERO EL NO PERO ES MI IMAGINACIÓN)

SHUN - CREO QUE HOY IRÉ A VISITAR A MI PROMETIDA PARA VER SI COMO DICEN ES HERMOSA

( SHUN KAZAMI PELINEGRO MUY GUAPO Y COMO DIJE UN POCO MUJERIEGO SOLO PORQUE AUN NO HA ENCONTRADO A SU MEDIA NARANJA SU ALETA ES DE VERDE UN POCO FUERTE Y ES MUY ATLETICO)

ZERO- PUES LA VERDAD SI ES HERMOSA MIRA ESTA FOTO( LE ENSEÑA LA FOTO DE UNA PELINARANJA)

SHUN- PUES TIENES RAZON SI ES HERMOSA

( ZERO MEJOR AMIGO DEL PRÍNCIPE SHUN PELO PLATEADO OJOS ROJOS SU ALETA ES DE COLOR AZUL Y ES MUY FUERTE)

ZERO- PERO CUANDO FUI A SU REINO ME GUSTO UNA CHICA DE PELO PLATEADO

SHUN - PERO COMO SE LLAMA

ZERO- NO SE PERO ES LA MEJOR AMIGA DE TU PROMETIDA

SHUN- CREO QUE YA SE PERO Y ESTE DONDE ESTA ITACHI

ZERO- ESTA PREPARANDO EL CARRUAJE PARA PARTIR

( EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRA ITACHI)

ITACHI- YA ESTA EL CARRUAJE SHUN

( ITACHI PELO NEGRO OJOS NEGROS 2° MEJOR AMIGO DE SHUN ES ATLÉTICO MUY FUERE Y SU ALETA ES ROJA)

_EN ESE MOMENTO LOS 3 SALEN Y SE EMBARCAN HACIA EL REINO DE ALICE_

_EN EL REINO DE ALICE _

_MARIANA- HOY VIENE TU PROMETIDO ALICE ESPERO QUE ESTÉS FELIZ Y __COMPÓRTATE_

_ALICE- SI PERO Y PAPA_

_MARIANA- AHORITA NO SE ENCUENTRA TUVO QUE HACER UN VIAJE PARA INVITAR A LOS DEMÁS REINOS A TU BODA_

_ALICE- AL MENOS PUEDEN ESTAR DIA Y MIKARU AQUÍ ES QUE ME SIENTO __SÓLITA_

_MARIANA- CLARO QUE PUEDEN VENIR_

_ALICE- SI MUCHAS GRACIAS SE LOS VOY A DECIR REGRESO EN UNOS MINUTOS_

_MARIANA- ESTA BIEN PERO NO TARDES MUCHO_

_ALICE- SI NO TARDARE_

_EN ESE MOMENTO ALICE SE ENCUENTRA CON KAKASHI Y JIRAYA_

_ALICE- KAKASHI JIRAYA HAN VISTO A MIKARU Y DIA_

_AMBOS- SI ESTÁN EN SUS CUARTOS_

_ALICE- GRACIAS_

_ALICE VA AL CUARTO DE DIA Y MIKARU ( DORMIMOS EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN)_

_ALICE- CHICAS VAMOS MI MAMA NOS ESPERA_

_AMBAS- VALE ALICE_

_SE VAN CON LA MAMA __DE ALICE_

_MARIANA- LLEGARON JUSTO A TIEMPO_

_ALICE- VES TE DIJE QUE NO TARDARÍA MUCHO_

_MARIANA- SI Y LO CREO _

_DIA- PARA QUE NOS LLAMASTE ESTÁBAMOS JUGANDO NAIPES _

_MIKARU- SI ELLA ME ESTABA GANANDO PERO BUENO DINOS_

_ALICE- PARA QUE NO ESTUVIERA SÓLITA CON MI PROMETIDO_

_AMBAS- BUENO TE PERDONAMOS PERO PARA LA OTRA NOS AVISAS CON TIEMPO_

_EN ESE MOMENTO BAJAN 2 PELINEGROS Y UN CHICO DE CABELLO PLATEADO_

_ALICE- CUAL SE QUE ES MI PROMETIDO _

_MARIANA-__EL DE OJOS _ÁMBARES

_ALICE- OK_

_EN ESE MOMENTO EL PELINEGRO DE OJOS ÁMBARES SE ACERCA ALA PELINARANJA_

_SHUN- MUCHO GUSTO SOY SHUN KAZAMI PRÍNCIPE DEL REINO VECINO_

_ALICE- EL GUSTO ES MIO SOY ALICE GEHABICH Y A PARTIR DE HOY SERÉ TU PROMETIDA_

_SHUN- ELLAS QUIENES SON_

_ALICE- A LA PELIPLATEADA ES DIA Y LA CASTAÑA MIKARU_

_AMBAS - ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLO_

_SHUN- EL GUSTO ES MIO_

_ALICE- Y ELLOS QUIENES SON_

_SHUN- A EL PELINEGRO ES ITACHI Y EL PELIPLATEADO ES ZERO_

_AMBOS- ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLAS_

_AMBAS- EL GUSTO ES NUESTRO_

_MARIANA- PORQUE NO LOS LLEVAN A RECORRER EL REINO_

_LAS 3- SI_

_LOS 3- VALE_

_SE RETIRAN EN ESE MOMENTO SE ENCUENTRAN A KAKASHI Y A JIRAYA_

_KAKASHI- MI NIÑA HOY TU MAMA VA A VENIR A RECOGERTE Y QUIEN ES EL -SEÑALANDO A EL PELIPLATA QUE ME HABÍA TOMADO DE LA MANO_

_DIA- BUENO EL ES_

_ZERO- MI NOMBRE ES ZERO_

_JIRAYA- QUIEN ES EL PELINEGRO QUE ESTA TOMANDO LA MANO DE MI NIÑA_

_MIKARU- BUENO EL ES_

_ITACHI- MI NOMBRE ES ITACHI_

_JIRAYA Y KAKASHI( LE SUSURRAN A ITACHI Y ZERO) - ALÉJENSE DE NUESTRAS NIÑAS_

_ITACHI Y ZERO( CON SARCASMO) - SI LO HAREMOS_

_J Y K- MAS LE VALE_

_ALICE- MEJOR VA MONOS YA NO_

_DIA Y MIKARU- SI VA MONOS_

_ITACHI Y ZERO- SI LAS ACOMPAÑO QUE DICES SHUN_

_SHUN- LOS SIGO_

_SE ALEJAN DEJANDO A JIRAYA Y KAKASHI SOLOS_

_SE VAN A A LA BAHÍA DONDE SE HABÍAN ENCONTRADO SASUKE Y ALICE_

_SHUN- DONDE ES AQUÍ_

_ MIKARU- ES EL LUGAR EN EL QUE SE CONOCIERON_

_DIA- ALICE Y( ALICE LE TAPA LA BOCA)_

_ALICE( LE SUSURRA A DIA) - NO LO DIGAS POR FAVOR_

_DIA( LE SUSURRA A ALICE)-OK_

_ALICE- ES AQUÍ DONDE LAS CONOCÍ A ELLAS_

_MIKARU- NO MIENTAS ALICE ES AQUÍ DONDE( DIA LE TAPA LA BOCA Y LE SUSURRA ALGO AL OÍDO)_

_DIA(SUSURRANDO)- NO DIGAS NADA DE SASUKE SOLO DI QUE ESO ES UNA MENTIRA_

_MIKARU(SUSURRANDO)- OK_

_ALICE- Y YA LO OLVIDASTE MIKARU_

_MIKARU- CIERTO ME CONFUNDI_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA SASUKE)_

_SASUKE- ALICE TE QUIERO AGRADECER EL REGALO QUE ME HICISTE_

_SHUN - ALICE QUIEN ES ESE HUMANO_

_ALICE-ES UN AMIGO Y NO HAY DE NADA QUE AGRADECER SASUKE_

_SASUKE- Y QUIEN ES EL_

_SHUN- YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE SHUN KAZAMI Y ALICE ES MI ( ES INTERRUMPIDO)_

_ALICE- EL ES MI PROMETIDO Y QUE TAL SI NOS ACOMPAÑAS A NADAR_

_SASUKE- ESTA BIEN IRÉ POR MI TRAJE BUZO PARA NADAR_

_ALICE- VE TE ESPARAMOS_

_SASUKE- OK_

_( SASUKE SE VA POR SU TRAJE DE BUZO Y DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS LLEGO CON EL TRAJE PUESTO)_

_SASUKE- YA VOLVÍ Y __VAMOS _

_TODOS- SI VAMOS_

_( SE ALEJAN DE LA BAHÍA)_

_EN EL MAR_

_DIA - VAMOS NO QUIERO QUE MI PADRE ME ENCUENTRE Y ME LLEVE CON MI HERMANO QUIERO IR A VER A KYOYA YA QUE NO HE SABIDO NADA DE EL_

_MIKARU- YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY PREOCUPADA ME PREGUNTO COMO __ESTARÁ_

_ALICE- TIENEN RAZÓN VAMOS_

_SASUKE- ALICE ME ECHAS UNA MANITA NO PUEDO NADAR TAN RAPIDO COMO USTEDES_

_ALICE- CLARO ( LE AGARRA LA MANO) AHORA VAMOS_

_SHUN(PENSAMIENTOS CELOSO)-PORUE LE AGARRA LA MANO NO SERA QUE ALICE LE GUSTA_

_ITACHI- VAMOS SHUN NADA MAS RAPIDO QUE YA NOS DEJARON LAS CHICAS( SEÑALA DONDE VAN LAS CHICAS)_

_ZERO - SI VAMOS BAJA DE TU NUBE QUE YO QUIERO IR CON DIA-CHAN_

_SHUN- SI VAMOS_

_( LOS CHICOS LAS ALCANZAN)_

_SASUKE- OYE ALICE QUIEN ES KYOYA_

_ALICE- ES UN AMIGO DESDE QUE SOMOS NIÑAS FUE NUESTRO PRIMER MEJOR AMIGO_

_SASUKE- SI PERO DONDE VIVE_

_DIA- EN ESA CASA_

_MIKARU- VAMOS_

_ALICE Y SASUKE- SI_

_ITACHI-BUENO QUE LES PARECE UNA CARRERA HASTA AYI SHUN ZERO ALICE DIA Y MIKARU_

_ALICE- SI PERO SASUKE VA CONMIGO_

_TODOS- EN SUS MARCAS LISTOS YA_

_( TODOS SALEN NADANDO EN PRIMER LUGAR IBA DIA EN SEGUNDO LUGAR ALICE Y SASUKE EN TERCER LUGAR IBAN MIKARU E ITACHI AL MISMO NIVEL EN CUARTO ZERO CON SHUN TRATANDO DE REBASARSE HASTA QUE LLEGARON)_

_ALICE-GANASTE DIA PERO COMO_

_MIKARU- ES QUE DIA Y YO HACEMOS CARERAS Y ELLA SIEMPRE ME GANA PERO AHORA TU ME GANASTE ALICE_

_ZERO- FELICIDADES DIA - CHAN - LE BESA LA MEJILLA Y ELLA SE SONROJA PERO NADIE VIO QUE UN PELIMORADO ESTABA QUE ARDÍA DE CELOS Y NADO LO MAS RÁPIDO Y BESO LOS LABIOS DE DIA _

_DARK- ALÉJATE DE DIA ELLA ES MÍA_

_ALICE, MIKARU Y SASUKE- HOLA DARK PERO QUE HACÍAS POR AQUÍ_

_DARK- ESTABA COMPITIENDO CON ANUBIAS Y MASQUERADE PERO QUE HACE AQUÍ SASUKE SEGÚN EL NO PUEDE RESPIRAR EN EL AGUA_

_SASUKE- TRAGO MI TRAJE DE BUZO Y QUE TAL DONDE ESTA KEITH_

_MIKARU- SI ME DISCULPAN TENGO QUE IRME A UN LUGAR_

_DIA- PARA QUE ABRISTE LA BOCA SASUKE ALICE HAY ALGO QUE TENGO QUE DECIRTE EN PRIVADO_

_DIA Y ALICE SE ALEJAN DE LOS CHICOS_

_ALICE-DIME QUE ES DIA_

_DIA- ES QUE NO TE PLATIQUE QUE MIKARU ROMPIÓ CON KEITH_

_ALICE- QUE PORQUE_

_DIA- PORQUE EL BOBO SE ENAMORO DE ESA BRUJA DE SELLON_

_ALICE-¡ QQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_DIA- LO QUE OÍSTE EL BOBO DE KEITH SE ENAMORO DE LA BRUJA DE SELLON PERO NO SE COMO SI HA KEITH NUNCA LE GUSTO SELLON ME LO DIJO CUANDO ÍBAMOS EN EL COLE_

_ALICE- NO ME ENTERE PERO QUE HAREMOS LOS UNIREMOS DE NUEVO O QUE_

_DIA- LE VAMOS A DAR A KEITH MUCHOS CELOS CON ITACHI_

_ALICE- VAMOS HA DECIRLE A ITACHI_

_PENSAMIENTOS DE ITACHI- HA DONDE HABRÁ IDO MIKARU ME SIENTO MAL DE VERLA __ASÍ_

_DIA- ITACHI TIERRA LLAMANDO A ITACHI REACCIONA_

_ITACHI- QUE PASA_

_ALICE- TE VAMOS HA DECIR UN PLAN PARA DARLE CELOS AL EX DE MIKARU TE NOS UNES_

_ITACHI- SI ES UN IDIOTA EL QUE HAYA ROTO CON MIKARU-CHAN_

_DIA- QUE YO SEPA DESDE CUANDO LE DICES MIKARU -CHAN O ES QUE ACASO ESTAS ENAMORADO DE MIKARU_

_ITACHI-ETTO (PENSAMIENTOS METÍ LA PATA EN DONDE NO DEBÍA)_

_DIA- PORQUE SI ES ASÍ TIENES UNA OPORTUNIDAD ITACHI-SAN_

_ALICE- ADEMAS SERIAN UNA BONITA PAREJA_

_ITACHI- LO CREEN ENSERIO_

_AMBAS-SI LO CREEMOS_

_ITACHI- LO MEJOR SERA VOLVER NO YA QUE SU AMIGO LAS ESTARÁ ESPERANDO_

_ALICE- SI PERO QUIEN VA POR MIKARU_

_DIA-YO VOY MIKARU Y YO NOS HABLAMOS DE TODO USTEDES ADELÁNTENSE LUEGO LOS ALCANZAMOS_

_ITACHI Y ALICE- VALE_

_( SE VAN Y DIA SE VA A BUSCAR A MIKARU)_

_CON MIKARU_

_MIKARU- PORQUE TENÍAN QUE HABLAR DE ESO ME CAUSA MAS DOLOR QUE HAYAMOS ROTO YO_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE DIA)_

_DIA- MIKARU AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO_

_MIKARU- DIA QUE HICE MAL EN MI RELACIÓN CON KEITH ( CON LAGRIMAS)_

_DIA- NO HICISTE NADA MALO EL ES EL MAS IDIOTA POR ROMPER CONTIGO NO SABE LO QUE PERDIÓ_

_MIKARU- (LLORANDO) PERO ES QUE YO LO AMABA DE VERDAD CON TODA MI ALMA Y QUE HAYAMOS ROTO ME DESTRUYE EL CORAZÓN Y EL ALMA_

_DIA-TRANQUILA SEGURO PRONTO DESCUBRIRÁS A TU MEDIA NARANJA_

_MIKARU-ASÍ PORQUE_

_DIA-ITACHI-SAN ME DIJO QUE ESTA ENAMORADO DE TI_

_MIKARU- QQUUEE_

_DIA- LO QUE OÍSTE LE HAREMOS PAGAR A KEITH SUS FECHORÍAS_

_ MIKARU (__DEJANDO DE LLORAR)- GRACIAS AMIGA ERES LA MEJOR_

_DIA- PARA ESO ESTAMOS LAS AMIGAS (ABRAZÁNDOLA) AHORA VAMOS CON LOS CHICOS QUE NO DEBEN ESTAR ESPERANDO EN CASA DE KYOYA_

_MIKARU- SI VAMOS_

_( SE VAN Y ALCANZAN A LOS DEMÁS)_

_MIKARU Y DIA HOLA CHICOS LAMENTAMOS LA TARDANZA_

_MIKARU- ( NERVIOSA) HOLA ITACHI-KUN_

_ITACHI- QUE BUENO ES VERTE CON ESE ANIMO MIKARU-CHAN_

_MIKARU- TU LO CREES_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE KYOYA)_

_KYOYA-YO TAMBIÉN CREO QUE ES BUENO VERTE CON ESE ANIMO MIKARU _

_( KYOYA TATEGAMI ALETA VERDE PASTO OJOS AZUL CELESTE CABELLO VERDE FUERTE ES FUERTE ES UN POCO REBELDE EN LAS MEJILLAS TIENES COMO CORTADAS EN FORMA DE CRUCES EL CABELLO LO TIENE UN POCO REBELDE Y LO TIENE EN UNA COLE TITA ES AMIGO DE MIKARU ALICE Y DIA DESDE E LA INFANCIA Y DESDE EL COLE)_

_MIKARU- KYOYA QUE TAL COMO HAS ESTADO_

_KYOYA- MUY BIEN Y DONDE ESTA DIA-CHAN NO LA HE VISTO _

_DIA- AQUÍ ESTOY PERDONEN LA TARDANZA TUVE UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA QUE ME VIENE MOLESTANDO ( DIJO SEÑALANDO ATRAS)_

_FERNANDA-DONDE ESTA MI DARK NIÑATA HAY MIRA SELLON AQUÍ ESTA ESTE HORROROSO GRUPO EXCEPTO POR KYOYA EL ES UN BOMBÓN( YO - PUAG A TI NO TE DA ASCO KYOYA KYOYA- FÍJATE QUE SI Y MUCHO)_

_DIA- DÉJENME AHORITA HAGO QUE SE RETRACTE DE LO QUE DIJO HAY POR FAVOR VOY A MANDARLA AL OCÉANO INDICO POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN SI (DEJO UNA FURIOSA DIA QUE ERA SUJETADA POR MIKARU Y KYOYA)_

_ALICE- QUE PASA AHORA DIA-CHAN POR QUE ESTAS ENOJADA MIKARU ME DICES QUE PASO_

_MIKARU- CLARO VERAS HA ESTA DIA LA MOLESTO FERNANDA DICIÉNDOLE NIÑATA _

_SELLON- HAY QUE CHISMOSA RESULTASTE PACIFICA_

_MIKARU- COMO ME DIJISTE ( DIJO UNA ENOJADA MIKARU )_

_SELLON- LO QUE OÍSTE PERIÓDICO ( CON LA CARA QUE HACE INO CERDA CUANDO ABRAZA A SASUKE )_

_MIKARU-DÉJENME AYUDO A DIA-CHAN A DESHACERME DE ES PAR POR FAVOR SI ( DIJO UNA ENOJADA MIKARU SUJETADA POR ALICE Y KYOYA QUIEN YA HABÍAN SOLTADO HA DIA )_

_DIA- CALMADA MIKARU NO LES HAGAS CASO YA SE POR QUE DARK NO SE FIJA EN TI( DIJO SEÑALANDO A FERNANDA)_

_FERNANDA- SI SE FIJO EN MI ADEMAS SI QUIERES TE MUESTRO UNAS FOTOS DONDE ESTOY CON EL (ENSEÑÁNDOLE LAS FOTOS) MIRA AQUÍ ME ESTA BESANDO QUE LINDA PAREJA FORMAMOS NO QUE OPINAN_

_ALICE- SI AHORA QUE ME ACUERDO YO VI A DARK EN LA FERIA QUE ESTUVO LA SEMANA PASADA DIJO QUE DIA Y EL IBAN A SUBIRSE AL TÚNEL DEL AMOR _

_DIA- YO NO FUI A LA FERIA AYUDE A MIKARU A CANTAR BIEN VERDAD_

_MIKARU- SI ELLA ME AYUDO A CANTAR MEJOR_

_ALICE-ENTONCES NO VOY A CREER LO QUE VOY A DECIR DARK ES UN MUJERIEGO _

_MIKARU- DIA-CHAN ENTONCES DARK TE ESTUVO ENGAÑANDO CON FERNANDA_

_DIA- SI SABEN TENGO QUE IRME VOY A BUSCAR A LOS CHICOS ( DIJO DIA CON LAGRIMAS)_

_MIKARU- TE ACOMPAÑO DIA-CHAN KYOYA __ACOMPÁÑANOS_

_KYOYA- VOY A BUSCAR A MASQUERADE Y A KAKASHI( LE SUSURRO A MIKARU)_

_MIKARU- CLARO( LE DEVOLVIÓ EL SUSURRO)_

_ALICE-VA MONOS CHICOS _

_KYOYA- AHORITA LAS ALCANZO VOY A BUSCAR A ALGUIEN_

_ALICE- SI VAMOS CON LOS CHICOS_

_CON LOS CHICOS_

_SHUN-Y DIME SASUKE A TI TE INTERESA ALGUIEN_

_SASUKE- SI PERO NO VIVE EN EL MAR_

_SHUN- COMO SE LLAMA_

_SASUKE- SE LLAMA SAKURA Y ESTOY MUY COLADITO POR ELLA_

_SHUN - TE INTERESA ALICE_

_SASUKE- NO ELLA ES MI AMIGA_

_ITACHI- CIENTO INTERRUMPIR PERO HAY VIENEN LAS CHICAS_

_ALICE- SHUN VEN POR FAVOR_

_SHUN- CLARO HAY VOY_

_ZERO- QUE TE PASA DIA-CHAN POR QUE LLORAS_

_MIKARU- POR QUE EL AMOR DE SU VIDA LE ENGAÑO CON SU PEOR ENEMIGA_

_ITACHI- ASÍ QUE ES ESO SE ME HACIA RARO VER A DIA-CHAN TAN DEPRIMIDA_

_KYOYA-CHICAS YA LLEGUE Y MIREN QUE ESTOY ACOMPAÑADO_

_KAKASHI-BEBITA QUE TE PASO POR QUE LLORAS_

_MASQUERADE- QUE LE HICIERON A MI HERMANA ZOPENCOS A TI NO KYOYA A ELLOS ( SEÑALANDO A ITACHI Y ZERO)_

_KYOYA- FUE EL IDIOTA DE DARK PODEMOS DESTRUIRLO JUNTOS_

_KAKASHI Y MASQUERADE-CLARO QUE SI TE AYUDAMOS_

_MIKARU- KAKASHI PUEDES CARGAR A DIA -CHAN CREO QUE ESTA CANSADA DESPUÉS DE TANTO LLORAR( DIJO MIENTRAS LE DABA A UNA DIA DORMIDA)_

_KAKASHI- LO MEJOR SERA QUE ME LA LLEVE A SU HABITACIÓN MIKARU , ALICE LLEVA AL HUMANO A SU TERRITORIO Y DESPUÉS REGRESAS A CASA , SHUN TU TE VIENES CON MIGO AL IGUAL QUE MIKARU , ITACHI ZERO Y TU KYOYA TE VIENES CON NOSOTROS LE HABLARE A TU MAMA Y DORMIRÁS CON MASQUERADE Y ANUBIAS POR SUERTE TIENEN UNA CAMA DE SOBRA Y MASQUERADE ESPERO QUE NO TE MOLESTE DORMIR CON KYOYA_

_MASQUERADE -CLARO QUE NO PAPA A DEMÁS ANUBIAS KYOYA Y YO NOS LLEVAMOS MUY BIEN_

_KYOYA- MASQUERADE TIENE RAZÓN SIEMPRE NOS LLEVAMOS BIEN_

_KAKASHI-AHORA ALICE LLEVA AL HUMANO A SU TERRITORIO_

_ALICE-OK KAKASHI PERO MASQUERADE ME PUEDE ACOMPAÑAR PARA QUE NO REGRESE SOLA_

_KAKASHI-ESTA BIEN PERO REGRESAN A CASA CUANDO DEJEN AL HUMANO EN SU TERRITORIO_

_ALICE-VAMOS MASQUERADE_

_MASQUERADE-SI VAMOS_

* * *

MASQUERADE Y ALICE SE VAN A DEJAR A SASUKE

SASUKE- ALICE ME DIVERTÍ MUCHO CREO QUE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE VENGA LE VOY A PEDIR A SAKURA QUE ME ACOMPAÑE TE PARECE

ALICE- CLARO A SI LA CONOZCO SASUKE YA LLEGAMOS AQUÍ TU PUEDES SOLO NO

SASUKE-SI GRACIAS HASTA LUEGO

SASUKE SE VA A SU CASTILLO Y AHORA VAMOS CON MASQUERADE Y ALICE QUE VAN DE REGRESO A CASA CON KAKASHI

ALICE- MASQUERADE COMO CREES QUE ESTE DIA-CHAN

MASQUERADE-YO CREO QUE AHORA PAPA LA DEBE ESTAR LLEVANDO A SU CUARTO MEJOR DEMONIOS PRISA O LA BARRERA QUE PROTEGE EL CASTILLO SE ACTIVARA Y NOS QUEDAREMOS AFUERA ENTENDISTE

ALICE- QUE BARRERA YO NO SE MUCHO DE ESA BARRERA PERO DIA ME DIJO QUE ESA BARRERA PROTEGE AL CASTILLO DE LOS MALOS VERDAD Y A LA CIUDAD TAMBIEN

MASQUERADE- EXACTO PERO VA MONOS

SE APURARON Y CUANDO YA CASI LLEGABAN LA BARRERA EMPEZÓ A APARECER

MASQUERADE- NADA LO MAS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDAS YA VA COMENZAR A O NOS QUEDAREMOS AFUERA

ALICE Y MASQUERADE LLEGARON JUSTO A TIEMPO CUANDO YA ESTUVIERON ADENTRO FUERON A EL CASTILLO

KAKASHI-PENSÉ QUE NO LLEGARÍAN

KYOYA-YO TAMBIÉN Y EMPEZABA A PREOCUPARME SI PREGUNTAN POR DIA ESTA EN SU CUARTO CON MIKARU ANKO Y TSUNADE ( TODAS NOSOTRAS EN ESE CUARTO POR SUERTE ES GRANDE Y HAY 2 CAMAS MATRIMONIALES YO DUERMO CON MI MAMA Y MIKARU Y CON SU MAMA Y EL CUARTO ES DE COLOR VIOLETA)

ANUBIAS- MASQUERADE QUE TAL NO TE VI DESPUÉS DE LAS CARRERAS A HOLA KYOYA

KYOYA-HOLA ANUBIAS QUE CUENTAS

ANUBIAS-NADA MEJOR VA MONOS A NUESTRA HABITACIÓN

JIRAYA- NO VAN A NINGÚN LADO TENGO UNA PLATICA PENDIENTE CON ANUBIAS

ANUBIAS- SI DE MIS CALIFICACIONES QUE PASA NO ME DIGAS BAJE DEL 2° PUESTO

JIRAYA- NO ES ESO ES QUE ME HACES FELIZ TU HERMANA Y TU VAN MUY BIEN MAÑANA TE COMPRAREMOS AL IGUAL QUE HA TU HERMANA UN REGALO LO VOY A CONSULTAR CON TU MAMA QUE LES REGALAREMOS

KAKASHI- A SI MASQUERADE TU Y YO TENEMOS TAMBIÉN UNA PLATICA PENDIENTE

MASQUERADE- NO ME DIGAS BAJE DEL 1° PUESTO NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

KAKASHI-NO ES ESO ES QUE MAÑANA TU MAMA Y YO TE COMPRAREMOS ALGO AL IGUAL QUE TU HERMANA YA QUE VAN MUY BIEN ( YO- SOY INTELIGENTE Y MUCHO)

M Y A ( MASQUERADE Y ANUBIAS)-OK PERO YA PODEMOS IRNOS

AMBOS-SI

( ANUBIAS Y MASQUERADE SE VAN A SU CUARTO QUE POR CIERTO TAMBIÉN COMPARTE CON SUS PADRES SOLO QUE CON CAMAS INDIVIDUALES Y LA CAMA DE SOBRA DE KYOYA Y ES CASI GRANDE COMO EL DE NOSOTRAS Y EL CUARTO DE ELLOS DE AZUL)

JIRAYA- KAKASHI CREO QUE YA ES HORA DE DORMIR NO LO CREES

KAKASHI- SI YA ES HORA DE DESCANSAR ( DIJERON MIENTRAS SE IBAN A EL CUARTO QUE COMPARTEN CON SUS HIJOS Y KYOYA)

* * *

CON ALICE Y SU MAMA

MARIANA- DONDE ESTUVISTE A YA SE CON TU PROMETIDO Y QUE LAS CHICAS LES GUSTARON LOS AMIGOS DE TU PROMETIDO

ALICE-BUENO SI PERO DIA-CHAN TUVO UNA DECEPCIÓN AMOROSA Y AHORITA ESTA EN SU CUARTO CON SU MAMA Y MIKARU TAMBIÉN ESTA CON SU MAMA

MARIANA- QUE LASTIMA ELLA ES UNA CHICA INTELIGENTE Y MUY LINDA PARA QUE LA DEJEN ASÍ

ALICE-ESO LO SE PERO Y PAPA NO HA REGRESADO

MARIANA-NO SE ME DIJERON QUE SE QUE SE AVECINA UNA TORMENTA CREO QUE TU PADRE ESTARÁ FUERA UN TIEMPO EN LO QUE PASA LA TORMENTA

ALICE-OK PERO COMO CREES QUE ESTE DIA-CHAN CREES QUE ESTARÁ MEJOR

MARIANA-YO CREO QUE ELLA ESTARÁ BIEN VOY HA PLATICAR DE ESO MAÑANA CON ANKO SU MAMA

ALICE-BUENO MAMA YA ME VOY A DORMIR ESTOY MUY CANSADA

MARIANA-SI MI NIÑA DESCANSA

ALICE-DESCANSA MAMA

* * *

CUANDO TODOS SE HABÍAN DORMIDO VAMOS CON EL SASUSAKU EN LA TIERRA ( ESTÁN EN UN CARNAVAL)

SASUKE-SAKURA TE QUIERO DECIR ALGO IMPORTANTE

SAKURA- QUE PASA SASUKE-KUN

SASUKE-PERO VAMOS A UN LUGAR MAS PRIVADO SI

SAKURA-COMO DIGAS

( SE VAN A UN PARQUE YO- QUE ROMÁNTICO SASUKE CREO QUE YA ES HORA SASUKE-CA YATE)

SASUKE- T TT E E QUIERO( TOMA VALOR) TE QUIERO DECIR QUE TU ME GUSTAS Y MUCHO

SAKURA( SONROJADA)- TU TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAS Y MUCHO

SASUKE- ENTONCES QUIERES SER MI NOVIA

SAKURA-CLARO QUE SI

( ENTONCES AMBOS SE BESARON)

* * *

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

( EN EL CUARTO DE DIA Y MIKARU QUE AUN SEGUÍAN DORMIDAS LAS QUE ESTABAN DESPIERTAS ERAN NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE TSUNADE Y ANKO)

TSUNADE- ANKO QUE LE PASO A LA PEQUEÑA DIA LA VI MUY TRISTE Y ESO ES MUY RARO EN ELLA

ANKO- AYER SE ENTERO QUE SU NOVIO LA ENGAÑO CON SU ENEMIGA

TSUNADE- QUE MAL QUE LE PASE ESO A ELLA ELLA ES UNA DE LAS MEJORES

ANKO- LO SE PERO VAMOS A SALIR DE LA HABITACIÓN

( AFUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA ESTABAN KAKASHI Y JIRAYA QUIENES OYERON LO QUE DIJO ANKO)

KAKASHI-HOLA AMOR ( LE DIJO KAKASHI MIENTRAS LE DABA UN BESO)

ANKO- HOLA SI ESCUCHASTE MI PLATICA VERDAD

KAKASHI- SI LA OI Y A QUE NO TE IMAGINAS QUIEN LE ENGAÑO A LA BEBITA

ANKO- NO SE QUIEN ES

KAKASHI- DARK

ANKO- QUE EL PERO SI ERA MUY LINDO CON ELLA

KAKASHI-PUES NADIE ES LO QUE APARENTA

ANKO-EN ESO TIENES RAZÓN CARIÑO

TSUNADE- ESO MISMO LE PASO A MIKARU QUE NO TE LO CONTÓ AMOR( DIJO MIENTRAS LE DABA UN LINDO BESO A JIRAYA)

JIRAYA- ESO LE PASO A MI LINDA NIÑA

TSUNADE- SI PERO CON KEITH

KAKASHI Y JIRAYA - ESOS MALVADOS COMO SE ATREVEN A LASTIMAR A NUESTRAS BEBITAS

( CON SUS PALABRAS DESPERTARON A NUESTRA QUERIDA REINA MARIANA VEAMOS QUE LES DICE)

MARIANA- ASÍ QUE NO SOLO A DIA SI NO QUE TAMBIÉN A MIKARU ESTO ES MUY RARO NO CREEN ESO LE PUEDE PASAR A UNA PERO NO A LAS DOS O SI ALGUIEN DEBIÓ HABERLO PLANEADO QUE PASARA Y KAKASHI CUANDO VAS A VOLVER A TU REINO REY DEL MAR PLATINO( NO EXISTE SOLO SE ME OCURRIÓ VIENDO PEQUEÑA PRINCESA YUCIE ADEMAS ESTE ES UNO DE LOS SECRETOS DE MI HISTORIA)

KAKASHI- EN VOZ BAJA REINA MARIANA NO QUEREMOS QUE NUESTROS HIJOS SEPAN LA VERDAD AUN

MARIANA- LO SIENTO SE ME OLVIDO DE QUE NO HAY QUE HABLAR DE ESO EN VOZ ALTA

ANKO- AUN NO SABEMOS CUANDO VOLVEREMOS PERO DIA PUEDE HACER YA SU TRANSFORMACIÓN EN IDOL Y HUMANA( SOLO SE ME OCURRIO VIENDO MERMAID MELODY) A PARTE DE QUE YA LE SALEN ALGUNOS HECHIZOS Y VA MUY BIEN EN LA ESCUELA

MARIANA- QUE BUENO QUE VAYA BIEN ALICE YA TAMBIÉN PUEDE HACER ALGUNO QUE OTRO HECHIZO , YA PUEDE HACER SI TRANSFORMACIÓN EN IDOL , TAMBIÉN VA MUY BIEN EN LA ESCUELA PERO AUN NO PUEDE HACER SU TRANSFORMACIÓN EN HUMANA CREO QUE DIA DEBERÍA AYUDARLE UN POCO Y MIKARU TAMBIÉN NO YA QUE ELLA VA IGUAL QUE DIA

TSUNADE Y ANKO- SI NO HAY PROBLEMA REINA MARIANA

MARIANA- PERO CUANDO LES VAN A DECIR A SUS HIJOS QUE KAKASHI ES EL REY DEL MAR PLATINO Y JIRAYA DEL ÁRTICO ( NOTA : LA REINA MARIANA Y SU ESPOSO MICHEL GOBIERNAN EL PACIFICO NORTE)

TODOS MENOS LA REINA MARIANA - CUANDO LLEGUE EL MOMENTO

( EN ESE MOMENTO DESPIERTAN DIA , MIKARU , ANUBIAS , MASQUERADE , KYOYA, ALICE , SHUN , ITACHI Y ZERO)

TODOS- BUENOS DÍAS

KAKASHI- QUE TAL DURMIERON CHICOS

TODOS-BIEN

JIRAYA - DIA TE VEZ MAS PÁLIDA DE LO NORMAL

DIA- ES QUE ME SIENTO( EN ESE MOMENTO SE DESMAYA)

TODOS- DIA

ANKO-MEJOR LLEVEMOS LA AL DOCTOR HA VER QUE DICE QUE TIENE

TODOS- SI ES LO MEJOR

( SE LA LLEVAN AL DOCTOR)

DOCTOR- PARECE QUE ESTA ENFERMA DE UN REFRIADO POR ESO ESTA MAL

TODOS( MENOS ASUSTADOS) -OK YA NOS LA PODEMOS LLEVAR

DOCTOR- SI SOLO LES DARÉ SU MEDICAMENTO DESPUÉS DE COMER SE DEBE TOMAR UNA TABLETA ( LES DABA UN PAQUETE DE CAPSULAS)

KAKASHI- NO SE PREOCUPE YO ME ENCARGO DE QUE SE LAS TOME

DOCTOR- BUENO YA ME VOY

TODOS MENOS DIA- GRACIAS DOCTOR

( EN EL CAMINO SE ENCUENTRAN CON DARK)

DARK- QUE LE PASO A DIA ( SE ACERCA A DIA )

MASQUERADE-NO TE ACERQUES A MI HERMANA

DARK- PERO POR QUE ELLA ES MI NOVIA TENGO DERECHO A SABER QUE LE PASA ( MASQUERADE- CÍNICO MIKARU- TIENES RAZÓN Y MUCHA)

MIKARU- SABES DARK DIA ANTES DE QUE LE PASARA ESTO ME DIJO QUE ELLA YA NO QUERÍA SER TU NOVIA

DARK- PERO POR QUE

( EN ESE MOMENTO APARECEN FERNANDA Y SELLON)

FERNANDA- AHORA QUE TIENE LA NIÑATA PACIFICA

SELLON- SI PACIFICA DINOS

MASQUERADE- PERDÓN PERO COMO LLAMARON A MI HERMANA MENOR

FERNANDA Y SELLON - QUE TU ERES SU HERMANO MAYOR

MASQUERADE- SI

KYOYA- SI LO ES Y MIKARU ES ENCERIO QUE ME VAS AYUDAR CON LAS TAREAS

FERNANDA- PERO COMO ESTE BOMBÓN ES HERMANO DE ESTA CHUSMA ( DIJO MIENTRAS SEÑALABA A UNA DIA AUN DESMAYADA Y CARGADA EN LOS BRAZOS DE KAKASHI)

ANKO- ÓYEME BIEN NIÑA NO LE FALTES EL RESPETO A MI HIJA

FERNANDA- YO PUEDO LLAMARLA COMO YO QUIERA

KAKASHI-BUENO COMO LA NIÑA NO QUIERE HACER CASO LE VOY HA DECIR A SUS PAPAS QUE USTEDES MOLESTAN MUCHO A MI HIJA Y HA MIKARU

SELLON Y FERNANDA - Y QUE NOS IMPORTA NOSOTRAS SOMOS MAS RICAS QUE ESAS CHUSMAS

MARIANA- ASÍ QUE ES LAS MOLESTAN POR LA CLASE SOCIAL

SELLON Y FERNANDA - PERO SI ES LA REINA MARIANA

MARIANA- SI DIA Y MIKARU VIVEN EN EL CASTILLO ES POR QUE SU PAPA ES EL CAPITÁN DE LA GUARDIA QUE PROTEGE AL REINO Y EL PAPA DE MIKARU ES EL SUB-CAPITÁN QUE AYUDA AL PAPA DE DIA

SELLON Y FERNANDA - PERO ELLAS NO SE VISTEN COMO DEBERÍAN VESTIRSE POR ESO NO CREÍAMOS QUE VIVÍAN EN EL CASTILLO

ANKO- ES QUE A ELLA NO LE GUSTA VESTIRSE COMO SE DEBE Y A MI TAMPOCO NI A TSUNADE NI HA MIKARU NOS GUSTA

SELLON Y FERNANDA- OK YA LAS DEJAREMOS DE MOLESTAR PERO NO LES DIGAN A NUESTROS PADRES SI

KAKASHI- ESTA BIEN NO LES DIRÉ PERO LO PROMETEN

SELLON Y FERNANDA- LO PROMETEMOS

( FERNANDA Y SELLON SE VAN)

DARK- PERO AHORA ME VAN HA DECIR POR QUE NO PUEDO VER A DIA

MASQUERADE- POR QUE TU ENGAÑASTE A MI HERMANA CON ESA CHICA LLAMADA FERNANDA

DARK- ESO NO ES CIERTO

MIKARU- SI LO ES Y AQUÍ TENGO LA PRUEBA ( MIENTRAS LE ENSEÑABA UNA FOTO A DARK)

DARK- QUE PERO SI NO ES CIERTO YO NUNCA LA ENGAÑE

MASQUERADE- AQUÍ ESTA LA PRUEBA ASÍ QUE YA NO TENEMOS MAS DE QUE HABLAR PAPA MAMA YA NOS PODEMOS IR PARA QUE DIA TOME LA MEDICINA

KAKASHI- SI PERO LA REINA QUE DICE

MARIANA- YO DIGO QUE MASQUERADE TIENE RAZÓN VA MONOS PARA QUE DIA TOME SU MEDICINA

KAKASHI- OK CHICOS NOS VAMOS

TODOS- SI

( SE ALEJAN DEJANDO A DARK)

( PENSAMIENTOS DE DARK) YO NO LA ENGAÑE ESA FOTO HA VER SI MI HERMANO SABE

DARK SE ALEJA NADANDO

* * *

**_ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA_**

**_MIKARU- HAY AMIGA QUE BUENO QUE YA SUBISTE LA CONTY _**

**_YO- ES QUE YA TENIA QUE SUBIRLA PARA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES_**

**_KYOYA- SI TIENES RAZÓN YA ERA TIEMPO PERO POR QUE SI AYER SUBISTE LA CONTY HOY LA CONTINUASTE_**

**_YO- ES QUE AHORITA TENGO MUCHA INSPIRACIÓN Y VOY SEGUIR HASTA QUE LLEGUE A SU FIN _**

**_KYOYA- BUENO DEJEN SU COMENTARIO PREGUNTAS LO QUE QUIERAN_**

**_MIKARU Y YO- GRACIAS POR LEER NUESTRA HISTORIA DE VERDAD_**

**_LOS TRES- SE LOS AGRADECEMOS Y MUCHO POR SEGUIR AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS BYE SE CUIDAN_**

**_YO- DIANA HATAKE FUERA BYE_**


	11. UN NUEVO ROMANCE EMPIEZA

**YO: HOLA AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI NUEVA HISTORIA Y COMO SOY MUY NUEVA ME GUSTARÍA HACER AMIGOS**

**MIKARU- PORQUE NO ENTRASTE ANTES PARA LA ****CONTINUACIÓN**

**YO- TENIA MUCHO TRABAJO EL EXAMEN Y LAS TAREAS PERO HOY HABRA CONTINUACION Y DONDE ESTÁN ESE PAR DE GALLINAS EMOS NO LOS HE VISTO**

**MIKARU- FÍJATE QUE YA NO PELEAMOS CON ELLOS ME PREGUNTO QUE PLANEAN**

**YO- IGUAL PERO PARA ESO PLANEAREMOS UN ****CONTRAATAQUE**

** MIKARU- TIENES RAZON**

**YO-SI PERO HÁBLALE A LAS CHICAS POR FAVOR**

**MIKARU-CHICAS NECESITO QUE VENGAN**

**SAKURA - PARA QUE NO ****NECESITAN**

**YO- PARA ALGO MIKARU LLÉVALAS A DONDE YA SABES **

**MIKARU- SIGAN ME SAKURA ALICE **

**SAKURA- YA VOY**

**ALICE- QUE ALGO Y YA VOY NO ME DEJES SAKURA**

**MIKARU- KYOYA VEN UN MOMENTO**

**KYOYA QUE PASA CHICAS**

**YO- NECESITAMOS UN FAVOR LES HABLAS A LAS GALLINAS PERDÓN A LOS CHICOS**

**KYOYA- CHICOS LOS ****NECESITAMOS**

**SHUN SASUKE- QUE PASA**

**YO- MIREN NECESITO QUE SE QUEDEN EN ESE CUARTO Y MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES PRONTO SABRÁN QUE PLANEO Y PORQUE LOS MANDE AHÍ MIKARU ME PUEDES HACER LOS HONORES **

**MIKARU- CLARO LOS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN**

**YO - SOLO EL TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**MIKARU Y YO- SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS DEJAMOS LEER**

* * *

_EN EL FONDO DEL MAR SE ENCONTRABA UNA BONITA SIRENA LA CUAL SU NOMBRE ERA ALICE GEHABICH LA CUAL ERA PRINCESA DE ESE MAR_

_ALICE: HOLA MAMA PAPA_

_MARIANA: HOLA MI NIÑA COMO TE FUE_

_MICHEL: LISTA PARA DECIREL LA NOTICIA CARIÑO_

_MARIANA: SI_

_AMBOS: TE VAZ A CASAR CON EL PRINCIPE SHUN KAZAMI_

_ALICE: QUE (SORPRENDIDA)_

_MARIANA: ES PARA RESTAURAR LA PAZ EN AMBOS MARES_

_MICHEL: SI ES POR EL BIEN DE TODOS_

_ALICE: SI NO HAY DE OTRA LO ARE PERO YO NO LO CONOSCO_

_MARIANA: LO VAZ A CONOCER PRONTO_

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN TIERRA FIRME EN UN PALACIO_

_NARUTO: OYE SASUKE QUIEN TE GUSTA DEL PUEBLO_

_SASUKE: O TU YA SABES NARUTO QUE ES SAKURA_

_NARUTO. SI HASTA CREO QUE TU LE GUSTAS_

_SASUKE: (SONROJADO) ENSERIO LO CREES_

_NARUTO: SI HASTA ME LO DIJO_

_SASUKE: PUES ENTONCES LE VOY A DECIR LO QUE SIENTO_

_NARUTO: SI PERO CUIDATE DE TUS ADMIRADORAS DEL PUEBLO_

_SASUKE: OK_

_EN EL PUEBLO_

_SAKURA: QUE TENGA UN BUEN DIA_

_SASUKE: HOLA SAKURA( SONROJADO)_

_SAKURA: HOLA SASUKE( SONROJADA)_

_SASUKE: QUIERES ESTE SALIR CONMIGO_

_SAKURA: SI SI QUIERO SASUKE( LO ABRAZA Y ESTE SE SONROJA)_

_SASUKE: ENTONCES TE VENGO A BUSCAR A LAS 8:00 PM_

_SAKURA: SI NOS VEMOS A LAS 8:00_

_SASUKE. SI NOS VEMOS ( SE VA )_

_SASUKE SE ALEJA ASIA DIRECCION DE LA BAHIA DONDE VE A UNA CHICA EN EL MAR DE PELO NARANJA_

_SASUKE: OYE QUIEN ERES TU_

_CHICA: MI NOMBRE ES ALICE GEHABICH_

_SASUKE: EL MIO ES SASUKE UCHIHA_

_ALICE: MUCHO GUSTO SASUKE_

_SASUKE: YO NUNCA TE HABIA VISTO POR AQUI DE ¿DONDE ERES?_

_ALICE: DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: ¿DEL MAR?_

_ALICE: SI DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: COMO NO ENTIENDO_

_ALICE: ES QUE SOY UNA SIRENA_

_SASUKE:E ENCERIO_

_ALICE: SI ES POR ESO QUE NO SALGO DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: Y DIME ALICE ¿CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES?_

_ALICE: 13 AÑOS Y ¿TU?_

_SASUKE: LO MISMO_

_ALICE: SASUKE AHORITA TENGO QUE IRME SI NO MI MEJORES AMIGAS LE DIRAN A MI PADRE QUE NO ESTOY _

_SASUKE: SI PERO PORQUE SE LO VAN A CONTAR_

_ALICE: ES QUE SI NO ME ENCUENTRAN LE DICEN AL PADRE DE MI MEJOR AMIGA DIA QUIEN ES KAKASHI HATAKE EL GENERAL DE LA GUARDIA MARINA Y A MIKARU QUE SE PREOCUPA MUCHO POR MI_

_SASUKE: ENTONCES NOS VEMOS A QUI A LAS 6:00 PM_

_ALICE: OK BYE ( LE BESA LA MEJILLA)_

_SASUKE: SI BYE ( UN POQUITO SONROJADO)_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO ALICE SE METE AL AGUA Y SE ALEJA NADANDO)_

_EN EL MAR_

_DIA: DONDE ESTARA ESA CHICA SI NO REGRESA EN UNOS MINUTOSS LE DIRE A MI PAPA( DIA MEJOR AMIGA DE ALICE PELO EN MAR ES PLATEADO Y LACIO __LE LLEGA ALA ESPALDA_ SUS OJOS SON AZUL CELESTE Y LE LLEGA ALA ESPALDA AL IGUAL QUE SU ALETA _ENAMORADA DE DARK __HIJA _ DEL GENERAL DE LA GUARDIA MARINA KAKASHI HATAKE Y SU MAMA ES ANKO)

_MIKARU: TRANQUILA AHORITA HA DE REGRESAR MEJOR LA ESPERAMOS ( MIKARU MEJOR AMIGA DE DIA Y ALICE SU PAPA ES JIRAYA TRABAJA EN LA GUARDIA MARINA SU MAMA ES TSUNADE EN EL MAR SU CABELO ES CASTAÑO LACIO Y LE LLEGA A LA CINTURA SU ALETA ES ROSA PASTEL Y SUS OJOS SON CAFES CLARO Y ESTA ENAMORADA DE KEITH )_

_FERNANDA: MIRA A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUI SELLON SON LA NIÑATA Y LA PASIFICA_

_SELLON. SI EN ESPECIAL ESCUCHE EL CHISME DE QUE LA PASIFICA ASE ESTA LIGANDO A MI KEITH_

_FERNANDA: Y LA NIÑATA A MI DARK_

_(FERNANADA Y SELLON ENEMIGAS DE DIA Y MIKARU ENAMORADAS DE DARK Y __KEITH __SUS PELOS __LES_ LLEGAN LE LLEGA A LA ESPALDA Y SON DE COLOR AZUL MARINO Y AZUL CELESTE SON MUY FRESAS Y SUS PADRES SON DE UNA FAMILIA DE MEDIA CALIDAD )

_EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA ALICE_

_ALICE: DEJEN A MIS AMIGAS _

_AMBAS: ESTA BIEN SU ALTEZA_

_FERNANDA Y SELLON SE VAN_

_DIA : DONDE ESTABAS AMIGUIS YA LE IBA A DECIR AMI PADRE QUE TE BUSCARA_

_MIKARU: YO TAMBIEN LE IBA A DECIR A SU PADRE PERO NO LO HICIMOS_

_ALICE: PERDON POR PREOCUPARALAS ES QUE MEJOR SE LOS CUENTO EN LA GUARIDA VALE_

_D Y M:VALE VAMONOS_

_EN SU GUARIDA _

_D Y M: AHORA NOS CUENTAS_

_ALICE: SI YA LES CUENTO_

_DESPUES DE QUE LES CUENTA LO OCURRIDO_

_D Y M: QUE HIZISTE QUE COSA_

_ALICE: SI ME AYUDARIAN A DISTRAER A LOS GUARDIAS PARA QUE PUEDA IR A VERLO_

_DIA: VALE Y DIME QUE PIENSAS MIKARU_

_MIKARU: ESTABIEN TE AYUDAREMOS_

_ALICE: GRACIAS_

_DIA. BUENO TE QUEDAN 3O MINUTOS A SI QUE CON ESO LLEGAS AHI NO_

_ALICE: A ES CIERTO BYE CHICAS_

_D Y M: BYE ALICE NO TE PREOCUPES NOSOTRAS NOS ENCARGAMOS_

_ALICE: GRACIAS SON LAS MEJORES_

_EN EL PALACIO DE SASUKE_

_SASUKE: MEJOR ME APURO_

_ CERCA DE LA BAHIA_

_SASUKE: YA CASI LLEGO_

_EN EL MAR CERCA DE LA BAHIA _

_ALICE. YA CASI LLEGO_

_EN LA BAHIA_

_AMBOS: LLEGE_

_ALICE: HOLA SASUKE_

_SASUKE: HOLA ALICE Y DIME TE REGAÑARON_

_ALICE: NO AHORA DE QUE QUERIAS HABLARME_

_SASUKE: QUE LE REGALO A UNA CHICA QUE ME GUSTA_

_ALICE: FACIL TE LO PUEDO CONSEGUIR VAMOS A EL ARRECIFE DE CORAL_

_SASUKE: VAMOS_

_EN EL ARRECIFE DE CORAL_

_ALICE: DIA MIKARU ESTAN AQUI _

_LAS ENCUENTRA CON DARK Y __KEITH_

_DARK- HOLA ALICE_

_____KEITH_- HOLA

_DIA- NOS ENCONTRASTE _

_MIKARU-Y QUIEN ES EL _

_ALICE- EL ES SASUKE EL HUMANO DEL QUE LES HABLE_

_DIA Y MIKARU- MUCHO GUSTO SASUKE_

_SASUKE- EL GUSTO ES MIO Y DIME ALICE QUIENES SON ELLAS_

_ALICE- LA PELIPLATEADA ES DIA Y LA CASTAÑA ES MIKARU_

_SASUKE- Y ELLOS QUIENES SON_

_ALICE- ELLOS SON EL PELIMORADO ES DARK EN (SUSURRO A DAI LE GUSTA) Y EL RUBIO ES KEITH ( SUSURRO HACIA SASUKE A MIKARU LE GUSTA)_

_SASUKE- A OK Y PARA QUE VENIMOS AQUI_

_ALICE- PARA BUSCARTE ALGO PARA ESA CHICA LO HAREMOS DE CORAL_

_DIA- PARA ESO NOS BUSCABAS _

_MIKARU- NOS AYUDARIAN DARK Y ____KEITH_

_KEITH Y DARK- VALE SOLO PORQUE NOS LO PIDEN USTEDES_

_DIA Y MIKARU- GRACIAS_

_ALICE- A BUSCAR YA SABEN CUAL CHICOS_

_TIEMPO DESPUES_

_DIA , MIKARU Y ALICE- LO ENCONTRAMOS_

___KEITH _Y DARK- SI AL FIN ACABAMOS

_ALICE- CHICAS NOSOTRAS AREMOS NUESTRA ESPECIALIDAD_

_DIA Y MIKARU- VALE _

_TIEMPO DESPUES_

_ALICE- SASUKE VEN AQUI MIRA LO QUE LE HICIMOS_

_SASUKE- QUE BONITO CHICAS DE DONDE SACARON LOS CRISTALES_

_DIA , MIKARU Y ALICE- NOS LO DIERON LOS CHICOS SOLO EL CORAL LOS CRISTALES YA ESTABAN INCLUIDOS_

_SASUKE- VALE MUCHAS GRACIAS MEJOR ME VOY A ARREGLAR ADIOS _

_DIA, MIKARU , ALICE, ANUBIA Y __KEITH _- ADIOS SASUKE

_SASUKE- BYE ALICE MAÑANA HABLAMOS_

_ALICE- SI CLARO_

_SASUKE SE VA_

_EN EL PALACIO _

_YA VESTIDO SASUKE SE VA A RECOGER A SAKURA_

_EN LA CASA DE SAKURA _

_TOC TOC_

_SAKURA- YA VOY_

_SASUKE- PENSAMINETOS LE GUSTARA A SAKURA_

_SAKURA- HOLA SASUKE_

_SASUKE- HOLA SAKURA TE TRAJE ESTO ( LE MUESTRA EL COLLAR DE CORAL)_

_SAKURA- ES HERMOSO SASUKE PERO DE DONDE SACASTE EL CORAL SEGUN ESTA EN EL ARRECIFE Y ES MUY DIFICIL CONSEGUIRLO_

_SASUKE- ME METI A BUCEAR Y LO ENCONTRE_

_SAKURA- PUES DEBO ADMITIR QUE ES HERMOSO GRACIAS_

_SASUKE- A ¿DONDE QQUIERES IR?_

_SAKURA- A TE PARECE A UN RESTAURANTE_

_SASUKE- VALE SAKURA_

_DESPUES DE IR A COMER_

_SASUKE - A DONDE QUIERES IR AHORA SAKURA_

_SAKURA- A LA BAHIA_

_(BUENO VAN A LA BAHIA Y AHI ACABO SU CITA PERO VAMOS CON LOS CHICOS Y CHICAS)_

_DIA- AL FIN ACABAMOS ESTOY AGOTADA PERO NO LE TENGO MUCHA CONFIANZA Y USTEDES CHICOS_

_DARK ,__KEITH_ Y MIKARU- ESTAMOS IGUAL DE EXZAUSTOS Y TAMBIEN NO LE TENEMOS MUCHA CONFIANZA

_ALICE- PUES YO SI LE TENGO MUCHA CONFIANZA _

_DIA- NO LE DES TODA AMIGA_

_ALICE- VOY A HA VER COMO LE VA EN SU CITA_

_( ALICE SE ALEJA NADANDO)_

_DARK- AL FIN NOS DEJARON SOLOS- BESA A DIA EN LOS LABIOS ( YO - SI YUPI)_

___KEITH_- MIKARU PODEMOS HABLAR A SOLAS

_MIKARU- SI VAMOS_

_SE ALEJAN DE DIA Y DARK_

_CON MIKARU Y __KEITH_

_MIKARU- AHORA DE QUE VAMOS A HABLAR_

___KEITH_- DE QUE DEBENOS TERMINAR

_MIKARU- PORQUE_

_KEITH- PORQUE ME ENAMORE DE SELLON_

_MIKARU- LO ENTIENDO Y ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ CON SELLON_

_MIKARU SE ALEJA CON LAGRIMAS DEJANDO SOLO A __KEITH_

_KEITH- PENSAMIENTOS ME DUELE HACERLO PERO ES PARA QUE NO LE HAGAN DAÑO_

_CON DIA Y DARK_

_DARK- TENGO QUE IRME DIA SI NO MI PADRES SE ENOJARA_

_DIA- NOS VEMOS DARK_

_DARK SE VA Y APARECE MIKARU CON LAGRIMAS_

_DIA- MIKARU QUE TE PASA PORQUE LLORAS_

_MIKARU- HE TERMINADO CON __KEITH_

_DIA- PORQUE HAN ROTO_

_MIKARU- SE HA ENAMORADO DE SELLON_

_DIA SORPRENDIDA Y ENOJADA GRITA_

_DIA- ¡ VOY A MATAR A LA ZORRA DE SELLON ESO NADIE SE LO HACE A MI MEJOR AMIGA!_

_MIKARU- NO VALE LA PENA_

_DIA- SI ES CIERTO TE PUEDO CONSEGUIR UNA CITA_

_MIKARU- CON QUIEN_

_DIA- CON EL 2° MEJOR AMIGO DEL PROMETIDO DE ALICE_

_MIKARU- VALE ESTA BIEN_

_DIA __-SE QUE VAS HA ESTAR BIEN AMIGA_

_MIKARU- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS_

_EN EL PALACIO DEL PRINCIPE SHUN KAZAMI ( YO- QUE PRINCIPE NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS ES UN MUJERIEGO AL ME_NOS DARK , KEITH, SETH Y ZERO SI PARECEN PRINCIPES PERO EL NO PERO ES MI IMAGINACIÓN)

SHUN - CREO QUE HOY IRÉ A VISITAR A MI PROMETIDA PARA VER SI COMO DICEN ES HERMOSA

( SHUN KAZAMI PELINEGRO MUY GUAPO Y COMO DIJE UN POCO MUJERIEGO SOLO PORQUE AUN NO HA ENCONTRADO A SU MEDIA NARANJA SU ALETA ES DE VERDE UN POCO FUERTE Y ES MUY ATLETICO)

ZERO- PUES LA VERDAD SI ES HERMOSA MIRA ESTA FOTO( LE ENSEÑA LA FOTO DE UNA PELINARANJA)

SHUN- PUES TIENES RAZON SI ES HERMOSA

( ZERO MEJOR AMIGO DEL PRÍNCIPE SHUN PELO PLATEADO OJOS ROJOS SU ALETA ES DE COLOR AZUL Y ES MUY FUERTE)

ZERO- PERO CUANDO FUI A SU REINO ME GUSTO UNA CHICA DE PELO PLATEADO

SHUN - PERO COMO SE LLAMA

ZERO- NO SE PERO ES LA MEJOR AMIGA DE TU PROMETIDA

SHUN- CREO QUE YA SE PERO Y ESTE DONDE ESTA ITACHI

ZERO- ESTA PREPARANDO EL CARRUAJE PARA PARTIR

( EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRA ITACHI)

ITACHI- YA ESTA EL CARRUAJE SHUN

( ITACHI PELO NEGRO OJOS NEGROS 2° MEJOR AMIGO DE SHUN ES ATLÉTICO MUY FUERE Y SU ALETA ES ROJA)

_EN ESE MOMENTO LOS 3 SALEN Y SE EMBARCAN HACIA EL REINO DE ALICE_

_EN EL REINO DE ALICE _

_MARIANA- HOY VIENE TU PROMETIDO ALICE ESPERO QUE ESTÉS FELIZ Y __COMPÓRTATE_

_ALICE- SI PERO Y PAPA_

_MARIANA- AHORITA NO SE ENCUENTRA TUVO QUE HACER UN VIAJE PARA INVITAR A LOS DEMÁS REINOS A TU BODA_

_ALICE- AL MENOS PUEDEN ESTAR DIA Y MIKARU AQUÍ ES QUE ME SIENTO __SÓLITA_

_MARIANA- CLARO QUE PUEDEN VENIR_

_ALICE- SI MUCHAS GRACIAS SE LOS VOY A DECIR REGRESO EN UNOS MINUTOS_

_MARIANA- ESTA BIEN PERO NO TARDES MUCHO_

_ALICE- SI NO TARDARE_

_EN ESE MOMENTO ALICE SE ENCUENTRA CON KAKASHI Y JIRAYA_

_ALICE- KAKASHI JIRAYA HAN VISTO A MIKARU Y DIA_

_AMBOS- SI ESTÁN EN SUS CUARTOS_

_ALICE- GRACIAS_

_ALICE VA AL CUARTO DE DIA Y MIKARU ( DORMIMOS EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN)_

_ALICE- CHICAS VAMOS MI MAMA NOS ESPERA_

_AMBAS- VALE ALICE_

_SE VAN CON LA MAMA __DE ALICE_

_MARIANA- LLEGARON JUSTO A TIEMPO_

_ALICE- VES TE DIJE QUE NO TARDARÍA MUCHO_

_MARIANA- SI Y LO CREO _

_DIA- PARA QUE NOS LLAMASTE ESTÁBAMOS JUGANDO NAIPES _

_MIKARU- SI ELLA ME ESTABA GANANDO PERO BUENO DINOS_

_ALICE- PARA QUE NO ESTUVIERA SÓLITA CON MI PROMETIDO_

_AMBAS- BUENO TE PERDONAMOS PERO PARA LA OTRA NOS AVISAS CON TIEMPO_

_EN ESE MOMENTO BAJAN 2 PELINEGROS Y UN CHICO DE CABELLO PLATEADO_

_ALICE- CUAL SE QUE ES MI PROMETIDO _

_MARIANA-__EL DE OJOS _ÁMBARES

_ALICE- OK_

_EN ESE MOMENTO EL PELINEGRO DE OJOS ÁMBARES SE ACERCA ALA PELINARANJA_

_SHUN- MUCHO GUSTO SOY SHUN KAZAMI PRÍNCIPE DEL REINO VECINO_

_ALICE- EL GUSTO ES MIO SOY ALICE GEHABICH Y A PARTIR DE HOY SERÉ TU PROMETIDA_

_SHUN- ELLAS QUIENES SON_

_ALICE- A LA PELIPLATEADA ES DIA Y LA CASTAÑA MIKARU_

_AMBAS - ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLO_

_SHUN- EL GUSTO ES MIO_

_ALICE- Y ELLOS QUIENES SON_

_SHUN- A EL PELINEGRO ES ITACHI Y EL PELIPLATEADO ES ZERO_

_AMBOS- ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLAS_

_AMBAS- EL GUSTO ES NUESTRO_

_MARIANA- PORQUE NO LOS LLEVAN A RECORRER EL REINO_

_LAS 3- SI_

_LOS 3- VALE_

_SE RETIRAN EN ESE MOMENTO SE ENCUENTRAN A KAKASHI Y A JIRAYA_

_KAKASHI- MI NIÑA HOY TU MAMA VA A VENIR A RECOGERTE Y QUIEN ES EL -SEÑALANDO A EL PELIPLATA QUE ME HABÍA TOMADO DE LA MANO_

_DIA- BUENO EL ES_

_ZERO- MI NOMBRE ES ZERO_

_JIRAYA- QUIEN ES EL PELINEGRO QUE ESTA TOMANDO LA MANO DE MI NIÑA_

_MIKARU- BUENO EL ES_

_ITACHI- MI NOMBRE ES ITACHI_

_JIRAYA Y KAKASHI( LE SUSURRAN A ITACHI Y ZERO) - ALÉJENSE DE NUESTRAS NIÑAS_

_ITACHI Y ZERO( CON SARCASMO) - SI LO HAREMOS_

_J Y K- MAS LE VALE_

_ALICE- MEJOR VA MONOS YA NO_

_DIA Y MIKARU- SI VA MONOS_

_ITACHI Y ZERO- SI LAS ACOMPAÑO QUE DICES SHUN_

_SHUN- LOS SIGO_

_SE ALEJAN DEJANDO A JIRAYA Y KAKASHI SOLOS_

_SE VAN A A LA BAHÍA DONDE SE HABÍAN ENCONTRADO SASUKE Y ALICE_

_SHUN- DONDE ES AQUÍ_

_ MIKARU- ES EL LUGAR EN EL QUE SE CONOCIERON_

_DIA- ALICE Y( ALICE LE TAPA LA BOCA)_

_ALICE( LE SUSURRA A DIA) - NO LO DIGAS POR FAVOR_

_DIA( LE SUSURRA A ALICE)-OK_

_ALICE- ES AQUÍ DONDE LAS CONOCÍ A ELLAS_

_MIKARU- NO MIENTAS ALICE ES AQUÍ DONDE( DIA LE TAPA LA BOCA Y LE SUSURRA ALGO AL OÍDO)_

_DIA(SUSURRANDO)- NO DIGAS NADA DE SASUKE SOLO DI QUE ESO ES UNA MENTIRA_

_MIKARU(SUSURRANDO)- OK_

_ALICE- Y YA LO OLVIDASTE MIKARU_

_MIKARU- CIERTO ME CONFUNDI_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA SASUKE)_

_SASUKE- ALICE TE QUIERO AGRADECER EL REGALO QUE ME HICISTE_

_SHUN - ALICE QUIEN ES ESE HUMANO_

_ALICE-ES UN AMIGO Y NO HAY DE NADA QUE AGRADECER SASUKE_

_SASUKE- Y QUIEN ES EL_

_SHUN- YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE SHUN KAZAMI Y ALICE ES MI ( ES INTERRUMPIDO)_

_ALICE- EL ES MI PROMETIDO Y QUE TAL SI NOS ACOMPAÑAS A NADAR_

_SASUKE- ESTA BIEN IRÉ POR MI TRAJE BUZO PARA NADAR_

_ALICE- VE TE ESPARAMOS_

_SASUKE- OK_

_( SASUKE SE VA POR SU TRAJE DE BUZO Y DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS LLEGO CON EL TRAJE PUESTO)_

_SASUKE- YA VOLVÍ Y __VAMOS _

_TODOS- SI VAMOS_

_( SE ALEJAN DE LA BAHÍA)_

_EN EL MAR_

_DIA - VAMOS NO QUIERO QUE MI PADRE ME ENCUENTRE Y ME LLEVE CON MI HERMANO QUIERO IR A VER A KYOYA YA QUE NO HE SABIDO NADA DE EL_

_MIKARU- YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY PREOCUPADA ME PREGUNTO COMO __ESTARÁ_

_ALICE- TIENEN RAZÓN VAMOS_

_SASUKE- ALICE ME ECHAS UNA MANITA NO PUEDO NADAR TAN RAPIDO COMO USTEDES_

_ALICE- CLARO ( LE AGARRA LA MANO) AHORA VAMOS_

_SHUN(PENSAMIENTOS CELOSO)-PORUE LE AGARRA LA MANO NO SERA QUE ALICE LE GUSTA_

_ITACHI- VAMOS SHUN NADA MAS RAPIDO QUE YA NOS DEJARON LAS CHICAS( SEÑALA DONDE VAN LAS CHICAS)_

_ZERO - SI VAMOS BAJA DE TU NUBE QUE YO QUIERO IR CON DIA-CHAN_

_SHUN- SI VAMOS_

_( LOS CHICOS LAS ALCANZAN)_

_SASUKE- OYE ALICE QUIEN ES KYOYA_

_ALICE- ES UN AMIGO DESDE QUE SOMOS NIÑAS FUE NUESTRO PRIMER MEJOR AMIGO_

_SASUKE- SI PERO DONDE VIVE_

_DIA- EN ESA CASA_

_MIKARU- VAMOS_

_ALICE Y SASUKE- SI_

_ITACHI-BUENO QUE LES PARECE UNA CARRERA HASTA AYI SHUN ZERO ALICE DIA Y MIKARU_

_ALICE- SI PERO SASUKE VA CONMIGO_

_TODOS- EN SUS MARCAS LISTOS YA_

_( TODOS SALEN NADANDO EN PRIMER LUGAR IBA DIA EN SEGUNDO LUGAR ALICE Y SASUKE EN TERCER LUGAR IBAN MIKARU E ITACHI AL MISMO NIVEL EN CUARTO ZERO CON SHUN TRATANDO DE REBASARSE HASTA QUE LLEGARON)_

_ALICE-GANASTE DIA PERO COMO_

_MIKARU- ES QUE DIA Y YO HACEMOS CARERAS Y ELLA SIEMPRE ME GANA PERO AHORA TU ME GANASTE ALICE_

_ZERO- FELICIDADES DIA - CHAN - LE BESA LA MEJILLA Y ELLA SE SONROJA PERO NADIE VIO QUE UN PELIMORADO ESTABA QUE ARDÍA DE CELOS Y NADO LO MAS RÁPIDO Y BESO LOS LABIOS DE DIA _

_DARK- ALÉJATE DE DIA ELLA ES MÍA_

_ALICE, MIKARU Y SASUKE- HOLA DARK PERO QUE HACÍAS POR AQUÍ_

_DARK- ESTABA COMPITIENDO CON ANUBIAS Y MASQUERADE PERO QUE HACE AQUÍ SASUKE SEGÚN EL NO PUEDE RESPIRAR EN EL AGUA_

_SASUKE- TRAGO MI TRAJE DE BUZO Y QUE TAL DONDE ESTA KEITH_

_MIKARU- SI ME DISCULPAN TENGO QUE IRME A UN LUGAR_

_DIA- PARA QUE ABRISTE LA BOCA SASUKE ALICE HAY ALGO QUE TENGO QUE DECIRTE EN PRIVADO_

_DIA Y ALICE SE ALEJAN DE LOS CHICOS_

_ALICE-DIME QUE ES DIA_

_DIA- ES QUE NO TE PLATIQUE QUE MIKARU ROMPIÓ CON KEITH_

_ALICE- QUE PORQUE_

_DIA- PORQUE EL BOBO SE ENAMORO DE ESA BRUJA DE SELLON_

_ALICE-¡ QQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_DIA- LO QUE OÍSTE EL BOBO DE KEITH SE ENAMORO DE LA BRUJA DE SELLON PERO NO SE COMO SI HA KEITH NUNCA LE GUSTO SELLON ME LO DIJO CUANDO ÍBAMOS EN EL COLE_

_ALICE- NO ME ENTERE PERO QUE HAREMOS LOS UNIREMOS DE NUEVO O QUE_

_DIA- LE VAMOS A DAR A KEITH MUCHOS CELOS CON ITACHI_

_ALICE- VAMOS HA DECIRLE A ITACHI_

_PENSAMIENTOS DE ITACHI- HA DONDE HABRÁ IDO MIKARU ME SIENTO MAL DE VERLA __ASÍ_

_DIA- ITACHI TIERRA LLAMANDO A ITACHI REACCIONA_

_ITACHI- QUE PASA_

_ALICE- TE VAMOS HA DECIR UN PLAN PARA DARLE CELOS AL EX DE MIKARU TE NOS UNES_

_ITACHI- SI ES UN IDIOTA EL QUE HAYA ROTO CON MIKARU-CHAN_

_DIA- QUE YO SEPA DESDE CUANDO LE DICES MIKARU -CHAN O ES QUE ACASO ESTAS ENAMORADO DE MIKARU_

_ITACHI-ETTO (PENSAMIENTOS METÍ LA PATA EN DONDE NO DEBÍA)_

_DIA- PORQUE SI ES ASÍ TIENES UNA OPORTUNIDAD ITACHI-SAN_

_ALICE- ADEMAS SERIAN UNA BONITA PAREJA_

_ITACHI- LO CREEN ENSERIO_

_AMBAS-SI LO CREEMOS_

_ITACHI- LO MEJOR SERA VOLVER NO YA QUE SU AMIGO LAS ESTARÁ ESPERANDO_

_ALICE- SI PERO QUIEN VA POR MIKARU_

_DIA-YO VOY MIKARU Y YO NOS HABLAMOS DE TODO USTEDES ADELÁNTENSE LUEGO LOS ALCANZAMOS_

_ITACHI Y ALICE- VALE_

_( SE VAN Y DIA SE VA A BUSCAR A MIKARU)_

_CON MIKARU_

_MIKARU- PORQUE TENÍAN QUE HABLAR DE ESO ME CAUSA MAS DOLOR QUE HAYAMOS ROTO YO_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE DIA)_

_DIA- MIKARU AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO_

_MIKARU- DIA QUE HICE MAL EN MI RELACIÓN CON KEITH ( CON LAGRIMAS)_

_DIA- NO HICISTE NADA MALO EL ES EL MAS IDIOTA POR ROMPER CONTIGO NO SABE LO QUE PERDIÓ_

_MIKARU- (LLORANDO) PERO ES QUE YO LO AMABA DE VERDAD CON TODA MI ALMA Y QUE HAYAMOS ROTO ME DESTRUYE EL CORAZÓN Y EL ALMA_

_DIA-TRANQUILA SEGURO PRONTO DESCUBRIRÁS A TU MEDIA NARANJA_

_MIKARU-ASÍ PORQUE_

_DIA-ITACHI-SAN ME DIJO QUE ESTA ENAMORADO DE TI_

_MIKARU- QQUUEE_

_DIA- LO QUE OÍSTE LE HAREMOS PAGAR A KEITH SUS FECHORÍAS_

_ MIKARU (__DEJANDO DE LLORAR)- GRACIAS AMIGA ERES LA MEJOR_

_DIA- PARA ESO ESTAMOS LAS AMIGAS (ABRAZÁNDOLA) AHORA VAMOS CON LOS CHICOS QUE NO DEBEN ESTAR ESPERANDO EN CASA DE KYOYA_

_MIKARU- SI VAMOS_

_( SE VAN Y ALCANZAN A LOS DEMÁS)_

_MIKARU Y DIA HOLA CHICOS LAMENTAMOS LA TARDANZA_

_MIKARU- ( NERVIOSA) HOLA ITACHI-KUN_

_ITACHI- QUE BUENO ES VERTE CON ESE ANIMO MIKARU-CHAN_

_MIKARU- TU LO CREES_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE KYOYA)_

_KYOYA-YO TAMBIÉN CREO QUE ES BUENO VERTE CON ESE ANIMO MIKARU _

_( KYOYA TATEGAMI ALETA VERDE PASTO OJOS AZUL CELESTE CABELLO VERDE FUERTE ES FUERTE ES UN POCO REBELDE EN LAS MEJILLAS TIENES COMO CORTADAS EN FORMA DE CRUCES EL CABELLO LO TIENE UN POCO REBELDE Y LO TIENE EN UNA COLE TITA ES AMIGO DE MIKARU ALICE Y DIA DESDE E LA INFANCIA Y DESDE EL COLE)_

_MIKARU- KYOYA QUE TAL COMO HAS ESTADO_

_KYOYA- MUY BIEN Y DONDE ESTA DIA-CHAN NO LA HE VISTO _

_DIA- AQUÍ ESTOY PERDONEN LA TARDANZA TUVE UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA QUE ME VIENE MOLESTANDO ( DIJO SEÑALANDO ATRAS)_

_FERNANDA-DONDE ESTA MI DARK NIÑATA HAY MIRA SELLON AQUÍ ESTA ESTE HORROROSO GRUPO EXCEPTO POR KYOYA EL ES UN BOMBÓN( YO - PUAG A TI NO TE DA ASCO KYOYA KYOYA- FÍJATE QUE SI Y MUCHO)_

_DIA- DÉJENME AHORITA HAGO QUE SE RETRACTE DE LO QUE DIJO HAY POR FAVOR VOY A MANDARLA AL OCÉANO INDICO POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN SI (DEJO UNA FURIOSA DIA QUE ERA SUJETADA POR MIKARU Y KYOYA)_

_ALICE- QUE PASA AHORA DIA-CHAN POR QUE ESTAS ENOJADA MIKARU ME DICES QUE PASO_

_MIKARU- CLARO VERAS HA ESTA DIA LA MOLESTO FERNANDA DICIÉNDOLE NIÑATA _

_SELLON- HAY QUE CHISMOSA RESULTASTE PACIFICA_

_MIKARU- COMO ME DIJISTE ( DIJO UNA ENOJADA MIKARU )_

_SELLON- LO QUE OÍSTE PERIÓDICO ( CON LA CARA QUE HACE INO CERDA CUANDO ABRAZA A SASUKE )_

_MIKARU-DÉJENME AYUDO A DIA-CHAN A DESHACERME DE ES PAR POR FAVOR SI ( DIJO UNA ENOJADA MIKARU SUJETADA POR ALICE Y KYOYA QUIEN YA HABÍAN SOLTADO HA DIA )_

_DIA- CALMADA MIKARU NO LES HAGAS CASO YA SE POR QUE DARK NO SE FIJA EN TI( DIJO SEÑALANDO A FERNANDA)_

_FERNANDA- SI SE FIJO EN MI ADEMAS SI QUIERES TE MUESTRO UNAS FOTOS DONDE ESTOY CON EL (ENSEÑÁNDOLE LAS FOTOS) MIRA AQUÍ ME ESTA BESANDO QUE LINDA PAREJA FORMAMOS NO QUE OPINAN_

_ALICE- SI AHORA QUE ME ACUERDO YO VI A DARK EN LA FERIA QUE ESTUVO LA SEMANA PASADA DIJO QUE DIA Y EL IBAN A SUBIRSE AL TÚNEL DEL AMOR _

_DIA- YO NO FUI A LA FERIA AYUDE A MIKARU A CANTAR BIEN VERDAD_

_MIKARU- SI ELLA ME AYUDO A CANTAR MEJOR_

_ALICE-ENTONCES NO VOY A CREER LO QUE VOY A DECIR DARK ES UN MUJERIEGO _

_MIKARU- DIA-CHAN ENTONCES DARK TE ESTUVO ENGAÑANDO CON FERNANDA_

_DIA- SI SABEN TENGO QUE IRME VOY A BUSCAR A LOS CHICOS ( DIJO DIA CON LAGRIMAS)_

_MIKARU- TE ACOMPAÑO DIA-CHAN KYOYA __ACOMPÁÑANOS_

_KYOYA- VOY A BUSCAR A MASQUERADE Y A KAKASHI( LE SUSURRO A MIKARU)_

_MIKARU- CLARO( LE DEVOLVIÓ EL SUSURRO)_

_ALICE-VA MONOS CHICOS _

_KYOYA- AHORITA LAS ALCANZO VOY A BUSCAR A ALGUIEN_

_ALICE- SI VAMOS CON LOS CHICOS_

_CON LOS CHICOS_

_SHUN-Y DIME SASUKE A TI TE INTERESA ALGUIEN_

_SASUKE- SI PERO NO VIVE EN EL MAR_

_SHUN- COMO SE LLAMA_

_SASUKE- SE LLAMA SAKURA Y ESTOY MUY COLADITO POR ELLA_

_SHUN - TE INTERESA ALICE_

_SASUKE- NO ELLA ES MI AMIGA_

_ITACHI- CIENTO INTERRUMPIR PERO HAY VIENEN LAS CHICAS_

_ALICE- SHUN VEN POR FAVOR_

_SHUN- CLARO HAY VOY_

_ZERO- QUE TE PASA DIA-CHAN POR QUE LLORAS_

_MIKARU- POR QUE EL AMOR DE SU VIDA LE ENGAÑO CON SU PEOR ENEMIGA_

_ITACHI- ASÍ QUE ES ESO SE ME HACIA RARO VER A DIA-CHAN TAN DEPRIMIDA_

_KYOYA-CHICAS YA LLEGUE Y MIREN QUE ESTOY ACOMPAÑADO_

_KAKASHI-BEBITA QUE TE PASO POR QUE LLORAS_

_MASQUERADE- QUE LE HICIERON A MI HERMANA ZOPENCOS A TI NO KYOYA A ELLOS ( SEÑALANDO A ITACHI Y ZERO)_

_KYOYA- FUE EL IDIOTA DE DARK PODEMOS DESTRUIRLO JUNTOS_

_KAKASHI Y MASQUERADE-CLARO QUE SI TE AYUDAMOS_

_MIKARU- KAKASHI PUEDES CARGAR A DIA -CHAN CREO QUE ESTA CANSADA DESPUÉS DE TANTO LLORAR( DIJO MIENTRAS LE DABA A UNA DIA DORMIDA)_

_KAKASHI- LO MEJOR SERA QUE ME LA LLEVE A SU HABITACIÓN MIKARU , ALICE LLEVA AL HUMANO A SU TERRITORIO Y DESPUÉS REGRESAS A CASA , SHUN TU TE VIENES CON MIGO AL IGUAL QUE MIKARU , ITACHI ZERO Y TU KYOYA TE VIENES CON NOSOTROS LE HABLARE A TU MAMA Y DORMIRÁS CON MASQUERADE Y ANUBIAS POR SUERTE TIENEN UNA CAMA DE SOBRA Y MASQUERADE ESPERO QUE NO TE MOLESTE DORMIR CON KYOYA_

_MASQUERADE -CLARO QUE NO PAPA A DEMÁS ANUBIAS KYOYA Y YO NOS LLEVAMOS MUY BIEN_

_KYOYA- MASQUERADE TIENE RAZÓN SIEMPRE NOS LLEVAMOS BIEN_

_KAKASHI-AHORA ALICE LLEVA AL HUMANO A SU TERRITORIO_

_ALICE-OK KAKASHI PERO MASQUERADE ME PUEDE ACOMPAÑAR PARA QUE NO REGRESE SOLA_

_KAKASHI-ESTA BIEN PERO REGRESAN A CASA CUANDO DEJEN AL HUMANO EN SU TERRITORIO_

_ALICE-VAMOS MASQUERADE_

_MASQUERADE-SI VAMOS_

* * *

MASQUERADE Y ALICE SE VAN A DEJAR A SASUKE

SASUKE- ALICE ME DIVERTÍ MUCHO CREO QUE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE VENGA LE VOY A PEDIR A SAKURA QUE ME ACOMPAÑE TE PARECE

ALICE- CLARO A SI LA CONOZCO SASUKE YA LLEGAMOS AQUÍ TU PUEDES SOLO NO

SASUKE-SI GRACIAS HASTA LUEGO

SASUKE SE VA A SU CASTILLO Y AHORA VAMOS CON MASQUERADE Y ALICE QUE VAN DE REGRESO A CASA CON KAKASHI

ALICE- MASQUERADE COMO CREES QUE ESTE DIA-CHAN

MASQUERADE-YO CREO QUE AHORA PAPA LA DEBE ESTAR LLEVANDO A SU CUARTO MEJOR DEMONIOS PRISA O LA BARRERA QUE PROTEGE EL CASTILLO SE ACTIVARA Y NOS QUEDAREMOS AFUERA ENTENDISTE

ALICE- QUE BARRERA YO NO SE MUCHO DE ESA BARRERA PERO DIA ME DIJO QUE ESA BARRERA PROTEGE AL CASTILLO DE LOS MALOS VERDAD Y A LA CIUDAD TAMBIEN

MASQUERADE- EXACTO PERO VA MONOS

SE APURARON Y CUANDO YA CASI LLEGABAN LA BARRERA EMPEZÓ A APARECER

MASQUERADE- NADA LO MAS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDAS YA VA COMENZAR A O NOS QUEDAREMOS AFUERA

ALICE Y MASQUERADE LLEGARON JUSTO A TIEMPO CUANDO YA ESTUVIERON ADENTRO FUERON A EL CASTILLO

KAKASHI-PENSÉ QUE NO LLEGARÍAN

KYOYA-YO TAMBIÉN Y EMPEZABA A PREOCUPARME SI PREGUNTAN POR DIA ESTA EN SU CUARTO CON MIKARU ANKO Y TSUNADE ( TODAS NOSOTRAS EN ESE CUARTO POR SUERTE ES GRANDE Y HAY 2 CAMAS MATRIMONIALES YO DUERMO CON MI MAMA Y MIKARU Y CON SU MAMA Y EL CUARTO ES DE COLOR VIOLETA)

ANUBIAS- MASQUERADE QUE TAL NO TE VI DESPUÉS DE LAS CARRERAS A HOLA KYOYA

KYOYA-HOLA ANUBIAS QUE CUENTAS

ANUBIAS-NADA MEJOR VA MONOS A NUESTRA HABITACIÓN

JIRAYA- NO VAN A NINGÚN LADO TENGO UNA PLATICA PENDIENTE CON ANUBIAS

ANUBIAS- SI DE MIS CALIFICACIONES QUE PASA NO ME DIGAS BAJE DEL 2° PUESTO

JIRAYA- NO ES ESO ES QUE ME HACES FELIZ TU HERMANA Y TU VAN MUY BIEN MAÑANA TE COMPRAREMOS AL IGUAL QUE HA TU HERMANA UN REGALO LO VOY A CONSULTAR CON TU MAMA QUE LES REGALAREMOS

KAKASHI- A SI MASQUERADE TU Y YO TENEMOS TAMBIÉN UNA PLATICA PENDIENTE

MASQUERADE- NO ME DIGAS BAJE DEL 1° PUESTO NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

KAKASHI-NO ES ESO ES QUE MAÑANA TU MAMA Y YO TE COMPRAREMOS ALGO AL IGUAL QUE TU HERMANA YA QUE VAN MUY BIEN ( YO- SOY INTELIGENTE Y MUCHO)

M Y A ( MASQUERADE Y ANUBIAS)-OK PERO YA PODEMOS IRNOS

AMBOS-SI

( ANUBIAS Y MASQUERADE SE VAN A SU CUARTO QUE POR CIERTO TAMBIÉN COMPARTE CON SUS PADRES SOLO QUE CON CAMAS INDIVIDUALES Y LA CAMA DE SOBRA DE KYOYA Y ES CASI GRANDE COMO EL DE NOSOTRAS Y EL CUARTO DE ELLOS DE AZUL)

JIRAYA- KAKASHI CREO QUE YA ES HORA DE DORMIR NO LO CREES

KAKASHI- SI YA ES HORA DE DESCANSAR ( DIJERON MIENTRAS SE IBAN A EL CUARTO QUE COMPARTEN CON SUS HIJOS Y KYOYA)

* * *

CON ALICE Y SU MAMA

MARIANA- DONDE ESTUVISTE A YA SE CON TU PROMETIDO Y QUE LAS CHICAS LES GUSTARON LOS AMIGOS DE TU PROMETIDO

ALICE-BUENO SI PERO DIA-CHAN TUVO UNA DECEPCIÓN AMOROSA Y AHORITA ESTA EN SU CUARTO CON SU MAMA Y MIKARU TAMBIÉN ESTA CON SU MAMA

MARIANA- QUE LASTIMA ELLA ES UNA CHICA INTELIGENTE Y MUY LINDA PARA QUE LA DEJEN ASÍ

ALICE-ESO LO SE PERO Y PAPA NO HA REGRESADO

MARIANA-NO SE ME DIJERON QUE SE QUE SE AVECINA UNA TORMENTA CREO QUE TU PADRE ESTARÁ FUERA UN TIEMPO EN LO QUE PASA LA TORMENTA

ALICE-OK PERO COMO CREES QUE ESTE DIA-CHAN CREES QUE ESTARÁ MEJOR

MARIANA-YO CREO QUE ELLA ESTARÁ BIEN VOY HA PLATICAR DE ESO MAÑANA CON ANKO SU MAMA

ALICE-BUENO MAMA YA ME VOY A DORMIR ESTOY MUY CANSADA

MARIANA-SI MI NIÑA DESCANSA

ALICE-DESCANSA MAMA

* * *

CUANDO TODOS SE HABÍAN DORMIDO VAMOS CON EL SASUSAKU EN LA TIERRA ( ESTÁN EN UN CARNAVAL)

SASUKE-SAKURA TE QUIERO DECIR ALGO IMPORTANTE

SAKURA- QUE PASA SASUKE-KUN

SASUKE-PERO VAMOS A UN LUGAR MAS PRIVADO SI

SAKURA-COMO DIGAS

( SE VAN A UN PARQUE YO- QUE ROMÁNTICO SASUKE CREO QUE YA ES HORA SASUKE-CA YATE)

SASUKE- T TT E E QUIERO( TOMA VALOR) TE QUIERO DECIR QUE TU ME GUSTAS Y MUCHO

SAKURA( SONROJADA)- TU TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAS Y MUCHO

SASUKE- ENTONCES QUIERES SER MI NOVIA

SAKURA-CLARO QUE SI

( ENTONCES AMBOS SE BESARON)

* * *

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

( EN EL CUARTO DE DIA Y MIKARU QUE AUN SEGUÍAN DORMIDAS LAS QUE ESTABAN DESPIERTAS ERAN NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE TSUNADE Y ANKO)

TSUNADE- ANKO QUE LE PASO A LA PEQUEÑA DIA LA VI MUY TRISTE Y ESO ES MUY RARO EN ELLA

ANKO- AYER SE ENTERO QUE SU NOVIO LA ENGAÑO CON SU ENEMIGA

TSUNADE- QUE MAL QUE LE PASE ESO A ELLA ELLA ES UNA DE LAS MEJORES

ANKO- LO SE PERO VAMOS A SALIR DE LA HABITACIÓN

( AFUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA ESTABAN KAKASHI Y JIRAYA QUIENES OYERON LO QUE DIJO ANKO)

KAKASHI-HOLA AMOR ( LE DIJO KAKASHI MIENTRAS LE DABA UN BESO)

ANKO- HOLA SI ESCUCHASTE MI PLATICA VERDAD

KAKASHI- SI LA OI Y A QUE NO TE IMAGINAS QUIEN LE ENGAÑO A LA BEBITA

ANKO- NO SE QUIEN ES

KAKASHI- DARK

ANKO- QUE EL PERO SI ERA MUY LINDO CON ELLA

KAKASHI-PUES NADIE ES LO QUE APARENTA

ANKO-EN ESO TIENES RAZÓN CARIÑO

TSUNADE- ESO MISMO LE PASO A MIKARU QUE NO TE LO CONTÓ AMOR( DIJO MIENTRAS LE DABA UN LINDO BESO A JIRAYA)

JIRAYA- ESO LE PASO A MI LINDA NIÑA

TSUNADE- SI PERO CON KEITH

KAKASHI Y JIRAYA - ESOS MALVADOS COMO SE ATREVEN A LASTIMAR A NUESTRAS BEBITAS

( CON SUS PALABRAS DESPERTARON A NUESTRA QUERIDA REINA MARIANA VEAMOS QUE LES DICE)

MARIANA- ASÍ QUE NO SOLO A DIA SI NO QUE TAMBIÉN A MIKARU ESTO ES MUY RARO NO CREEN ESO LE PUEDE PASAR A UNA PERO NO A LAS DOS O SI ALGUIEN DEBIÓ HABERLO PLANEADO QUE PASARA Y KAKASHI CUANDO VAS A VOLVER A TU REINO REY DEL MAR PLATINO( NO EXISTE SOLO SE ME OCURRIÓ VIENDO PEQUEÑA PRINCESA YUCIE ADEMAS ESTE ES UNO DE LOS SECRETOS DE MI HISTORIA)

KAKASHI- EN VOZ BAJA REINA MARIANA NO QUEREMOS QUE NUESTROS HIJOS SEPAN LA VERDAD AUN

MARIANA- LO SIENTO SE ME OLVIDO DE QUE NO HAY QUE HABLAR DE ESO EN VOZ ALTA

ANKO- AUN NO SABEMOS CUANDO VOLVEREMOS PERO DIA PUEDE HACER YA SU TRANSFORMACIÓN EN IDOL Y HUMANA( SOLO SE ME OCURRIO VIENDO MERMAID MELODY) A PARTE DE QUE YA LE SALEN ALGUNOS HECHIZOS Y VA MUY BIEN EN LA ESCUELA

MARIANA- QUE BUENO QUE VAYA BIEN ALICE YA TAMBIÉN PUEDE HACER ALGUNO QUE OTRO HECHIZO , YA PUEDE HACER SI TRANSFORMACIÓN EN IDOL , TAMBIÉN VA MUY BIEN EN LA ESCUELA PERO AUN NO PUEDE HACER SU TRANSFORMACIÓN EN HUMANA CREO QUE DIA DEBERÍA AYUDARLE UN POCO Y MIKARU TAMBIÉN NO YA QUE ELLA VA IGUAL QUE DIA

TSUNADE Y ANKO- SI NO HAY PROBLEMA REINA MARIANA

MARIANA- PERO CUANDO LES VAN A DECIR A SUS HIJOS QUE KAKASHI ES EL REY DEL MAR PLATINO Y JIRAYA DEL ÁRTICO ( NOTA : LA REINA MARIANA Y SU ESPOSO MICHEL GOBIERNAN EL PACIFICO NORTE)

TODOS MENOS LA REINA MARIANA - CUANDO LLEGUE EL MOMENTO

( EN ESE MOMENTO DESPIERTAN DIA , MIKARU , ANUBIAS , MASQUERADE , KYOYA, ALICE , SHUN , ITACHI Y ZERO)

TODOS- BUENOS DÍAS

KAKASHI- QUE TAL DURMIERON CHICOS

TODOS-BIEN

JIRAYA - DIA TE VEZ MAS PÁLIDA DE LO NORMAL

DIA- ES QUE ME SIENTO( EN ESE MOMENTO SE DESMAYA)

TODOS- DIA

ANKO-MEJOR LLEVEMOS LA AL DOCTOR HA VER QUE DICE QUE TIENE

TODOS- SI ES LO MEJOR

( SE LA LLEVAN AL DOCTOR)

DOCTOR- PARECE QUE ESTA ENFERMA DE UN REFRIADO POR ESO ESTA MAL

TODOS( MENOS ASUSTADOS) -OK YA NOS LA PODEMOS LLEVAR

DOCTOR- SI SOLO LES DARÉ SU MEDICAMENTO DESPUÉS DE COMER SE DEBE TOMAR UNA TABLETA ( LES DABA UN PAQUETE DE CAPSULAS)

KAKASHI- NO SE PREOCUPE YO ME ENCARGO DE QUE SE LAS TOME

DOCTOR- BUENO YA ME VOY

TODOS MENOS DIA- GRACIAS DOCTOR

( EN EL CAMINO SE ENCUENTRAN CON DARK)

DARK- QUE LE PASO A DIA ( SE ACERCA A DIA )

MASQUERADE-NO TE ACERQUES A MI HERMANA

DARK- PERO POR QUE ELLA ES MI NOVIA TENGO DERECHO A SABER QUE LE PASA ( MASQUERADE- CÍNICO MIKARU- TIENES RAZÓN Y MUCHA)

MIKARU- SABES DARK DIA ANTES DE QUE LE PASARA ESTO ME DIJO QUE ELLA YA NO QUERÍA SER TU NOVIA

DARK- PERO POR QUE

( EN ESE MOMENTO APARECEN FERNANDA Y SELLON)

FERNANDA- AHORA QUE TIENE LA NIÑATA PACIFICA

SELLON- SI PACIFICA DINOS

MASQUERADE- PERDÓN PERO COMO LLAMARON A MI HERMANA MENOR

FERNANDA Y SELLON - QUE TU ERES SU HERMANO MAYOR

MASQUERADE- SI

KYOYA- SI LO ES Y MIKARU ES ENCERIO QUE ME VAS AYUDAR CON LAS TAREAS

FERNANDA- PERO COMO ESTE BOMBÓN ES HERMANO DE ESTA CHUSMA ( DIJO MIENTRAS SEÑALABA A UNA DIA AUN DESMAYADA Y CARGADA EN LOS BRAZOS DE KAKASHI)

ANKO- ÓYEME BIEN NIÑA NO LE FALTES EL RESPETO A MI HIJA

FERNANDA- YO PUEDO LLAMARLA COMO YO QUIERA

KAKASHI-BUENO COMO LA NIÑA NO QUIERE HACER CASO LE VOY HA DECIR A SUS PAPAS QUE USTEDES MOLESTAN MUCHO A MI HIJA Y HA MIKARU

SELLON Y FERNANDA - Y QUE NOS IMPORTA NOSOTRAS SOMOS MAS RICAS QUE ESAS CHUSMAS

MARIANA- ASÍ QUE ES LAS MOLESTAN POR LA CLASE SOCIAL

SELLON Y FERNANDA - PERO SI ES LA REINA MARIANA

MARIANA- SI DIA Y MIKARU VIVEN EN EL CASTILLO ES POR QUE SU PAPA ES EL CAPITÁN DE LA GUARDIA QUE PROTEGE AL REINO Y EL PAPA DE MIKARU ES EL SUB-CAPITÁN QUE AYUDA AL PAPA DE DIA

SELLON Y FERNANDA - PERO ELLAS NO SE VISTEN COMO DEBERÍAN VESTIRSE POR ESO NO CREÍAMOS QUE VIVÍAN EN EL CASTILLO

ANKO- ES QUE A ELLA NO LE GUSTA VESTIRSE COMO SE DEBE Y A MI TAMPOCO NI A TSUNADE NI HA MIKARU NOS GUSTA

SELLON Y FERNANDA- OK YA LAS DEJAREMOS DE MOLESTAR PERO NO LES DIGAN A NUESTROS PADRES SI

KAKASHI- ESTA BIEN NO LES DIRÉ PERO LO PROMETEN

SELLON Y FERNANDA- LO PROMETEMOS

( FERNANDA Y SELLON SE VAN)

DARK- PERO AHORA ME VAN HA DECIR POR QUE NO PUEDO VER A DIA

MASQUERADE- POR QUE TU ENGAÑASTE A MI HERMANA CON ESA CHICA LLAMADA FERNANDA

DARK- ESO NO ES CIERTO

MIKARU- SI LO ES Y AQUÍ TENGO LA PRUEBA ( MIENTRAS LE ENSEÑABA UNA FOTO A DARK)

DARK- QUE PERO SI NO ES CIERTO YO NUNCA LA ENGAÑE

MASQUERADE- AQUÍ ESTA LA PRUEBA ASÍ QUE YA NO TENEMOS MAS DE QUE HABLAR PAPA MAMA YA NOS PODEMOS IR PARA QUE DIA TOME LA MEDICINA

KAKASHI- SI PERO LA REINA QUE DICE

MARIANA- YO DIGO QUE MASQUERADE TIENE RAZÓN VA MONOS PARA QUE DIA TOME SU MEDICINA

KAKASHI- OK CHICOS NOS VAMOS

TODOS- SI

( SE ALEJAN DEJANDO A DARK)

( PENSAMIENTOS DE DARK) YO NO LA ENGAÑE ESA FOTO HA VER SI MI HERMANO SABE

DARK SE ALEJA NADANDO

* * *

EN EL CASTILLO DE LA REINA MARIANA ( EN EL CUARTO DE MIKARU ,DIA , TSUNADE Y ANKO)

KAKASHI- CREO QUE PRONTO DESPERTARA YA QUE DIA YA TOMO SUS PASTILLAS

ANKO- SOLO ESPERO QUE ESTE BIEN MI PEQUEÑA BEBITA

TSUNADE- VERAS QUE PRONTO DESPERTARA

JIRAYA- SI PERO HAY QUE TENER PACIENCIA

(AFUERA DEL CUARTO CON LOS CHICOS )

MASQUERADE- ESPERO QUE MI HERMANITA ESTE BIEN YA ME ESTOY PREOCUPANDO Y MUCHO

ANUBIAS- VERAS QUE PRONTO DESPERTARA Y KYOYA AYÚDAME A TRANQUILIZAR A MASQUERADE

KYOYA- CLARO

MIKARU- CHICOS VAMOS A PREGUNTAR SI YA DESPERTÓ SI VAMOS ALICE

ALICE-CLARO

EN ESE MOMENTO ALICE Y MIKARU TOCAN LA PUERTA

TOC TOC

ANKO- ADELANTE

ALICE- QUERIAMOS SABER SI YA DESPERTÓ DIA

ANKO- AUN NO NO PERO SI QUIEREN PUEDEN ESPERAN AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS

( EN ESE MOMENTO DIA EMPIEZA HA REACCIONAR)

DIA- QUE ME PASO

KAKASHI- BEBITA QUE BUENO QUE DESPERTASTE

ANKO- CARIÑO NOS TENIAS MUY PREOCUPADOS Y TE DESMAYASTE

TSUNADE- AMOR VE HA DECIRLE A LOS CHICOS QUE DIA YA REACCIONO

JIRAYA- YA VOY ( SE VA AFUERA Y LES DICE A LOS CHICOS)

ZERO-¿ DIA-CHAN YA REACCIONO?

JIRAYA- SI YA PUEDEN PASAR A VERLA

MASQUERADE- VAMOS ( TODOS ENTRAN CORRIENDO LO MAS RÁPIDO QUE APLASTAN AL POBRE DE JIRAYA)

JIRAYA- HAY CREO QUE YA ME MOLIERON TODOS LOS HUESOS

( CON DIA)

MASQUERADE- HERMANITA QUE BUENO QUE DESPIERTAS

DIA- PERDÓN SI LOS PREOCUPE MUCHO

ZERO- SI Y DEMASIADO( PENSAMIENTOS - ME PREOCUPE MUCHO POR ELLA CREO QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO)

MIKARU- AMIGUIS NO NOS ASUSTES DE ESA FORMA

KYOYA- SI DIA CASI ME DA UN PARO CARDÍACO

MASQUERADE- Y A MI TAMBIÉN

ANUBIAS- PERO AL MENOS YA ESTAS MAS TRANQUILO

KAKASHI- BUENO LO BUENO ES QUE YA DESPERTASTE

ANKO- SI ES LO BUENO PERO MEJOR DEJEMOS LA DESCANSAR

TODOS-SI

(DEJAN A DIA SOLA)

DIA- ESTE ZERO PUEDE QUEDARSE PARA QUE EL ME CUIDE

KAKASHI- QUE TU Y EL NI HABLAR

ANKO- VENTE KAKASHI NO VA HA PASAR NADA MALO

KAKASHI- PERO

ANKO- QUE TE VENGAS( ENOJADA)

KAKASHI- YA VOY ( ASUSTADO)

ITACHI- ( LE SUSURRA A ZERO)- APROVECHA ZERO

ZERO ( SE SONROJA)- OK

DIA-ZERO ESPERO QUE NO TE MOLESTE QUE TE PIDA QUE TE QUEDES

ZERO- NO HAY PROBLEMA DIA-CHAN

DIA-ME ALEGRO BUENO TE QUIERO REGALAR ALGO

ZERO- QUE ES ( SE ACERCA A DIA)

DIA- ESTO ( LE DA UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS)

ZERO-( SORPRENDIDO LE RESPONDE)

DIA- PERDÓN SOLO QUE CREO QUE ME GUSTAS MUCHO MAS QUE DARK

ZERO- TU TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAS Y MUCHO ENTONCES QUIERES SER MI NOVIA

DIA- CLARO QUE SI

* * *

**_ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA_**

**_MIKARU- HAY AMIGA QUE BUENO QUE YA SUBISTE LA CONTY _**

**_YO- ES QUE YA TENIA QUE SUBIRLA PARA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES_**

**_KYOYA- SI TIENES RAZÓN YA ERA TIEMPO PERO POR QUE SI AYER SUBISTE LA CONTY HOY LA CONTINUASTE_**

**_YO- ES QUE AHORITA TENGO MUCHA INSPIRACIÓN Y VOY SEGUIR HASTA QUE LLEGUE A SU FIN _**

**_KYOYA- BUENO DEJEN SU COMENTARIO PREGUNTAS LO QUE QUIERAN_**

**_MIKARU Y YO- GRACIAS POR LEER NUESTRA HISTORIA DE VERDAD_**

**_LOS TRES- SE LOS AGRADECEMOS Y MUCHO POR SEGUIR AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS BYE SE CUIDAN_**

**_YO- DIANA HATAKE FUERA BYE_**


	12. UNA NUEVA VERDAD ¿ QUE ES SAKURA?

**YO: HOLA AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI NUEVA HISTORIA Y COMO SOY MUY NUEVA ME GUSTARÍA HACER AMIGOS**

**MIKARU- PORQUE NO ENTRASTE ANTES PARA LA ****CONTINUACIÓN**

**YO- TENIA MUCHO TRABAJO EL EXAMEN Y LAS TAREAS PERO HOY HABRA CONTINUACION Y DONDE ESTÁN ESE PAR DE GALLINAS EMOS NO LOS HE VISTO**

**MIKARU- FÍJATE QUE YA NO PELEAMOS CON ELLOS ME PREGUNTO QUE PLANEAN**

**YO- IGUAL PERO PARA ESO PLANEAREMOS UN ****CONTRAATAQUE**

** MIKARU- TIENES RAZON**

**YO-SI PERO HÁBLALE A LAS CHICAS POR FAVOR**

**MIKARU-CHICAS NECESITO QUE VENGAN**

**SAKURA - PARA QUE NO ****NECESITAN**

**YO- PARA ALGO MIKARU LLÉVALAS A DONDE YA SABES **

**MIKARU- SIGAN ME SAKURA ALICE **

**SAKURA- YA VOY**

**ALICE- QUE ALGO Y YA VOY NO ME DEJES SAKURA**

**MIKARU- KYOYA VEN UN MOMENTO**

**KYOYA QUE PASA CHICAS**

**YO- NECESITAMOS UN FAVOR LES HABLAS A LAS GALLINAS PERDÓN A LOS CHICOS**

**KYOYA- CHICOS LOS ****NECESITAMOS**

**SHUN SASUKE- QUE PASA**

**YO- MIREN NECESITO QUE SE QUEDEN EN ESE CUARTO Y MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES PRONTO SABRÁN QUE PLANEO Y PORQUE LOS MANDE AHÍ MIKARU ME PUEDES HACER LOS HONORES **

**MIKARU- CLARO LOS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN**

**YO - SOLO EL TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**MIKARU Y YO- SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS DEJAMOS LEER**

* * *

_EN EL FONDO DEL MAR SE ENCONTRABA UNA BONITA SIRENA LA CUAL SU NOMBRE ERA ALICE GEHABICH LA CUAL ERA PRINCESA DE ESE MAR ELLA TIENE SU ALETA DE COLOR NARANJA AL IGUAL QUE SU LINDO SOSTÉN _

_ALICE: HOLA MAMA PAPA_

_MARIANA: HOLA MI NIÑA COMO TE FUE_

_MICHEL: LISTA PARA DECIREL LA NOTICIA CARIÑO_

_MARIANA: SI_

_AMBOS: TE VAZ A CASAR CON EL PRINCIPE SHUN KAZAMI_

_ALICE: QUE (SORPRENDIDA)_

_MARIANA: ES PARA RESTAURAR LA PAZ EN AMBOS MARES_

_MICHEL: SI ES POR EL BIEN DE TODOS_

_ALICE: SI NO HAY DE OTRA LO ARE PERO YO NO LO CONOSCO_

_MARIANA: LO VAZ A CONOCER PRONTO_

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN TIERRA FIRME EN UN PALACIO_

_NARUTO: OYE SASUKE QUIEN TE GUSTA DEL PUEBLO_

_SASUKE: O TU YA SABES NARUTO QUE ES SAKURA_

_NARUTO. SI HASTA CREO QUE TU LE GUSTAS_

_SASUKE: (SONROJADO) ENSERIO LO CREES_

_NARUTO: SI HASTA ME LO DIJO_

_SASUKE: PUES ENTONCES LE VOY A DECIR LO QUE SIENTO_

_NARUTO: SI PERO CUIDATE DE TUS ADMIRADORAS DEL PUEBLO_

_SASUKE: OK_

_EN EL PUEBLO_

_SAKURA: QUE TENGA UN BUEN DIA_

_SASUKE: HOLA SAKURA( SONROJADO)_

_SAKURA: HOLA SASUKE( SONROJADA)_

_SASUKE: QUIERES ESTE SALIR CONMIGO_

_SAKURA: SI SI QUIERO SASUKE( LO ABRAZA Y ESTE SE SONROJA)_

_SASUKE: ENTONCES TE VENGO A BUSCAR A LAS 8:00 PM_

_SAKURA: SI NOS VEMOS A LAS 8:00_

_SASUKE. SI NOS VEMOS ( SE VA )_

_SASUKE SE ALEJA ASIA DIRECCION DE LA BAHIA DONDE VE A UNA CHICA EN EL MAR DE PELO NARANJA_

_SASUKE: OYE QUIEN ERES TU_

_CHICA: MI NOMBRE ES ALICE GEHABICH_

_SASUKE: EL MIO ES SASUKE UCHIHA_

_ALICE: MUCHO GUSTO SASUKE_

_SASUKE: YO NUNCA TE HABIA VISTO POR AQUI DE ¿DONDE ERES?_

_ALICE: DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: ¿DEL MAR?_

_ALICE: SI DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: COMO NO ENTIENDO_

_ALICE: ES QUE SOY UNA SIRENA_

_SASUKE:E ENCERIO_

_ALICE: SI ES POR ESO QUE NO SALGO DEL MAR_

_SASUKE: Y DIME ALICE ¿CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES?_

_ALICE: 13 AÑOS Y ¿TU?_

_SASUKE: LO MISMO_

_ALICE: SASUKE AHORITA TENGO QUE IRME SI NO MI MEJORES AMIGAS LE DIRAN A MI PADRE QUE NO ESTOY _

_SASUKE: SI PERO PORQUE SE LO VAN A CONTAR_

_ALICE: ES QUE SI NO ME ENCUENTRAN LE DICEN AL PADRE DE MI MEJOR AMIGA DIA QUIEN ES KAKASHI HATAKE EL GENERAL DE LA GUARDIA MARINA Y A MIKARU QUE SE PREOCUPA MUCHO POR MI_

_SASUKE: ENTONCES NOS VEMOS A QUI A LAS 6:00 PM_

_ALICE: OK BYE ( LE BESA LA MEJILLA)_

_SASUKE: SI BYE ( UN POQUITO SONROJADO)_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO ALICE SE METE AL AGUA Y SE ALEJA NADANDO)_

_EN EL MAR_

_DIA: DONDE ESTARA ESA CHICA SI NO REGRESA EN UNOS MINUTOS LE DIRE A MI PAPA( DIA MEJOR AMIGA DE ALICE PELO EN MAR ES PLATEADO Y LACIO __LE LLEGA ALA ESPALDA_ SUS OJOS SON AZUL CELESTE Y LE LLEGA ALA ESPALDA AL IGUAL QUE SU ALETA TIENE UN LINDO SOSTÉN DE EL COLOR DE SU ALETA _ENAMORADA DE DARK __HIJA _ DEL GENERAL DE LA GUARDIA MARINA KAKASHI HATAKE Y SU MAMA ES ANKO Y )

_MIKARU: TRANQUILA AHORITA HA DE REGRESAR MEJOR LA ESPERAMOS ( MIKARU MEJOR AMIGA DE DIA Y ALICE SU PAPA ES JIRAYA TRABAJA EN LA GUARDIA MARINA SU MAMA ES TSUNADE EN EL MAR SU CABELLO ES CASTAÑO LACIO Y LE LLEGA A LA CINTURA SU ALETA ES ROSA PASTEL AL IGUAL QUE SU LINDO SOSTÉN Y SUS OJOS SON CAFES CLARO Y ESTA ENAMORADA DE KEITH )_

_FERNANDA: MIRA A QUIEN TENEMOS AQUI SELLON SON LA NIÑATA Y LA PASIFICA_

_SELLON. SI EN ESPECIAL ESCUCHE EL CHISME DE QUE LA PASIFICA ASE ESTA LIGANDO A MI KEITH_

_FERNANDA: Y LA NIÑATA A MI DARK_

_(FERNANADA Y SELLON ENEMIGAS DE DIA Y MIKARU ENAMORADAS DE DARK Y __KEITH __SUS PELOS __LES_ LLEGAN LE LLEGA A LA ESPALDA Y SON DE COLOR AZUL MARINO Y AZUL CELESTE AL IGUAL QUE SUS SOSTENES SON MUY FRESAS Y SUS PADRES SON DE UNA FAMILIA DE MEDIA CALIDAD )

_EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA ALICE_

_ALICE: DEJEN A MIS AMIGAS _

_AMBAS: ESTA BIEN SU ALTEZA_

_FERNANDA Y SELLON SE VAN_

_DIA : DONDE ESTABAS AMIGUIS YA LE IBA A DECIR AMI PADRE QUE TE BUSCARA_

_MIKARU: YO TAMBIEN LE IBA A DECIR A SU PADRE PERO NO LO HICIMOS_

_ALICE: PERDON POR PREOCUPARALAS ES QUE MEJOR SE LOS CUENTO EN LA GUARIDA VALE_

_D Y M:VALE VAMONOS_

_EN SU GUARIDA _

_D Y M: AHORA NOS CUENTAS_

_ALICE: SI YA LES CUENTO_

_DESPUES DE QUE LES CUENTA LO OCURRIDO_

_D Y M: QUE HIZISTE QUE COSA_

_ALICE: SI ME AYUDARIAN A DISTRAER A LOS GUARDIAS PARA QUE PUEDA IR A VERLO_

_DIA: VALE Y DIME QUE PIENSAS MIKARU_

_MIKARU: ESTABIEN TE AYUDAREMOS_

_ALICE: GRACIAS_

_DIA. BUENO TE QUEDAN 3O MINUTOS A SI QUE CON ESO LLEGAS AHI NO_

_ALICE: A ES CIERTO BYE CHICAS_

_D Y M: BYE ALICE NO TE PREOCUPES NOSOTRAS NOS ENCARGAMOS_

_ALICE: GRACIAS SON LAS MEJORES_

_EN EL PALACIO DE SASUKE_

_SASUKE: MEJOR ME APURO_

_ CERCA DE LA BAHIA_

_SASUKE: YA CASI LLEGO_

_EN EL MAR CERCA DE LA BAHIA _

_ALICE. YA CASI LLEGO_

_EN LA BAHIA_

_AMBOS: LLEGE_

_ALICE: HOLA SASUKE_

_SASUKE: HOLA ALICE Y DIME TE REGAÑARON_

_ALICE: NO AHORA DE QUE QUERIAS HABLARME_

_SASUKE: QUE LE REGALO A UNA CHICA QUE ME GUSTA_

_ALICE: FACIL TE LO PUEDO CONSEGUIR VAMOS A EL ARRECIFE DE CORAL_

_SASUKE: VAMOS_

_EN EL ARRECIFE DE CORAL_

_ALICE: DIA MIKARU ESTAN AQUI _

_LAS ENCUENTRA CON DARK Y __KEITH_

_DARK- HOLA ALICE_

_____KEITH_- HOLA

_DIA- NOS ENCONTRASTE _

_MIKARU-Y QUIEN ES EL _

_ALICE- EL ES SASUKE EL HUMANO DEL QUE LES HABLE_

_DIA Y MIKARU- MUCHO GUSTO SASUKE_

_SASUKE- EL GUSTO ES MIO Y DIME ALICE QUIENES SON ELLAS_

_ALICE- LA PELIPLATEADA ES DIA Y LA CASTAÑA ES MIKARU_

_SASUKE- Y ELLOS QUIENES SON_

_ALICE- ELLOS SON EL PELIMORADO ES DARK EN (SUSURRO A DAI LE GUSTA) Y EL RUBIO ES KEITH ( SUSURRO HACIA SASUKE A MIKARU LE GUSTA)_

_SASUKE- A OK Y PARA QUE VENIMOS AQUI_

_ALICE- PARA BUSCARTE ALGO PARA ESA CHICA LO HAREMOS DE CORAL_

_DIA- PARA ESO NOS BUSCABAS _

_MIKARU- NOS AYUDARIAN DARK Y ____KEITH_

_KEITH Y DARK- VALE SOLO PORQUE NOS LO PIDEN USTEDES_

_DIA Y MIKARU- GRACIAS_

_ALICE- A BUSCAR YA SABEN CUAL CHICOS_

_TIEMPO DESPUES_

_DIA , MIKARU Y ALICE- LO ENCONTRAMOS_

___KEITH _Y DARK- SI AL FIN ACABAMOS

_ALICE- CHICAS NOSOTRAS AREMOS NUESTRA ESPECIALIDAD_

_DIA Y MIKARU- VALE _

_TIEMPO DESPUES_

_ALICE- SASUKE VEN AQUI MIRA LO QUE LE HICIMOS_

_SASUKE- QUE BONITO CHICAS DE DONDE SACARON LOS CRISTALES_

_DIA , MIKARU Y ALICE- NOS LO DIERON LOS CHICOS SOLO EL CORAL LOS CRISTALES YA ESTABAN INCLUIDOS_

_SASUKE- VALE MUCHAS GRACIAS MEJOR ME VOY A ARREGLAR ADIOS _

_DIA, MIKARU , ALICE, ANUBIA Y __KEITH _- ADIOS SASUKE

_SASUKE- BYE ALICE MAÑANA HABLAMOS_

_ALICE- SI CLARO_

_SASUKE SE VA_

_EN EL PALACIO _

_YA VESTIDO SASUKE SE VA A RECOGER A SAKURA_

_EN LA CASA DE SAKURA _

_TOC TOC_

_SAKURA- YA VOY_

_SASUKE- PENSAMINETOS LE GUSTARA A SAKURA_

_SAKURA- HOLA SASUKE_

_SASUKE- HOLA SAKURA TE TRAJE ESTO ( LE MUESTRA EL COLLAR DE CORAL)_

_SAKURA- ES HERMOSO SASUKE PERO DE DONDE SACASTE EL CORAL SEGUN ESTA EN EL ARRECIFE Y ES MUY DIFICIL CONSEGUIRLO_

_SASUKE- ME METI A BUCEAR Y LO ENCONTRE_

_SAKURA- PUES DEBO ADMITIR QUE ES HERMOSO GRACIAS_

_SASUKE- A ¿DONDE QQUIERES IR?_

_SAKURA- A TE PARECE A UN RESTAURANTE_

_SASUKE- VALE SAKURA_

_DESPUES DE IR A COMER_

_SASUKE - A DONDE QUIERES IR AHORA SAKURA_

_SAKURA- A LA BAHIA_

_(BUENO VAN A LA BAHIA Y AHI ACABO SU CITA PERO VAMOS CON LOS CHICOS Y CHICAS)_

_DIA- AL FIN ACABAMOS ESTOY AGOTADA PERO NO LE TENGO MUCHA CONFIANZA Y USTEDES CHICOS_

_DARK ,__KEITH_ Y MIKARU- ESTAMOS IGUAL DE EXZAUSTOS Y TAMBIEN NO LE TENEMOS MUCHA CONFIANZA

_ALICE- PUES YO SI LE TENGO MUCHA CONFIANZA _

_DIA- NO LE DES TODA AMIGA_

_ALICE- VOY A HA VER COMO LE VA EN SU CITA_

_( ALICE SE ALEJA NADANDO)_

_DARK- AL FIN NOS DEJARON SOLOS- BESA A DIA EN LOS LABIOS ( YO - SI YUPI)_

___KEITH_- MIKARU PODEMOS HABLAR A SOLAS

_MIKARU- SI VAMOS_

_SE ALEJAN DE DIA Y DARK_

_CON MIKARU Y __KEITH_

_MIKARU- AHORA DE QUE VAMOS A HABLAR_

___KEITH_- DE QUE DEBENOS TERMINAR

_MIKARU- PORQUE_

_KEITH- PORQUE ME ENAMORE DE SELLON_

_MIKARU- LO ENTIENDO Y ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ CON SELLON_

_MIKARU SE ALEJA CON LAGRIMAS DEJANDO SOLO A __KEITH_

_KEITH- PENSAMIENTOS ME DUELE HACERLO PERO ES PARA QUE NO LE HAGAN DAÑO_

_CON DIA Y DARK_

_DARK- TENGO QUE IRME DIA SI NO MI PADRES SE ENOJARA_

_DIA- NOS VEMOS DARK_

_DARK SE VA Y APARECE MIKARU CON LAGRIMAS_

_DIA- MIKARU QUE TE PASA PORQUE LLORAS_

_MIKARU- HE TERMINADO CON __KEITH_

_DIA- PORQUE HAN ROTO_

_MIKARU- SE HA ENAMORADO DE SELLON_

_DIA SORPRENDIDA Y ENOJADA GRITA_

_DIA- ¡ VOY A MATAR A LA ZORRA DE SELLON ESO NADIE SE LO HACE A MI MEJOR AMIGA!_

_MIKARU- NO VALE LA PENA_

_DIA- SI ES CIERTO TE PUEDO CONSEGUIR UNA CITA_

_MIKARU- CON QUIEN_

_DIA- CON EL 2° MEJOR AMIGO DEL PROMETIDO DE ALICE_

_MIKARU- VALE ESTA BIEN_

_DIA __-SE QUE VAS HA ESTAR BIEN AMIGA_

_MIKARU- MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS_

_EN EL PALACIO DEL PRINCIPE SHUN KAZAMI ( YO- QUE PRINCIPE NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS ES UN MUJERIEGO AL ME_NOS DARK , KEITH, SETH Y ZERO SI PARECEN PRINCIPES PERO EL NO PERO ES MI IMAGINACIÓN)

SHUN - CREO QUE HOY IRÉ A VISITAR A MI PROMETIDA PARA VER SI COMO DICEN ES HERMOSA

( SHUN KAZAMI PELINEGRO MUY GUAPO Y COMO DIJE UN POCO MUJERIEGO SOLO PORQUE AUN NO HA ENCONTRADO A SU MEDIA NARANJA SU ALETA ES DE VERDE UN POCO FUERTE Y ES MUY ATLETICO)

ZERO- PUES LA VERDAD SI ES HERMOSA MIRA ESTA FOTO( LE ENSEÑA LA FOTO DE UNA PELINARANJA)

SHUN- PUES TIENES RAZON SI ES HERMOSA

( ZERO MEJOR AMIGO DEL PRÍNCIPE SHUN PELO PLATEADO OJOS ROJOS SU ALETA ES DE COLOR AZUL Y ES MUY FUERTE)

ZERO- PERO CUANDO FUI A SU REINO ME GUSTO UNA CHICA DE PELO PLATEADO

SHUN - PERO COMO SE LLAMA

ZERO- NO SE PERO ES LA MEJOR AMIGA DE TU PROMETIDA

SHUN- CREO QUE YA SE PERO Y ESTE DONDE ESTA ITACHI

ZERO- ESTA PREPARANDO EL CARRUAJE PARA PARTIR

( EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRA ITACHI)

ITACHI- YA ESTA EL CARRUAJE SHUN

( ITACHI PELO NEGRO OJOS NEGROS 2° MEJOR AMIGO DE SHUN ES ATLÉTICO MUY FUERE Y SU ALETA ES ROJA)

_EN ESE MOMENTO LOS 3 SALEN Y SE EMBARCAN HACIA EL REINO DE ALICE_

_EN EL REINO DE ALICE _

_MARIANA- HOY VIENE TU PROMETIDO ALICE ESPERO QUE ESTÉS FELIZ Y __COMPÓRTATE_

_ALICE- SI PERO Y PAPA_

_MARIANA- AHORITA NO SE ENCUENTRA TUVO QUE HACER UN VIAJE PARA INVITAR A LOS DEMÁS REINOS A TU BODA_

_ALICE- AL MENOS PUEDEN ESTAR DIA Y MIKARU AQUÍ ES QUE ME SIENTO __SÓLITA_

_MARIANA- CLARO QUE PUEDEN VENIR_

_ALICE- SI MUCHAS GRACIAS SE LOS VOY A DECIR REGRESO EN UNOS MINUTOS_

_MARIANA- ESTA BIEN PERO NO TARDES MUCHO_

_ALICE- SI NO TARDARE_

_EN ESE MOMENTO ALICE SE ENCUENTRA CON KAKASHI Y JIRAYA_

_ALICE- KAKASHI JIRAYA HAN VISTO A MIKARU Y DIA_

_AMBOS- SI ESTÁN EN SUS CUARTOS_

_ALICE- GRACIAS_

_ALICE VA AL CUARTO DE DIA Y MIKARU ( DORMIMOS EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN)_

_ALICE- CHICAS VAMOS MI MAMA NOS ESPERA_

_AMBAS- VALE ALICE_

_SE VAN CON LA MAMA __DE ALICE_

_MARIANA- LLEGARON JUSTO A TIEMPO_

_ALICE- VES TE DIJE QUE NO TARDARÍA MUCHO_

_MARIANA- SI Y LO CREO _

_DIA- PARA QUE NOS LLAMASTE ESTÁBAMOS JUGANDO NAIPES _

_MIKARU- SI ELLA ME ESTABA GANANDO PERO BUENO DINOS_

_ALICE- PARA QUE NO ESTUVIERA SÓLITA CON MI PROMETIDO_

_AMBAS- BUENO TE PERDONAMOS PERO PARA LA OTRA NOS AVISAS CON TIEMPO_

_EN ESE MOMENTO BAJAN 2 PELINEGROS Y UN CHICO DE CABELLO PLATEADO_

_ALICE- CUAL SE QUE ES MI PROMETIDO _

_MARIANA-__EL DE OJOS _ÁMBARES

_ALICE- OK_

_EN ESE MOMENTO EL PELINEGRO DE OJOS ÁMBARES SE ACERCA ALA PELINARANJA_

_SHUN- MUCHO GUSTO SOY SHUN KAZAMI PRÍNCIPE DEL REINO VECINO_

_ALICE- EL GUSTO ES MIO SOY ALICE GEHABICH Y A PARTIR DE HOY SERÉ TU PROMETIDA_

_SHUN- ELLAS QUIENES SON_

_ALICE- A LA PELIPLATEADA ES DIA Y LA CASTAÑA MIKARU_

_AMBAS - ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLO_

_SHUN- EL GUSTO ES MIO_

_ALICE- Y ELLOS QUIENES SON_

_SHUN- A EL PELINEGRO ES ITACHI Y EL PELIPLATEADO ES ZERO_

_AMBOS- ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLAS_

_AMBAS- EL GUSTO ES NUESTRO_

_MARIANA- PORQUE NO LOS LLEVAN A RECORRER EL REINO_

_LAS 3- SI_

_LOS 3- VALE_

_SE RETIRAN EN ESE MOMENTO SE ENCUENTRAN A KAKASHI Y A JIRAYA_

_KAKASHI- MI NIÑA HOY TU MAMA VA A VENIR A RECOGERTE Y QUIEN ES EL -SEÑALANDO A EL PELIPLATA QUE ME HABÍA TOMADO DE LA MANO_

_DIA- BUENO EL ES_

_ZERO- MI NOMBRE ES ZERO_

_JIRAYA- QUIEN ES EL PELINEGRO QUE ESTA TOMANDO LA MANO DE MI NIÑA_

_MIKARU- BUENO EL ES_

_ITACHI- MI NOMBRE ES ITACHI_

_JIRAYA Y KAKASHI( LE SUSURRAN A ITACHI Y ZERO) - ALÉJENSE DE NUESTRAS NIÑAS_

_ITACHI Y ZERO( CON SARCASMO) - SI LO HAREMOS_

_J Y K- MAS LE VALE_

_ALICE- MEJOR VA MONOS YA NO_

_DIA Y MIKARU- SI VA MONOS_

_ITACHI Y ZERO- SI LAS ACOMPAÑO QUE DICES SHUN_

_SHUN- LOS SIGO_

_SE ALEJAN DEJANDO A JIRAYA Y KAKASHI SOLOS_

_SE VAN A A LA BAHÍA DONDE SE HABÍAN ENCONTRADO SASUKE Y ALICE_

_SHUN- DONDE ES AQUÍ_

_ MIKARU- ES EL LUGAR EN EL QUE SE CONOCIERON_

_DIA- ALICE Y( ALICE LE TAPA LA BOCA)_

_ALICE( LE SUSURRA A DIA) - NO LO DIGAS POR FAVOR_

_DIA( LE SUSURRA A ALICE)-OK_

_ALICE- ES AQUÍ DONDE LAS CONOCÍ A ELLAS_

_MIKARU- NO MIENTAS ALICE ES AQUÍ DONDE( DIA LE TAPA LA BOCA Y LE SUSURRA ALGO AL OÍDO)_

_DIA(SUSURRANDO)- NO DIGAS NADA DE SASUKE SOLO DI QUE ESO ES UNA MENTIRA_

_MIKARU(SUSURRANDO)- OK_

_ALICE- Y YA LO OLVIDASTE MIKARU_

_MIKARU- CIERTO ME CONFUNDI_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA SASUKE)_

_SASUKE- ALICE TE QUIERO AGRADECER EL REGALO QUE ME HICISTE_

_SHUN - ALICE QUIEN ES ESE HUMANO_

_ALICE-ES UN AMIGO Y NO HAY DE NADA QUE AGRADECER SASUKE_

_SASUKE- Y QUIEN ES EL_

_SHUN- YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE SHUN KAZAMI Y ALICE ES MI ( ES INTERRUMPIDO)_

_ALICE- EL ES MI PROMETIDO Y QUE TAL SI NOS ACOMPAÑAS A NADAR_

_SASUKE- ESTA BIEN IRÉ POR MI TRAJE BUZO PARA NADAR_

_ALICE- VE TE ESPARAMOS_

_SASUKE- OK_

_( SASUKE SE VA POR SU TRAJE DE BUZO Y DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS LLEGO CON EL TRAJE PUESTO)_

_SASUKE- YA VOLVÍ Y __VAMOS _

_TODOS- SI VAMOS_

_( SE ALEJAN DE LA BAHÍA)_

_EN EL MAR_

_DIA - VAMOS NO QUIERO QUE MI PADRE ME ENCUENTRE Y ME LLEVE CON MI HERMANO QUIERO IR A VER A KYOYA YA QUE NO HE SABIDO NADA DE EL_

_MIKARU- YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY PREOCUPADA ME PREGUNTO COMO __ESTARÁ_

_ALICE- TIENEN RAZÓN VAMOS_

_SASUKE- ALICE ME ECHAS UNA MANITA NO PUEDO NADAR TAN RAPIDO COMO USTEDES_

_ALICE- CLARO ( LE AGARRA LA MANO) AHORA VAMOS_

_SHUN(PENSAMIENTOS CELOSO)-PORUE LE AGARRA LA MANO NO SERA QUE ALICE LE GUSTA_

_ITACHI- VAMOS SHUN NADA MAS RAPIDO QUE YA NOS DEJARON LAS CHICAS( SEÑALA DONDE VAN LAS CHICAS)_

_ZERO - SI VAMOS BAJA DE TU NUBE QUE YO QUIERO IR CON DIA-CHAN_

_SHUN- SI VAMOS_

_( LOS CHICOS LAS ALCANZAN)_

_SASUKE- OYE ALICE QUIEN ES KYOYA_

_ALICE- ES UN AMIGO DESDE QUE SOMOS NIÑAS FUE NUESTRO PRIMER MEJOR AMIGO_

_SASUKE- SI PERO DONDE VIVE_

_DIA- EN ESA CASA_

_MIKARU- VAMOS_

_ALICE Y SASUKE- SI_

_ITACHI-BUENO QUE LES PARECE UNA CARRERA HASTA AYI SHUN ZERO ALICE DIA Y MIKARU_

_ALICE- SI PERO SASUKE VA CONMIGO_

_TODOS- EN SUS MARCAS LISTOS YA_

_( TODOS SALEN NADANDO EN PRIMER LUGAR IBA DIA EN SEGUNDO LUGAR ALICE Y SASUKE EN TERCER LUGAR IBAN MIKARU E ITACHI AL MISMO NIVEL EN CUARTO ZERO CON SHUN TRATANDO DE REBASARSE HASTA QUE LLEGARON)_

_ALICE-GANASTE DIA PERO COMO_

_MIKARU- ES QUE DIA Y YO HACEMOS CARERAS Y ELLA SIEMPRE ME GANA PERO AHORA TU ME GANASTE ALICE_

_ZERO- FELICIDADES DIA - CHAN - LE BESA LA MEJILLA Y ELLA SE SONROJA PERO NADIE VIO QUE UN PELIMORADO ESTABA QUE ARDÍA DE CELOS Y NADO LO MAS RÁPIDO Y BESO LOS LABIOS DE DIA _

_DARK- ALÉJATE DE DIA ELLA ES MÍA_

_ALICE, MIKARU Y SASUKE- HOLA DARK PERO QUE HACÍAS POR AQUÍ_

_DARK- ESTABA COMPITIENDO CON ANUBIAS Y MASQUERADE PERO QUE HACE AQUÍ SASUKE SEGÚN EL NO PUEDE RESPIRAR EN EL AGUA_

_SASUKE- TRAGO MI TRAJE DE BUZO Y QUE TAL DONDE ESTA KEITH_

_MIKARU- SI ME DISCULPAN TENGO QUE IRME A UN LUGAR_

_DIA- PARA QUE ABRISTE LA BOCA SASUKE ALICE HAY ALGO QUE TENGO QUE DECIRTE EN PRIVADO_

_DIA Y ALICE SE ALEJAN DE LOS CHICOS_

_ALICE-DIME QUE ES DIA_

_DIA- ES QUE NO TE PLATIQUE QUE MIKARU ROMPIÓ CON KEITH_

_ALICE- QUE PORQUE_

_DIA- PORQUE EL BOBO SE ENAMORO DE ESA BRUJA DE SELLON_

_ALICE-¡ QQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_DIA- LO QUE OÍSTE EL BOBO DE KEITH SE ENAMORO DE LA BRUJA DE SELLON PERO NO SE COMO SI HA KEITH NUNCA LE GUSTO SELLON ME LO DIJO CUANDO ÍBAMOS EN EL COLE_

_ALICE- NO ME ENTERE PERO QUE HAREMOS LOS UNIREMOS DE NUEVO O QUE_

_DIA- LE VAMOS A DAR A KEITH MUCHOS CELOS CON ITACHI_

_ALICE- VAMOS HA DECIRLE A ITACHI_

_PENSAMIENTOS DE ITACHI- HA DONDE HABRÁ IDO MIKARU ME SIENTO MAL DE VERLA __ASÍ_

_DIA- ITACHI TIERRA LLAMANDO A ITACHI REACCIONA_

_ITACHI- QUE PASA_

_ALICE- TE VAMOS HA DECIR UN PLAN PARA DARLE CELOS AL EX DE MIKARU TE NOS UNES_

_ITACHI- SI ES UN IDIOTA EL QUE HAYA ROTO CON MIKARU-CHAN_

_DIA- QUE YO SEPA DESDE CUANDO LE DICES MIKARU -CHAN O ES QUE ACASO ESTAS ENAMORADO DE MIKARU_

_ITACHI-ETTO (PENSAMIENTOS METÍ LA PATA EN DONDE NO DEBÍA)_

_DIA- PORQUE SI ES ASÍ TIENES UNA OPORTUNIDAD ITACHI-SAN_

_ALICE- ADEMAS SERIAN UNA BONITA PAREJA_

_ITACHI- LO CREEN ENSERIO_

_AMBAS-SI LO CREEMOS_

_ITACHI- LO MEJOR SERA VOLVER NO YA QUE SU AMIGO LAS ESTARÁ ESPERANDO_

_ALICE- SI PERO QUIEN VA POR MIKARU_

_DIA-YO VOY MIKARU Y YO NOS HABLAMOS DE TODO USTEDES ADELÁNTENSE LUEGO LOS ALCANZAMOS_

_ITACHI Y ALICE- VALE_

_( SE VAN Y DIA SE VA A BUSCAR A MIKARU)_

_CON MIKARU_

_MIKARU- PORQUE TENÍAN QUE HABLAR DE ESO ME CAUSA MAS DOLOR QUE HAYAMOS ROTO YO_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE DIA)_

_DIA- MIKARU AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO_

_MIKARU- DIA QUE HICE MAL EN MI RELACIÓN CON KEITH ( CON LAGRIMAS)_

_DIA- NO HICISTE NADA MALO EL ES EL MAS IDIOTA POR ROMPER CONTIGO NO SABE LO QUE PERDIÓ_

_MIKARU- (LLORANDO) PERO ES QUE YO LO AMABA DE VERDAD CON TODA MI ALMA Y QUE HAYAMOS ROTO ME DESTRUYE EL CORAZÓN Y EL ALMA_

_DIA-TRANQUILA SEGURO PRONTO DESCUBRIRÁS A TU MEDIA NARANJA_

_MIKARU-ASÍ PORQUE_

_DIA-ITACHI-SAN ME DIJO QUE ESTA ENAMORADO DE TI_

_MIKARU- QQUUEE_

_DIA- LO QUE OÍSTE LE HAREMOS PAGAR A KEITH SUS FECHORÍAS_

_ MIKARU (__DEJANDO DE LLORAR)- GRACIAS AMIGA ERES LA MEJOR_

_DIA- PARA ESO ESTAMOS LAS AMIGAS (ABRAZÁNDOLA) AHORA VAMOS CON LOS CHICOS QUE NO DEBEN ESTAR ESPERANDO EN CASA DE KYOYA_

_MIKARU- SI VAMOS_

_( SE VAN Y ALCANZAN A LOS DEMÁS)_

_MIKARU Y DIA HOLA CHICOS LAMENTAMOS LA TARDANZA_

_MIKARU- ( NERVIOSA) HOLA ITACHI-KUN_

_ITACHI- QUE BUENO ES VERTE CON ESE ANIMO MIKARU-CHAN_

_MIKARU- TU LO CREES_

_( EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE KYOYA)_

_KYOYA-YO TAMBIÉN CREO QUE ES BUENO VERTE CON ESE ANIMO MIKARU _

_( KYOYA TATEGAMI ALETA VERDE PASTO OJOS AZUL CELESTE CABELLO VERDE FUERTE ES FUERTE ES UN POCO REBELDE EN LAS MEJILLAS TIENES COMO CORTADAS EN FORMA DE CRUCES EL CABELLO LO TIENE UN POCO REBELDE Y LO TIENE EN UNA COLE TITA ES AMIGO DE MIKARU ALICE Y DIA DESDE E LA INFANCIA Y DESDE EL COLE)_

_MIKARU- KYOYA QUE TAL COMO HAS ESTADO_

_KYOYA- MUY BIEN Y DONDE ESTA DIA-CHAN NO LA HE VISTO _

_DIA- AQUÍ ESTOY PERDONEN LA TARDANZA TUVE UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA QUE ME VIENE MOLESTANDO ( DIJO SEÑALANDO ATRAS)_

_FERNANDA-DONDE ESTA MI DARK NIÑATA HAY MIRA SELLON AQUÍ ESTA ESTE HORROROSO GRUPO EXCEPTO POR KYOYA EL ES UN BOMBÓN( YO - PUAG A TI NO TE DA ASCO KYOYA KYOYA- FÍJATE QUE SI Y MUCHO)_

_DIA- DÉJENME AHORITA HAGO QUE SE RETRACTE DE LO QUE DIJO HAY POR FAVOR VOY A MANDARLA AL OCÉANO INDICO POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN SI (DEJO UNA FURIOSA DIA QUE ERA SUJETADA POR MIKARU Y KYOYA)_

_ALICE- QUE PASA AHORA DIA-CHAN POR QUE ESTAS ENOJADA MIKARU ME DICES QUE PASO_

_MIKARU- CLARO VERAS HA ESTA DIA LA MOLESTO FERNANDA DICIÉNDOLE NIÑATA _

_SELLON- HAY QUE CHISMOSA RESULTASTE PACIFICA_

_MIKARU- COMO ME DIJISTE ( DIJO UNA ENOJADA MIKARU )_

_SELLON- LO QUE OÍSTE PERIÓDICO ( CON LA CARA QUE HACE INO CERDA CUANDO ABRAZA A SASUKE )_

_MIKARU-DÉJENME AYUDO A DIA-CHAN A DESHACERME DE ES PAR POR FAVOR SI ( DIJO UNA ENOJADA MIKARU SUJETADA POR ALICE Y KYOYA QUIEN YA HABÍAN SOLTADO HA DIA )_

_DIA- CALMADA MIKARU NO LES HAGAS CASO YA SE POR QUE DARK NO SE FIJA EN TI( DIJO SEÑALANDO A FERNANDA)_

_FERNANDA- SI SE FIJO EN MI ADEMAS SI QUIERES TE MUESTRO UNAS FOTOS DONDE ESTOY CON EL (ENSEÑÁNDOLE LAS FOTOS) MIRA AQUÍ ME ESTA BESANDO QUE LINDA PAREJA FORMAMOS NO QUE OPINAN_

_ALICE- SI AHORA QUE ME ACUERDO YO VI A DARK EN LA FERIA QUE ESTUVO LA SEMANA PASADA DIJO QUE DIA Y EL IBAN A SUBIRSE AL TÚNEL DEL AMOR _

_DIA- YO NO FUI A LA FERIA AYUDE A MIKARU A CANTAR BIEN VERDAD_

_MIKARU- SI ELLA ME AYUDO A CANTAR MEJOR_

_ALICE-ENTONCES NO VOY A CREER LO QUE VOY A DECIR DARK ES UN MUJERIEGO _

_MIKARU- DIA-CHAN ENTONCES DARK TE ESTUVO ENGAÑANDO CON FERNANDA_

_DIA- SI SABEN TENGO QUE IRME VOY A BUSCAR A LOS CHICOS ( DIJO DIA CON LAGRIMAS)_

_MIKARU- TE ACOMPAÑO DIA-CHAN KYOYA __ACOMPÁÑANOS_

_KYOYA- VOY A BUSCAR A MASQUERADE Y A KAKASHI( LE SUSURRO A MIKARU)_

_MIKARU- CLARO( LE DEVOLVIÓ EL SUSURRO)_

_ALICE-VA MONOS CHICOS _

_KYOYA- AHORITA LAS ALCANZO VOY A BUSCAR A ALGUIEN_

_ALICE- SI VAMOS CON LOS CHICOS_

_CON LOS CHICOS_

_SHUN-Y DIME SASUKE A TI TE INTERESA ALGUIEN_

_SASUKE- SI PERO NO VIVE EN EL MAR_

_SHUN- COMO SE LLAMA_

_SASUKE- SE LLAMA SAKURA Y ESTOY MUY COLADITO POR ELLA_

_SHUN - TE INTERESA ALICE_

_SASUKE- NO ELLA ES MI AMIGA_

_ITACHI- CIENTO INTERRUMPIR PERO HAY VIENEN LAS CHICAS_

_ALICE- SHUN VEN POR FAVOR_

_SHUN- CLARO HAY VOY_

_ZERO- QUE TE PASA DIA-CHAN POR QUE LLORAS_

_MIKARU- POR QUE EL AMOR DE SU VIDA LE ENGAÑO CON SU PEOR ENEMIGA_

_ITACHI- ASÍ QUE ES ESO SE ME HACIA RARO VER A DIA-CHAN TAN DEPRIMIDA_

_KYOYA-CHICAS YA LLEGUE Y MIREN QUE ESTOY ACOMPAÑADO_

_KAKASHI-BEBITA QUE TE PASO POR QUE LLORAS_

_MASQUERADE- QUE LE HICIERON A MI HERMANA ZOPENCOS A TI NO KYOYA A ELLOS ( SEÑALANDO A ITACHI Y ZERO)_

_KYOYA- FUE EL IDIOTA DE DARK PODEMOS DESTRUIRLO JUNTOS_

_KAKASHI Y MASQUERADE-CLARO QUE SI TE AYUDAMOS_

_MIKARU- KAKASHI PUEDES CARGAR A DIA -CHAN CREO QUE ESTA CANSADA DESPUÉS DE TANTO LLORAR( DIJO MIENTRAS LE DABA A UNA DIA DORMIDA)_

_KAKASHI- LO MEJOR SERA QUE ME LA LLEVE A SU HABITACIÓN MIKARU , ALICE LLEVA AL HUMANO A SU TERRITORIO Y DESPUÉS REGRESAS A CASA , SHUN TU TE VIENES CON MIGO AL IGUAL QUE MIKARU , ITACHI ZERO Y TU KYOYA TE VIENES CON NOSOTROS LE HABLARE A TU MAMA Y DORMIRÁS CON MASQUERADE Y ANUBIAS POR SUERTE TIENEN UNA CAMA DE SOBRA Y MASQUERADE ESPERO QUE NO TE MOLESTE DORMIR CON KYOYA_

_MASQUERADE -CLARO QUE NO PAPA A DEMÁS ANUBIAS KYOYA Y YO NOS LLEVAMOS MUY BIEN_

_KYOYA- MASQUERADE TIENE RAZÓN SIEMPRE NOS LLEVAMOS BIEN_

_KAKASHI-AHORA ALICE LLEVA AL HUMANO A SU TERRITORIO_

_ALICE-OK KAKASHI PERO MASQUERADE ME PUEDE ACOMPAÑAR PARA QUE NO REGRESE SOLA_

_KAKASHI-ESTA BIEN PERO REGRESAN A CASA CUANDO DEJEN AL HUMANO EN SU TERRITORIO_

_ALICE-VAMOS MASQUERADE_

_MASQUERADE-SI VAMOS_

* * *

MASQUERADE Y ALICE SE VAN A DEJAR A SASUKE

SASUKE- ALICE ME DIVERTÍ MUCHO CREO QUE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE VENGA LE VOY A PEDIR A SAKURA QUE ME ACOMPAÑE TE PARECE

ALICE- CLARO A SI LA CONOZCO SASUKE YA LLEGAMOS AQUÍ TU PUEDES SOLO NO

SASUKE-SI GRACIAS HASTA LUEGO

SASUKE SE VA A SU CASTILLO Y AHORA VAMOS CON MASQUERADE Y ALICE QUE VAN DE REGRESO A CASA CON KAKASHI

ALICE- MASQUERADE COMO CREES QUE ESTE DIA-CHAN

MASQUERADE-YO CREO QUE AHORA PAPA LA DEBE ESTAR LLEVANDO A SU CUARTO MEJOR DEMONIOS PRISA O LA BARRERA QUE PROTEGE EL CASTILLO SE ACTIVARA Y NOS QUEDAREMOS AFUERA ENTENDISTE

ALICE- QUE BARRERA YO NO SE MUCHO DE ESA BARRERA PERO DIA ME DIJO QUE ESA BARRERA PROTEGE AL CASTILLO DE LOS MALOS VERDAD Y A LA CIUDAD TAMBIEN

MASQUERADE- EXACTO PERO VA MONOS

SE APURARON Y CUANDO YA CASI LLEGABAN LA BARRERA EMPEZÓ A APARECER

MASQUERADE- NADA LO MAS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDAS YA VA COMENZAR A O NOS QUEDAREMOS AFUERA

ALICE Y MASQUERADE LLEGARON JUSTO A TIEMPO CUANDO YA ESTUVIERON ADENTRO FUERON A EL CASTILLO

KAKASHI-PENSÉ QUE NO LLEGARÍAN

KYOYA-YO TAMBIÉN Y EMPEZABA A PREOCUPARME SI PREGUNTAN POR DIA ESTA EN SU CUARTO CON MIKARU ANKO Y TSUNADE ( TODAS NOSOTRAS EN ESE CUARTO POR SUERTE ES GRANDE Y HAY 2 CAMAS MATRIMONIALES YO DUERMO CON MI MAMA Y MIKARU Y CON SU MAMA Y EL CUARTO ES DE COLOR VIOLETA)

ANUBIAS- MASQUERADE QUE TAL NO TE VI DESPUÉS DE LAS CARRERAS A HOLA KYOYA

KYOYA-HOLA ANUBIAS QUE CUENTAS

ANUBIAS-NADA MEJOR VA MONOS A NUESTRA HABITACIÓN

JIRAYA- NO VAN A NINGÚN LADO TENGO UNA PLATICA PENDIENTE CON ANUBIAS

ANUBIAS- SI DE MIS CALIFICACIONES QUE PASA NO ME DIGAS BAJE DEL 2° PUESTO

JIRAYA- NO ES ESO ES QUE ME HACES FELIZ TU HERMANA Y TU VAN MUY BIEN MAÑANA TE COMPRAREMOS AL IGUAL QUE HA TU HERMANA UN REGALO LO VOY A CONSULTAR CON TU MAMA QUE LES REGALAREMOS

KAKASHI- A SI MASQUERADE TU Y YO TENEMOS TAMBIÉN UNA PLATICA PENDIENTE

MASQUERADE- NO ME DIGAS BAJE DEL 1° PUESTO NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

KAKASHI-NO ES ESO ES QUE MAÑANA TU MAMA Y YO TE COMPRAREMOS ALGO AL IGUAL QUE TU HERMANA YA QUE VAN MUY BIEN ( YO- SOY INTELIGENTE Y MUCHO)

M Y A ( MASQUERADE Y ANUBIAS)-OK PERO YA PODEMOS IRNOS

AMBOS-SI

( ANUBIAS Y MASQUERADE SE VAN A SU CUARTO QUE POR CIERTO TAMBIÉN COMPARTE CON SUS PADRES SOLO QUE CON CAMAS INDIVIDUALES Y LA CAMA DE SOBRA DE KYOYA Y ES CASI GRANDE COMO EL DE NOSOTRAS Y EL CUARTO DE ELLOS DE AZUL)

JIRAYA- KAKASHI CREO QUE YA ES HORA DE DORMIR NO LO CREES

KAKASHI- SI YA ES HORA DE DESCANSAR ( DIJERON MIENTRAS SE IBAN A EL CUARTO QUE COMPARTEN CON SUS HIJOS Y KYOYA)

* * *

CON ALICE Y SU MAMA

MARIANA- DONDE ESTUVISTE A YA SE CON TU PROMETIDO Y QUE LAS CHICAS LES GUSTARON LOS AMIGOS DE TU PROMETIDO

ALICE-BUENO SI PERO DIA-CHAN TUVO UNA DECEPCIÓN AMOROSA Y AHORITA ESTA EN SU CUARTO CON SU MAMA Y MIKARU TAMBIÉN ESTA CON SU MAMA

MARIANA- QUE LASTIMA ELLA ES UNA CHICA INTELIGENTE Y MUY LINDA PARA QUE LA DEJEN ASÍ

ALICE-ESO LO SE PERO Y PAPA NO HA REGRESADO

MARIANA-NO SE ME DIJERON QUE SE QUE SE AVECINA UNA TORMENTA CREO QUE TU PADRE ESTARÁ FUERA UN TIEMPO EN LO QUE PASA LA TORMENTA

ALICE-OK PERO COMO CREES QUE ESTE DIA-CHAN CREES QUE ESTARÁ MEJOR

MARIANA-YO CREO QUE ELLA ESTARÁ BIEN VOY HA PLATICAR DE ESO MAÑANA CON ANKO SU MAMA

ALICE-BUENO MAMA YA ME VOY A DORMIR ESTOY MUY CANSADA

MARIANA-SI MI NIÑA DESCANSA

ALICE-DESCANSA MAMA

* * *

CUANDO TODOS SE HABÍAN DORMIDO VAMOS CON EL SASUSAKU EN LA TIERRA ( ESTÁN EN UN CARNAVAL)

SASUKE-SAKURA TE QUIERO DECIR ALGO IMPORTANTE

SAKURA- QUE PASA SASUKE-KUN

SASUKE-PERO VAMOS A UN LUGAR MAS PRIVADO SI

SAKURA-COMO DIGAS

( SE VAN A UN PARQUE YO- QUE ROMÁNTICO SASUKE CREO QUE YA ES HORA SASUKE-CA YATE)

SASUKE- T TT E E QUIERO( TOMA VALOR) TE QUIERO DECIR QUE TU ME GUSTAS Y MUCHO

SAKURA( SONROJADA)- TU TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAS Y MUCHO

SASUKE- ENTONCES QUIERES SER MI NOVIA

SAKURA-CLARO QUE SI

( ENTONCES AMBOS SE BESARON)

* * *

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

( EN EL CUARTO DE DIA Y MIKARU QUE AUN SEGUÍAN DORMIDAS LAS QUE ESTABAN DESPIERTAS ERAN NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE TSUNADE Y ANKO)

TSUNADE- ANKO QUE LE PASO A LA PEQUEÑA DIA LA VI MUY TRISTE Y ESO ES MUY RARO EN ELLA

ANKO- AYER SE ENTERO QUE SU NOVIO LA ENGAÑO CON SU ENEMIGA

TSUNADE- QUE MAL QUE LE PASE ESO A ELLA ELLA ES UNA DE LAS MEJORES

ANKO- LO SE PERO VAMOS A SALIR DE LA HABITACIÓN

( AFUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA ESTABAN KAKASHI Y JIRAYA QUIENES OYERON LO QUE DIJO ANKO)

KAKASHI-HOLA AMOR ( LE DIJO KAKASHI MIENTRAS LE DABA UN BESO)

ANKO- HOLA SI ESCUCHASTE MI PLATICA VERDAD

KAKASHI- SI LA OI Y A QUE NO TE IMAGINAS QUIEN LE ENGAÑO A LA BEBITA

ANKO- NO SE QUIEN ES

KAKASHI- DARK

ANKO- QUE EL PERO SI ERA MUY LINDO CON ELLA

KAKASHI-PUES NADIE ES LO QUE APARENTA

ANKO-EN ESO TIENES RAZÓN CARIÑO

TSUNADE- ESO MISMO LE PASO A MIKARU QUE NO TE LO CONTÓ AMOR( DIJO MIENTRAS LE DABA UN LINDO BESO A JIRAYA)

JIRAYA- ESO LE PASO A MI LINDA NIÑA

TSUNADE- SI PERO CON KEITH

KAKASHI Y JIRAYA - ESOS MALVADOS COMO SE ATREVEN A LASTIMAR A NUESTRAS BEBITAS

( CON SUS PALABRAS DESPERTARON A NUESTRA QUERIDA REINA MARIANA VEAMOS QUE LES DICE)

MARIANA- ASÍ QUE NO SOLO A DIA SI NO QUE TAMBIÉN A MIKARU ESTO ES MUY RARO NO CREEN ESO LE PUEDE PASAR A UNA PERO NO A LAS DOS O SI ALGUIEN DEBIÓ HABERLO PLANEADO QUE PASARA Y KAKASHI CUANDO VAS A VOLVER A TU REINO REY DEL MAR PLATINO( NO EXISTE SOLO SE ME OCURRIÓ VIENDO PEQUEÑA PRINCESA YUCIE ADEMAS ESTE ES UNO DE LOS SECRETOS DE MI HISTORIA)

KAKASHI- EN VOZ BAJA REINA MARIANA NO QUEREMOS QUE NUESTROS HIJOS SEPAN LA VERDAD AUN

MARIANA- LO SIENTO SE ME OLVIDO DE QUE NO HAY QUE HABLAR DE ESO EN VOZ ALTA

ANKO- AUN NO SABEMOS CUANDO VOLVEREMOS PERO DIA PUEDE HACER YA SU TRANSFORMACIÓN EN IDOL Y HUMANA( SOLO SE ME OCURRIO VIENDO MERMAID MELODY) A PARTE DE QUE YA LE SALEN ALGUNOS HECHIZOS Y VA MUY BIEN EN LA ESCUELA

MARIANA- QUE BUENO QUE VAYA BIEN ALICE YA TAMBIÉN PUEDE HACER ALGUNO QUE OTRO HECHIZO , YA PUEDE HACER SI TRANSFORMACIÓN EN IDOL , TAMBIÉN VA MUY BIEN EN LA ESCUELA PERO AUN NO PUEDE HACER SU TRANSFORMACIÓN EN HUMANA CREO QUE DIA DEBERÍA AYUDARLE UN POCO Y MIKARU TAMBIÉN NO YA QUE ELLA VA IGUAL QUE DIA

TSUNADE Y ANKO- SI NO HAY PROBLEMA REINA MARIANA

MARIANA- PERO CUANDO LES VAN A DECIR A SUS HIJOS QUE KAKASHI ES EL REY DEL MAR PLATINO Y JIRAYA DEL ÁRTICO ( NOTA : LA REINA MARIANA Y SU ESPOSO MICHEL GOBIERNAN EL PACIFICO NORTE)

TODOS MENOS LA REINA MARIANA - CUANDO LLEGUE EL MOMENTO

( EN ESE MOMENTO DESPIERTAN DIA , MIKARU , ANUBIAS , MASQUERADE , KYOYA, ALICE , SHUN , ITACHI Y ZERO)

TODOS- BUENOS DÍAS

KAKASHI- QUE TAL DURMIERON CHICOS

TODOS-BIEN

JIRAYA - DIA TE VEZ MAS PÁLIDA DE LO NORMAL

DIA- ES QUE ME SIENTO( EN ESE MOMENTO SE DESMAYA)

TODOS- DIA

ANKO-MEJOR LLEVEMOS LA AL DOCTOR HA VER QUE DICE QUE TIENE

TODOS- SI ES LO MEJOR

( SE LA LLEVAN AL DOCTOR)

DOCTOR- PARECE QUE ESTA ENFERMA DE UN REFRIADO POR ESO ESTA MAL

TODOS( MENOS ASUSTADOS) -OK YA NOS LA PODEMOS LLEVAR

DOCTOR- SI SOLO LES DARÉ SU MEDICAMENTO DESPUÉS DE COMER SE DEBE TOMAR UNA TABLETA ( LES DABA UN PAQUETE DE CAPSULAS)

KAKASHI- NO SE PREOCUPE YO ME ENCARGO DE QUE SE LAS TOME

DOCTOR- BUENO YA ME VOY

TODOS MENOS DIA- GRACIAS DOCTOR

( EN EL CAMINO SE ENCUENTRAN CON DARK)

DARK- QUE LE PASO A DIA ( SE ACERCA A DIA )

MASQUERADE-NO TE ACERQUES A MI HERMANA

DARK- PERO POR QUE ELLA ES MI NOVIA TENGO DERECHO A SABER QUE LE PASA ( MASQUERADE- CÍNICO MIKARU- TIENES RAZÓN Y MUCHA)

MIKARU- SABES DARK DIA ANTES DE QUE LE PASARA ESTO ME DIJO QUE ELLA YA NO QUERÍA SER TU NOVIA

DARK- PERO POR QUE

( EN ESE MOMENTO APARECEN FERNANDA Y SELLON)

FERNANDA- AHORA QUE TIENE LA NIÑATA PACIFICA

SELLON- SI PACIFICA DINOS

MASQUERADE- PERDÓN PERO COMO LLAMARON A MI HERMANA MENOR

FERNANDA Y SELLON - QUE TU ERES SU HERMANO MAYOR

MASQUERADE- SI

KYOYA- SI LO ES Y MIKARU ES ENCERIO QUE ME VAS AYUDAR CON LAS TAREAS

FERNANDA- PERO COMO ESTE BOMBÓN ES HERMANO DE ESTA CHUSMA ( DIJO MIENTRAS SEÑALABA A UNA DIA AUN DESMAYADA Y CARGADA EN LOS BRAZOS DE KAKASHI)

ANKO- ÓYEME BIEN NIÑA NO LE FALTES EL RESPETO A MI HIJA

FERNANDA- YO PUEDO LLAMARLA COMO YO QUIERA

KAKASHI-BUENO COMO LA NIÑA NO QUIERE HACER CASO LE VOY HA DECIR A SUS PAPAS QUE USTEDES MOLESTAN MUCHO A MI HIJA Y HA MIKARU

SELLON Y FERNANDA - Y QUE NOS IMPORTA NOSOTRAS SOMOS MAS RICAS QUE ESAS CHUSMAS

MARIANA- ASÍ QUE ES LAS MOLESTAN POR LA CLASE SOCIAL

SELLON Y FERNANDA - PERO SI ES LA REINA MARIANA

MARIANA- SI DIA Y MIKARU VIVEN EN EL CASTILLO ES POR QUE SU PAPA ES EL CAPITÁN DE LA GUARDIA QUE PROTEGE AL REINO Y EL PAPA DE MIKARU ES EL SUB-CAPITÁN QUE AYUDA AL PAPA DE DIA

SELLON Y FERNANDA - PERO ELLAS NO SE VISTEN COMO DEBERÍAN VESTIRSE POR ESO NO CREÍAMOS QUE VIVÍAN EN EL CASTILLO

ANKO- ES QUE A ELLA NO LE GUSTA VESTIRSE COMO SE DEBE Y A MI TAMPOCO NI A TSUNADE NI HA MIKARU NOS GUSTA

SELLON Y FERNANDA- OK YA LAS DEJAREMOS DE MOLESTAR PERO NO LES DIGAN A NUESTROS PADRES SI

KAKASHI- ESTA BIEN NO LES DIRÉ PERO LO PROMETEN

SELLON Y FERNANDA- LO PROMETEMOS

( FERNANDA Y SELLON SE VAN)

DARK- PERO AHORA ME VAN HA DECIR POR QUE NO PUEDO VER A DIA

MASQUERADE- POR QUE TU ENGAÑASTE A MI HERMANA CON ESA CHICA LLAMADA FERNANDA

DARK- ESO NO ES CIERTO

MIKARU- SI LO ES Y AQUÍ TENGO LA PRUEBA ( MIENTRAS LE ENSEÑABA UNA FOTO A DARK)

DARK- QUE PERO SI NO ES CIERTO YO NUNCA LA ENGAÑE

MASQUERADE- AQUÍ ESTA LA PRUEBA ASÍ QUE YA NO TENEMOS MAS DE QUE HABLAR PAPA MAMA YA NOS PODEMOS IR PARA QUE DIA TOME LA MEDICINA

KAKASHI- SI PERO LA REINA QUE DICE

MARIANA- YO DIGO QUE MASQUERADE TIENE RAZÓN VA MONOS PARA QUE DIA TOME SU MEDICINA

KAKASHI- OK CHICOS NOS VAMOS

TODOS- SI

( SE ALEJAN DEJANDO A DARK)

( PENSAMIENTOS DE DARK) YO NO LA ENGAÑE ESA FOTO HA VER SI MI HERMANO SABE

DARK SE ALEJA NADANDO

* * *

EN EL CASTILLO DE LA REINA MARIANA ( EN EL CUARTO DE MIKARU ,DIA , TSUNADE Y ANKO)

KAKASHI- CREO QUE PRONTO DESPERTARA YA QUE DIA YA TOMO SUS PASTILLAS

ANKO- SOLO ESPERO QUE ESTE BIEN MI PEQUEÑA BEBITA

TSUNADE- VERAS QUE PRONTO DESPERTARA

JIRAYA- SI PERO HAY QUE TENER PACIENCIA

(AFUERA DEL CUARTO CON LOS CHICOS )

MASQUERADE- ESPERO QUE MI HERMANITA ESTE BIEN YA ME ESTOY PREOCUPANDO Y MUCHO

ANUBIAS- VERAS QUE PRONTO DESPERTARA Y KYOYA AYÚDAME A TRANQUILIZAR A MASQUERADE

KYOYA- CLARO

MIKARU- CHICOS VAMOS A PREGUNTAR SI YA DESPERTÓ SI VAMOS ALICE

ALICE-CLARO

EN ESE MOMENTO ALICE Y MIKARU TOCAN LA PUERTA

TOC TOC

ANKO- ADELANTE

ALICE- QUERIAMOS SABER SI YA DESPERTÓ DIA

ANKO- AUN NO NO PERO SI QUIEREN PUEDEN ESPERAN AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS

( EN ESE MOMENTO DIA EMPIEZA HA REACCIONAR)

DIA- QUE ME PASO

KAKASHI- BEBITA QUE BUENO QUE DESPERTASTE

ANKO- CARIÑO NOS TENIAS MUY PREOCUPADOS Y TE DESMAYASTE

TSUNADE- AMOR VE HA DECIRLE A LOS CHICOS QUE DIA YA REACCIONO

JIRAYA- YA VOY ( SE VA AFUERA Y LES DICE A LOS CHICOS)

ZERO-¿ DIA-CHAN YA REACCIONO?

JIRAYA- SI YA PUEDEN PASAR A VERLA

MASQUERADE- VAMOS ( TODOS ENTRAN CORRIENDO LO MAS RÁPIDO QUE APLASTAN AL POBRE DE JIRAYA)

JIRAYA- HAY CREO QUE YA ME MOLIERON TODOS LOS HUESOS

( CON DIA)

MASQUERADE- HERMANITA QUE BUENO QUE DESPIERTAS

DIA- PERDÓN SI LOS PREOCUPE MUCHO

ZERO- SI Y DEMASIADO( PENSAMIENTOS - ME PREOCUPE MUCHO POR ELLA CREO QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO)

MIKARU- AMIGUIS NO NOS ASUSTES DE ESA FORMA

KYOYA- SI DIA CASI ME DA UN PARO CARDÍACO

MASQUERADE- Y A MI TAMBIÉN

ANUBIAS- PERO AL MENOS YA ESTAS MAS TRANQUILO

KAKASHI- BUENO LO BUENO ES QUE YA DESPERTASTE

ANKO- SI ES LO BUENO PERO MEJOR DEJEMOS LA DESCANSAR

TODOS-SI

(DEJAN A DIA SOLA)

DIA- ESTE ZERO PUEDE QUEDARSE PARA QUE EL ME CUIDE

KAKASHI- QUE TU Y EL NI HABLAR

ANKO- VENTE KAKASHI NO VA HA PASAR NADA MALO

KAKASHI- PERO

ANKO- QUE TE VENGAS( ENOJADA)

KAKASHI- YA VOY ( ASUSTADO)

ITACHI- ( LE SUSURRA A ZERO)- APROVECHA ZERO

ZERO ( SE SONROJA)- OK

DIA-ZERO ESPERO QUE NO TE MOLESTE QUE TE PIDA QUE TE QUEDES

ZERO- NO HAY PROBLEMA DIA-CHAN

DIA-ME ALEGRO BUENO TE QUIERO REGALAR ALGO

ZERO- QUE ES ( SE ACERCA A DIA)

DIA- ESTO ( LE DA UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS)

ZERO-( SORPRENDIDO LE RESPONDE)

DIA- PERDÓN SOLO QUE CREO QUE ME GUSTAS MUCHO MAS QUE DARK

ZERO- TU TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAS Y MUCHO ENTONCES QUIERES SER MI NOVIA

DIA- CLARO QUE SI

(EN LA TIERRA CON SASUKE)

EN EL PALACIO DE SASUKE

NARUTO - SASUKE QUE TAL LE PEDISTE A SAKURA-CHAN QUE FUERA TU NOVIA

SASUKE-SI Y ADIVINA QUE ME DIJO

NARUTO- QUE NO QUIERE SALIR CON UN TEME ( YO- APOYO A NARUTO)

SASUKE ( DISTRAÍDO)- EXACTO ESPERA DIJISTE QUE NO QUIERE SALIR CON UN TEME

SASUKE- CLARO QUE NO ME DIJO ESO DOBE

NARUTO- ENTONCES TE DIJO QUE SI

SASUKE- SI PERO DIME COMO TE VA CON HINATA YA QUE YO RECUERDO NO LA HE VISTO

NARUTO- SI ME ENAMORE DE ELLA A PRIMERA VISTA

SASUKE- PERO ELLA DE PEQUEÑA ME DIJO QUE YO LE GUSTABA

NARUTO(TRISTE)- SI LO SE PERO NO SE SI TU AUN LE GUSTAS

SASUKE- YA NO DOBE

NARUTO( UN POCO MAS ANIMADO)- CREES QUE TENGA OPORTUNIDAD

SASUKE- SI PERO DOBE QUE HORAS SON

NARUTO( MIRANDO SU RELOJ) - LAS 9:30 TEME

SASUKE- OH NO LLEGARE TARDE PARA VER HA UNA AMIGA ( SALE CORRIENDO

NARUTO- LA CONOZCO ESPERA QUE TE ACOMPAÑO( SE VA CORRIENDO CON EL)

EN LA BAHÍA

ALICE- LLEGUE AHORA HA ESPERAR A SASUKE

( EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA SASUKE MUY AGITADO SEGUIDO DE UN RUBIO)

SASUKE( AGITADO)- PERDONA POR HACERTE ESPERARA ALICE

ALICE- NO HAY PROBLEMA SASUKE YO APENAS LLEGUE

NARUTO- OYE TEME QUIEN ES ELLA ( DIJO SEÑALANDO A ALICE)

ALICE- ¿TEME? Y QUIEN ES EL(DIJO SEÑALANDO A NARUTO)

SASUKE- A NARUTO ELLA ES ALICE Y ALICE EL ES NARUTO

ALICE- GUSTO EN CONOCERTE NARUTO

NARUTO- EL GUSTO ES MIO ALICE Y ALICE NOS ACOMPAÑAS POR UN HELADO

ALICE- ME ENCANTARÍA PERO NO PUEDO

NARUTO- POR QUE NO (YO- NOTA ALICE ESTA DETRÁS DE UNA ROCA POR LO QUE NO SE VE SU COLA DE SIRENA)

ALICE- VEN A VER QUE HAY DETRÁS DE LA ROCA

NARUTO- OK ( VA HA VER QUE HAY DETRÁS DE LA ROCA)

ALICE- OK PERO NO GRITES O TE ASUSTES

NARUTO- QUE ES ESTO TEME ES ALGUNA BROMA

SASUKE- NO NARUTO NO ES NINGUNA BROMA LA VERDAD ES QUE ALICE ES UNA SIRENA

NARUTO- HEY TEME ESA NO ES SAKURA-CHAN ( DIJO SEÑALANDO UN LUGAR DE LA BAHÍA)

SASUKE- SI LO ES PERO QUE VA HACER

( EN ESE MOMENTO SAKURA SE METE A NADAR EN LA PARTE MAS ONDA)

NARUTO- OYE TEME RECUERDA QUE SAKURA-CHAN TE DIJO QUE NO SABIA NADAR

SASUKE- ES VERDAD VAMOS NARUTO ( SE METEN DE IGUAL MANERA QUE SAKURA PERO ALGUIEN LOS DETIENE)

ALICE- ESPEREN ANTES DE QUE SE METAN LES QUIERO DAR ALGO PARA QUE PUEDAN RESPIRARA BAJO EL AGUA SI

SASUKE Y NARUTO- QUE ES

ALICE- ESTO( LES DA UNA ALGA COMO LA DE BARBIE MERMEDIA) AHORA VAMOS

( TODOS BUSCAN A SAKURA EN EL MAR)

SASUKE- NO LA VEO POR NINGÚN LADO

NARUTO- YO TAMPO ESPERA YA LA VI PERO ELLA ES UNA

* * *

**_ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA_**

**_KYOYA-SAKURA ES UNA QUE_**

**_YO- OH TRANQUILO ES OTRA VERDAD DE MI HISTORIA NO TODO ES COMO LO PARECE_**

**_MIKARU- TIENES RAZÓN AMIGUIS PERO AUN ME MATA LA DUDA QUE ES SAKURA CUANDO SE METE AL AGUA_**

**_YO- OH TRANQUILOS LO DESCUBRIRÁN EN LE SIGUIENTE CAP PERO PERDÓN POR HACERLO TAN CORTO ES QUE MI PRIMA VA HA AGARRAR LA COMPU Y YO AUN NO TERMINO LA TAREA T.T QUE MALAS TAREAS _**

**_MIKARU- GRACIAS POR SEGUIRNOS HASTA AQUI Y PERDONEN CON LA TARDANZA_**

**_KYOYA-ES VERDAD LAS TAREAS TE TIENEN OCUPADA TODO EL DIA Y MAS AUN LE VAS A AYUDAR A TU PRIMA MENOR_**

**_YO- SI LO ME TOMAN COMO DOS DÍAS PERO POR FAVOR ALGUNOS ENTÉRENSE QUE NO TENGO CLASES POR QUE LOS MAESTROS DE MI PAÍS LUCHAN POR QUE LES DEVUELVAN SUS DERECHOS POR ESO NO TENGO CLASE Y NO ES QUE SON FLOJOS ELLOS YA QUIEREN DAR PERO GRACIAS A ESTE NUEVO PRESIDENTE LLAMADO ENRIQUE PEÑA NIETO QUE ESTA QUITANDO LA ESCUELA PUBLICA Y ADEMAS YA PRIVATIZO PETRÓLEOS MEXICANOS( PEMEX) Y AHORA LE EDUCACIÓN PERO BUENO ESPERO QUE NO SUFRAN LO MISMO QUE YO Y MIKARU Y KYOYA A LA UNA A LAS DOS Y A LAS TRES_**

**_LOS TRES- SE LOS AGRADECEMOS Y MUCHO POR SEGUIR AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS BYE SE CUIDAN_**

**_YO- DIANA HATAKE FUERA BYE_**


	13. UN REENCUENTRO DE AMIGAS DE LA INFANCIA

**YO: HOLA AMIGOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI NUEVA HISTORIA Y COMO SOY MUY NUEVA ME GUSTARÍA HACER AMIGOS**

**MIKARU- PORQUE NO ENTRASTE ANTES PARA LA ****CONTINUACIÓN**

**YO- NO TENIA INSPIRACIÓN Y ME PELEE CON UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS DEL COLE ME DIJO QUE ERA FASTIDIOSA EN EL FACE Y EN PERSONA Y ESO ME PUSO TRISTE TU CREES QUE SOY FASTIDIOSA MIKARU**

**MIKARU- YO CREO ( INTERRUMPIDA)**

**SASUKE Y SHUN- CRÉEME Y MUCHO ESA NIÑA ES LA MEJOR TE ADORAMOS**

**YO- HAY QUE MALOS T.T AHORA CREO QUE VOY A DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR AGRACIAS A SU COMENTARIO Y ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NO LOS AYUDARE CON LAS CHICAS**

**SASUKE Y SHUN- O.O NO ES VERDAD ES MUY MALA YA QUE TU NO ERES FASTIDIOSA AL CONTRARIO ERES MUY LINDA AL AYUDARNOS**

**MIKARU- PUES YO CREO QUE ELLA SI ES MUY TONTA SOLO YA NO TE JUNTES CON ELLA Y YA Y COMO SE LLAMA EN FACE **

** YO- EN EL FACE SE LLAMA BLANQUITA ELISEA Y AHORA NO HE PARADO DE LLORAR DESDE QUE ME DIJO ESO**

**KAKASHI- PUES MUY BURRA PARA DECIRTE ESO BEBITA**

**ANKO- POBRE DE MI NIÑA YA NO LE HAGAS CASO **

**TSUNADE- ME GUSTARÍA DESCUARTIZAR SUS HUESOS PERO NO PUEDO**

**MIKARU- BUENO AMIGUIS SEGUIMOS**

**YO( AUN LLORANDO)- SI VAMOS T.T APARTE NO HEMOS TENIDO NI UN REIW POR FAVOR LÉANLO SE LOS PIDO DE CORAZÓN **

**KYOYA- HA Y AMIGA MIRA QUE TU HERMANO ESTA HECHO UNA FURIA GRACIAS A ESA NIÑA **

**MASQUERADE- MIRA AHORITA ME ENCARGO DE LA EXISTENCIA DE ESA NIÑA**

**ALICE- POBRE DIA CHAN TU QUE DICES SAKURA**

**SAKURA- ELLA NO SE MERECE ESTO ELLA ES MUY LINDA CON SUS AMIGOS Y LES DA ÁNIMOS Y COMO LE DAN LAS GRACIAS DICIENDOLE COSAS**

**YO- BUENO CONTINUEMOS YA QUE YA TENGO INSPIRACIÓN QUE SI NO SE ME VA HA IR**

**MIKARU- TIENES RAZÓN APROVECHEMOS**

**KYOYA- BUENO DIA TIENE RAZÓN ASÍ QUE COMENZEMOS DIA TU PARTE POR FAVOR**

**YO- BUENO MIKARU , KYOYA Y TODOS LOS DEMÁS ME AYUDAN**

**TODOS- SI**

**YO- BUENO KYOYA MIKARU Y LOS DEMAS ME HACEN LOS HONORES**

**MIKARU Y KYOYA- CLARO LOS PERSONAJES NO LE PERTENECEN**

**TODOS- SOLO EL TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**YO- SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS DEJO LEER**

* * *

(EN LA TIERRA CON SASUKE)

EN EL PALACIO DE SASUKE

NARUTO - SASUKE QUE TAL LE PEDISTE A SAKURA-CHAN QUE FUERA TU NOVIA

SASUKE-SI Y ADIVINA QUE ME DIJO

NARUTO- QUE NO QUIERE SALIR CON UN TEME ( YO- APOYO A NARUTO)

SASUKE ( DISTRAÍDO)- EXACTO ESPERA DIJISTE QUE NO QUIERE SALIR CON UN TEME

SASUKE- CLARO QUE NO ME DIJO ESO DOBE

NARUTO- ENTONCES TE DIJO QUE SI

SASUKE- SI PERO DIME COMO TE VA CON HINATA YA QUE YO RECUERDO NO LA HE VISTO

NARUTO- SI ME ENAMORE DE ELLA A PRIMERA VISTA

SASUKE- PERO ELLA DE PEQUEÑA ME DIJO QUE YO LE GUSTABA

NARUTO(TRISTE)- SI LO SE PERO NO SE SI TU AUN LE GUSTAS

SASUKE- YA NO DOBE

NARUTO( UN POCO MAS ANIMADO)- CREES QUE TENGA OPORTUNIDAD

SASUKE- SI PERO DOBE QUE HORAS SON

NARUTO( MIRANDO SU RELOJ) - LAS 9:30 TEME

SASUKE- OH NO LLEGARE TARDE PARA VER HA UNA AMIGA ( SALE CORRIENDO

NARUTO- LA CONOZCO ESPERA QUE TE ACOMPAÑO( SE VA CORRIENDO CON EL)

EN LA BAHÍA

ALICE- LLEGUE AHORA HA ESPERAR A SASUKE

( EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA SASUKE MUY AGITADO SEGUIDO DE UN RUBIO)

SASUKE( AGITADO)- PERDONA POR HACERTE ESPERARA ALICE

ALICE- NO HAY PROBLEMA SASUKE YO APENAS LLEGUE

NARUTO- OYE TEME QUIEN ES ELLA ( DIJO SEÑALANDO A ALICE)

ALICE- ¿TEME? Y QUIEN ES EL(DIJO SEÑALANDO A NARUTO)

SASUKE- A NARUTO ELLA ES ALICE Y ALICE EL ES NARUTO

ALICE- GUSTO EN CONOCERTE NARUTO

NARUTO- EL GUSTO ES MIO ALICE Y ALICE NOS ACOMPAÑAS POR UN HELADO

ALICE- ME ENCANTARÍA PERO NO PUEDO

NARUTO- POR QUE NO (YO- NOTA ALICE ESTA DETRÁS DE UNA ROCA POR LO QUE NO SE VE SU COLA DE SIRENA)

ALICE- VEN A VER QUE HAY DETRÁS DE LA ROCA

NARUTO- OK ( VA HA VER QUE HAY DETRÁS DE LA ROCA)

ALICE- OK PERO NO GRITES O TE ASUSTES

NARUTO- QUE ES ESTO TEME ES ALGUNA BROMA

SASUKE- NO NARUTO NO ES NINGUNA BROMA LA VERDAD ES QUE ALICE ES UNA SIRENA

NARUTO- HEY TEME ESA NO ES SAKURA-CHAN ( DIJO SEÑALANDO UN LUGAR DE LA BAHÍA)

SASUKE- SI LO ES PERO QUE VA HACER

( EN ESE MOMENTO SAKURA SE METE A NADAR EN LA PARTE MAS ONDA)

NARUTO- OYE TEME RECUERDA QUE SAKURA-CHAN TE DIJO QUE NO SABIA NADAR

SASUKE- ES VERDAD VAMOS NARUTO ( SE METEN DE IGUAL MANERA QUE SAKURA PERO ALGUIEN LOS DETIENE)

ALICE- ESPEREN ANTES DE QUE SE METAN LES QUIERO DAR ALGO PARA QUE PUEDAN RESPIRARA BAJO EL AGUA SI

SASUKE Y NARUTO- QUE ES

ALICE- ESTO( LES DA UNA ALGA COMO LA DE BARBIE MERMEDIA) AHORA VAMOS

( TODOS BUSCAN A SAKURA EN EL MAR)

SASUKE- NO LA VEO POR NINGÚN LADO

NARUTO- YO TAMPO ESPERA YA LA VI PERO ELLA ES UNA

LOS TRES - UNA SIRENA

SASUKE- COMO ES QUE MI NOVIA ES UNA SIRENA

ALICE- CREO QUE USO EL HECHIZO PARA CREAR PIERNAS PERO ME PREGUNTO CUANTO DURA

NARUTO-OYE TEME COMO ES QUE SAKURA-CHAN ES UNA SIRENA

ALICE- DIJISTE SAKURA POR FAVOR NARUTO DIME SU NOMBRE COMPLETO

NARUTO- CLARO ALICE SU NOMBRE COMPLETO ES SAKURA HARUNO

ALICE- CREO QUE YO CONOZCO A SAKURA ELLA ERA MI MEJOR AMIGA EN LA INFANCIA

SASUKE- PERO COMO SE CONOCIERON SAKURA Y TU ALICE

ALICE- ELLA VIVÍA EN EL PUEBLO AL IGUAL QUE KEITH Y DARK PERO DESPUÉS ME DIJO QUE SE TENIA QUE IR A TERMINAR SUS ESTUDIOS DE MAGIA

SASUKE Y NARUTO- QUE ESTUDIOS DE MAGIA

ALICE- SI EN MI REINO TODOS ESTUDIAN LA MAGIA BUENA PERO HAY OTRAS PERSONAS QUE ESTUDIAN LA NEGRA

( EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE SAKURA)

SAKURA- ALI ERES TU

ALICE- ERES TU SAKU EN REALIDAD

NARUTO Y SASUKE- QUE Y NOSOTROS SOMOS CARNE CON OJOS O QUE CHICAS

ALICE Y SAKURA- NO ES QUE OLVIDAMOS QUE ESTABAN AQUÍ

SASUKE NARUTO- -.- ENSERIO SE OLVIDARON DE NOSOTROS

SAKURA- SI PERO OLVIDANDO ESO QUE HACEN AQUÍ LOS CHICOS

ALICE- NADA Y TU POR QUE NO TE QUEDASTE AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS NO SABES COMO NOS PUSIMOS CUANDO TE FUISTE SAKU

SAKU- YO LO HICE PARA

* * *

**_ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA_**

**_KYOYA- SAKURA LO HIZO PARA_**

**_YO- TODO A SU TIEMPO KYOYA PERO ABRÁZAME FUERTE QUE VOY A LLORAR MAS_**

**_KYOYA- CLARO ( LA ABRAZA)_**

**_MIKARU- HOLA DIA OTRA VEZ LLORANDO AUN POR TU AMIGA_**

**_YO- SI T.T _**

**_MIKARU- YA NO LE HABLES Y YA FIN DEL PROBLEMA_**

**_KYOYA- TIENES RAZÓN MIKARU PERO SABES COMO ES DIA AVECES ES COMO KANADE Y OTRAS VECES ES COMO SAKURA MUY SENTIMENTAL_**

**_ DIA- PERO ELLA FUE COMO MI 4 MEJOR AMIGA _**

**_KYOYA- BUENO POR HACERTE LLORAR TANTO YA ENTRO A MI LISTA DE LAS MAS ABORRECIDAS_**

**_MIKARU- PARA MI QUE LE VA HA PASAR ALGO MALO_**

**_YO- NO SE PERO HAGAN LO DEL FINAL SI MI QUE AHORA ME VOY A LLORAN EN LOS BRAZOS DE MI PAPA , MAMA Y HERMANO _**

**_KYOYA Y MIKARU-SE LOS AGRADECEMOS Y MUCHO POR SEGUIR AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS Y DENOS SU OPINIÓN DE QUE SI ESTA BIEN O MAL LO QUE LE HIZO ESTA NIÑA A DIA Y CUALQUIER COMENTARIO ES RECIBIDO_**

**_MIKARU Y KYOYA- COMO DIA YA NO ESTA NOS RETIRAMOS INTEGRANTES DE VOCALOID 2° FUERA PAZ _**


End file.
